Rosario Vampire: The Vampire Crown
by johnnyrocker76
Summary: This story is where my heart continued from the end of the manga. Tsukune finally confesses his love for one of the girls. Will their friendship endure? And will the world accept them now that they know about them? Fairy Tail's remaining forces want's to make an example out of them, plotting their revenge during the gangs 2 week break. Tsukune learns a surprising family secret.
1. Sparing with Akua

First things first, I don't own **Rosario + Vampire!** This is my original fan fiction story based on the manga series created by **Akihisa Ikeda.** Its where the story continues on in my heart from where **Akihisa Ikeda** chose to end his story of **Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya.** I'm not doing this for money or fame. This just like most everyone else here is just for fun. To pay tribute to **Akihisa Ikeda** and the manga so many of us fell in love with. I don't pretend to be a great writer, I probably add in too much detail. But I sincerely hope you can overlook my flaws and still find the story I write entertaining. I would love to hear your thoughts on how I perceived the future of **Rosario + Vampire** could have gone, if it would have continued into more seasons. P.S. I love **A.G. Fanfics** work here called **Rosario Vampire; Brightest Darkness.** I'm going to borrow one of his ideas of having an Angel of God attend Yokai Academy. For those of you who haven't read his work, I highly recommend it. Its an amazing series that he's started, even though I'm still awaiting for him to finish it. WARNING RATED M for some language and some Lemons later on.

\/^^^^\/

 ** **Chapter 1****

 ** **Sparing with A**** ** **k**** ** **ua****

 **/** **\^^/\**

It's been a year and 3 months since Alucard was defeated. 13 months since Moka's father Issa Shuzen started training Tsukune to make him strong enough as well as business savvy enough to take over as the new Dark Lord and Headmaster of Yokai Academy. When he started, Tsukune was barely able to last 30 seconds before Mr. Shuzen would hand his ass to him on a silver platter. Now it takes him about 30 minutes. The workout Tsukune receives from all the sparing has strengthened muscles he didn't even know he had. Tsukune often thanks God that the training routine is sparing one day, learning the business and political side the next, as it gives his body a day to recover from all the bruises he received the day before. Moka has been very supportive throughout Tsukune's training. She always has an encouraging word for him. While Tsukune's in training she makes him dinner, so Tsukune will have something nice waiting for him when he gets back from training. After they eat she helps him keep up on his studies. Today Tsukune's having to spare against Akua Shuzen. It was supposed to be against Akua and Kahlua but Kokoa found out they were arriving and wouldn't let Kahlua go. It was one of those extremely rare moments when one gets to see Kokoa's heart fully exposed. Though it wasn't so surprising when you consider the fact that Kokoa had thought she killed her older sister 15 months ago and she still had nightmares about it from time to time.

\/^^^^\/

As Akua and Tsukune stepped through the door to paradise where the sparing sessions were held Akua noticed the torn up battle field Tsukune had led her to. 'Wow… I guess Tsukune really can handle a full strength sparing match. Judging by all the damage I see here.' Akua thought to herself as her opinion of Tsukune rose a bit higher than he already was in her eyes.

"My Father says you've become quite strong and told me not to hold any thing back." Akua said while getting into a fighting stance.

Tsukune rubs the back of his head nervously remembering how strong Akua was on the day of Alucard. Then shrugs his shoulders and sets himself in a fighting stance, steeling his resolve to become even stronger for Moka.

"I'm ready" Tsukune says focused on his sparing opponent.

Akua launches her attack with blinding speed sending a punch that missed Tsukune's face by a mere centimeter as Tsukune spun out of the way and tried to counter with a spin kick. The kick was caught by Akua as she quickly turned around, using both his and her own momentum to yank Tsukune off the ground and sent him over her head before she slammed him into the ground forming a small crater from the impact.

Tsukune quickly launched himself out of the crater using the flying dust as cover connecting a blow into Akua's gut with a strong punch, sending her flying back into some tree's. Akua quickly recovers and rolls to the side as Tsukune attempted to follow through with a flying kick. Dodging the blow by a hair. She attempts a spin kick of her own that Tsukune back flips over while twisting in air to reface his opponent, swinging his right arm to try to clothes line her only to have his legs swept out from underneath him from Akua dropping her spin kick into a foot sweep in one fluent motion. Rolling to the side Tsukune narrowly avoids a strong downward kick to the gut. Quickly regaining his feet he launches at her delivering a strong sidekick to her chest sending her flying back into the open field. She recovers in the air and lands on her feet, more than a little bit impressed by Tsukune's increase in skill, speed and power.

'Father was right, I haven't had this much fun in years!' Akua thought excitedly as she watched Tsukune burst through the tree line, advancing on her with speed that would almost rival a werewolf on a full moon.

Tsukune sent a powerful punch into the chest of Akua and they both cringed in pain as Akua was knocked back several meters from the blow. She had transformed the skin on her chest into a kind of living metal like armor after the kick Tsukune had delivered. While the blow from Tsukune's probably broke a few bones in his hand that would heal in mere moments. She was actually amazed at how much of the blow she had felt. 'Fuck that hurt! I'd be done right now if I didn't transform my chest before that blow.' She thought as she launched an attack of her own, putting everything she had into her punch. She sent Tsukune tumbling back tearing up the ground from the force of the hit. Tsukune was up in a flash standing at the ready as he drew more power out from within himself. They had been fighting for a long time now and he was determined to win. The amount of power he was able to draw out this time surprised him as he watched Akua's attack appear to slow down. Coming at him with a lightning fast strike that would have probably finished the match but to Tsukune it was as if she was moving in slow motion. Realizing this he flew towards her, grabbing one of her feet before launching high into the air. The look on Akua's face was utter shock as the ground came flying at her with unbelievable speed from the force Tsukune used to hurl her back down from 50 feet in the air.

" **KABOOM!** "

In the middle of a rather large crater a very stunned Akua laid motionless for several minutes with a very concerned Tsukune scared he may have seriously injured her.

"Akua, Akua... Ah fuck... come on Akua breathe dammit breathe" Tsukune said inbetween breaths while he was giving Akua mouth to mouth resuscitation. Akua was just starting to regain consciousness when she felt a pair of lips firmly plant on her own. Her eyes sprung opened wide just before she felt her lungs being forcefully inflated from a very teary eyed and scared Tsukune. Who immediately backed up flailing his arms in front of him trying to explain that he was only trying to get her to breathe and wasn't trying to kiss her or anything, fearing she might jump to that conclusion.

"Ow ow ow ow ow fuck..." Akua said as she struggled to sit up.

"Sorry... are you ok? Should I take you to the infirmary? Tsukune asked with a look of deep concern.

"I'll be alright, I just need a few minutes for my body to finish healing." Akua replied.

"Oh thank God! You had me really scared there for a while." Tsukune said with a deep sigh of relief.

"That was quite the finishing move Tsukune, I barely saw you move and never had a chance to react." Akua said before she asked "So I really stopped breathing huh?"

"Yeah... s...ss...sorry about that. I guess I threw you too hard. " Tsukune said looking down.

"Don't be sorry about that Tsukune. To be honest I thought that was amazing! I haven't had that much fun or been this hurt in a sparing match in years. I'm very Impressed, so Thank You Tsukune." Akua said sincerely.

"Um...ah...Your welcome and thanks for the encouraging compliment Akua." Tsukune said half stunned by Akua's sincere statement.

"Tsukune,... I never truly got to thank you for saving Moka's life back then. I never got to tell you how much what you did touched and changed me. I still have a hard time believing how you were willing to risk it all to save her. You shouldn't have survived, what you did should have killed you and you knew it. Yet you did it anyway and somehow survived the experience. So...thank you Tsukune." She said with a few tears rolling down her cheeks, before she got up and walked away before he could respond.

\/^^^^\/

"Hardly a day goes by where she doesn't call to ask how you and Moka are doing." Issa said as he stepped out from where he had been watching the match. He chuckled rather loudly when Tsukune jumped before he began commenting on the match. Pointing out every time he had missed an opportunity as well as every time he had executed a move perfectly.

"I won't be here over the 2 week break coming up. I have some matters I have to attend to personally. Have you made any plans for over the break?" Issa asked while getting uncomfortably close.

Gulp..." I... um.. well if I may have your blessing... I would like to take Moka with me to the human world while I visit my parents over the break sir." Tsukune said nervously with a bow.

Issa got real close to him with his eyes widening in an accusing way to intimidate him. He loved the expressions Tsukune made when he would do that to the poor lad. Then he chuckled a bit before he said " You have my blessings. See you tomorrow in your future office."

As Issa turned to walk away he thought to himself. 'About time, I hope you're finally going to man up with your true feelings concerning my daughter.' He would make sure no one else (whose home residence wasn't in the human world) would get a pass to go there. He wanted them to get some uninterrupted time together alone. And if Tsukune didn't man up he would make his sparing session a bit more painful when they returned.

\/^^^^\/

Tsukune was excited and a bit nervous as he sneaked over to Moka's room. It took him almost 20 minutes to ditch Mizore. He had to go into his dorm, close the curtains and then go up to the empty room on the top floor on the other side of his building. Climb out of the window and flip himself onto the roof. Jump over to the student council administration building's roof before jumping onto the roof of the girls dorm. Shimmy down a drain pipe while hoping no one would see him and make his way to Moka's room. The few times he was seen entering the girls dorm, it took less time to blink an eye before Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were bursting into Moka's room.

Over the last few month the girls were getting even more disruptive when it came to him spending time alone with Moka. They could see Tsukune becoming closer to the new Moka. They all knew Tsukune had chosen outer Moka on the day Alucard was defeated. The day they saw him willing to throw both his humanity and his life away to save her. The same day he found out that outer Moka was a clone of Moka's mother, Akasha Bloodriver. They saw the devastation on Tsukune's face when Akasha sacrificed her own life to use the disintegration spell with Headmaster Mikogami and Master Tohofuhai to destroy Alucard once and for all. They had all thought their greatest rival was gone, only to see her personality blending with what was once only known as inner Moka. Deep down they knew Tsukune was going to chose her. But they weren't ready to accept it yet, accept for Yukari, who still dreamed of being in a Tsukune, Moka love triangle.

Tsukune knew that if things went well over the break he was going to have to break their hearts when he got back. It was something he had been dreading for along time. They were all very dear to his heart, he loved them all. Just not in the way they wanted him to. The last thing he had ever wanted was to cause them any pain. But he knew he had to put a stop to the endless fighting before someone got seriously hurt or even accidentally killed... Either way things went over the break he was going to have to put an end to it. No matter how much he dreaded having to do it.

It took all of his skills Issa had been teaching him on stealth and suppressing his presence while scanning for any others to finally make it to Moka's room unseen. As he shook off all his thoughts and worries about the others, he quietly knocked on Moka's door. She opened the door almost instantly.

"I was starting to get worried you wouldn't show up. What took you so long?" Moka asked quietly as she locked the door.

Tsukune explained about the sparing match with Akua followed by how he had to ditch Mizore before coming over. The look on Moka's face was a bit of shock when she heard him say he beat Akua, and a slight bit of agitation showed over Mizore stalking him like that still. Then she shook it off and smiled warmly as she led him over to the table for dinner. She had made Sweet and Sour Pork and it was perfect. After the meal they studied English and World History before they closed their books for the night.

"Moka... I was wondering if you would like to spend your break with me at my home in the human world?" Tsukune asked timidly.

"Sure Tsukune, I'd love to... spend my break with you" Moka replied shyly while poking her index fingers together nervously.

Tsukune's whole face brightened up upon hearing that as he got up to go back to his dorm room before curfew. He was so happy he almost forgot to search out his senses to be sure the coast was clear before stepping out of Moka's room. If it wasn't for hearing Kokoa talking in the hallway he would have done just that. After about 2 minutes the coast was clear and he quickly made his exit toward the tree line. He then transformed into his Vampire form with wings and flew up into the night sky before dropping down to enter the window in the boy's dorm from which he left.

\/^^^^\/

Ok here's the end of Chapter 1 of the remake of my 1st story. I believe I cleaned up a lot of errors that were in the original. As well as added just a few lines here and there to bring a bit more depth into the scene. I also got rid of the first person point of view and made it all 3rd person since most of the original story was in 3rd person. Last I've split the original first chapter into several chapters due to it being so long lol. So let me know how you like it. I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I get done with all the editing and rewriting.


	2. Confession

First things first, I don't own **Rosario + Vampire!** This is my original fan fiction story based on the manga series created by **Akihisa Ikeda.** Its where the story continues on in my heart from where **Akihisa Ikeda** chose to end his story of **Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya.** I'm not doing this for money or fame. This just like most everyone else here is just for fun. To pay tribute to **Akihisa Ikeda** and the manga so many of us fell in love with. I don't pretend to be a great writer, I probably add in to much detail. But I sincerely hope you can overlook my flaws and still find the story I write entertaining. I would love to hear your thoughts on how I perceived the future of **Rosario + Vampire** could have gone, if it would have continued into more seasons. P.S. I love **A.G. Fanfics** work here called **Rosario Vampire; Brightest Darkness.** I'm going to borrow one of his ideas of having an Angel of God attend Yokai Academy. For those of you who haven't read his work, I highly recommend it. Its an amazing series that he's started, even though I'm still awaiting for him to finish it. WARNING RATED M for some language and a Lemons later on.

\/^^^^\/

 **Chapter 2**

 **Confession**

/\^^/\

Earlier that day in the headmasters office Issa Shuzen was being introduced to 2 new student transfers. He had received their paperwork a few days prior and was a bit shocked by one of them. One came with a letter from Heaven itself, formally requesting admittance for a young Angel to attend Yokai Academy. The letter went on to say that due to the actions taken by monsters during the whole Alucard event. The elders in Heaven wanted to formally look into the matter, to see the condition of the hearts of monsters. They requested that the Angel be treated like any other student but that he be placed in the same classes as Tsukune Aono. They wanted to see and know why a human with a heart that was so pleasing to the Almighty, would give up his humanity for a monster, a Vampire at that. Due not only to his actions but also to the actions of many monsters that defended the humans during the event. A massive debate was ongoing in Heaven about admitting monster into Heaven after they die. The letter also formally requested that those reasons remain confidential. Signed by the Angel Micheal and affixed with a holy seal on an Arch Angel, stamped on the letter. He had Lilith confirm the authenticity of the letter before he locked it in a safe, hidden in the flooring. Now, here the young Angel was standing before him. He stood 6'3" tall and looked around 215 lbs. Solid. He had long blonde hair and golden brown eyes. His paperwork had him at S class in strength, just under that of a vampire. He seemed a bit nervous but over all rather friendly and outgoing.

"My name is Gabe Angelus. Pleasure to meet you sir." The young Angel said as he introduced himself with a bow.

As for the other student transferring in, he was a bit surprised by him as well. His kind were so rarely seen outside of the frozen arctic poles that most didn't even know of their existence. He was a Drage, a form of Hanyo yokai that became their own species after being bred for so long. They were originally bred as slaves and guard dogs essentially. They were a cross between Humans and Frost Dragons, bred for many centuries before the Frost Dragons died out some 300 yrs ago. His application had him right at S class in strength. He was 5'10" tall and 175lbs. His hair was almost to his waist in length and was the lightest shade of blue. So light if fact it almost appeared white.

His eyes were a rich blue and he had a lollipop swirling around in his mouth like someone else he knew.

"My name is Yukio Toryu. Pleasure to meet you sir." The Drage said with a Bow.

'Hmmm... Both are rather very polite' Issa thought to himself before asking the lad "Mr. Toryu, would you kindly tell me why one of your kind would come so far away from your home to attend this school?"

"I was exiled, while I'm allowed to visit my home once a year. I'm no longer allowed to live there. I accidentally killed one of my friends in a sparing match by losing my temper. It was my parents that recommended that I come here sir." Yukio Toryu responded.

"Well try not to kill anyone here if at all possible. Now tell me, the two of you seem to get along am I right?" Issa asked.

"Yes, we met on the bus and hit it off on the way here sir" Yukio responded.

"Good, here's your class schedules. Ms. Ruby will show you to your dorm rooms. I wish you both the very best while you are students at this academy." Mr. Shuzen said as The boys turned around and followed Ms. Ruby towards the dorms.

\/^^^^\/

The following morning the 2 newcomers witnessed Tsukune being met by Moka and how they looked into each others eyes. Just before the rest of the famous Tsukune harem showed up tackling the poor guy while trying so hard to win over his undivided attention. They watched the whole fiasco play out before their eyes and unlike most of the student body of boys that attended the school. They actually felt sorry for him. It was obvious that he was in love with the first girl he met up with that morning. Yet it started becoming clear that the other girls; whom he clearly did care about; had put him in a situation where he would have to hurt them to be with the one he's already chosen in his heart. They didn't envy him at all for that.

"Poor guy, you can see it written on his face. Can't you Gabe" Yukio asked his friend.

"Yeah, those girls appear to be oblivious to the pain their causing him inside." Gabe replied as they nodded to each other then shook their heads in pity of the poor guy.

They watched Ms. Ruby quickly mess with her hair as Tsukune and the girls approached where she was waiting at the gate greeting everyone good morning as they passed the front gate. They saw her blush as Tsukune said good morning to her as the gang headed into the building and off to class. Then Ms. Ruby greeted the 2 new students and walked them to the door of their homeroom class.

\/^^^^\/

After Ms. Nekonome was done taking attendance, she told the class they were getting two new students today and to give them a warm welcome. As the pair stepped into the room, several of the girls in class began looking at them with stars in their eyes as they introduced themselves.

"I'm Gabe Angelus, I look forward to getting to know and study hard with you all" Gabe said with a bow. Noticing a blue haired young woman sitting in the back that he recalled seeing earlier but from a distance. 'Wow, she's breathtaking' he thought as he backed up.

"I'm Yukio Toryu and likewise I look forward to working with everyone here." Yukio said with a bow and a lollipop still in his mouth.

Ms. Nekonome then pointed out the 2 open desks behind Mizore and Kurumu. As Gabe approached his desk he felt his heart speed up a bit as he was passing by Kurumu's desk. She was slightly blushing and he couldn't help but think to himself 'Oh God, she's beyond beautiful.'

He paused but a moment to say "Pleasure to meet you my lady" before resuming and setting down in his seat.

Kurumu blushed hard before she jumped out of her seat and ran out of the class towards the restrooms.

Meanwhile Yukio and Mizore just looked at each others lollipops before nodding as if bowing their heads to each other as Yukio passed her desk to grab his own seat behind her.

\/^^^^\/

Kurumu was in the restroom splashing some water on her face before she asked herself "What the fuck was that? Some new guy shows up and says a simple greeting and my body lights up like a fucking humans Christmas tree in December. What the fuck!"

Her mind was racing, she was feeling guilty inside and that only made her mad. She was sure he was doing something, some sort of charm on her but couldn't for the life of her figure out how. So she took a deep breath, looked at herself in the mirror and told herself "I'm not going to let anybody get in between or take me away from my destined one!" before she puffed out her chest and went back to class.

\/^^^^\/

During the same time that Kurumu left; Mizore turned around and introduced herself.

"I'm Mizore and just so you know I'm taken. But I'm curious as to what snow faerie village your from?" she asked since she mistakenly assumed that he was a snow fairy like herself due to the lollipop.

To which he looked confused as he said "Snow fairy? Whats a snow fairy?"

At his question Mizore's eyes got wide as her mouth dropped and her lollipop fell to the floor.

"What? If you're not a snow fairy then what the hell are you?" She asked before she realized she's not supposed to ask that.

To which he looked at her with a cocked eyebrow as he leaned in and whispered "I'm a frost drage" as a rose made out of ice formed in his hand.

To which she said "I told you I'm taken, but um...thanks."

He merely responded "Are you sure? Or is that just what you want?"

"I love Tsukune ok. The only thing getting in the way is everyone else who can't take a hint that he's mine!" Mizore replied a bit agitated.

"Oh well, ok, if you say so. But from where I'm sitting it looks more like you girls are just putting him in a bad situation." Yukio replied bluntly.

"What do you mean by bad situation?" Mizore asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well... all I see is a guy whose been giving up on what he desires as to not hurt the feelings of those he dearly loves only as friends." Yukio said before he leaned back.

His words got Mizore's mind questioning 'I'm not doing that to him... am I?' she thought to herself as she turned to see Tsukune and Moka staring at each other in a way she wished he looked at her. Tears started swelling up in her eyes as she realized she in fact was. How could she have been so blind, it was all too clear now and it was so obvious it hurt. 'Its always been Moka hasn't it' she thought to herself before she ran out of the classroom with tears starting to fall.

Yukio was starting to wonder if maybe he shouldn't have said what he said, as he saw Mizore's face as she left the room. For some reason the look on her face broke his heart, as he stood up to go after her. Followed by Tsukune who had a look of concern on his face. He had told Moka he would be right back before he left after the pair. He found them in the hall, Mizore was balled up on her knees crying.

"I'm sorry Mizore, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Yukio said with regret in his voice.

Tsukune was about to ask him accusingly what he had done to her. As he was quickly becoming angry over seeing his friend on the floor crying when he heard.

"I'm sorry Tsukune,..sob... I've never...sob..all I ever saw...sniff..was what...sob...I...sob ..wanted..I..sob..never even...sob...tried t..t...to..sob.. see... or.. sob...consider..sob..what you...sniff.. wanted...sob sob sob...I never...sob..meant..sniff..to...hurt..you...sob...Tsukune...I'm so...sob...sorry...sob sob...its..always...been...Moka...sob...hasn't...it?" Mizore said before she broke down the rest of the way, sobbing heavily on the floor.

Tsukune's face turned to a sorrowful look of sympathy.

"The last thing I've ever wanted was to cause you pain Mizore. You're extremely dear to me and I sincerely hope we can remain friends forever but yes, it's always been her. I'm so sorry Mizore" Tsukune softly said.

The look on his face showed her how much he was hurting inside from seeing her heart break before his eyes as Ruby came upon them. Ruby looked at Tsukune with a sad but understanding look before she knelt down to Mizore and Yukio.

"Come on sweetie, lets get you to the nurses office and let you rest until you feel you can go back to class." Ruby said as gently as she could.

Yukio volunteered to help get her there as he felt responsible for her. While Tsukune returned to class with a look of sadness mixed with a small amount of relief.

\/^^^^\/

He informed Ms. Nekonome that Ms. Ruby and Yukio were escorting Mizore to the nurses office before he returned to his own desk. He had only just sat down before Kurumu came in asking what happened. She had run into Mizore being carried bridal style by Yukio, sobbing heavily down the hall on her way to the nurses office. While Ruby had waived her off before she could find out what happened.

"She probably just needs some rest Kurumu, Yukio volunteered to help Ruby take her to the nurses office." Tsukune said in a sad tone before looking down.

"Oh...ok Tsukune" Kurumu said knowing Tsukune wasn't telling her everything but decided not to push the issue.

Tsukune knew he was going to have to break her heart sooner than he had planned. Mizore knew! Somehow she figured it out and he knew she deserved the truth when she asked him in tears. He knew he had to do it before Mizore tells Kurumu. 'She deserves to hear this from me first.' he thought to himself.

"Kurumu?" Tsukune asked to get her attention with a bit of sorrow in his voice

Yeah Tsukune, whats up?" She asked a bit surprised and worried by his tone.

"Can you meet me on the roof at lunch. There's something I've been needing to say to everyone for a long time now." Tsukune said with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Sure Tsukune, does this have anything to do with why Mizore was escorted by someone other than you to the infirmary?" Kurumu asked.

She knew that seeing someone other than Tsukune or Moka taking any of them to the nurses office when they were right there was not a good sign. And it scared her.

Tsukune nodded to her before turning to Moka and asking her as well. He knew Yukari was listening in and would be there as she said "I'll be there Tsukune" before he could even ask.

\/^^^^\/

After the bell rang and everyone was on their way towards their next class; the girls going to cooking class while the boys headed to shop class; Tsukune caught up to Gabe

"I never really got a chance to welcome you earlier, I'm Tsukune, Tsukune Aono." he said with a hand extended.

"Thanks, I'm Gabe Angelus. Please just call me Gabe." Gabe replied while shaking Tsukunes hand just as Yukio showed up and joined the two.

"Hows Mizore?" Tsukune asked deeply concerned.

"She'll be ok... She just needs some time to heal." Yukio said looking down.

"So what happened to her Yukio?" Gabe asked looking at his friend and seeing the guilt written all over his face.

"I opened her eyes to the truth that was plain for anyone to see, when I questioned her relationship to Tsukune here.." Yukio said with heavy remorse.

"So that's how she figured it out!" Tsukune said.

"Yeah... I really feel like an ass too." Yukio said before adding "Even though technically all I did was give her enough to step back and see clearly for how things truly were."

"Hey Tsukune, it's Moka you really love isn't it?" Gabe asked.

"Is it really that obvious?" Tsukune replied.

"We both saw you this morning. Your whole face lit up when you saw her approaching." Gabe said with a smile.

"Yep, plus there's the whole staring lovingly into each others eyes. Come to think of it, I think that was the final piece for Mizore to put it all together..." Yukio said with a touch of sadness towards the end.

"Oh... well thanks for taking her to the nurses office for me Yukio..." Tsukune said with a heavy heart as a few tears slid down his cheeks, remembering the utter sadness and pain written on Mizore's face.

"No problem Tsukune... I felt kind of responsible for her finding out like she did..." Yukio said remorsefully.

"I was going to tell them after break but now I have to tell the others before Mizore does. They deserve to hear it from me first. I've put this off for too long as it is." Tsukune said looking down

"So what are you an Incubus or something? I mean the way all these girls are fawning and fighting over you I'm just a bit curious if that's alright?" Yukio asked in hushed tones.

"Well...I'm a vampire, although I actually used to be human." Tsukune said just above a whisper.

"WHAT?" Yukio Shouted before seeing the whole class look in their direction. Then he finished by whispering "You used to be a human?"

"Well that would explain a vampire with such a nice guy personality." Gabe said knowingly.

"It's kinda a long story but yeah I was human when I was supposedly... accidentally first enrolled here." Tsukune whispered.

Tsukune went on to tell them the story while they continued to work on their shop project. Yukio and Gabe listening to every word with a few "Holy Shit's" and "No fucking way's" thrown in by the two here and there. As class let out they had a lot of respect for everything Tsukune went through and survived..

\/^^^^\/

In the cooking classroom Kurumu was rather nervous as she looked through her cookbook trying to decide on the sweet confection to make for class. She was nervous because she knew Tsukune was going to finally make a choice between them. It didn't take much to know that Mizore figured out it wasn't her. What made her the most nervous was she wasn't in the classroom when she had figured it out. She was getting a sinking feeling that she wasn't going to be picked. Fighting back the tears that were welling up in her eyes she decided on a chocolate cheesecake covered in cherries. She then looked over at Moka to she what she was making for Tsukune. Moka was busy making Gyudon (A beef and rice bowl made with steamed rice covered with thinly sliced beef and onions simmered in sake and soy sauce.)

"Mmmm that looks really good Moka. I think Tsukune's gonna love it." Kurumu said with a wink trying to hide her fears.

"Why thank you Kurumu, I think Tsukune will love your treat you made as well." Moka said with her own fear of possibly not being the one picked, clearly audible in her voice.

"Thank you Moka." Kurumu said as she started to cry.

"Kurumu what's wrong?" Moka asked concerned about her friend.

"I'm just scared. I can't help but feel that Tsukune's going to pick you Moka." Kurumu said in a sad tone.

" I know he loved outer Moka, but she's gone forever Kurumu. Right now I'm just as scared as you are that he'll pick you." Moka said.

Kurumu shook her head sympathetically as she said "Oh Moka, your outer you isn't dead. The 2 of you have become one whole woman and Tsukune has noticed, believe me, he's most certainly noticed. Why do you think we haven't given you two a single moment alone lately? It's cause we were seeing more and more of the Moka he confessed to, and just about sacrificed himself for, on the day Alucard was defeated. We saw our biggest rival resurrecting before us, the one we knew we wouldn't stand a chance against. Trust me when I say this Moka. I bet Mizore saw it in full clarity this morning and thats why she's crying in the nurses office right now."

Moka's hands were covering her mouth before she pulled Kurumu into a big hug, trying to console the succubus.

"As much as I hope your right, that he does pick me. You could be very wrong. He could just as easily pick you. But either way he picks lets not let that come between our friendship. I couldn't bare to lose you as a friend no matter who he chooses." Moka said as Kurumu's words started filling her heart with hope, that what she just heard was true.

"I really wouldn't want to lose your friendship either Moka. We've been through too much together. But thank you for trying to cheer me up." Kurumu said as she wrapped her arms tightly around Moka.

Yukari watched the whole thing. She overheard Mizore's and that new guy Yukio's conversation earlier that morning just before Mizore left in tears. Now she overheard Kurumu and Moka's conversation and she completely agreed with Kurumu. She too has been watching Moka's outer personality resurrecting and melting into inner Moka's now permanent outward presence. The somewhat cold, confident, brazen and arrogant Moka was becoming compassionate, thoughtful, friendlier and even bashful at times. She had even caught Tsukune recently watching Moka interacting with some freshman girl that got hurt from afar. With tears streaking down his face saying "Moka...my Moka" repeating it over and over just above a whisper while he didn't know she was there. So hearing Kurumu voice her fears to Moka only made Yukari feel sorry for her. But she knew better than to say anything this time. So she just kept right on making her meal of yummy, witchy goodness filled with crushed lizard skin, spiders and bats toe.

\/^^^^\/

Lunchtime had finally arrived and the girls found Tsukune pacing back and forth on the roof. He was obviously a nervous wreck and you could see the fear and dread in his face. He was trying to think of a way to let Kurumu down easy and wasn't entirely sure if Moka would really want to be his girlfriend or not. As he watched them come through the door onto the roof he took a few deep breaths as he stepped over to them.

"Um...hi guys. um... this really isn't easy for me. Especially after seeing Mizore break down this morning." Tsukune said with a saddened look on his face before he continued. " I felt like I was run through with a blunt object seeing her in so much pain and now I have to crush someone else's heart that I truly do love, just not in the way they want me too and it's tearing me apart. But all of you deserve to hear this directly from me and from my heart."

Tears are now rolling down Tsukune's cheeks as he looks at all three of them raising a hand to say he wasn't done speaking yet.

"Kurumu... You are one of the sweetest and most attractive woman I've ever met. Any guy would be beyond lucky to have you for a girlfriend. You've been a close friend to me and we've been through a lot together and I hope to always have you in my life. But as much as you want me to be your destined one, I know that I'm not that person. I truly believe that you will find your destined one Kurumu, no one deserves it more than you do. I'm truly sorry Kurumu and I'll understand if you hate me for this but I will always be there for you as your friend." Tsukune said as gently as he could.

Kurumu collapsed into tears. She could see that Tsukune was suffering just as much as she was right then. She knew it broke his heart to tell her that he only loved her as a dear friend and nothing more. She turned to Moka and looked at her through her tears. Seeing Moka looking at her with sympathetic eyes with an expression that was saddened about her pain. She could see Moka took no pleasure from her pain.

"Looks like I was right after all Moka." Kurumu said as she got up and ran back through the door, sobbing heavily.

"Moka, ever since the moment you hit me with your bicycle on our first day of school. I've been hopelessly in love with you. I know you think that I only loved outer Moka. But in truth I loved Inner Moka as well. It wasn't until the first time inner Moka saved my life by giving me your blood. That I saw through inner Moka's wall. I saw just how lonely that part of you had been for so long. My heart broke for you, I didn't want to seal you back away. I wished that day for a way to have the two of you become one. I know you think outer Moka died when we defeated Alucard. For a while so did I. I was devastated but you were always there like a light to see me through the darkest time in my life. But then I began to notice something wonderful, something so beautiful I couldn't hardly believe what I was seeing. It was both of you and yet it was just you. The combination of both halves of Moka, outer and inner becoming one, merging together as a whole new woman. Everyday you take my breath away. You've pulled me through my darkest hour only for me to realize I never lost half of who you were. Both sides of you were still here, transforming into someone so wonderful, so beautiful that I can't imagine a life without you. You are my life Moka, it's always been you. I Love you more than words could ever hope to express." Tsukune said with all his heart.

Moka was listening to every word, searing them into her memory as tears of joy flowed from her eyes. Listening to his words she was falling in love with him all over again. She had no idea he loved her so much as she drank in his confession of his true feelings about her. Her heart was pounding in her chest so strongly she felt like she was about to burst. The man she loved deeply, loved her.

"Oh Tsukune." she cried with her aura exploding around her.

She leaped into him so fast they almost went over the railing as she wrapped her arms around him and planted the most passionate kiss upon his lips. Tsukune's mind went blank for a moment as her reaction caught him off guard. Then he firmly surrounded her waist with his own arms, kissing her back with everything he had as his own aura exploded with his utter joy. Yukari watched the whole thing with stars in her eyes, but when she tried to jump in on the action she landed into the grip of a certain vampiress who wasn't amused in the slightest by the little witch disturbing such a beautiful moment for her. Moka growled at her loudly before yelling!

" **YUKARI! I'M NOT SHARING HIM, EVER! NOW, KNOW YOUR PLACE!** "

" **BLAM!** "

The door to the roof was destroyed and the inner wall just inside where a door once stood had a young witch indented into it, as Moka retracted her right leg from the kick she had just delivered to Yukari. Tsukune felt a little sorry for her but not enough to voice any concerns he may have had as Moka turned back to him. Her angry face melting into one filled with love for the man before her.

"Hmmmm now where were we." Moka said in the most seductive voice he ever heard, wrapping her arms back around him to kiss him some more.

\/^^^^\/

Well there's my 2nd chapter so far. Please let me know what you think in the review box. And don't forget to favorite and follow this story so you can keep up with when I update this. Thanks for reading and I hope you have a great day.


	3. Angel on Campus

First things first, I don't own **Rosario + Vampire!** This is my original fan fiction story based on the manga series created by **Akihisa Ikeda.** Its where the story continues on in my heart from where **Akihisa Ikeda** chose to end his story of **Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya.** I'm not doing this for money or fame. This just like most everyone else here is just for fun. To pay tribute to **Akihisa Ikeda** and the manga so many of us fell in love with. I don't pretend to be a great writer, I probably add in to much detail. But I sincerely hope you can overlook my flaws and still find the story I write entertaining. I would love to hear your thoughts on how I perceived the future of **Rosario + Vampire** could have gone, if it would have continued into more seasons. P.S. I love **A.G. Fanfics** work here called **Rosario Vampire; Brightest Darkness.** I'm going to borrow one of his ideas of having an Angel of God attend Yokai Academy. For those of you who haven't read his work, I highly recommend it. Its an amazing series that he's started, even though I'm still awaiting for him to finish it. WARNING RATED M for some language and a Lemons later on.

\/^^^^\/

 **Chapter 3**

 **Angel on Campus**

/\^^/\

Back in the cafeteria Gabe was just putting his tray away when Kurumu ran by him crying her heart out. He had a pretty good idea why she was crying from the conversation he was in with Tsukune and Yukio during shop class. He sighed before deciding to follow her to make sure she was ok when he heard a her voice start yelling.

"Leave me alone you creep." Kurumu yelled

"Ah come on, I'm just being friendly and I know just how to make everything all better." a large bully said as he grabbed her from behind fondling her breasts.

"Get your damn hands off me you piece of shit!" Kurumu growled.

"You need to learn some manners bitch." The bully said as he slugged her in the gut hard enough for her to cough up some blood.

"Let her go NOW!" Gabe barked as he came out of the cafeteria behind the bully.

The bully still holding onto the now limp Kurumu with blood dripping from her mouth, spun around to see who was trying to give him an order.

"She's mine now pipsque..." The bully was cut off mid sentence as Gabe launched a fierce attack upon seeing Kurumu's condition.

" **WHAM!** "

The bully went flying through the courtyard dropping Kurumu, as he sailed through the air. She fell right into Gabe's hands who gently set her down as the bully started to get back up from other side of the courtyard. Gabe moved forward making sure to keep himself between the creep and Kurumu as she was starting to regain consciousness. Just in time to watch the bully turn into large Minotaur.

"Your going to pay for that runt." the minotaur roared.

" **By all that's holy you're going to pay for ever even daring to touch her!** " Gabe thundered as a bright light radiated from him as his clothes turned into Shinning golden armor, two large white feathered wings extended out behind him and his eyes looked like a raging inferno of rightous fury.

Kurumu felt her whole body light up as Gabe yelled his declaration of a very painful judgment he was about to deal out to the bully. His yell sounded like it was voiced in power. And when she watched him explode in light and reveal his true form her mind froze from the shock while her eyes nearly popped from their sockets as her mouth fell open. She was absolutely stunned, her eyes locked on Gabe while she felt waves upon waves tugging at her heart. While she sat there in the middle of the radiant light shinning from a golden armored Angel standing not 3 ft. in front of her.

The Minotaur charged the Angel with everything he had as he lowered his head and sped up to ramming speed. He was halfway there when the Angel met his charge with one of his own that reminded Kurumu of the bull fight scene in the movie 'Michael' staring John Travolta. Only this Angel didn't stop but instead proceeded to snap off his horns and break his nut sac with an explosive kick that sent the bully sailing into the tree line.

Gabe turned around and walked back to Kurumu with the fury on his face melting into a deep concerned look as he gazed upon her.

"Are you ok my lady?" Gabe asked her.

"Uh..uh...um.." Was all the sound she managed to make before she passed out from the shock.

Gabe transformed back into human form as he picked her up and carried her to the school infirmary.

Everyone that witnessed the fight gave him a very wide birth. Still shocked and only half believing what they saw. None of them wanting to piss the guy who looked like he just might be an Angel, off by being in his way. Angels had never been seen as friendly with monsters which is why they weren't sure what they really saw or what Gabe really was. Most just reasoned in their minds that he was probably just a really powerful siren. After all why would an angel be attending a school for monsters.

\/^^^^\/

Gabe was more than a bit worried about Kurumu as he ran into the infirmary. He feared she had some internal bleeding or something as every time she started coming too she passed out again the moment she saw him.

"I need help over here!" He shouted as he kicked open the doors.

"Calm down young man and just tell me calmly whats wrong." The nurse said

"I think she may be hurt really bad. She keeps slipping in and out of consciousness." Gabe said worriedly.

"Lets set her over here so the doctor can take a look at her. Are you sure you're ok son?" She asked.

"Huh?, uh yeah I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" Gabe said with a confused look on his face.

"Well... you look like you're so worried you might pass out yourself." The nurse said with a small giggle.

"Oh um.. yeah sorry about that. I'm just really concerned about her that's all." Gabe said as he took a seat.

"Awww, There's nothing to be sorry about sweetie. Your girlfriends going to be just fine." She said causing him to blush a bit.

Right then Moka and Tsukune burst through the doors, Tsukune holding a certain little witch in his arms.

"Oh lord what happened to her?" the nurse cried out as she rushed toward the injured witch.

"She kind of learned a lesson the hard way about trying to interfere in a vampires love life." Moka said with only the slightest touch of concern in her voice.

After setting the witch down, Tsukune noticed Gabe sitting in the waiting room.

"Hey Gabe, why are you here?" Tsukune asked

"Kurumu was attacked by a Minotaur in the courtyard." Gabe said clearly worried as the nurse came out to see him.

"The doctor says she'll be just fine. She appears to be suffering from a bit of shock but other than rambling on about being defended by a real angel, she's perfectly fine." The nurse told the boy.

"Oh praise God." Gabe said with a sigh of relief as the nurse cocked an eyebrow at him

"You can see her now if you like." She said before she went back into the urgent care ward.

"Thank you nurse" Gabe said as he followed the nurse with Tsukune and Moka right behind him.

\/^^^^\/

As they entered the recovery room you could hear the voice of Kurumu trying to convince the other nurse that she was saved by a real angel.

"I'm serious, I was saved by a real honest to goodness straight out of Heaven Holy Angel, surrounded by Holy light and every thing. He was the most Beautiful being I've ever seen... and He was protecting me...and he saved me from a perverted minotaur that wanted to rape me.." Kurumu cried

"Yes dear, I'm sure your..'Angel' in shinning armor is real. Please try to get some rest and you'll feel better in no time." the nurse said not believing a word about the Angel part of her story.

Gabe was about 3 shades of crimson hearing Kurumu call him beautiful while Tsukune and Moka looked at him curiously.

"Angel? Gabe? Whats she talking about?" Tsukune asked as they paused on their way to see how she was doing.

"Um... well... I'm an Angel. I'll explain more later ok?" Gabe said with a hushed voice.

"Yeah, sure. I'm just a bit surprised that's all." Tsukune said casually.

Moka just stared at the boy as color drained from her cheeks. She started to quiver a bit, frozen in fear.

Gabe noticed and sighed while dropping his head shaking it from side to side.

"I'm not here to hurt you or anyone ok? So fear not Moka." Gabe said with a soft gentleness to his voice.

"Yeah Moka, it's ok. Angel's are the good guys right?" Tsukune asked her with his charming big smile she loved so much.

"Not with monsters Tsukune" Moka said fearfully.

"Think of me as a test subject. After your actions in the Human world heaven is re-evaluating its views on monsters." Gabe said with a smile that was just as warm as Tsukune's

At this Moka cocked an eyebrow and thought about it. The humans now knew about them and were in endless debates about accepting them or not. Could Heaven really be doing that as well she wondered as she looked at Gabe. Then joined Tsukune who was already over next to Kurumu bed.

"Hey Kurumu, are you ok?" Tsukune asked with a bit of sorrow in his voice.

"I'm ok Tsukune. I'm... just...why..." She suddenly cried as tears started to flow again until she saw Gabe come around the curtain.

Suddenly she felt a peace come over her as she looked at the boy who just came into view. 'Whats going on? Why do I feel better now at the mere sight of him? Why him?...' she thought to herself. Then her eyes opened as wide as they could when he turned around to talk quietly with someone who was still just out of sight, cut off by the curtain surrounding her bed. In her mind she flashed back to the courtyard to a figure standing just 3 feet in front of her with a thunderously booming voice " ** **By all that's holy you're going to pay for ever even daring to touch her!**** **"** before the figure burst into pure white blinding light and transformed into a Holy Angel before her eyes. She remembered every detail of the figure before during and after the transformation. And right now she was looking at the Gabe's back and seeing the before image in her mind matched this rear view of the boy perfectly.

"Y...yo...you..er...your...my..my..my..Angel...th..th..the...wa..wa..one...tha...that… sa..saved..me!" Kurumu stuttered out with her eyes locked onto Gabe full of wonder.

Gabe quickly turned around looking at Kurumu with a gentle concern and a warm smile. 'His eyes and smile. They look so caring and kind. Just like Tsukune's does.' Kurumu thought.

"Are you ok beautiful?" Gabe asked with a soft tender voice.

Kurumu blushed deeply as the thought raced through her mind, 'He called me beautiful.'

"Ye...ye...yes...th..th..tha...thank..y..yo...you...G...G...Ga..Gab...Gabe." she stuttered cursing herself silently..

"Oh praise God. You had me so worried about you, you kept passing in and out of consciousness while I carried you here. I thought for sure you had some internal injuries." Gabe said with his concern clearly visible on his face.

"Are you sure you're ok Kurumu?" Moka said causing Kurumu to jump. She had been so fixated on Gabe she didn't even see Moka follow in behind him.

"Oh shit Moka, I didn't see you. Um... I'm fine really... So..um... He chose you right?" Kurumu said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Um..yes Kurumu he did. While I am happy about it... I'm also very sad to see my friends hurting because of that. I'm sorry Kurumu, we're still friends right?" Moka asked with a worried look on her face.

"Oh Moka, of course we're still friends. I love both of you too much to throw that away. I couldn't bare to lose you guys completely. But I'll admit it will be hard to see him with you everyday." Kurumu said with her eyes starting to tear up as she gave Moka a hug.

Tsukune gave her a soft smile with watery eyes as he walked over to Moka and led her out of the room. Moka giving her one last look with a small wave good bye before they disappeared from her view. Leaving only Gabe grabbing a seat next to her.

"Oh... where are my manners. Would it be alright if I stayed with you my lady?" Gabe asked as he quickly stood back up looking into her eyes warmly.

She felt a small surge of warmth flow through her, washing away the heartache that had resurged when she was talking with Moka. And she thought to herself 'What is this? Why do I feel so calm around him?'

"Yes Gabe, I think I could use your company right now. Oh and my name is Kurumu by the way ok?" She said softly while her mind started racing.

She was recalling the fight she witnessed again and again. His words he thundered, the light that was so bright and yet that had felt so safe and secure. And how beautiful she had thought he was in his true form... The last part kind of made her feel a bit uneasy and yet made her look at him. Really look at him as she thought. 'He's kind and caring like Tsukune is. He's protective, willing to jump in and defend someone like Tsukune does. He's very good looking... no can't think like that right now dammit... Why dammit... why do I feel so peaceful, so secure, so warm... what is this?... What is he to me?...What?'

"Gabe?" she asked

"Yes Kurumu." he replied as he looked at her the way she often wished Tsukune would have.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" She asked almost pleading to hear him say it again.

"I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen Kurumu." Gabe said sincerely.

"Then why didn't he pick me... He's my destined one, my mate of fate but he chose another... Why?" Kurumu asked with only the slightest tinge of sadness. For the most part she felt at ease when she should feel crushed like she was earlier.

"Perhaps, and please hear me out and try not to get upset. Perhaps it's because Tsukune really isn't your mate of fate, your destined one after all. Perhaps he's really Moka's destined one. I mean if he really was your destined one, ordained by God to be your mate of fate. Nothing could come between you. You would both feel something pulling you together. I hope what I'm saying perhaps helps to heal you rather than bring you more pain Kurumu. It would break my heart to hurt you." Gabe said with a tender loving voice.

"Thanks...that kind of make sense..." Kurumu said as she pondered what he just said, before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

\/^^^^\/

As she slept she dreamed of a place bathed in love and light. The sight was too beautiful to put to words and a man came toward her. He was very kind looking and radiated unconditional love and goodwill.

"Kurumu" he said with out stretched arms.

She noticed holes in his wrists but wasn't bothered by them in the least as she started to run toward the open arms inviting her to be held.

"You are precious in my sight Kurumu, I give one of my own to you. Created just for you Kurumu. Let not your heart be troubled or sad. Fore you have entered into a time of favor with the creator of all." The man radiating with the purest love said as he wrapped his arms around her.

\/^^^^\/

She awoke with tears flowing down her cheeks. Not tears of sadness or pain. Rather these were tears flowing out of feeling Gods limitless love for her. She looked around and saw Gabe sleeping in the chair beside her bed. 'Was that just a dream? It felt so real... I can still feel it. Does that dream mean that Gabe's... that... he's my...Destined One?...How do I know for sure?'

"How do I know for sure God?" she said under her breath as she looked up.

\/^^^^\/

Tsukune had his arm wrapped around Moka's shoulder as they walked down the hall. He was so happy. He finally had the girl of his dreams, the girl he had been in love with since his first day at this school as his girlfriend. And it was written all over his face in a huge grin spreading from ear to ear. Moka had the same look on her face. She had been in love with him for not quite as long as outer Moka had been. But it didn't take his big heart and willingness to throw himself in harms way to try and protect her when she was sealed and helpless, to win her heart as well. Especially when she took into account that at that time he was more helpless than she was when she was sealed. Yet he never hesitated, he had a gentle heart of gold and the soul of a valiant warrior. He had proven his valor many times and won her over. While she couldn't say exactly when he had won her heart. Or when the frail human became so precious to her that she couldn't imagine living in a world where he didn't exist. But somewhere before the fight against Kuyu and the security committee he had become that precious in her eyes. To save his life she had given him her blood, the most precious and valued gift any vampire has. To receive such a gift showed how much a vampire cared for you. Most vampires wouldn't even think about sharing their blood with their own mate. That's just how much value vampires place on their own blood. Yet Tsukune had become so valuable and precious to her that she had shared her blood with him several times. Until the frail human was no more, now he was a full blooded vampire with a humans heart. He was so beautiful to her, every scar she knew he had on him was a badge of extreme honor in her eyes. For she knew every one of them he received trying to save and protect her while he was still human. She loved him completely and now he was her boyfriend, the one she loved was all hers at last.

Most of the guy's they passed were looking at Tsukune with hatred out of their jealousy. They were envious of his relationships with the hottest girls in school. Especially his relationship with Moka, whom the majority of the schools male population thought was the hottest girl on the planet let alone the school. Most of them knew enough however to never want to be on his bad side. Cause while he may come off as a super nice wimp. He was extremely powerful and rumor had it he was being trained not only to be the new Headmaster but also the new Dark Lord. That the now deceased Dark Lord and Headmaster Mikogami had hand picked him personally as his replacement. But once in a while some new guy wanting to make a name for himself would take one look at him and scoff at all the warnings everyone else had given him. Such as the moron approaching him now.

"Hey Butt wipe! I hear you're supposed to be some sort of bad ass or something." The tall fairly stocky bully says in a voice that was trying way to hard to sound intimidating.

Tsukune takes one look at him and shakes his head as he sighs. Moka looks at him and chuckles.

"I'll give him about 3 seconds till he's done love." Moka said loud enough for everyone to hear it without shouting.

"Wow Moka, your being a bit generous with him don't you think." Tsukune chuckled as he winked at Moka. Who just giggled as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Ok love how long do you think he'll last" Moka said like it was a betting game and they were placing their bets on how fast the bully would be dropped.

"Oh I'll give him 1 second before he pisses his pants and drops into a fetal position." Tsukune said rather lightly but with a wicked grin at the end that showed the bully he wasn't the slightest bit scared of him.

"Hey, you think you and your bitc..." The bully was cut off by a huge wave of Vampire aura directed at him, lifting him off of the floor.

" **WERE YOU ABOUT TO CALL MY GIRLFRIEND A BITCH!** " Tsukune yelled in a very dark voice as his aura held the bully in the air helpless, pissing himself in front of everyone.

"I'm going to give you just 5 seconds to apologize to her before I tear into you." Tsukune now growled under his breath as he glared into the bully's eyes.

"I...I'm...Sor...sorry...ple...plea...please..fo..for...forgive...me..." The bully stuttered scared out of his mind.

Tsukune used his aura to toss him to the side as they walked away laughing a bit. Moka kind of liked this game that Tsukune came up with a month ago. She knew he really didn't like to hurt anyone but scaring the shit out of a bully to set them straight, was something Tsukune had no problem with. That and it was actually more fun as well as effective.

\/^^^^\/

Ruby had been watching the whole thing from just down the hall. When it started she chuckled, like the rest of the girls that hung around Tsukune, she too got a kick out of watching Tsukune straighten out a bully without damaging the school anymore. The first time she saw it she couldn't believe Tsukune, the kindest, sweetest guy she had ever known, was even capable of being extremely intimidating. (Which of course only fueled her desire to be his toy even more as she imagined him intimidating her into submission.) But Mr. Shuzen had taught him how to do it.

"To show force and power to stop a fight without actually having to hurt anyone. But also to let them know that you could very easily if they keep provoking you." Tsukune had said as he explained what Mr. Shuzen had taught him.

But today's demonstration also shocked Ruby. Tsukune didn't say 'call her a bitch' like normal. This time he said 'girlfriend', and if the way his arm is wrapped around her shoulder was a clear signal that he had finally made his choice. She was happy for him but sad at the same time as she let a few tears roll down her cheeks.

\/^^^^\/

The rest of the day went rather smoothly and Mr. Shuzen sent word that there would be no training today as he had an Important meeting come up and would have to leave before Tsukune got out of class. When they got to the club room Kurumu and Gabe were already there as well as Kokoa and Yukari who looked at Moka a little nervously.

"Hey guys" Tsukune said as he walked in with his arm around Moka.

"Hey big sis...WHAT THE FUCK!" Kokoa yelled as she looked up excited to see her big sister but wasn't expecting to see Tsukune's arm around her shoulder like they were lovers.

"Oh yeah sorry, forgot to tell you. Their an item now, going out, Boyfriend and Girlfriend." Kurumu said almost playfully.

"And you're fine with this?!" Kokoa asks Kurumu with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what... when he made his decision earlier I was very upset and very hurt. But I could also see that it hurt him just as much to have to hurt me. But after crying my eyes out and going over the beautiful way Tsukune really tried to let me down as easy as he could. To being rescued by a REAL ANGEL from a perverted minotaur. To getting some solid words of wisdom. To receiving a vision from someone with holes in his wrists that just radiated love and compassion at levels words are useless to describe. Yeah I'm actually happy for Tsukune. If anyone deserves to be happy its him, and if Moka's the one who makes him happy. Then I'm going to do my best to be supportive of his decision." Kurumu said as every ones mouths dropped.

"Ummm Kurumu?" Gabe looked at her with wide eyes of wonder.

"Yes Gabe." Kurumu said as her heart felt a warmth pulling on her heart towards him slightly.

"The person with the holes in his wrists. Was he kind of like the Angel you saw earlier, not exactly like... but did he remind you of him in any way." Gabe asked

"Yes, he radiated the same light constantly and the feeling that poured from him was the same warmth of unconditional love and compassion but on a whole higher level. I think he was God." Kurumu said.

"Kurumu, that was the creator. In his human form. Do you remember what he said." Gabe asked

"Yes but I'm not ready to talk about it openly yet... Nothing bad I can say that much." Kurumu replied.

"What? Yeah right! Every Yokai knows that there is no way an Angel would give a damn about us Yokai. And just how would you know that she dreamed about the creator in human form. Seriously you guys actually expec..." Kokoa's words are cut off as Gabe transforms into his Angelic warrior form in front of her very eyes.

"The lady Kurumu isn't lying, I know my creator personally, and I'm not your enemy so fear not."Gabe said before returning to human form in front of a very stunned group of friends.

Kurumu felt the pull spike within her when Gabe transformed. She melted inside when Gabe defended her. She was looking at him, feeling her heart pounding in her chest so hard she was sure everyone could hear it. 'He is so beautiful' she thought to herself and this time she didn't shake it off or feel any guilt for thinking it. Instead she was liking it and started to wonder aloud by accident.

"Are you the one the creator said he created just for me? Are you my destined one? Is Gabe my mate of fate? God?" Kurumu asked herself aloud looking up, not realizing that everyone heard her.

"I'm not sure about that Kurumu. But I know I feel VERY PROTECTIVE of you. I think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I feel like I have to be near you, like I need you to be able to breathe. I...I want you Kurumu!" Gabe said bewildered but sincerely

Kurumu had a dozen thoughts fighting and flying through her mind but in her heart she heard a small still voice say within her heart "Kiss Him" and that very quickly became the only thought and desire she had.

"Gabe...would you… please… um...kiss me" Kurumu asked softly.

Everyone in the room fell silent and looked at Kurumu with stunned expressions, as Gabe quickly walked over to Kurumu and looked deep into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Then he caressed the side of her face, leaned in and tenderly kissed her on the lips.

A raging fire shot through them, yet didn't burn them. It was like lightning through every cell, every fiber of their being. It was like being reborn, remade. It was beautiful beyond words and they relished the experience they were having. They could see, feel and touch each others souls. It was beyond intimate, it was pure and bonded them together forever as the tender kiss grew in passion. His wings manifested and wrapped around her glowing brightly and her wings materialized and matched his glow while her tail wrapped around his waist.

"WOW!" everyone said as they watched the sight before them. They all knew Kurumu had finally found her destined one!

Tears of joy streamed down Tsukune's and Moka's faces. They were so happy for their friend. Then they looked at each other and started kissing each other passionately. Kokoa grabbed Yukari and dragged her out. She knew that if she left the witch there she would probably get shone her place by her big sister. And while she knew Yukari was a bit weird, she kind of liked her like a little sister or something. So she didn't want to see or hear about Yukari getting kicked into orbit or through a wall.

\/^^^^\/

/\^^/\

And that's a wrap for Chapter 3. Please let me know what you thought about it in the review box and don't forget to follow and favorite the story if you're enjoying it. Hope your all having a great day.

Thank you for bringing up where I was being stupid lol I still can't believe I kept writing Centaur instead of Minotaur. Whats worse is I can't believe no on else mentioned it before you. As the same mistake was in the original version hahaha. I guess my story must have really caught them enough to over look the mistake. Any way I fixed it. And I thank you for being nice in your corrective review.

I've always found it rather odd when I read a review that just puts down someones story here, whether on my own story or someone else. (Yes I often read posted reviews others have received on their story before I read their story. It gives me an idea of the caliber of creativity I'm about to read. Too anyone reading this I would like to say that 90% of everyone here that posts a story don't mind constructive critiques. That is to say comments that actually help us to become better writers. But no one likes having someone just bash insults at them, especially when they don't offer anything that would help them make the story better. Myself I just laugh at them when I get one of those for various reasons. Besides this is fan fiction, were not here getting paid to be perfect. Were here because we love the original story or anime enough that our imaginations ran with it, and after finding this site, decided to write our imaginations based off the original down to share with other fans of the manga, anime or both. And hopefully what we share will prove to be entertaining to others rather than just entertaining to ourselves. And maybe, just maybe we might get enough encouragement to try to write something completely original, using only a few concepts from various stories, tv shows, anime and blockbuster movies as inspiration for a whole new story.

Anyway I'm very happy to see and hear that a lot of you are really enjoying my version of where the manga could have gone if it would have kept going.


	4. Mizore's Decision

First things first, I don't own **Rosario + Vampire!** This is my original fan fiction story based on the manga series created by **Akihisa Ikeda.** Its where the story continues on in my heart from where **Akihisa Ikeda** chose to end his story of **Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya.** I'm not doing this for money or fame. This just like most everyone else here is just for fun. To pay tribute to **Akihisa Ikeda** and the manga so many of us fell in love with. I don't pretend to be a great writer, I probably add in to much detail. But I sincerely hope you can overlook my flaws and still find the story I write entertaining. I would love to hear your thoughts on how I perceived the future of **Rosario + Vampire** could have gone, if it would have continued into more seasons. P.S. I love **A.G. Fanfics** work here called **Rosario Vampire; Brightest Darkness.** I'm going to borrow one of his ideas of having an Angel of God attend Yokai Academy. For those of you who haven't read his work, I highly recommend it. Its an amazing series that he's started, even though I'm still awaiting for him to finish it. WARNING RATED M for some language and a Lemons here and there throughout this story.

\/^^^^\/

 **Chapter 4**

 **Mizore's decision**

/\^^/\

Mizore awoke after crying herself to sleep to find that she had been moved into the cold room. Which was basically a walk in freezer converted into a patients recovery room. It had been added into the nurses office about 18 months ago just for her. She looked at the table beside her and saw an ice vase with a dozen ice roses inside. She smiled at the gesture as she looked down to see Yukio sitting in a seat pulled up next to the bed. His upper torso was leaned over so his head could rest, cradled in his arms on the bed. He had fallen fast asleep while staying with her to make sure she was ok. One of the nurses stepped in to check on them, noticing the boy was asleep she just smiled warmly as she leaned into Mizore's ear.

"That one's a keeper girl. He hasn't left your side since he came back after school got out yesterday. So can I get you anything?...oh wow those are beautiful" she whispered. noticing the ice vase filled with ice roses right before she was done.

"I'm ok for now thanks, what time is it?" Mizore asked as she looked at the boy sleeping by her side.

"It's about 4:30am" The nurse quietly replied.

"Awww poor guy." Mizore said. To which the nurse just smiled as she turned and left the room.

She was still hurting from her broken heart but looking at the boy brought a slight smile to her sad tear streaked face. She still loved Tsukune deeply but now knew without any doubt that he would never be hers the way she wanted him to be. She saw how much it hurt him to admit that to her. Knowing he would only be twisting the harsh knife of truth deeper into her heart. Shattering any hopes that still existed. Hopes that she had been desperately trying to cling on to, when she was crying on the floor yesterday. Now here was another boy. The one who opened her eyes to the harsh reality she had refused to see for so long. She knew he felt responsible by the way he kept saying he was so sorry as he tried to comfort her yesterday. She pondered what her future was going to be. Shuddering as she remembered when the Ice Priestess had snatched her in front of Tsukune in the field of snow whites to offer her hand in marriage for the sake of safeguarding the village rather than just for having children. She knew that now that she had no chance at ever being with Tsukune….it was just a matter of time before she would be called home and placed in a marriage with someone she didn't know and this frightened her to the very core of her being. While she wasn't ready to give her heart to anyone else yet. She was however, looking at this boy as being a prime candidate for when she would be. She could sense a gentleness in this boy. She only hoped she had time to see if he would be able to fill the now massive hole in her heart and dull the pain she knew would be there for a long time.

"Yukio... I hope you'll wait for me. I'm not ready yet, but in the meantime I'd like to get to know you more." She whispered softly as she let one of her hands gently move some of the hair from his face.

\/^^^^\/

It was around lunch time when Mizore was released from the infirmary. As Yukio and her walked down to the cafeteria they saw Tsukune and Moka walking hand in hand. She took a deep breath and sighed as a few tears fell down her cheeks. Yukio looked at her wishing there was something he could do to take away her pain.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok going to the cafeteria? I could just grab you something and bring it to you if you'd rather." Yukio said tenderly expressing his concern.

"I'll be ok, I need to accept this no matter how much it hurts. But maybe we'll just sit on the other side of the cafeteria for awhile." Mizore said as she thought.' He's thoughtful and worries about me… like Tsukune does with all of us...'

"Anything you want is fine with me." Yukio said

They went and picked up a couple of trays of food for lunch and made their way to an empty table on the other side of the cafeteria. They had both sat down and started to enjoy their meal when some bully came up to them making a few rude comments.

"So why ain't you with the rest of that Aono shrimps bimbo parade?" The bully said with a chuckle

Mizore just looked down as tears started to fall.

"Hey I'm talking to you snow bitch." the bully growled as he gave Mizore a shove.

In a flash Yukio was up and in his face

"If you dare to touch her again or even so much as say her name I'll tear your arm off and make you wish you had never been born. She's been through enough lately and doesn't need your crap topping it off." Growled the very pissed off Yukio.

"What you? A little snow fairy, You think you're going to keep me from the little snow skank." A large bully said

Trying his best to intimidate Yukio by towering over him, glaring his challenge into Yukio's eyes. Mizore had turned to watch the confrontation. Her heart raced when she heard him defend her with a grave sounding warning. 'He's defending my honor with rage in his voice like Tsukune does.' Mizore thought to herself as her eyes widened.

But when she saw him roar in rage freezing the bully solid before he snapped off the bullies arm and shattered it on the ground. Her heart practically stopped. This guy was violently protective of her and she found herself liking it, really liking it.

"I warned you shitfuck, and I'm not a snow fairy... I'm a Drage!" Yukio said with malice.

She jumped into his arms as he turned around and planted a very passionate kiss on him before even she knew what she was doing. She didn't even realize it until he started kissing back. And the way he was kissing her made her toes frost up. She moaned loudly as his kiss was starting to arouse her more than she was expecting. It took all of her will power to keep from tearing off his clothes and doing him right then and there in front of the entire school.

"If you think you're sleeping alone after kissing me back like that, you're crazy." Mizore whispered into his ear as Yukio blushed rather hard

"Whatever you wish my little snow bunny, whatever you wish." Yukio replied tenderly

Everyone at Tsukune's table had stood up and were about to go lend a hand, when they witnessed Yukio brutally punish the bully. Wincing hard when Yukio snapped off and destroyed the bullies arm. But when Mizore jumped into his arms and lip locked him they were stunned. It was Kurumu who recovered first and started loudly cheering across the cafeteria whistling and yelling

"Yahoo hoo Go for it frosty!" Kurumu yelled happily.

Before whistling some more as she dragged Gabe over towards where Mizore and Yukio were. Moka was about to pull Tsukune when she felt him hold her back. She looked at him and he just shook his head no.

"I think we should let them have a little space for now. They sat over there for a reason Moka, and as much as I want to go over there... I don't think now would be the right time." Tsukune said with a heavy heart.

Tsukune wasn't sure if she really was starting to like Yukio or if she was just trying to make him jealous and until he knew for sure he would wait until she came to him. Moka knew that what Tsukune said was probably right. She could also tell that Tsukune was feeling a little guilty about what happened to Mizore. It was clearly written all over his face.

"Oh Tsukune, cheer up ok. You know you can talk to me about anything don't you?" Moka said

"I'll try Moka. I just hope she really is falling for Yukio. She really does deserve to be happy. So I hope that's whats happening for her and not just her using him to try to make me jealous." Tsukune said with a sigh.

Moka thought about that for a moment and she had to agree with him but as she watched them she was seeing something that's very hard to fake. Mizore was blushing big time with a huge smile on her face.

"While I have to agree with your cautious attitude on this. It sure looks like she's really falling for him to me." Moka said with a hopeful tone.

"I really hope so Moka, I really hated having to hurt them but I also hated not being able to tell you how much you meant to me for so long. Tsukune said lovingly as he looked into Moka's crimson eyes.

A few minutes later everybody came back over, Mizore and Yukio included. They all sat down smiling and kissing their new boyfriends. Mizore looked over to Tsukune and saw him give her that famous smile she had loved for so long. She also saw the deep look of concern in his eyes. He knew he had hurt her and was worried about her and she could see it plain as day. She had already decided to respect his decision and right now she was still on a huge high from being defended so violently as well as kissed so passionately. She decided to comfort Tsukune's fears and accept Yukio as her boyfriend. "Yukio is compassionate and caring, thoughtful and honest. He's attractive and very powerful… He.. he's everything I always wanted from Tsukune.' Mizore thought with a smile in her eyes.

"Tsukune, I want to thank you and to say I'm sorry, truly sorry." Mizore said

"For what Mizore?" Tsukune said a bit confused.

"I want to thank you for being such a good friend to me. You put us first for so long, sparing our feelings because you didn't want to hurt us or lose our friendship. Because of that I stayed single all this time but I never really felt single or unwanted. Because of that we were available when the right guys did come along for us Tsukune. For that I can never thank you enough and I don't think Kurumu can either. But I also know it must have been so painful for you to see and be around the one you loved but not be able to express your feelings with her openly. For that... I'm truly sorry Tsukune." Mizore said with a tearful look.

Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu just embraced her and held her close

"Mizore, Thank you but I'm glad everything happened the way it did. We're all such close friends because of it and I cannot put into words just how happy I am for you and Kurumu right now." Tsukune said softly into her ear before letting her go.

"Were happy for you two as well Tsukune and Moka." Kurumu said with a huge smile.

The rest of the day went pretty much as smooth as it possibly could, a few fights broke out around school causing some noise and building shaking issues. But this is a school for monsters, and monsters will be monsters from time to time.

\/^^^^\/

Back in the clubroom the gang just submitted the last story for the newspaper and everything was laid out for approval before going to print. The three couples started to make out and were getting pretty steamy in their passionate display when Gin who was visiting to brag about his new job, and Kokoa walked in. While Kokoa knew about her big sister and Kurumu having boyfriends now, she still wasn't to happy about her sister going out with some lowly human turned vampire fledgling. She was doing her best to be civil about it but the scene before her was enough to make her mouth drop. Both Kokoa and Gin felt like they had just stepped into some weird twisted PG13 bordering on NC17 make out version of the Twilight Zone and were expecting to hear the tell tale 'da da ding ding' start looping in the back ground with Rod Sterlings voice over laying the soundtrack. They had both jumped, neither one noticed several dozen pictures of half naked girls falling out of Gin's coat pocket. Kokoa's wide eyes quickly narrowed into a glare when she saw Tsukune's hands on her sisters perfect behind. Grabbing her bat which quickly turned into a giant morning star, she leaped at him with a murderous look.

"HOW DARE YOU FONDLE MY BIG SISTER" Kokoa yelled out loud enough to rattle the walls as she flew at them swinging her morning star down, targeting Tsukune's head.

Moka merely raised a hand she had wrapped around Tsukune's neck and caught the over sized morning star as she finished her kiss with her boyfriend. Her eyes quickly narrowed into a glare as she rose up from Tsukune's lap and turned her attention towards Kokoa. Who was starting to think this was going to hurt as she saw the look her sister was giving her.

" **Kokoa...What Tsukune and I do in our relationship is none of your concern! If you happen to see his hand up my skirt and inside my panties or down my blouse fondling my breasts, it is none of your concern! Because if you ever see something like that it's because I'm enjoying his touch and I'M ALLOWING AND ENCOURAGING HIM TO DO SO! NOW KNOW YOUR PLACE!"** Moka growled loudly and angrily before sending Kokoa into the wall with a mean kick to the face.

She then turned toward Tsukune whose face was the deepest, darkest shade of crimson she had ever seen on him. Then she realized what she had just said to Kokoa rather loudly and turned crimson herself. As she saw that her little outburst had caught every ones attention by their stunned faces.

"Um...That was just to emphasize a point you guys...not that I would mind really." Moka said nervously poking her fingertips together. Muttering the second half under her breath to herself.

She winked at Tsukune before she turned to go have a chat with Kokoa who was starting to come too. As she opened her eyes while slowly getting up from where she had face planted after falling out of the indentation she had made in the wall. She found herself looking at several scandalous pictures and saw one that really set her blood to boiling. One where she was topless in the girls changing room. She was turning red with rage as Moka came up and saw the picture that had Kokoa shaking in rage.

"GIN, YOU PERVERT!" they yelled in unison before they proceeded to pound him within an inch of his life.

\/^^^^\/

Inside the Headmaster office Issa Shuzen was waiting for Tsukune to show up. He had heard all about Tsukune's confession with his daughter Moka. And was grinning from ear to ear. Truth be told he was very happy about it. He knew how much his daughter loved him as well as how it was his wife Akasha's last wish to entrust Tsukune with their daughters heart. Leaving her in his care before casting the spell that not only destroyed Alucard once and for all. But herself, Headmaster Mikogami and Master Tohofuhai as well. But the side of him that loved to make the poor lad squirm, wasn't about to let such a golden opportunity to see the boy squirm like never before pass him by. He was going to scare the shit out of him before he let him know he was actually happy for them. He started to chuckle rather darkly to himself as he heard the footsteps approaching from down the hall.

Tsukune was on cloud nine as he left the club room to go to the headmasters office for today's training. It had been the most perfect day he could have ever imagined in his wildest dreams. Moka was finally his girlfriend, she was as in love with him as he was with her. Two of his most precious friends in the world were no longer fighting each other or Moka over him. They both had finally found their destined mates of fate. His heart and mind was soaring through the clouds as he approached the doors to the headmasters office. As he knocked on the door his euphoric high came crashing to the ground as he heard.

" **Come in maggot!** " Issa answered in a voice dripping with violent intent.

"Oh shit he knows! And he's not happy about it" Tsukune thought as the color left his face as he shakily opened the door thinking he was a dead man about to walk into his own execution. Mr. Shuzen slammed the door behind Tsukune after he entered with a projection of his aura which was giving off a feeling of rage. He had almost taken poor Tsukune's hand with the door. Tsukune's eyes were wide with fright as he looked at Mr. Shuzens face which was filled with utter malice and rage. "Oh crap, he's going to kill me" thought Tsukune.

" **What's this I hear about you and my DAUGHTER...hmmmm?"** Mr. Shuzen growled.

"W..w..well..um..sir..um..Moka and" Tsukune started before Mr. Shuzen cut him off

" **And then not but 20 minutes ago I hear Kokoa yelling something about you feeling up her big sister!** " growling as he approached the frightened boy who was starting to quake very visibly by the time he was towering over him.

" **Do you have the slightest idea of how I'm feeling right now or what I'm about to do to you?"** Mr. Shuzen snarled as he leaned in to him until his face was a mere 2 inches from his own.

Tsukune was absolutely sure he was about to experience a very brutally painful death when Mr. Shuzen picked him up in a bear hug and started laughing.

"Oh you should see your face my boy, absolutely priceless! hahahaha I'm actually so proud of you I feel like I'm bursting at the seams. Way to finally man up my boy! Hahahaha wooo! But I just couldn't pass up such a rich opportunity to fuck with you. Hahaha sorry about that. Hahaha oh lord hahaha" he said while swinging Tsukune around in circles before letting him down.

\/^^^^\/

As everyone left the club room Moka was reassuring Kokoa that Tsukune wasn't going to take her away from her. Kokoa still looked a bit uneasy about Tsukune but was going to do her best to try to accept Tsukune as Moka's mate. He had already won more respect from her than she would ever admit the day he saved Moka's life and was willing to about kill himself in the process. Had he have started a relationship with her sister right then, she would have accepted him wholeheartedly right then and there. But instead he mopped around for a while, saddened by the death of Moka's other self that was nothing but a fake. And he never told the others to either just be his friend or to get lost. Those things had infuriated the young vampiress to no end, in her eyes he was no longer good enough for her big sister. But when Moka told her word for word what Tsukune said to her when he confessed his true feelings to her. Even she was moved a bit, at least enough to give him a chance.

"He had better treat you right big sis. Or not even you will stop me from pounding him into the afterlife with my co-buddy." Kokoa said with deep sincerity in her voice.

"Hahahaha, I love you to Kokoa." Moka said as she threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close.

Then they heard their father's voice growling loudly from inside the school. All the color drained from their faces as they looked at each other and said in unison

"Tsukune!" They turned and started running back to the school, hearing every word their father was growling at Tsukune.

"He's gonna kill him" Kokoa screamed as they started running faster.

"Please God no, don't let daddy kill my Tsukune please!" Moka prayed as she ran with everything she had.

As they made it to the school entrance and started down the hall towards the headmasters office. Tears were streaming down their faces as they were about to kick in the door to try and save Tsukune. When they heard their father start laughing and telling Tsukune about how proud he was, as well as apologizing to him saying how he just couldn't resist such a golden opportunity.

The girls grabbed their chests as they struggled to regain their breath. While they were relieved, they were also a tad furious over their father scaring them so badly. While they knew their father had a sick, twisted sense of humor. He was also known for being very protective of his daughters, especially Moka. They looked at each other before they shook their heads and started heading back down the hall in the direction leading towards the exit. After they had exited the school and turned towards the dorms.

"One of these days dad's going to give someone a fatal heart attack doing shit like that." Kokoa said shaking her head.

"That or piss off the wrong vampire" Moka giggled.

"Huh, our dad's the strongest vampire in the world Moka." Kokoa said.

"Actually Kokoa, Tsukune is! The only thing that gives dad the ability to win their sparing matches isn't fathers strength. It's his skill and experience. When they first started training it took 30 seconds for dad to win. Now it takes dad 30 minutes. And 2 days ago Tsukune beat Akua in their sparing match." Moka replied with no small amount of pride in her voice.

By the time they got to the dorms Kokoa couldn't be prouder of the mate her big sister had chosen to fall in love with but decided to call Akua later to confirm Moka's story...just to be sure.

\/^^^^\/

Mizore was nervous as she led Yukio into her dorm room. While the pain of seeing Tsukune with Moka was still throbbing deep within her heart. She had decided to accept it and try to move on. 'If Tsukune really wants her… if that's going to make him happy then I'll do my best to be happy for them… besides I have Yukio now right… He's worried over me like Tsukune has… He's stood up for me, defended me violently… like I've seen Tsukune do for Moka when he was still a ghoul and Moka was still sealed… or weakened from water. He's… mine… and he wants me! And being near him I feel better, it doesn't hurt as much. Yes with him I can find what I always wanted from Tsukune… and I can fulfill my duty to my people. Therefore I shall give myself to him, he's...he's a good man… I shall give my all to be a good wife for him… He defended me violently! And I liked it, I liked it a lot!' Mizore thought to herself. Stirring up the lustful emotions she had felt earlier in the cafeteria. As she locked the door behind them and began to undress. 'At least with Yukio I wont be stuck in an arranged loveless marriage with someone I have no say with in the matter. That and I can still keep and see all my friends I've made here.' She thought as a small smile formed on her face.

She looked at Yukio as she removed her last article of clothing and blushed as she saw the look upon his face. He was blushing a full body blush as he gazed upon her.

"You're so beautiful" Yukio said in an almost squeakily bashful yet loving voice.

Mizore's heart raced as her blush increased from hearing his words. She knew he meant them completely by the tone in his voice and the look on his face. She had to admit that he was quite attractive himself as she allowed herself to slowly admire his form. His body was like a chiseled work of art, muscular and strong. When her eyes came to his erect manhood she gulped… he was huge! Yet he was physically what she had often fantasized about when she had often relieved herself.

"You're pretty yummy looking yourself." Mizore said while licking her lips.

She went over to him and began kissing him and thanking him for being there for her as she started kissing her way down his body before removing her lollipop and taking him into her mouth. The ever so slight tinge of guilt faded from her mind as she heard him moan in pleasure. She looked up at him while she tried to take him deeper into her mouth. The look of awe and adoration on his face drove her mad with the desire to please him. She focused on his pleasure, delighting in every moan and twitch in his facial expressions as she continued to orally please his manhood. Ignoring how her jaw was starting to cramp from being open so far for so long. She could tell he was about to cum and she wanted to taste him, so she picked up the tempo just a bit. A few moments later she felt him swell even bigger in her mouth. She almost thought he was going to dislocate her jaw as she felt his manhood start to twitch violently inside her mouth as his seed exploded out of his manhood, splashing into the back of her mouth and quickly filling it. She suppressed a gag reflex and swallowed, noticing that his eyes widened in pleasure as she did. Then she pulled her mouth off from his manhood and kissed it before looking up to him and giving him a wink.

"Mmmm yummy" Mizore said in a lustful voice as she licked the last few drops of his seed from the tip of his manhood.

"Oh… wow… th..tha..that wa..was...wow." Yukio managed to stammer as his whole body was shaking from the pleasure he had just received before adding "Now it's my turn to please you!" with a look of pure love in his eyes.

He picked her up and carried her over to her bed and laid her down gently as he started kissing and caressing her body. Exploring her every nook and cranny slowly while paying close attention to her every reaction. When he finally kissed the folds of her flower she gasped and moaned loudly with approval. He flicked his tongue gently over her flower, tasting her tangy sweet flavor before his tongue found her clitoris which brought an instant reaction of intense pleasure from her. He continued to lavish her tiny button with his tongue as he slowly slid a finger inside of her. Her moans intensified and her hands grabbed his hair and held him there as her pleasure started to build up inside. She was almost crying it felt so good and yet the pressure that was building inside of her was so close it was almost painful in its desire for release. Then she found herself drowning in wave after wave of mind blowing pleasure as the building pressure of pleasure suddenly exploded throughout her entire body. The sensation pulled a scream from her lungs as her hips bucked violently and her legs squeezed her thighs around Yukio's head while her hands ground his face tightly into her while he continued licking feverishly upon her clitoris. She was experiencing multiple orgasms, one after another until the pleasure became to much for her to handle anymore and she pushed his head away from her flower so she could regain her breath. Once her breathing and heart beat returned to almost normal. She felt the burning desire to have him deep inside of her, to become one with him. She grabbed him and pulled him up to her before rolling him onto his back with her now on top. She kissed him passionately as she ground her soaked flower over his manhood. Reaching down she wrapped her fingers around him and guided him to the entrance of her flower. Slowly taking him inside as her eyes bulged from the sensation of him stretching her insides. As his member reached her hymen she took a deep breath and slammed herself the rest of the way on him. The pain caused her to gasp and a few tears to fall down her face as she stayed still for a few moments to recover. She saw the look of fear and worry form on Yukio's face and kissed him before he could say a word. Then she slowly began to rock her hips as the pain slowly faded away, being replaced with pleasure. Soon the pain she had felt was a distant memory as she found herself becoming lost in a sea of pleasure more intense than what she had felt earlier. After what seemed like hours they both climaxed together and collapsed in each others arm. They were both exhausted from the passionate sex they had just finished. The looks of utter contentment on their faces as they cuddled together and drifted off to sleep.

\/^^^^\/

/\^^/\

That's it for this chapter. Please leave a comment on your thoughts. Next chapter coming soon!


	5. Dinner with Moka

First things first, I don't own **Rosario + Vampire!** This is my original fan fiction story based on the manga series created by **Akihisa Ikeda.** Its where the story continues on in my heart from where **Akihisa Ikeda** chose to end his story of **Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya.** I'm not doing this for money or fame. This just like most everyone else here is just for fun. To pay tribute to **Akihisa Ikeda** and the manga so many of us fell in love with. I don't pretend to be a great writer, I probably add in to much detail. But I sincerely hope you can overlook my flaws and still find the story I write entertaining. I would love to hear your thoughts on how I perceived the future of **Rosario + Vampire** could have gone, if it would have continued into more seasons. P.S. I love **A.G. Fanfics** work here called **Rosario Vampire; Brightest Darkness.** I'm going to borrow one of his ideas of having an Angel of God attend Yokai Academy. For those of you who haven't read his work, I highly recommend it. Its an amazing series that he's started, even though I'm still awaiting for him to finish it. WARNING RATED M for some language and a Lemons here and there throughout this story.

\/^^^^\/

 **Chapter 5**

 **Dinner with Moka**

/\^^/\

Once Moka got to her room she started going through her cookbook. Trying to decide on what to cook for dinner for Tsukune and herself when she heard a knock at her door. Upon answering the door she found Kurumu standing outside her door with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Moka, would you help me make something for dinner tonight. I'm not as good at regular meals as you are. Please, please, pretty please." Kurumu begged.

"Sure Kurumu, come on in. I was just about to decide on what to make for Tsukune anyway." Moka chuckled.

"Yahoo hoo, Thanks Moka you're a lifesaver." Kurumu replied jumping happily before entering Moka's room.

"So what were you thinking of making Moka?" Kurumu asked.

To which Moka picked up her cookbook and showed Kurumu the meal she was looking at that had a very tasty looking picture.

"Hibachi Chicken and Steak with veggies. Along with some fried rice and spicy miso soup." Moka said.

Kurumu thought it looked yummy and they got to work making it. Moka taking the extra time to show Kurumu a few tricks on cooking regular food and Kurumu promising to show her how to improve her baking sweets skills sometime. After a while they were finally done making the tasty looking meal that was giving off a mouth watering aroma. They put half of what they made into a couple of containers for Kurumu to take back to her room, for her private dinner with Gabe.

"Thanks again Moka. I'm sure our boyfriends are going to love this." Kurumu said excitably.

"No problem Kurumu. Besides it was fun cooking with you." Moka replied as she walked Kurumu to the door.

\/^^^^\/

Before Tsukune left after today's lesson. Mr. Shuzen had Tsukune follow him over to the desk in the Headmasters office.

"I took the liberty of picking these up for you two." said Mr. Shuzen

Handing Tsukune 2 VIP front row tickets with backstage passes to an upcoming show at the Tokyo Dome over the break. The band playing was one of Moka's favorite new bands that had recently started tearing up the charts. They called themselves Blazing Hearts and their number 1 hit was called Winged Saviors. A song about the day the world learned that yokai were real. The day Alucard attacked and forced the yokai in both the yokai world and those who were living peacefully among the humans to expose their existence and defend mankind. None being made more famous than two winged yokai that were caught on film fighting the monstrously huge form of Alucard. Dealing the beast massive amounts of damage. While no one in the human world knew who they were or if they had even survived. The photo's and footage that was taken had inspired many throughout the world to give yokai a chance at peaceful co-existence.

"Wow, Thanks Mr. Shuzen. I'm sure Moka's going to love these." Tsukune said thankfully.

"I've also arranged a limo to pick you up as well as a hotel room for after the show. The room is already paid for along with a room service tab." Mr. Shuzen said with a smile.

Tsukune blushed a bit as he bowed. Thanking Mr. Shuzen once again before he headed out the door.

He took one last look at the tickets and hotel instructions, before he stuffed the envelope into his coats inside pocket. Then quickly made his way back to the dorms to get cleaned up before meeting Moka for dinner.

\/^^^^\/

He arrived just in time to see Kurumu leaving Moka's room carrying several containers in her arms that smelled amazingly good.

"Oh hey Tsukune. You're going to love what we made for dinner tonight so hurry up. Moka's waiting for you." Kurumu said with a giggle as she walked by.

"Mmmmm If that aroma is any indication, then I don't think I'll be the only one loving dinner tonight." Tsukune said winking at Kurumu knowingly.

"You got that right." she said merrily as she continued down the hall towards her room.

Tsukune knocked on Moka's door. The aroma already had his mouth watering as Moka answered the door to the hungry vampire.

"Well, someone looks hungry." Moka giggled as she gestured for him to come in.

"Oh that smells simply divine love." Tsukune said as Moka blushed, melting inside from hearing him call her 'love'.

They sat down to eat and chatted about his training session and how much they couldn't believe their luck, concerning how both Mizore and Kurumu now had boyfriends of their own. Both of them so happy that they could enjoy each others love without worrying about hurting or being jealously attacked by their friends.

\/^^^^\/

Kokoa had finished her own dinner and was now at the phones calling her sister Akua to confirm Moka's story as well as to get Akua's honest impression of Tsukune becoming Moka's boyfriend.

"Hello, Akua Shuzen speaking how may I help you." Akua said answering the phone.

"Hey Sis. I need to ask you about Tsukune. Is it true he actually beat you in a no holds sparing match?" Kokoa asked nervously.

"Oh hey Kokoa, its nice to hear from you and yes... Tsukune actually thrashed my ass hard enough that I woke up to him reviving me with mouth to mouth resuscitation. His finishing move was so fast and powerful I didn't even have a chance to react to it let alone defend against it." Akua said painfully remembering the match.

"Really? Tsukune's really that strong?" Kokoa asked barely believing what she was hearing.

"Yeah... he most certainly is Kokoa. To be honest I haven't had that much fun or pain in a match in years." Akua said.

"So why are you asking anyway Kokoa?" Akua asked

"Well Moka told me about it to try to convince me that Tsukune was if fact worthy of being her boyfriend now that the two of them are all lovey dovey with each other." Kokoa said

"What? Oh my God. He finally confessed huh? So when did this happen?" Akua asked excitably.

"He confessed 2 days ago." Kokoa said

"So hows his harem taking it? Any of them still alive?" Akua said half thinking that Moka probably had to kill at least one if not both of them.

"They both have boyfriends of their own now. And Kurumu's boyfriend is an Angel! I mean a straight out of Heaven Real Angel!" Kokoa said still trying to wrap her own head around that fact.

"Very funny Kokoa but Angels are no laughing matter. They are every yokai's most deadly nightmare. Do you understand me Kokoa." Akua said sternly.

She was a bit upset that Kokoa would lie to her like that. As well as worried that she might actually provoke one into showing up by doing so.

"I'm being serious sis. I had the same reaction as you when Kurumu was going on about being saved by an Angel and some dream she had about God sending her, him as her destined one. As I started to scoff at Kurumu and call her a liar. Her boyfriend exploded with light and transformed into his true form." Kokoa said

"And you're still alive because?" Akua asked nervously.

"He said Heaven is re-evaluating their view on monsters after we defended the humans on the day of Alucard. He's here as a friend." Kokoa said softly.

"WOW! Just when I think I've heard and seen everything...Does dad know about him?" Akua said

"Actually... He does. He showed me a letter that came with his enrollment application from the Arch Angel Michael himself but I can't go into any more details about it than I already have." Kokoa said.

Akua was stunned and there was a moment of silence as she processed what she just heard from Kokoa.

"Answer me this Kokoa. Do I need to come get you or do you feel safe?" Akua asked concerned about her sisters.

"We're cool Akua honest. The guy is actually as nice as Tsukune is. Its almost sickening to be honest." Kokoa said with a chuckle.

"Say Akua, what do really think of Tsukune? Is he really worthy of our sister Moka?" Kokoa asked.

"The day Tsukune almost sacrificed his own life for Moka's, the day he gave up his humanity to do just that. He proved he was more than worthy of Moka." Akua said confidently.

"Thanks Akua, I guess I just needed to hear that." Kokoa said

Then they just started talking about everything else, catching up with each other. After she hung up the phone Akua looked up pondering everything before heading to her room to get ready for bed.

"Sounds like your starting to grow up Kokoa." Akua softly said to herself as she undressed for bed.

\/^^^^\/

After eating Tsukune and Moka cuddled up kissing each other passionately. Moaning in their hearts pleasure as they kissed. It was almost time for Tsukune to return to his dorm so he wouldn't be out after curfew but neither one of them wanted to part from each other yet. After they broke from another kiss for life giving air, Moka looked deep into Tsukune's eyes as she started to fidget nervously.

"Tsukune, would you like to maybe stay the night with me. I mean we could just cuddle if you'd like." Moka said while poking her index fingers together the way she always does when she's nervous.

"Um...really?...um..cause I'd love to sleep with you Moka." Tsukune said with a deep crimson blush nervously.

Then they went back to kissing each other passionately, no longer caring about the curfew. They felt their passion heating with each kiss, their hands caressing each others necks and backs until they started to firmly fondle each others rear end. Giving it a nice squeeze while their tongues danced with each others in their kiss. Moka then ran her hand under Tsukune's shirt, caressing his chest, before she started to slowly take it off from him. She wanted to look at his bare chest and kiss every scar he received over the years trying to protect her. After she removed his shirt she pushed him onto her bed where she straddled him, kissing his scars as she absentmindedly rubbed herself on the swollen mass just beneath the cloth of his pants. His breathing hitched as she did so and he let out a low moan of pleasure. She felt his hands caressing her rear and moaned herself when she felt those hands slip under her panties for a firmer grip on her rear as she ground herself stronger upon him. The lap dance she was giving him was starting to dampen his pants as she was getting very wet and aroused. Her eyes were glazed over as she had her first small orgasm from the grinding she was doing, moaning as the pleasure shot through her body. She started kissing her way down his chest to his abdomen before she began fondling and kissing the tent on Tsukune's pants. Slowly undoing his his pants to free his swollen manhood as he moaned in both pleasure and anticipation. She eyed it up and down hungrily while gently stroking him before she looked up into Tsukune's eyes which were flickering red in his excitement.

"Oh Moka, that feels so amazing." Tsukune said huskily as he moaned.

"I just wanted to do something for you love." she said seductively.

She gave him a lick while keeping her eyes on his facial expressions while he sucked in air sharply and grabbed the sheets around him, balling a handful into his grasp. She was loving every reaction he was giving her. It boosted her self confidence in leaps and bounds, knowing that he was finding her very pleasing. The reaction he gave when she slowly and carefully took him into her mouth was priceless to her. She slowly took him deeper and applied some pressure as she went back up, gradually increasing the speed but keeping it at the bare minimum. Just like she saw on a video when the girls had a sleepover in Kurumu's room and accidentally put in the wrong DVD. Instead of putting in the movie "He said She said" they had put in some movie called Sensual Desires or something like that. It had somehow been placed in the wrong DVD case. At the time they had found themselves so shocked and entranced they didn't turn it off and change the movie. Although Moka found herself feeling like a pervert for weeks afterwords, imagining doing all those things to Tsukune.

She was now seeing the fruit of having watched it back then. Fore Tsukune was loving everything she was doing and she was loving doing this for him.

"Ohhh M...M...MO..MOKAAAAAA." Tsukune cried as he expended his seed forcefully into her eager mouth where she started gulping it down after repressing a gag reflex.

She was a little surprised at how much she liked his taste as well as how she felt an energy rush as her body metabolized it. It was close to that of blood she thought as she was looking for something to compare the energy rush to.

"Mmmm I could get addicted to that Tsukune. You're very yummy." she said lovingly while licking her lips.

She then proceeded to undress in front of him slowly, she felt a little nervous but was enjoying the look on Tsukune's face. She could tell easily that he was enjoying the view as she peeled one piece off at a time as slowly as she could. When she peeled the last article of clothing off from herself Tsukune had a nosebleed. The first nosebleed she's seen from him since he became a full blooded vampire. He lost control of his human form and was now sporting his beautiful crimson eyes and silver hair. His aura exploded out of him and she was loving how it resonated within her. She pulled his pants the rest of the way off from him then climbed back on top of him. Kissing him passionately as she rubbed against him.

"I want you inside me now Tsukune." she said huskily as she reached for him to guide him into her.

"Oh Moka, I love you so..so much." Tsukune said as she slowly slipped him inside.

She felt him reach her hymen and winced from the pain as she rocked herself onto him the rest of the way. There she paused for a few moments to let her body get used to him as the pain slowly faded.

"Are you ok Moka?" He asked worried that he had hurt her accidentally.

"I'm fine Tsukune really. I was ready for this, to give my first time to you." She said with teary eyes filled with love.

Slowly she started to rock her hips up and down. Both of them savoring every sensation with gasps and moans, that they tried to keep as quiet as possible. Locking their eyes onto each other they made slow sensual love to each other for the first time.

\/^^^^\/

Kokoa was in her room when she felt the vampire aura explode in very close proximity to her. She got up and followed the aura toward its origin stopping outside Moka's door. This aura wasn't her sisters, it was to strong and was even making her a little weak in the knees. She was about to knock but instead decided to listen first by pressing her ear to the door. Her eyes grew wide as she caught not only her sisters scent reeking of sexual arousal but also that of Tsukune's scent as well. Her mouth fell open when she heard Tsukune's voice.

"Oh God Moka th..thats..so..so..good..ohhh..baby..I...love...you… ohhhhhh… sweet...Jesus...that...feels...so...good Moka...ohhh." she heard Tsukune say.

"Oh Tsukune I'm gonna cum ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhTSUKUNE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! She heard her big sister cry out.

She quickly backed away from the door as Yukari came down the hallway for the same reasons Kokoa had. She had her trusty wand held tightly in her hand looking all around nervously as she was heading to get Moka before investigating further. When she saw Kokoa staring wide eyed at Moka's door with her mouth opened completely stunned. Yukari relaxed a little and walked a bit quicker now that she wasn't scanning everywhere while trying to move as quietly as possible.

"Hey Kokoa, do you feel that?" Yukari asked under her breath before noticing that Kokoa didn't even acknowledge her at all.

"Hey Kokoa. Earth calling Kokoa. Are you ok? Do you feel that?" Yukari asked barely above a whisper.

Kokoa just blinked and looked at Yukari before she pointed at Moka's door with a very stunned expression on her face.

"Their actually doing it." Kokoa quietly said in a very shaky voice.

"OHHHHH TSUKUNE" they heard Moka cry through the door.

Yukari's eyes about popped out of her head as her mouth fell open, matching the look on Kokoa's face perfectly. As Kurumu came walking down the hall investigating the strong vampire aura, only to find 2 very stunned friends standing in front of Moka's room. Yukari started bouncing up and down as the stunned look changed to the stary dreamy eyed look she gets when she starts fantasizing about being in the middle of a Moka + Tsukune sandwich.

"Oh my stars, their doing it. Their really doing it." Yukari silently said excitedly.

At this the succubus dashed over at break neck speed placing her ear to the door. Her eyes widening as a big smile stretched across her face. She could barely hear them but what she could hear told her undeniably that Tsukune and Moka were making love.

\/^^^^\/

Leave a comment and don't forget to follow if you enjoyed this. Next chapter coming soon.


	6. The Ruins

**First things first, I don't own** ** **Rosario + Vampire!**** **This is my original fan fiction story based on the manga series created by** ** **Akihisa Ikeda.**** **Its where the story continues on in my heart from where** ** **Akihisa Ikeda**** **chose to end his story of** ** **Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya.**** **I'm not doing this for money or fame. This just like most everyone else here is just for fun. To pay tribute to** ** **Akihisa Ikeda**** **and the manga so many of us fell in love with. I don't pretend to be a great writer, I probably add in to much detail. But I sincerely hope you can overlook my flaws and still find the story I write entertaining. I would love to hear your thoughts on how I perceived the future** **of** ** **Rosario + Vampire**** **could have gone, if it would have continued into more seasons. P.S. I love** ** **A.G. Fanfics**** **work here called** ** **Rosario Vampire; Brightest Darkness.**** **I'm going to borrow one of his ideas of having a** **n** **Angel of God attend Yokai Academy. For those of you who haven't read his work, I highly recommend it.** **Its an amazing series that he's started,** **even though I'm still awaiting for him to finish it. WARNING RATED M for language,** **strong violence and lemons throughout this story. And I would love to know your thoughts so post a review when your done reading this. Thank you.**

 **\/^^^^\/**

 ****Chapter 6****

 ****The Ruins****

 **/\^^/\**

Just as Kurumu was leaving Moka's room carrying several containers in her arms of food that she and Moka had just finished making, she noticed Tsukune nearing the top of the stairwell.

"Oh hey Tsukune. You're going to love what we made for dinner tonight so hurry up. Moka's waiting for you." Kurumu said with a giggle as she walked by.

"Mmmmm If that aroma is any indication, then I don't think I'll be the only one loving dinner tonight." Tsukune said winking at Kurumu knowingly.

 **"You got that right." she said merrily as she continued down the hall towards her room.**

She fingered her key out of her hidden pocket and unlocked her door before setting all the containers down. Taking a quick look around her dorm room she started to freak out as she started to quickly pick up her room and stuff every thing into her closet before forcing the closet door closed. Then she quickly started setting up her small table for a romantic meal for two. Quickly jumped into the shower to clean herself up and 15 minutes later was dolled up in a sexy blue dress with a very risque V cut in the front to allow for maximum cleavage as well as a very high slit up one of the sides, exposing one of her thighs almost to her hip. Her make up was lightly done and flawless, as her natural beauty didn't really need it but she had been taught at a very early age that a little bit goes a long way. Done right it would only enhance her natural beauty to almost that of a Goddess or so her mother taught her. She looked in the mirror and was starting to rethink the outfit as a knock on the door startled her. 'Well to late now' she thought to herself as she practically ran to the door.

"Who is it?" she half teased as she approached the door.

"It's me love" Gabe said smiling as he felt her heart fluttering through their bond.

She quickly unlocked and opened the door to let him in. The look on his face as he gazed upon her brought a blush to Kurumu's face while inside her mind she was jumping up and down shouting a huge 'YES'. She practically had to drag him in as Gabe was clearly stunned by her beauty. His mouth was agape and his eyes were wide as saucers as he took in the sight before him. As she led him towards the small table she couldn't help but blush deeper as the bond between them revealed just how beautiful he thought she looked.

"I take it you like what you see?" Kurumu teased as she started to serve up the food.

"Y..yo...your s..s..so...um.. wow" Gabe stuttered completely flabbergasted by his lack at being able to form a complete sentence without geeking out.

'Shit I think I over did it.' Kurumu thought to herself as she chuckled a bit. 'Though the look on his face and his nervous reaction is soooo cute!'

As she sat down and they began to eat Gabe finally got his mental cognition back as he took a bite of the food Kurumu had served him.

"My God this is amazing Kurumu." Gabe said as he finished his first bite.

"Thank you Gabe, I'm so glad you like it." Kurumu said blushing as she silently thanked Moka for helping her make such an awesome meal in her head.

Before long they had finished eating and put the dishes in the sink. After the dishes were washed they cuddled up on the loveseat and began kissing when Kurumu had a wardrobe malfunction and one of her breasts popped out of her dress. Neither one knew how long she had been exposed while they were making out but when they discovered it Kurumu jumped in her embarrassment and became redder than Moka's eyes. She quickly grabbed a change in clothes and ran into her bathroom.

"I can't believe that happened….He probably thinks I'm some kind of slut now..." Kurumu muttered silently to herself on the verge of tears.

"Kurumu… are you ok?" Gabe asked feeling her nervousness and fears through their bond.

"I'm ok Gabe… just a bit embarrassed that's all…." Kurumu said as she pulled a yellow t-shirt over her head before slipping a matching mini skirt over her hips.

As she came out of the bathroom Gabe's breath hitched. Even dressed in something so simple she was beautiful enough to put most supermodels to shame. But he also saw that her eyes were teared up and on the verge of starting to flow down her face.

"Please don't cry Kurumu… You went through all that trouble to make such a perfect meal and to look amazing for me. You have nothing to be ashamed of. It was a simple accident that's all love." Gabe said honestly.

She then threw her arms around him and started to kiss him passionately as the tears started to roll down her cheeks out of the love and compassion she felt from him. When they finally broke for air he wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed them gently. They went back to the loveseat and cuddled together as they watched a movie. When it was over they noticed it was past curfew and Gabe was about to try to sneak out by leaving through the window when Kurumu grabbed his arm.

"Hey um Gabe… would you like to stay the night tonight and maybe just cuddle?" Kurumu asked nervously.

GULP..."Um are y..y..you sh..sh...sure?" Gabe studdered as he turned a few shades lighter.

Kurumu could sense his nervousness as well as her own fears about going all the way tonight. After the fiasco with her dress all of her plans to seduce him into making love to her were thrown out the window. But she didn't want him to leave either. Inside she couldn't believe that she… a succubus was actually a bit scared of losing her virginity. She was afraid that he would look at her differently, that he would think she was a pervert or something. She wasn't sure she was even ready yet even though she really wanted to make love to him. All these mixed emotions were confusing to her but she knew she didn't want him to leave.

"We could just cuddle if that's ok with you. Though I'd be willing to do more if its not." Kurumu said nervously and with a touch of fear in her voice.

"Kurumu I would love to just cuddle with you. But I won't do anything more than that until you're truly ready." Gabe said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

'He's so perfect and understanding.' Kurumu thought to herself as she led him into the bedroom.

\/^^^^\/

A few hours later Kurum awoke to an intense vampiric aura flooding the dorm. She carefully got up as to not awaken Gabe and wrapped a robe around her as she quietly left her room to investigate where the aura was coming from, only to find 2 very stunned friends standing in front of Moka's room. Yukari started bouncing up and down as the stunned look changed to the stary dreamy eyed look she gets when she starts fantasizing about being in the middle of a Moka + Tsukune sandwich.

"Oh my stars, their doing it. Their really doing it." Yukari silently said excitedly.

At this the succubus dashed over at break neck speed placing her ear to the door. Her eyes widening as a big smile stretched across her face. She could barely hear them but what she could hear told her undeniably that Tsukune and Moka were making love.

\/^^^^\/

Moka awoke feeling the arms of the man she loved still wrapped around her as she shifted her head to just look at him. She raised a hand to gently move some hair off his face as she recalled the passionate love the made throughout the night. She let out a sigh as she recalled how beautiful it had felt to her. 'It was so perfect. It was beyond everything I ever dreamed it would be like.' she thought as she kissed his cheek softly as a single tear rolled from her eye and fell onto his shoulder. She was beyond happy as she just enjoyed the moment before she looked over to her alarm clock sitting on her desk beside the bed.

"AHHH FUCK, Tsukune wake up we're late. Shit I forget to set my alarm last night. Fuck..Tsukune WAKE UP!" Moka yelled in a panic as she bolted upright and started to jump out of bed.

"Whaaaa Just 5 more minutes Mom." Tsukune replied still in la la land.

"Tsukune we're late, come on babe, we've got to go now!" Moka said while shaking him awake

"Huh, what time is it?" he said as he tried to open his eyes while he stretched.

"8:30 am we're already 30 minutes late for class love" she said with a giggle as she was putting on a fresh pair of panties.

"Ah FUCK, I'm so dead. Your fathers going to kill me." Tsukune said as he jumped out of bed.

The two of them scrambled to get dressed. Tsukune tripped trying to put his pants on and hit his head on the side of the desk on his was down. Moka couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he blushed from his embarrassment. As they finished up Moka grabbed 2 blood bags from her fridge and tossed one to Tsukune before they ran out the door. She knew she didn't have time for her usual meal (namely Tsukune's blood.) so this would have to do.

\/^^^^\/

They sucked them down as they ran down the path heading towards the front gate where Ruby was sweeping the entryway. Ruby crossed her arms over her chest, cocked an eyebrow and started tapping her foot on the sidewalk. When she saw them running towards the school. She had a good idea why they we're late for class being that it was both of them and not just one. As they approached Ruby did her best to look as authoritative as she could.

"So would one of you care to explain why you're both late for class!" Ruby said sternly with her eyebrows raised.

"Umm We kinda lost track of time and fell asleep while we were um." Tsukune started

"Studying last night. Yes studying and I forgot to set my alarm um yeah." Moka interrupted and finished for him.

"Is that so...hmm. Tsukune?" Ruby said questioningly as she leaned in a bit boring her eyes into him.

"Uhh right studying we were studying." Tsukune said nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"And what were you two studying? May I ask." Ruby said accusingly.

"Biology." Moka said slightly blushing while even Ruby started to chuckle at that one.

"Very well. Let me give you two a tardy pass. But next time you decide to sneak a sleepover with your boyfriend to study **biology.** Don't forget to set your alarm before hand." Ruby said shaking her head while pulling a pad and pen from her skirt pocket.

The two quickly headed off to class after Ruby handed them their tardy passes.

\/^^^^\/

They knocked on the door before entering, handing their passes to Ms. Nekonome as they quickly went to their seats.

Yukari started giggling with stars flying around in her eyes and a blush as they passed by. Kurumu just had a huge grin as she gave the two a knowing wink as they sat down in their seats blushing from all the attention. Tsukune was trying not to notice the looks they were getting as he took his seat but the wink and grin from Kurumu said it all. But as he let his mind replay the night before his embarrassment faded away, replaced by the biggest shit eating grin anyone had ever seen on him. He was sitting now in a dazed look of total bliss and he wasn't alone. Behind him Moka had the same look as she stared at the back of his head. Letting her own mind wander back to last night.

Mizore who had been in her own la la land, finally noticed that they were there. She took a good look at their faces and her mouth dropped. She thought she was the only one who had gone that far with her new boyfriend the night before. And she figured Tsukune and Moka probably wouldn't go there for a while being how shy they usually were around each other. But that look they had on, she knew all to well, being that Yukio and her had been wearing the same look on their faces since they got up.

Something clicked in Kurumu's head as she watched the look of pure bliss form on Tsukune and Moka's faces. She spun her head around seeing the same Look on Yukio's face before she looked at Mizore who still had the look but was also showing a bit of surprise as she was looking at Tsukune and Moka.

"You too Frosty?" Kurumu said as she leaned in her direction with wide eyes.

"Huh?" Mizore said dreamily.

"You and Yukio, did you guy's umm.." Kurumu asked nervously.

Mizore just looked at her and her face brightened as she smiled from ear to ear, giggling a bit while nodding yes to her friend.

"And I see we weren't the only ones." Mizore chuckled as she blushed.

Kurumu just sat there a bit stunned to find out she was the only one who didn't make love to her boyfriend last night. She had planned on it but changed her mind after a wardrobe malfunction embarrassed her. Instead they just cuddled all night long, her boyfriend was such a gentleman. He just held her close and secure, making her feel so safe and warm. So much so that even after Tsukune's aura had woken her up in the middle of the night. By the time she had gotten up this morning after going back to bed, she felt like she had gotten one of the best nights of sleep in her entire life.

\/^^^^\/

Kokoa was sitting in her class not paying any attention. Her mind was still in shock from the discovery she had made last night. She knew it wasn't any of her business what her sister and her boyfriend do or not, but was still shocked that they had gone all the way so soon in their relationship. '2 days. Just 2 days and their tearing each others clothes off and fucking each others brains out.' Kokoa thought to herself. (Not taking into the account that the two had been in love with each other since almost day 1 at the school.) 'Damn sis where's your vampire pride. I've been going out with Haiji for well over a year and we've never even thought about doing that.' Kokoa kept thinking before she tried to shake the thoughts out of her head and get back to focusing on the lesson being taught.

\/^^^^\/

The rest of the morning went rather smoothly and the gang were on their way to the cafeteria to get some lunch. They all had big smiles on their faces, the guys all had an arm draping around their girlfriends shoulders while the girls all had an arm wrapped around their boyfriends back. The 3 couples were quite the sight for a lot of the students who were used to seeing all the girls with just Tsukune. Word was spreading fast but it was still a bit unbelievable to a lot of them. They had just picked up their trays and found a table when a frightened girl ran up to them pleading for help.

"Please, you've gotta stop them. Please." The girl cried frantically.

"Hey slow down and just tell us whats going on ok." Tsukune said gently to the frightened girl.

"They took my sister Darla." She cried as tears were streaming down her scared face.

"Who took your sister and where did they take her." Tsukune asked with a rising level of concerned.

"There were 5 of them. They almost grabbed me as well but I managed to get away. It happened near the ruins just south of the courtyard, near the eastern forest." the girl sobbed

Tsukune new the place well. A group of monstrels called Anti-Theisis had once kidnapped and hurt Moka there. He hated that place with a purple passion. He looked at Moka as he started to rise as she nodded to him.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. I know the place you're talking about and we'll have your sister back in no time ok." Tsukune said as Moka and him got up to leave.

"Would you guys mind watching our lunches for a few. This shouldn't take long." Moka said to her friends.

"No problem guys, have fun rescuing the damsel in distress." Yukio said with a chuckle.

"You guys need a hand?" Gabe asked starting to stand.

"Na, but you're welcome tag along if you wish." Tsukune said as he and Moka started to dash out of the cafeteria with Gabe and Kurumu hot on their tails.

"Wheres the fire?" Kokoa asked as she approached the table after seeing them all dash out in a rush.

"Their off to rescue her sister who got herself kidnapped near the ruins." Yukari said calmly.

"Do you really think they'll be able to save her?" the frightened girl asked.

"No problem, My big sis and her boyfriend can handle anything." Kokoa said with pride.

"I have to agree with Kokoa, theres not much that can even slow them down yet alone beat them." Mizore said

"Yeah, they'll be back with your sister in no time. Umm whats your name?" Yukari asked

"Oh um sorry, I'm Mariko." she said as she looked at the 4 sitting across from her.

"I'm Yukari and this is Kokoa, Mizore and Yukio." Yukari said as they all nodded as they were introduced.

\/^^^^\/

Tsukune and Moka were moving fast enough that most people wouldn't have been able to see more than a blur fly by them had they been looking. Images of when Moka was kidnapped were at the forefront of Tsukune's mind. A fierce glare of determination and anger was carved into his facial expression and Moka knew what he was thinking. Her mind was reliving that day as well and her facial expressions matched his. Who ever they were they were about to rue the day they kidnapped someone around here. That is if they survived to rue it.

In the air Gabe and Kurumu were trying to follow closely while at the same time enjoying flying through the air together, off to lend a hand to the rescue party racing below them.

"Wow I didn't know anyone could run that fast." Gabe said amazed at the 2 vampires speed.

"You think that's fast. You should see Tsukune fly!" Kurumu replied.

"He can fly?" Gabe said a bit surprised.

"Yep, I gave him a few lessons shortly after he became a full Vampire." Kurumu said with a bit of pride.

They watched their two friends below draw in their auras to make it harder to detect them as they slowed down to what reminded Kurumu of the strut you see the bad ass hero's do in hyper action packed movies. Then they started to descend to join them in style as they all strutted into the entrance to the ruins. They heard some laughter and a girls scream coming from deep within. The place was like a maze but the vampires just followed the scent as the quickened their pace. As they turned right Tsukune stopped and pointed at a tripwire that was set before stepping over it.

"Looks like they set some alarms around here to warn them of intruders." Tsukune said quietly.

Moka eyed up another trip wire and saw a crude alarm set up, as they made their way down a flight of stairs. As they entered into a large room they saw the girl stripped naked and struggling as she was being tied over a large stone that had once been part of a support column. She had been beat up pretty good and a few were already unfastening their pants.

'Bad move, that's one thing Tsukune hates. Rapist's!' Moka thought to herself.

Tsukune didn't even give them a warning as he ripped through them,sending them flying before he literally tore the exposed organ off the leader of the group as he was about to rape the girl. He then smashed the guys head into the rock the girl was bound to before turning to the others with pure malice written upon his face.

" **You guys get the girl, these guys are all mine**." Tsukune said in a voice so dark it sent shivers down everyone's spines as he let his aura flare up all around him.

'God I love you' Moka thought as she watched her boyfriend start violently smashing another one into the ground with a loud growl. She had come to fight by his side but watching him fight was spellbinding. Seeing him grab a fist thrown at him like it was nothing and jump kick the prick into a wall with the sickening crunch of bones breaking, was exhilarating to her. She had forgotten what it was like to watch Tsukune fight so violently, and absolutely loved watching him terrorize these rapist low lifes by half toying with them. She was amazed by the speed she was seeing him move, leaving so many after images the punks had no idea which one to try to attack or defend from. As she watched him snatch one after the other seemingly from nowhere to smash them into either the walls or floor with bone shattering force. Finally stopping with the last one in his grip, raising him up to his face as he bared his fangs snarling at the leader who was bleeding profusely from his crotch. She felt a wave of arousal crash through her and almost had an orgasm when he sped towards a wall so fast it almost seemed instantaneous, slamming the rapist into the wall.

Even Kurumu had forgotten about this side of Tsukune. He was always the sweet guy, even when he fought he pretty much tried not to seriously hurt his opponents. But get him really mad and you find out the boy had a violent streak that was actually downright scary.

"How's the girl?" Tsukune half growled, trying to calm down as he walked over removing his jacket to hand to the girl.

"Other than being scared, a few bruises and a cracked rib or two. I think she'll be fine." Gabe said barely believing the sheer violence he just witnessed.

"Good, lets get her to the infirmary… and I suppose while you're there you can mention these…low life's might need help." Tsukune said angrily and a sigh of relief before he looked at the girl who just finished putting on his jacket for some modesty.

"Sorry we didn't get here fast enough to save your clothes." Tsukune said gently with his famous smile his friends all loved.

The girl just looked at Tsukune with a mixture of gratitude and fear as Moka walked up to him and gave him a big kiss.

"Its been a long time since I've seen you really fight Tsukune. I almost forgot how violent you can be when you're enraged." Moka said purring.

Tsukune blushed as he rubbed the back of his head as they all started to head back outside. Before he looked over his shoulder back to where a few of the thugs were starting to regain some consciousness.

"You had better all be gone by the time I return or I'm gonna bury you in here." Tsukune said coldly.

"I'll take the girl to the Infirmary with Kurumu. You two can let her sister know where she's at and that she'll need some new clothes." Gabe said as they approached the exit

As they all stepped outside Gabe held the girl and spread his wings and took off into the sky with Kurumu flying next to him. Tsukune watched them fly off before he and Moka sped back to the cafeteria.

\/^^^^\/

When they got there the scared girl rushed over to them with a worried look on her face.

"She's fine Gabe and Kurumu took her to the infirmary but she's going to need a new set of clothes." Moka said calmly

"New set of clothes...was she.." The girl pleaded with horror on her face.

"No she wasn't. We got there just in time to stop them before they could." Moka said reassuringly.

The girl quickly thanked them before running as fast as she could towards the infirmary. As they watched her leave they made their way back over to their meals that were waiting for them.

"You were amazing Tsukune. Later I'm going to show you how much that turned me on." Moka whispered into his ear blushing.

Tsukune about choked on the food in his mouth as he turned 3 shades of red. Before his big shit eating grin he had on earlier returned to his face.

"Oh Moka" he said lovingly

"Oh Tsukune" she said just as lovingly

"Moka" he said

"Tsukune" she said moving a little closer

"Moka" he said moving a little closer

"What are they doing?" Yukio asks

"They just say each others names over and over as they look into each others eyes. It's kinda their thing." Mizore tried to explain

After a few more loops Kokoa growled out a sigh while looking at them.

"Just kiss each other already, geez you two." Kokoa barked out annoyed.

At that the two just blinked, shrugged their shoulders with a chuckle and kissed each other passionately.

Gabe and Kurumu were walking down the Hall headed back to the cafeteria. They were feeling good about the poor girl being alright, and were also just enjoying the feeling flowing between them as they walked.

"So um wow, I had no idea how scary Tsukune could be. Is he always that violent when he fights?" Gabe asked worriedly.

"Most of the time I'd have to say no. But if he's defending someone he cares about or he sees they've hurt a girl or child... well... Then we see the side of Tsukune you never want against you." Kurumu said with a shudder.

"Oh... well I think I might just have a few nightmares after seeing that to be honest." Gabe said chuckling a bit.

"Hmmm Well you can always stay and cuddle with me love." Kurumu said in a highly suggestive voice.

"That sounds nice my dear." Gabe said with a blush as they entered the cafeteria.

They rejoined their friends and let them know the girl was going to be fine as they all finished their food. Then they laughed and joked around while giving the play by play of the whole thing to everyone that wasn't there. Which had Moka blushing from head to toe, completely aroused again as she remembered the power Tsukune demonstrated at the ruins. She was so aroused both Tsukune and Kokoa could smell her easily above all the scents of food and other monsters in the cafeteria. Which caused both of them to blush pretty hard.

"I take there's going to be a repeat of last night isn't there big sis?" Kokoa sarcastically asked looking at Moka.

"Huh, whatever do you mean dear sister." Moka said as she tried to play herself off as innocently as possible.

"Well does, Ohhhhhhh Tsukune ohhhh, Ohhhh God Moka ahhhhhhhh Sweet Jesus Ohhhhh Moka, Ahhhhh Tsukune I'm cumming OhhhhahhhhhhhhhTSUKUNE YAAAAAAAAA. Ring a bell" Kokoa said.

She had been joined by Kurumu and Yukari early on in her impersonation of the sounds they all heard outside Moka's door last night. Which left the two vampires absolutely mortified and wishing they could just shrink away into the cracks along the flooring. As everyone else started to laugh except for Mizore and Yukio who just looked at each other blushing as they wondered if anyone heard them.

\/^^^^\/

/\^^/\

Well that's it for chapter 6. Please let me know what you think in the review box and don't forget to favorite/follow this story if your really liking it. Thanks and I'll be bringing the next chapter soon.


	7. Training Grounds

**First things first, I don't own** ** **Rosario + Vampire!**** **This is my original fan fiction story based on the manga series created by** ** **Akihisa Ikeda.**** **Its where the story continues on in my heart from where** ** **Akihisa Ikeda**** **chose to end his story of** ** **Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya.**** **I'm not doing this for money or fame. This just like most everyone else here is just for fun. To pay tribute to** ** **Akihisa Ikeda**** **and the manga so many of us fell in love with. I don't pretend to be a great writer, I probably add in to much detail. But I sincerely hope you can overlook my flaws and still find the story I write entertaining. I would love to hear your thoughts on how I perceived the future** **of** ** **Rosario + Vampire**** **could have gone, if it would have continued into more seasons.**

\/^^^^\/

 **Chapter 7**

 **Training Grounds**

/\^^/\

After a bit Tsukune got up and looked out in the direction of the ruins before looking at Moka.

"I'll be back in a few love." Tsukune said before he dashed out of the cafeteria fast enough it almost seemed like an episode of Smallville.

" **You've had 30 minutes to clear out. If you're still in there then I hope you enjoy your tomb."** Tsukune said with power so his voice would resonate throughout the ruin.

He unleashed his power from within causing his aura to pour out all around him violently. Then he dashed at the main support columns, Destroying them all almost instantly before dashing back outside. He just stood there for a moment as the entire ruin collapsed in upon itself, sending dust and debris into the sky before he sped back to his lovers side.

\/^^^^\/

"All done Tsukune?" Moka asked knowingly.

"Yeah. No one will ever use those ruins as a place to hurt people again. I collapsed the first 2 floors and I know the 3rd and 4th floors down were already unstable." Tsukune said as he let himself take a breath and smile.

Shaking the last of his hatred for the place away, he pulled Moka into a kiss before they all headed back to class. The rest of the day went without any problems arising and they soon found themselves in the club room preparing the last articles for the final paper before break would start. They had interviewed several dozen students on what they would be doing over the break and compiled the top ten places and things to do while on break article. Then the three couples in the room started their make out time of kissing and light fondling of each other.

"Mmmmm If we were alone right now I think I'd want to suck on you." Moka said lustfully forgetting to use a bit less volume when she said it.

Tsukune blushed as he remembered how Moka had done that to him last night and became instantly and visibly aroused. While Kokoa was beside herself, she couldn't believe her ears. Moka was talking almost like a slut.

'what the hell did you do to my big sister? Could he really be that good?' Kokoa wondered to herself before she slapped herself with a mortified expression on her face.

Even Kurumu had similar thoughts running through her head. Mizore on the other hand was really debating herself on actually going down on Yukio right then and there. But instead stood up and looked at Yukio.

"Lets go lover unless you want everyone to watch me tear your clothes off and blow you." Mizore said with a cocked eyebrow and tilted head.

"You don't have to tell me twice. See ya guys, were out." Yukio said with a grin as they headed for the door.

"Well I should probably go to my sparing match with your father Moka. Would you like to come watch?" Tsukune asked.

"Sure Tsukune, I'd love to." Moka said thinking 'It should be much more enjoyable now right?'

"Hold on... Tsukune's fighting Mr. Shuzen?" Gabe asked hardly believing his ears.

"I want to watch too." Kokoa pleaded before anyone could answer Gabe.

"Yep, My father is in charge of Tsukune's training to make him stronger." Moka said proudly.

"Man I'd like to see that." Gabe replied eagerly.

"Oh boy, well... if Mr. Shuzen doesn't mind then I guess you all can come watch too." Tsukune said a bit reluctantly.

They all walked over to the headmasters office where Mr. Shuzen and Ruby were waiting, even Yukari tagged along not wanting to be left behind. That and she was just as curious as everyone else was but at the same time was a little scared. She knew from Ruby that the fights were quite brutal and both amazing and scary as hell to watch.

"Um.. Mr. Shuzen, my friends were wondering if they could watch our match today." Tsukune said

"Very well, as long as they stay next to Ruby I don't see any problem. But let me warn you kids, this isn't like most of the fights you're used to seeing. We will be going at each other with the intent of beating the other within an inch of their lives. In fact if we weren't vampires, the fight would be fatal." Mr. Shuzen warned.

"One last thing Tsukune. Have you feed recently?" Mr. Shuzen asked.

"Oh um well not since this morning actually." Tsukune said.

Hearing that Moka flipped her hair out of the way and offered herself to him.

"Here love, drink up." she said lovingly.

Tsukune paused for a moment and then embraced her gently as he extended his fangs. This would be his first time biting anyone in a long time. He was afraid of actually causing any pain to anyone or accidentally drinking too much so he stuck to transfusion bags. But he knew he couldn't refuse her in front of Issa as he would take it as an insult to refuse when a vampire offered, especially sense it was his daughter that was offering. Tsukune bit down as gently as he could, wishing his bite to be as painless as possible as his fangs pierced effortlessly into Moka's neck. Moka's eyes shot open wide as she started to moan in pleasure that rolled through her body like a freight train. Her legs quivered and buckled under her as his bite gave her a strong orgasm while he drank what he thought was the most amazing tasting blood, he had to struggle a bit with himself to stop after he had a few good swallows. He could smell Moka's sex and blushed as he saw the blissful look in her eyes. Then he looked and nodded at Mr. Shuzen who had an eyebrow cocked up and a questioning look on his face. And Ruby who turned and waved her wand opening a doorway to Paradise, silently thinking she wouldn't mind letting Tsukune bite her at all after seeing Moka's reaction.

\/^^^^\/

Paradise was a beautiful place with lush greenery and forests as far as the eye could see. The further you went in though, the more deadly it became. For Paradise was a sort of refuge, a sanctuary for several species of monsters that were either thought to be extinct or were on the verge of extinction. Even some of the plant life was dangerous. And of course there was plenty of game animals from the human world such as elk and deer and several large herds of mammoths. There were mountains off in the distance and they could hear a creek flowing nearby as they all approached the edge of the forest.

Tsukune and Issa unleashed their auras as they stopped by the edge of the forest for a few moments before moving through the dense trees on their way to where they did their training. After about a mile into the forest they came to a clearing that had obviously been used as a battle ground. In fact it looked like a massive war had been fought there not to long ago. The ground was torn up all over the place and craters of various sizes pockmarked the area all around. Yukari looked at the field with wide eyes knowing that Mr. Shuzen and Tsukune had caused all of the damage to the very large clearing before them. She remembered Ruby saying the training was so intense that she just turned her back to it, no longer capable of watching it cause it would give her nightmares for weeks. Now the reality of how brutal the training sessions were was crystal clear. Even Kokoa and Moka were looking at the damage in awe. They all stood next to Ruby as she turned her back to the field. Only Tsukune and Issa walked out onto the field a few hundred yards before they squared off and got into fighting positions.

Kokoa just looked at all the destruction around her in awe of the deadly forces that had to have used to cause it. Thinking to herself 'My God how can Moka be so calm right now. These fights are unreal!'

\/^^^^\/

Tsukune took a last look at his friends standing off to the side next to Ruby, who had her back turned to them as she has done for several months now. He allowed his vision to pause on the love of his life. Thinking to himself 'Moka for you I became what I am. For you I shall become stronger, until there is nothing in this world that I can't protect you from. I will never be that weak and helpless again. I will protect you with all I have and more. I WILL NOT FAIL YOU EVER AGAIN.' As he thought of the time she had been kidnapped and nearly killed by Fairy Tail and then again by Alucard. His aura multiplied as he steeled his resolve even more. Then he looked at Issa and nodded to say he was ready.

Issa felt Tsukune's aura multiply stronger than he had in their last match. He knew it wouldn't be much longer until his skill wouldn't be enough to defeat Tsukune anymore. And that was a painful day he was looking forward to. After that he would shift the training to multiple foes that were both armed and unarmed, until Tsukune could defeat them quickly. The last sparing match they had Tsukune had nearly won save for one simple mistake most would have missed. Well he thought 'Lets see if he's learned from his last mistake.' Issa then looked at Tsukune and nodded that he was ready.

\/^^^^\/

Like a bolt of lightning Tsukune launched his attack jumping into a flying kick at the last moment. Issa barely managed to focus his aura enough to deflect the kick off coarse by mere inches. While swinging his own leg attempting to land a kick of his own. Tsukune spun around in time to grab the oncoming kick and fling Issa past him, using Issa momentum against him as Issa had been doing to him for months now. Sending Issa tumbling through the terrain which tore a new scar into the field.

On the sidelines Kokoa's jaw dropped and Moka was swooning.

Issa spun back onto his feet as Tsukune was just about upon him throwing a deadly fast and powerful punch that missed Issa by a hair as he managed to land an elbow into Tsukune's gut knocking him back a few yards. Following with a solid sidekick that sent Tsukune flying back about 50 more yard before he landed on his feet and tore up an additional 20 yards skidding to a stop. He caught the look on Moka's face as he finally regained solid footing.

"Never again Moka never again will I fail you." Tsukune said to himself and his resolve and aura grew.

Tsukune narrowed his eyes focusing on his opponent that was charging him as time seemed to slow down for him again. Not as much as when he spared with Aqua but enough for Issa to appear as slow to him as an upper A class to a lower S class monster. Baring his fangs between clenched teeth Tsukune rushed to meet Issa's charge. His speed would have made Gin proud, as the two collided almost instantly. Their blows connecting sending shock waves through the surrounding area with deafening thunderclaps that sounded like several bombs just went off. They both flew back from the impact of the blows but Tsukune righted himself in mid air and used his aura to stop his momentum and charge after Issa as he was still flying through the air.

\/^^^^\/

Kurumu and Yukari joined Ruby in turning around, Yukari had almost pissed herself before she couldn't watch anymore. Kurumu decided she didn't need to have nightmares for years to come so she turned around. Gabe was just awestruck at the sheer ferocity of the match. Kokoa was wide eyed in shock as she was starting to think her dad might actually lose. Moka was swooning as a clear fluid became visible slowly starting to trail down her inner thigh.

\/^^^^\/

Tsukune caught up to Issa as he was still flying and did a front flip in the air kicking Issa into the ground with another thunderous impact creating a new crater in the ground. Issa jumped out of the crater sending a kick that Tsukune seemed to block almost too easily in Issa eyes. Tsukunes movement were becoming a blur as blow after blow from the 2 combatants sent thunderous claps and shock waves throughout the area. It was like the grand finally of an up close fireworks show that seemed to last forever mixed with a powerful earthquake. The only thing missing was the smell of gunpowder. Tsukune quickly lept at Issa kicking his knee into Issa's face, dislocating his jaw and splitting his nose. As Issa was flipping backward from the blow he instinctively kicked his leg into the air connecting a mighty blow that sent Tsukune flying away before he himself slammed face first into the dirt. Both of them were growing tired and it seemed every muscle was aching in protest. While inside they're fighting spirits soared with a level of enjoyment. Issa was having more fun than he had in centuries and Tsukune was enjoying how he was climbing in skill and confidence. They both looked at each other for a split second with shit eating grins before launching themselves back into the fierce sparing match. The ground was becoming scorched beneath them from the power of their auras and cracking from the intense pressure of the kicks and punches they were throwing at each other. Issa was starting to wear down as he noticed every attack he tried to throw was starting to be easily blocked easily by Tsukune. Issa was sending them as fast as he could to try to keep Tsukune on the defensive, hoping to see Tsukune make a mistake. Any mistake he could take advantage of and exploit, but Tsukune wasn't making any this time. His movements were flawless and then Tsukune moved, changing his position so fast Issa barely had time to realize Tsukune was switching to offense until it was to late to do anything about it. Tsukune's kick caught him square in the chest, knocking the air out of him as he felt every rib break with a few of them shattering as he flew back in an upward angle only to have his leg grabbed near his ankle yanking him up higher before being launched into the ground with the force and thunderous clap of a bunker bomb.

Issa was out cold, deep within a huge crater and spitting blood with gurgling noises when he tried to breathe. Tsukune was by his side in a flash ready to continue before he realized he had finally won, and Issa was seriously hurt.

"RUBY, ISSA NEEDS HELP NOW!" Tsukune screamed in a panic.

Ruby flew over as fast as she could and couldn't believe the sight before her as Moka and Kokoa were rushing to the scene along with everyone else behind them. Ruby was holding her wand over Issa using her healing magic to mend the broken bones and punctured lungs. Fixing his spinal column and a fractured skull, then his leg which had been broken in 3 places along with a shattered ankle on his other leg. Other than that he just had a shit load of bumps and bruises from the impact. Moka and Kokoa were both a bit scared for their dad. Kokoa was in tears as Tsukune did his best to comfort her reassuring her that he would be ok as Yukari jumped into the crater to lend her wand to the healing process. Moka had remembering seeing Tsukune like this the last time she watched one of their matches months ago. She couldn't take seeing Tsukune looking like that, and was now finding it just as hard if not harder to see her father in this condition. Whom she had for most of her life believed to be invincible, laying on the ground, seriously injured within a hairsbreadth of death. Getting life saving emergency medical treatment from 2 witches using everything they had to heal him. Moka joined the hug Tsukune was giving Kokoa as he wrapped her in and kissed her gently. Gabe and Kurumu just looked at the damage in shock. The crater was massive, how anyone could have survived such a blow was mind boggling.

"Wow, Mr. Shuzen wasn't joking in the least when he tried to warn us about how insane this was going to be." Gabe said in awe.

Issa started coming to when he saw his daughters being held by Tsukune, both of them in tears and worried expressions on their faces. He started to chuckle before he cried out in pain briefly. He watched their faces light up as they ran down dragging Tsukune with them. He nodded at them and gave them a smile before looking at Tsukune.

"It's about time it was me on the other end of the wand, aye Tsukune?" Issa chuckled and only barely winced this time as the magic was working its magic and healing him quickly.

"I'll have to agree with you on that one sir." Tsukune chuckled a bit.

"So how long did we dance Ms. Ruby?" Issa asked

"This match took a full 18 minutes and 36 seconds weeee." declared Kokoa's pet bat Kou, as it flew around.

"What her pet said Mr. Shuzen." Ruby said with a smirk.

"Kokoa, please don't cry. I'm fine really. Although it truly does touch my heart to see that you truly do care about me. I love you too Kokoa." Mr. Shuzen said tenderly.

Kokoa's eyes widened as she heard him say that he loved her. She had longed to hear him say that for as long as she could remember. She knew he loved her but never heard him say it until just now. She leaped at him, throwing he arms around him crying uncontrollably saying "I really love you too dad." He masked his intense pain as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on her forehead. Looking up at Tsukune he thought to himself. ' I think you're starting to rub off on me as well boy. Hmm well maybe a little bit isn't so bad.' as he looked back at his daughter crying in his embrace and kissed her forehead again.

Moka just smiled warmly at the beautiful scene before her. She knew her father had always favored her because of who her mother was. She had felt a little guilty when she saw him act differently with Kokoa than he did with her. She knew he loved her but he seemed to always stay at a distance from her. Now that wall that hid his heart from Kokoa was gone and she found seeing her father embracing her little sister and kissing her forehead to be one of the most heartwarming sights see has ever seen. She then looked at her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his neck. Knowing he was the catalyst that softens the heart of just about everyone he meets, and somehow her own father was now added to that ever growing list.

"Oh Tsukune, I love you so much." Moka said teary eyed as she planted a very fierce kiss upon him.

"Ruby." Issa said while looking at Tsukune and Moka kissing with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Mr. Shuzen." Ruby replied

"Would you make sure they have some sort of contraceptive protection and a soundproofing charm. I'm not ready to be a Grandfather yet and I'd rather not have another list of sexual noise complaints on my desk again..." Mr. Shuzen said with a deep sigh, shrugging his shoulders with a look of surrender.

"Ye..yes sir. Um.. I'll see to it right away sir." Ruby said after blinking a few times, stunned over hearing him say that.

Moka and Tsukune's eyes both shot wide open as they parted from their kiss blushing heavily upon hearing her father.

As they all climbed out of the crater and started heading for the magical doorway back to Yokai Academy, Issa had his arm around Kokoa's shoulder, holding her next to him as they walked.

"Kokoa, How would you like to maybe go on a trip with me over break for some long overdue father-daughter bonding time?" He asked looking at her as they walked.

Kokoa stopped as a wave of emotions crashed through her. Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she looked up at her father. Issa looked at his daughter with remorse as he realized how much he had unintentionally hurt her over the years. How she had been starving for his attention and acceptance. A few tears escaped from his eyes as he heard.

"Really father? I'd love to go anywhere with you." Kokoa sobbed.

Her heart fully exposed now as Issa picked her up in a hug and carried the crying vampire in his arms all the way back to the doorway to the school.

\/^^^^\/

The group walked mostly in silence as they walked back towards the dorm after Ruby handed Moka what her father had requested of her. She also handed Kurumu the same items after the succubus begged and pleaded for several minutes. They weren't exactly sure what to say after watching the kind of training Tsukune was getting from Issa. They knew they had been sparing but it never even occurred to them exactly what that really meant. When they had finally seen the open clearing and saw all the devastation scared everywhere into the vast field. They were struck with awe at the sight and were only then getting a clue as to how brutal his training really was. But as they watched the match they clearly saw it was a training regimen that very few could even dream of having a chance to survive. Even Moka who knew how harsh the training was, was heartbroken when she saw all of the craters dotting the field. She knew just about every one of them was from her Tsukune being blasted into the ground. Just as she knew he was doing it all just to become stronger for her. But during the match she had found herself swooning with pride and lust over him. She couldn't believe how much he had grown in skill and control over his strength. His attacks were faster and stronger than she even dreamed he was capable of. She had just about creamed herself when she saw him throw the final blow of the match. And felt herself crash into a panic when she heard his worried voice scream for Ruby to come quick. But now she was relieved her father was ok and her heart was soaring once again with love and pride for her Tsukune. He had done it, he had defeated her father who was ranked for years as the strongest vampire in the world. That and somehow she knew he had softened up the walls around her fathers heart, just as he did to her own walls that used to surround her heart.

"Tsukune. I'm so proud of you. Not only did you win your match but somehow I know you're a major reason for father opening up his tender side, his heart to Kokoa. Somehow you always seem to have that effect on anyone who gets to know you. God I love you Tsukune!" Moka said lovingly.

"Well I don't know if I would go so far as to say that. But thanks Moka. I really love you too." he said.

"Believe it Tsukune. I mean look at all of us. You're the glue that holds us all together and bonded us in friendship. Our races can't hardly stand the sight of one another yet here we are. Standing together as best friends. You've even moved the heart of Heaven itself enough that they sent an Angel here to walk and stand beside you. Even making him my Destined One to open the door for your own happiness as a reward from God. Tsukune it's truly no wonder we all thought you were our destined one for so long. You have a soul of a warrior and a heart of pure gold. Who wouldn't desire you once they got to know you?!" Kurumu said from her heart.

"Gee thanks Kurumu, Moka. It really means a lot to me that you see me that way." he said blushing.

\/^^^^\/

/\^^/\

And that's Chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review to tell me your thoughts on the chapter. Don't forget to Favorite and Follow if you really enjoyed it.

Thanks ;D


	8. Vacation Plans

**First things first, I don't own** ** **Rosario + Vampire!**** **This is my original fan fiction story based on the manga series created by** ** **Akihisa Ikeda.**** **Its where the story continues on in my heart from where** ** **Akihisa Ikeda**** **chose to end his story of** ** **Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya.**** **I'm not doing this for money or fame. This just like most everyone else here is just for fun. To pay tribute to** ** **Akihisa Ikeda**** **and the manga so many of us fell in love with. I don't pretend to be a great writer, I probably add in to much detail. But I sincerely hope you can overlook my flaws and still find the story I write entertaining. I would love to hear your thoughts on how I perceived the future** **of** ** **Rosario + Vampire**** **could have gone, if it would have continued into more seasons.**

 **\/^^^^\/**

 ** **Chapter 8****

 ****Vacation Plans****

 **/\^^/\**

"So what are everyone's plans over the break?" Gabe asked

"I'm going to spend some time with my folks back in Witch Town and get some more advice on a spell I'm working on. If I can get it to work it will make magical history. The theory is sound but almost impossible to perfect well enough to make it safe." Yukari said enthusiastically

"So Yukari, what is it your working on?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"A form of enchantment spell that's similar to my wand but on a piece of jewelry. It would allow the wearer to use more manna or magic that flows naturally everywhere, amplifying it even. Allowing the caster wearing it to cast stronger spells without depleting their own manna in the process. I almost got it to work but it not only amplified the natural magic but it also used up most of my own when I tried it out. The spell was definitely a lot stronger, but it left me so weak I couldn't even stand up for 6 hours. So I'm hoping some research in my home town library will help me solve the problem." Yukari said

"Well I'm sure if anyone can solve it, it will be you Yukari." Tsukune said smiling.

"I'm going to introduce my mother to my Heavenly Destined One! She's so going to flip when she meets you my sweet darling. Oh I just love you so much." Kurumu said while suffocating Gabe between her massive breasts.

"Uh Kurumu..." Moka said while pointing at her chest.

Kurumu blinks before looking to see Gabe turning blue from being deprived of life giving oxygen for too long. Kurumu starts to panic shaking him vigorously while yelling his name and saying she's sorry.

"Poor Angel" Yukari says as everyone nods in agreement. Tsukune's just glad its no longer him though.

Gabe takes a deep searing breath as he jumps up looking around unsure what just happened. Until he sees the worried face of Kurumu telling him she so sorry. He in turn just sighs as he pulls her into a loving embrace and kisses her.

"So you're going to meet her mom over the break Gabe?" Moka asked

"Yep, the first week were going to spend it with her Mom. The second week I'm going to show her where I come from. That is if you'd like to visit Heaven my love." Gabe said tenderly. Stunning everyone.

"YES! Wait...Oh my God, what do I wear I mean were talking Heaven here and are you sure they won't mind my being there but I really would just love to see where your from so OH MY GOD HE"S TAKING ME TO HEAVEN OVER BREAK!" Kurumu rambled before screaming out the last bit excitably and passing out due to forgetting to breathe in her rambling.

"Well I'm going to stay with Tsukune at his parents house in the human world. We've decided to let them know about us... Everything, no more secrets from them." Moka said a bit worried on how his parents will react.

"Don't worry Moka. My mom already likes you. Kyoko already knows about this place and shes ok with it and was even excited and happy for us when I told them you were my girlfriend." Tsukune said

"That may be Tsukune but how will the react when they find out you're no longer human... that I took away your humanity... That I turned you into a vampire Tsukune." Moka said with tears forming around her eyes.

"That wasn't your fault Moka. You gave me your blood to save my life. And you didn't take away my humanity either, I threw it away when I chose your life over my own. Because I couldn't stand the thought of a world existing without you in it. I love you too much Moka to exist in a world without you because you are my world Moka. You didn't do this to me, I chose this. I chose this every day I didn't leave while I still had the chance. I chose this when I chose you! Moka Akashiya as the woman I would die for, because I love you with all of my heart!" Tsukune said with every ounce of love he had for her.

Moka started crying as she leaped into his arms, smothering him in kisses all over his face as the tears flowed down her cheeks like a river. She didn't know what she could have done to deserve him but she was determined to make sure he would feel as loved as he made her feel right then.

"Oh Tsukune...You smell so good...mmm" Moka said just before she latched onto his neck. "Chomp..Slurp."

"Saw that one coming." Kurumu said as everyone started to chuckle.

\/^^^^\/

As they finally got to the dorms Moka raced up to her room with Tsukune and started preparing a bath for them. She also pulled out a frozen dinner tray of chicken alfredo and put it in the oven. She then hurried back into the bathroom and waited for the tub to fill while she stripped Tsukune out of his clothes. Turned off the water and checked it to make sure she had the right amount of herbs in the water to make it safe for them. After the bath was ready she opened the enchanted box that would soundproof her room so no one outside of her room would hear any noise they made inside her room. Took a cap full of the contraceptive potion Ruby made. Turned on some music on her small stereo and rushed back into the bathroom where Tsukune was done washing his body and about to enter the tub. She started swaying her hips to the music, dancing around as she peeled off her clothes for his visual enjoyment.

'Is she stripping for me?!' Tsukune thought as his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in unbelief.

'Oh my God… I absolutely love that look! It's sooooo cuuuute!' Moka thought to herself as she kept dancing seductively while slowly pealing off her clothing.

After the last piece of clothing came off she danced just a bit longer for him before she joined him in the tub. Cuddling up in the hot herbal scented water with the man she loved more than anything in the world. She loved the closeness she was feeling with him, feeling his arms wrapped around her. His bare chest against her back as she leaned into it. His tender kisses on her shoulder was so sweet to her, she had wanted him for what seemed like forever. And now she had him completely and even had her fathers blessing. She was willing to do anything for him, she wanted to do anything for him. He had become her whole world as much as she had become his. She turned her head as all these thought and emotions flowed through her whole being and kissed him as he caressed her breasts ever so gently. His touch was so light and delicate it almost tickled, yet firm enough it didn't. As he let his hands explore where ever they wanted too while they kissed each other in the tub. Tsukune showed last night that he wasn't the kind of guy who just likes to fuck his girl. Oh no, if he was that kind of guy he probably would have had his way with all of them a long time ago. No, Tsukune pours his love into every tiny touch and caress. Every stroke of his hips, every lick and nibble he gives is filled with the desire to express how much she means to him. Tsukune doesn't just fuck, he makes beautiful, passionate, sensuous love. And Moka wants more of his touch, his love. Just as much as she wants to give him more of her touch, her love.

She sighed and started to get up and out of the now cool bathwater when the oven timer went "DING"

"Dinners done love." she said with a pout.

\/^^^^\/

As she grabbed a towel and quickly dried herself off before running to the kitchen to pull dinner from the oven. Tsukune followed with a towel wrapped around his waist and just stood there thinking to himself 'She even makes a towel look amazing' as he stood there looking in awe at the absolute vision before him wearing nothing but a simple towel around her. He was pulled out of his trance by someone knocking at the door. Moka growled as she stomped over to the door while Tsukune stepped out of site into the kitchen. As Moka opens the door.

"Hey Moka, How are you doing?" Akua says as both her and Kahlua waltz right on in before Moka could say anything.

"I hear your now MORE than FRIENDS with a certain Tsukune Aono." Akua says with a huge grin and a wink. While Kahlua sniffs the air walking towards the kitchen.

"Mmmmm huh? TSUKUNE! WHAT THE HELL!" Kahlua shrieks in surprise.

"Um.. heh, hi Kahlua." Tsukune said sheepishly as Akua came around the corner with a shocked look on her face.

"Don't just um hi Kahlua me. I wanna know what the fuck is going on RIGHT NOW!" Kahlua demands as Moka quickly moves to stand next to Tsukune latching onto his arm.

" **He's mine Kahlua, and what we chose to do is none of your concern!** " Moka says throwing power into her voice to assert herself clearly.

"Well ok... does daddy know about this?" Kahlua asks pouting from the tone Moka used.

"Yes daddy knows about Tsukune being my lover." Moka says confidently.

"And he's still alive how?" Akua asks a little dumbfounded.

"Well Tsukune did finally beat Father in their match today." Moka says with pride and confidence.

Akua and Kahlua are beyond stunned and are quickly grabbing a place to sit before they fall down. While their brains try to wrap around what they just heard enough for them to be able to respond.

"I think I should probably put at least a pair of pants on or something." Tsukune says to Moka.

"In my 3rd drawer down there's a pair of Pj's or sweatpants you can borrow love" Moka says not wanting him to put his dirty clothes back on.

"Thank you Moka" Tsukune says before giving her a quick loving kiss.

He opens the drawer and pulls out a black pair of sweatpants while Moka grabs her pink pj's and they head to the bathroom to quickly put something on. They stepped back out momentarily as Akua just stared at Tsukune hardly believing what she heard but also remembering how tough her own match with him was. And then she noticed his chest was covered in scars all over and she actually flinched.

Moka noticed and leaned over to kiss one of them.

"Each scar he has on him, he received risking his life to save me while he was still human Akua. That's how much he loves me." Moka said as a few tears rolled down her face.

"I love you more than these scars could ever say Moka." Tsukune said as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Well there's more than enough for all of us so would you two care for some food. I'm sure you want to hear all about the match today. I can say it was the scariest and most amazing fight I've ever seen" Moka says.

Everyone grabs a seat around the small table as Moka dishes up a plate for everyone and the conversations lasted well into the night before Akua and Kahlua head out to crash in the quest room of the Headmasters Home on the campus grounds where their Father was staying.

\/^^^^\/

"Well so much for the night of steamy love making I was hoping for. Sorry Tsukune." Moka said looking a bit disappointed.

"Oh Moka, we have all the time in the world to make love to each other. But it's not everyday you get to have dinner with your family and catch up with each other." Tsukune says with a genuine smile.

"Oh Tsukune, you're so thoughtful and understanding. I love you." Moka says before she kisses him.

Moka remembers to set her alarm and they climb into bed kissing each other deeply before Moka sits up and looks at Tsukune and smiles.

"Well I guess I could do this for you." She says licking her lips before she drops her head down to take him into her mouth.

"Ohhhhhhh Moka tsssssss oh God that feel so good mmm" He groans out in pleasure.

The following morning Tsukune wakes up before her alarm is supposed to go off. He can see that it will start ringing in about 15 minutes. So he just watches Moka sleep thinking he had to be the luckiest guy alive. Even fast asleep she was breath taking and she was his girlfriend and lover. She made it obvious that she loved to please him just as much as he loved pleasing her. Even though they had run out of time to make love last night and he was more than alright with just cuddling with her. But she still wanted to do something beautiful just for him and she did. He smiled looking at her, loving every second he still had to hold the love of his life while she slept as he gently kissed her cheek while he started to gently run his fingers through her hair. She started purring in her sleep and Tsukune thought it was the cutest thing he ever heard.

"Mmm Tsukune mm you smell so good...chomp...mmm slurp..mmmm." Moka said in her sleep.

 **AAHH AAHH AAHH AAHH AAHH AAHH AAHH** the alarm clock blared before Moka reached over with her hand slapping the button on top.

"Uhhh damn I was having the most wonderful dream too" Moka pouts before yawning as she stretches her arms out.

"Well lets make part of it a reality then." Tsukune says as he offers his neck

"Chomp...Slurp..mmm..slurp..mmm..mmm Oh Tsukune thank you that was so delicious. How did you know?" Moka asked amazed by his thoughtfulness.

"Oh... A little dream told me." He said with a wink.

\/^^^^\/

They got up and had a quick breakfast before he sneaked out of the girls dorm and ran over to his room to get a fresh change of clothes. He was glad that today was only a half day and that break would start at lunch time. He was looking forward to seeing his parents and introducing them to the real Moka. Although even he was a little nervous on how they would take the truth but he also knew they would come around eventually. After all they're perhaps the biggest reason he was the kind of person he was. After he changed his clothes he ran back down and joined up with his girlfriend who was waiting for him while hanging with their friends.

"Hey good morning guys." Tsukune said cheerfully as he approached his friends.

"Good morning Tsukune" they pretty much all said in unison.

"Your in a good mood Tsukune." Gabe said smiling.

"Yeah, I woke up thinking about how lucky I really am this morning." Tsukune said grinning like a cat that stole the cannery.

"That's good to hear buddy." Gabe said giving a thumbs up.

"Hey Tsukune, I heard you actually won your match yesterday. Congrats man." Yukio said giving him a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Tsukune... Is it true about how brutal the matches are?" Mizore asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Thanks Bro. And yes Mizore the matches are extreme."Tsukune said looking at Mizore with a reassuring smile.

"So Mizore, what are your plans over break?" Moka asked.

"We're going to visit my mother. Where I'll get to introduce my boyfriend to the whole village and have my name officially removed from the still eligible list " Mizore said.

Other than Gabe and Yukio, they all remembered when Mizore's name had been drawn from that list. How she had Taken them all to her village and stole away with Tsukune to try a last minute ploy to win Tsukune's heart by taking him to the field of snow whites. Only to have the High Priestess grab her and steal her away where she was almost married off as part of a we won't slaughter the village deal. They knew how her name still being on the list, must leave Mizore feeling a bit threatened everyday as if she walked around with a noose around her neck. So this was something they would all have to celebrate when they reunited after break.

\/^^^^\/

They all said their good mornings to Ruby as they set up the table and started handing out the latest edition of The Yokia Gazette. Everyone was enjoying all the articles inside and looking forward to the 2 week vacation from school. After they finished handing out the papers they all headed off to class. Even the teachers were excited, looking forward to having 2 whole weeks off. Ms. Nekonome was day dreaming about all the yummy fish she was going to eat in the human world, as everyone was entering the classroom and making their way to their seats. After checking the names off the attendance sheet she turned today's lesson into a trivia game on major human advances in the 20th century. Dividing up the class in teams and announcing that the winning team would have no homework over the break. Which got the class fired up for the game. Of course that also meant less work for Ms. Nekonome but we won't get into that.

"What major 20th century advancement in human technology caused the Dark Lords to start cracking down on monsters attacking humans meow?" Ms. Nekonome asked the class

"The machine gun?" one student asked a bit unsure.

"No but that is a fearful weapon to be sure meow. Yes, Mr. Aono meow" she said

"The Atom bomb which has now progressed into the invention of the Nuclear Bomb." Tsukune said.

"That is correct Mr. Aono. If the humans were to ever find the portals into the monster world and attack us with those weapons we wouldn't stand a chance so the Dark Lords started cracking down on attacks towards humans to let us be seen as only beings of fiction in the human mind." she said.

"But the humans now know about us. Does that mean we're in danger now?" a student asked a bit worried.

"Well there are a lot of debates going on over there right now as we speak meow. And we have several Lords from various races over there trying to negotiate a peaceful co existence with their political leaders right now meow. As well as higher security and stricter guidelines regarding the portals in and out of the monster world meow." Ms. Nekonome said.

At the end of the trivia game Tsukune's team was announced to be the winners, with Yukari's team coming in only 1 question behind them earning them half of the homework being waived. Kurumus team took dead last with zero correct answers. The final hour was free time and everyone that had homework was getting a jump start on it, hoping to get most of it done before the bell rang and the 2 week vacation began.

 **"DING DING DING DONG!"** The bell rang and everyone started filing out. Break had just officially begun.

\/^^^^\/

After class had started Ruby made her way into the Headmasters office to continue her research on Vampire laws and customs. She knew Tsukune had finally made his choice and she was quite happy for him. But she still wanted to be his toy, his slave…. As it stood right now she still had a chance of maybe getting her wish but if they were to ever become Blood Mates….. The odds decreased dramatically. That and it would become highly dangerous to continue trying to achieve her wish. Then her eyes lit up as she found a single loophole that would depend on how much both Moka and Tsukune valued her. If they highly valued her she could escape the normal death penalty for trying to interfere with a Blood Mate bond. Other than death she could receive one of two options, the first being banishment under penalty of death and the second would be for the mate of the same sex as the offender to offer them to their mate as a slave!

'Well if they become Blood Mates this may be my only option.' Ruby thought nervously.

\/^^^^\/

/\^^/\

Well thats it for Chapter 8. Hope you are all enjoying this. Please leave me a review on your thoughts about this chapter as well as this story. Thanks and if you are enjoying don't forget to Favorite and Follow so you keep up with all the updates ;D


	9. Ancestors Letter

**First things first, I don't own** ** **Rosario + Vampire!**** **This is my original fan fiction story based on the manga series created by** ** **Akihisa Ikeda.**** **Its where the story continues on in my heart from where** ** **Akihisa Ikeda**** **chose to end his story of** ** **Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya.**** **I'm not doing this for money or fame. This just like most everyone else here is just for fun. To pay tribute to** ** **Akihisa Ikeda**** **and the manga so many of us fell in love with. I don't pretend to be a great writer, I probably add in to much detail. But I sincerely hope you can overlook my flaws and still find the story I write entertaining. I would love to hear your thoughts on how I perceived the future** **of** ** **Rosario + Vampire**** **could have gone, if it would have continued into more seasons.**

 **\/^^^^\/**

 ** **Chapter 9****

 ** **Ancestors Letter****

 **/\^^/\**

Tsukune and Moka made their way back to their dorms to pick up what they packed the night before to take with them over break. Tsukune had a large backpack stuffed with some clothes and a few books on monster politics Mr. Shuzen gave him to study. While Moka had a large dark pink suitcase and duffle bag full of clothes, which Tsukune instantly took off her hands to carry as they made their way to where Mr. Shuzen had a limo driver waiting to take them to Tsukune's home in the Human world.

"Miss Akashiya, it's so good to see you again. This must be the good Mr. Aono I've heard so much about." The driver said while opening the trunk for their luggage.

"It's good to see you as well Mr. Thornchilde. Yes this is my boyfriend Tsukune Aono. I'll be spending my vacation with him in the human world. So how's your family doing?" Moka asked as she started to walk towards the door to the limo.

"Their doing very well Miss Akashiya, Oren is doing well in his studies and Hakira is already running around the house and talking up a storm." he said with pride as he opened the door for them.

"Well give them my best when you get home ok?" Moka said as she and Tsukune climbed into the limo.

\/^^^^\/

The seats were luxurious black leather with dark red flooring and overhead. The bar inside was fully stocked with sodas and tomato juice as well as a few transfusion blood bags marked B Positive. There was also various snacks from hard candies to chocolate bars, cheese curls to potato chips along with some beef jerky. Tsukune handed the driver the directions before they closed the privacy window and cuddled up for the 45 minute drive from the school. Moka was starting to get nervous again about revealing everything to Tsukune's parents. But as it was it really would be a hard thing to hide with her ruby red eyes and all. While she did have some dark sunglasses she really couldn't wear them all the time. Tsukune could see Moka was nervous about the big revealing of what they really were to his parents. Truth be told he was a little nervous himself but couldn't stand the thought of lying to them anymore.

"I'm sure everything's going to work out just fine Moka. Please stop worrying?" Tsukune said reassuringly.

"I truly hope you're right Tsukune." Moka said cuddling in closer as he wrapped an arm around her.

Feeling his arm holding her washed her worries away for the time being as she allowed herself to melt into the warm, safe feeling of the love she knew he had for her. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that he loved her with every fiber of his being, just as she loved him with every fiber of hers. There wasn't any doubt that she would spend the rest of her life with him. For the rest of the ride they had a few drinks and joked around a bit. Before they knew it the limo was pulling alongside his home and coming to a stop. The driver hopped out and opened their door. Tsukune climbed out and then offered his hand to Moka to help her out of the limo.

"Thank you Tsukune." Moka said as Tsukune helped her up.

"You're welcome Moka."he said before he grabbed their luggage from the trunk.

The two then proceeded to the front door where they were greeted by Tsukune's mom.

"Come in come in and let me have a look at you two." Kasumi Aono said.

They stepped in and took off their shoes in the foyer before stepping into the living room where Kasumi was waiting for them. She looked at Moka and noticed right away that she was different from what she remembered. The last time she saw her she had bubblegum pink hair, now it was a bright silver with pink streaks mostly at the ends. Then she looked over her son and noticed he was looking so much manlier than she remembered him.

"My, you're growing into a man so fast Tsukune. Just look at you, I hardly see the little boy that left for school 3 years ago anymore." Kasumi said with pride.

"Thanks mom." Tsukune said giving her a hug.

"Moka dear, whatever happened to your hair? And please take off your glasses so I can get a good look at you." Kasumi asked smiling.

"Um mom, can we sit down first. We have a few things to tell you and you're going to want to be sitting for this." Tsukune said as calmly as he could.

"Oh... ok son. Is everything alright?" Kasumi asked a bit worried now.

"Yes mom, every thing's fine. It's just we kind of have some big news for you. Tsukune said reassuringly as they walked further into the living room and sat on the sofa.

\/^^^^\/

Hoyt Baldassare was a member of the vampire elder council and he was deep in thought as he left his home in the yokai world. In his hand he had a small wooden box that he held with great care as he made his way to his limo.

'I believe it's finally time Marika.' He thought as he looked towards the heavens.

"Where to sir?" The driver asked as he held the door open as Hoyt climbed inside the limo.

"The Aono residence." Hoyt replied.

"Yes sir Mr. Baldassare." The driver confirmed before he shut the door.

The driver then climbed into the drivers seat and started heading out toward the desired destination.

Hoyt looked at the box as he remembered his former mistress. The lovely Marika Junsui. He had failed to fully protect her and she had lost all her powers and became mortal. Though she had finally found love in the human world after they had made their escape. They never found a way to restore her to who she once was. In fact she had given up on it after her first and only child had been borne. Her husband was a very nice man for a human. He had treated her with the purest love and more devotion he had ever seen from anyone, yokai or human. On her deathbed before she succumbed to old age to join her beloved husband who had passed away a few years before hand. She had charged him with watching and protecting her family line from the shadows. She also handed him the box he was now holding, instructing him to give the box to any descendant of hers that becomes a yokai when they are ready. A tear slid down his cheek as he thought of her, followed by a small smile as he would finally be fulfilling his last duty for his late Queen.

"From everything I've heard about Tsukune Aono… Marika, you would be very proud, very proud of him!" Hoyt said softly as his fingers continued to caress the small wooden box.

\/^^^^\/

"Well mom, what do you think about yokai wanting to co exist with everyone peacefully?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, they did save a lot of lives almost a year and a half ago. And I was actually a bit shocked to find out that Mr. Mako at the deli was one of them. I never would have guessed had he not saved Mrs. Holden and a few others that day. So I really have no problem with them. Why do you ask Tsukune?" Kasumi asked with a curious look.

"Well you know that school you sent me too? Well it's actually a school for yokai, everyone there is a yokai. The students as well as the staff." Tsukune said and then waited for that to sink in a bit.

"You...mean... Moka here is a..a...a yokai?" Kasumi said a bit shaken up.

"Yes Mrs. Aono. But please don't fear me. I wouldn't even dream of bringing any harm to you." Moka said nervously as she removed her sunglasses, revealing her ruby red eyes.

"Wha..what kind of yokai are you?" Kasumi asked timidly.

"I'm a vampire." Moka said looking down and starting to shake a bit, fearful of what kind of reaction she was going to get.

"A vampire... Tsukune are you sure about this?" his mother asked before continuing "Is she really the one for you son?"

"Yes mom. I love her with all my heart. But we also have one more thing to confess." Tsukune said, swallowing hard before he continued. "I'm now a vampire as well."

Kasumi's eyes went wide as she covered her mouth as tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh Tsukune, but you look so normal... are you really...a...vampire now?" she asked fearfully.

"Yes mom, but I'm still me, I'm still your son." Tsukune said as he transformed into his vampire form.

Kasumi watched as Tsukune's hair became a bright silver and his eyes a deep crimson. His skin became like the purest porcelain and he opened his mouth, revealing his fangs. Before he just smiled that precious smile she loved with a gentleness in his expression that she had known all his life. Her mind was racing, her little baby wasn't human anymore. They sent him to a school of monsters and now... 'Oh God, what have we done.' she thought as tears flowed down her cheeks and she started feeling lightheaded.

"We never should have sent you to that school, oh God what have we done. And you...you did this to him didn't you! How could you!" Kasumi cried just before she passed out from the shock.

Moka burst into tears as Tsukune caught his mom before she could fall off the sofa, laid her on the sofa and put a blanket over her. He then took Moka into his arms, doing his best to comfort her as she sobbed uncontrollably, convinced Tsukune's mom would never forgive her. As Kasumi starts to come too, unnoticed by the two vampires.

"She...sob...she...hates...sob...me...sniff..Tsukune...sob...sob..She'll...sob..never...sniff...for..forgive..sob..m..m...me...sob..sob." Moka cried heavily.

"Everything will be ok Moka. Mom just needs a moment to absorb this. Then we can explain why I'm a vampire now." Tsukune said as reassuringly as he could.

"You...sob...know...I...never...sob..sniff..wanted...sob...to...sniff...take...away...sob..your...humanity... from...sob...you...sniff.. but...sob...I… couldn't...sob...let...you… sob..die.. sniff..sob." Moka said still crying uncontrollably.

Moka jumped when she felt his mothers arms wrap around her as his mom kissed her on her cheek.

"That was all I needed to hear. Now you just calm down and relax a bit and I'll get us some tea." Kasumi said softly before she shakily let go and slowly got her feet. She then got up to go make some tea while Moka just sat there half stunned from his mothers warm hug and kiss.

'How can she be like this? How can she just accept this and forgive me?' Moka thought to herself.

"I told you everything would be ok." Tsukune said softly before he kissed her gently.

As Tsukune's mother was making tea, tears flowed down her cheeks from what she had just learned. Her baby was no longer human! They had sent him to a place full of monsters, real live monsters and as a result Moka had been forced to decide between taking his humanity and saving his life or letting him die… She wanted anything to be able to blame anyone for what happened. She wanted to blame Moka but she knew that it wasn't Moka's fault. She had watched the sweet vampire break down and had heard her words. Kasumi was certain that Moka blamed herself deeply from what she had heard. No… Kasumi knew all the fault fell upon her and her husband. They were the ones that sent him there in the first place. They never even investigated the school! And now...now their baby was a vampire… Kasumi pondered all of this while the water for tea was heating over the stove. Wondering to herself what the future would bring them as Tsukune's dad walks in the front door and removes his shoes.

"Kasumi I'm home sweetheart. Hey Tsukune my boy...is everything ok?" He asks noticing a very attractive girl trying to stop crying in Tsukune's arms in the living room and for some reason Tsukune has silver hair.

"Yeah dad everything's fine now." Tsukune says as Moka starts to wipe the tears away from her eyes and blows her nose into a tissue.

"Koji dear, you're going to want to take a seat in the living room. Our son is now a vampire and I'm sure they really have a good reason so no freaking out. Now is the time to listen and be supportive of our son's new lifestyle. Ok Koji?!" Kasumi says in a somewhat shrill voice that says she's still trying to wrap her head around it.

Koji walks over looking at his boy a bit closer and notices the red eyes on both of them as he grabs a seat with a slightly bewildered look.

"Vampire huh?" Tsukune's dad says curiously

"Yep, vampire... and we'll explain everything just as soon as mom comes back out." Tsukune says rubbing the back of his head.

Kasumi wiped her eyes and took a deep breath before she returned to the living room and set the tea down on the coffee table. Then she sat down next to her husband to listen to the whole story after she poured several cups of tea and handed them out. They heard about how Moka had to give Tsukune her blood several different times to save his life. How Moka even tried to force him to quit and go home as well as how Tsukune refused to leave her side. And then how Tsukune threw away his humanity to save her life.

"I never wanted this for him, I never wanted him to lose his humanity, I wanted to protect him and have him graduate with his humanity intact. But I couldn't bare the thought of him dying... Of being in a world where he didn't exist anymore, and for that I won't apologize." Moka said.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You saved my sons life so many times. You have our deepest gratitude Ms. Akashiya. I could never thank you enough and I'm so sorry for hurting your feelings before giving you a chance to explain everything. Can you ever forgive me?" Kasumi asks as she bows down low before her.

"There is nothing to forgive Mrs. Aono. You had every right to react that way. I blamed myself up until a few days ago. Then Tsukune opened my eyes to the truth. The truth that he chose this." Moka said.

His parents looked at her and then looked at Tsukune.

"Son?" Mr. Aono said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's true. When I decided to stay in that school just so I could be with her, I chose this. I fell in love with her the moment I laid eyes on her. I just couldn't leave her side even though I knew it was basically committing suicide to stay there. But being with the girl I secretly loved along with the other great friends I made there. I just couldn't bring myself to leave. I chose this by choosing her over my own safety. And I would do it again in a heartbeat. I have absolutely no regrets about becoming a vampire, in fact I love it cause now I can truly understand and protect her." Tsukune says with pride.

"Oh Tsukune, I love you so much." Moka says as she wraps her arms around him.

\/^^^^\/

The doorbell rings and Kasumi heads over to answer the door. She opens the door and see's a man standing there in a very expensive suit holding a small wooden box. Behind him is a large black limousine.

"May I help you?" Kasumi asks

"Yes, my name is Hoyt Baldassare. I'm looking for Tsukune Aono. Would he be available Mrs. Aono?" Hoyt asked kindly with a small bow.

"Err...um.. Yes. Would you like to come in?" Kasumi asked returning a slight bow.

"Thank you" Hoyt said as he stepped inside and removed his shoes.

He then followed her into the living room and was a bit surprised to see both Tsukune and Moka in their true form. Both of them instantly taking defensive stances as he entered the room, from sensing his suppressed yokai.

'Wow, their senses are quite sharp… interesting… I can usually go undetected by vampires ten times their age.' Hoyt thought to himself as he entered the living room.

"Relax, I come in peace." Hoyt says in a calm and soothing voice.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tsukune asks warily.

"My name is Hoyt Baldassare, and I'm here to give you this. Hoyt says as he hold out the small wooden box.

"It was my late mistresses dying wish for me to give this to you." Hoyt adds as Tsukune accepts the box and opens it.

Inside there is a sealed envelope and a jewelry box with a small letter attached to it. Tsukune reads the small letter first.

\/^^^^\/

To my dear descendant;

These rings belonged to me and both of my late husbands. They are for when you find a love you can't live without.

Love

Marika Junsui Aono

\/^^^^\/

Tsukune decided to look at the rings later. Right now he was looking at the sealed envelope. As he picks it up he notices the letter is addressed -To one of my descendants whose life is changed into something supernatural.- Tsukune looks at it with a bit of wonder. How could one of his ancestors have known one of her descendants would be changed into something supernatural. He's almost scared to read it but decides to read it anyway. There's a seal on the envelope affixed with some markings Tsukune is a bit familiar with, Magical Glyphs. He studies them closely and thanks to being around Yukari for so long now he realizes that only the one meant to read the letter could open it. He breaks the seal which emits a blue light for a second before disappearing entirely. He then carefully opens it and pulls out the letter.

\/^^^^\/

To my beloved descendant;

If you are reading this then you're no longer human. You're a VAMPIRE. And an extremely strong one at that, a lot stronger than you should be for just a human that's been turned. I wasn't borne human. I was borne from the only untainted bloodline of Vampires. Pure Vampire the Original Vampire Bloodline. Our strength was never watered down by adding the blood of a human turned vampire. But from our bloodline the three vampire sub bloodlines were formed. The strongest of those were the Shinso Vampires like the Dark Lord Akasha Bloodriver of the Akashiya royal line. Her Husband Issa Shuzen of the Shuzen royal line is a mixture of Risho and Shinso vampires. Thus his family line is quite strong. I pray your awakened by one of them. Then there is the Vyshen vampire, the most common of the three sub bloodlines and the weakest. But none of that matters unless you were awakened by a turned vampire. On which case you will only be able to become as strong as Issa Shuzen. But if you were awakened by one who was borne a vampire you will inherit my bloodline and eventually my strength. I was Borne in the year 2687BC, My name was Marika Junsui of the Royal Blood of Junsui Kyuketsyki, before some holy water on a silver crucifix dagger along with a very powerful witches curse sealed my powers and my blood. Turning me basically into a human. But I knew my blood would be passed onto my descendants and that someday perhaps. A new original would be borne, a new Junsui Vampire. To you I leave my entire fortune that I had amassed over eons. Just unfold the envelope and put a single drop of your blood on all four corners for the map to where I've placed your fortune. The guardian's name is Yashema. Speak its name with your aura in your voice and he shall be tame. Remember one thing, when you take a mate. Do it for love. For you can only reproduce and have children if you're mated in love. I wasn't able to have children until I met Tsukki Aono, Though I'm now nearing my final days since I've been aging like a human. I feel so blessed to have finally known the true beauty of being in love and being loved. Soon I go to be reunited with my Tsukki.

May your life be filled with wonder and love

Marika Junsui Aono

18 April 1664

\/^^^^\/

Tsukune mouth dropped as they read and reread the letter that had been safely kept by Hoyt Baldassare, until now. 351 years later The letter finally had an owner, Tsukune Aono.

"Hey Moka, um you know how I'm a lot stronger than I should be." Tsukune says rather excited.

"Um..Yes Tsukune, It's amazing how strong you are. They say it must be something dormant in my blood that probably caused it but they don't know what exactly. Why bring that up Tsukune?" Moka asks curiously.

"Well I think the mystery may be solved." Tsukune says as he hands the letter to Moka.

Her eyes grow wide as she reads the letter and her mouth drops as she reads the names of her Mother and Father mentioned in it. She remembers reading the name Marika Junsui in the Vampire history books in her fathers library. She was known as the Queen of the Vampires but disappeared some 400 years ago after her husband, King Herako Junsui was murdered by an assassin. She was presumed to be dead as well. She read the letter 3 times before she looked at Tsukune.

"Oh Tsukune, My God, Tsukune your the heir to the Vampire Throne! Marika Junsui was the Queen of all Vampires Tsukune." Moka said loudly extremely excited, before her face suddenly became seriously concerned.

"What does that mean Moka?" Kasumi asked confussed.

"It means that Tsukune will one day be crowned King of the Vampires." Moka said before adding "If we can keep this under wraps until you have all your powers fully under your control."

"King of the Vampires?! I'm not sure that I would want to be a King. It's bad enough that I'm going to be a Dark Lord on top of being the new Headmaster of Yokia Academy." Tsukune said.

"Tsukune as King of the Vampires you would have the authority and influence to bring a great deal of change to the Vampire race." Moka said.

Tsukune thought about that and knew most vampires really didn't view other races lives with any real value. As a King he might be able to change that. He might be able to get more of them to send their young to Yokia Academy where they'll hopefully learn that all life has value. One of the core changes he wants to be added. It is his belief that it's the duty of the strong to defend and preserve the weak. If he could install that mentality into the vampire race... True peace would be that much easier to attain in both the monster and human worlds. Then he noticed Moka thinking about something very seriously and the look on her face suggested something not very good.

"Well if my being King is such a good thing why do you have a worried look Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"Tsukune, we can't tell anybody about this. Not even my father, at least not yet." Moka said looking him in the eye.

"Ok...but why the big secret?" Tsukune asked puzzled.

"A lot of vampires, especially some of the elders won't be very happy about this. In their eyes you'll be to human to be allowed to have that kind of authority over them. They won't like having their authority reduced to being advisers instead of ruling. They'll try to kill you Tsukune, you'll have assassins after you and your family. No one can know until you have mastered your powers." Hoyt said sternly.

"Yeah...I can see how that could be a problem. But why should we not tell Moka's father?" Tsukune asked.

"Because there are too many eyes and ears watching the academy. I'm sure word has already spread about you defeating my father in your sparing match. So we can expect a few challengers to arrive hoping to make a name for themselves." Moka said before continuing. "Right now you're not a threat to them. Even with the authority you'll have as a Dark Lord, because the territory that you're about to receive doesn't have a major influence or any real authority in the vampire community. But as an heir to the throne... Now do you see Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"Right, I see what you mean. The only influence I may have in the vampire territories would be more in business deals they may have or desire in the territories I will control as a Dark Lord." Tsukune said looking a bit nervous.

"Exactly Tsukune. Though once you've mastered your powers, they wouldn't dare to upset you. You will be strong enough to wipe out the whole elder council at the same time if you wanted too. That is something all vampires respect...Strength." Hoyt said before adding "As for myself I gladly accept you as my King and will do everything in my power to protect you from the shadows until you're ready to step into the light. When you're ready I'll then do what I can to influence a smooth transfer of power."

"And just how are you going to do that Mr. Baldassare?" Moka asked a bit cautious of the man.

"Well I am on the vampire elder council. But long before that I swore a blood oath to the service and protection of the Junsui Throne and Bloodline." Hoyt said with a smirk.

"Hmm… Well then it truly is an honor to meet you Mr. Baldassare." Moka said courtly with a slight bow.

"Um does that mean we're in danger here?" Koji asked rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Well... If we were to make this public then yes. But as it goes now you already have plenty of protection keeping you safe." Moka says with a sheepish grin.

"WHAT?" all three Aono's ask at once.

"Well... I'm not really supposed to say anything but you've been under my fathers personal protection ever since he started training Tsukune. He bought up four homes here and placed some of his most trusted guards from Castle Shuzen into them with orders to protect you from the shadows with their lives." Moka said with a smile.

"We have? but who? Are they vampires?" Mrs. Aono asked with a look of wonder.

"Yep both this home and Kyoko's home are protected by 12 vampires, 3 in each home. Can't tell you who sorry but did you happen to notice 4 of your neighbors moving out rather quickly with huge smiles. Those would be the homes my Father paid for at double the market value provided they move out within 2 days. Most we're out in less than 24hrs." Moka said happily.

"Ohhhh ok well I guess since we're not supposed to know about it... I guess we'll just have to give our thanks to you." Kasumi said.

"Don't suppose you'd know if they've had to deal with anyone would you?" Koji asked curious.

"Well according to the report on my fathers desk... Over the last 4 months they've caught and turned in 3 burglars and 5 vandals. Are holding a serial rapist and used their Auras to turn away a possible threat 4 times. Letting whoever may be sending them know that the area is heavily guarded." Moka said with a smirk.

"You said their holding a serial rapist? Why not turn him in?" Koji asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Ummmm how should I say this.. hmm... Why turn in free food?" Moka said poking her fingers together.

At that everyone started laughing. Then Mr. Baldassare rose to his feet, bowed while saying his good byes and left.

\/^^^^\/

Mean while across the street in the sound proofed basement...

"Please I'll do anything you want... You'll never see me again. Just please let me go… AHHHHHH" The serial rapist cried as a vampire approached him hungrily and bit into him as he hung from the basement ceiling.

"Ahhhh the vile wretch of a human thinks we should have mercy on him. How cute... Hahahaha. DID YOU HAVE ANY MERCY ON YOU'RE PREY YOU PIECE OF FILTH!" a female vampire growled.

"Hahahaha Your luck ran out when you chose the wrong girl to stalk as your next victim. You see she's under our protection and well... That made you fair game for us." the male vampire said with a sinister voice after he finished feeding on him.

"Yes, and fresh blood straight from the veins is so much better than those lifeless blood transfusion bags." the female vampire said sarcastically with a note of malice as she approached to take a bite. Pausing to add "But don't worry, we'll keep you alive as a blood bag for us for the rest of your life." Before she bit into him savagely.

Laughter and screams echoing throughout that basement as they terrorized and fed on the rapist.

 **\/^^^^\/**

 **/** **\^^/\**

 **That's it for Chapter 9 folks. Don't forget to leave a review, favorite and follow this story if you're enjoying it. Thanks for reading and I'll be updating this soon ;D**


	10. Attack on the Snow Village

**First things first, I don't own** ** **Rosario + Vampire!**** **This is my original fan fiction story based on the manga series created by** ** **Akihisa Ikeda.**** **Its where the story continues on in my heart from where** ** **Akihisa Ikeda**** **chose to end his story of** ** **Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya.**** **I'm not doing this for money or fame. This just like most everyone else here is just for fun. To pay tribute to** ** **Akihisa Ikeda**** **and the manga so many of us fell in love with. I don't pretend to be a great writer, I probably add in to much detail. But I sincerely hope you can overlook my flaws and still find the story I write entertaining. I would love to hear your thoughts on how I perceived the future** **of** ** **Rosario + Vampire**** **could have gone, if it would have continued into more seasons.**

\/^^^^\/

 **Chapter 10**

 **Attack on the Snow Village**

/\^^/\

As the bus approached the Snow Fairy Village, Mizore who had been cuddling with her boyfriend Yukio for the entire trip noticed several ice huts had been formed around the village. She saw older Snow Fairy's standing watch outside of them like sentry posts.

"Hmmm I wonder whats going on?" she said under her breath as she looked around.

"I was just about to ask you about all the obvious sentry posts surrounding the Village... But I see you don't have any more of a clue as I do." Yukio said as he joined her in looking out the window.

The bus pulled up to Mizore's parents home just a hundred yards away from the Ski Lodge her parents ran.

"Hope you two get to enjoy some of your break. Good luck and I'll hopefully be picking you both up soon." The bus driver said eerily as smoke from his cigar ouzed from his creepy grin and glowing eyes.

The two got off and the bus driver sped away almost as soon as their feet touched the snow covered ground. Making the pair glad they had grabbed everything before getting off, 2 weeks without a change in wardrobe would have sucked they both thought to themselves as they watched the bus speed back down the mountain. Mizore walked up to her home, fished the key out of her bag before unlocking the door.

"Mom, Dad. I'm home." Mizore said loud enough to be heard throughout the house without yelling as she walked in with Yukio right behind her.

A few ruffling sounds came from her parents room along with a few hushed voices...

"Shit, I told you we didn't have time for this." Mizore's mom growled silently to her husband.

"We'll be down in a minute sweetie." she hollered towards the living room as more frantic ruffling sounds were heard.

As Mizore's parents came out of their room the tell tale scent of sex followed them out giving away what they were up too when Mizore got home. Both of the teenagers caught the scent as well as the flustered looks on her parents faces as they came out.

"Hello sweetie it's so good to see you. So who's this? I was expecting you to be bringing Tsukune with you." her mom asked while giving her daughter a hug.

"Mom, Dad. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Yukio Toryu." Mizore said as she wrapped her arm around his, gazing at him lovingly.

Her father walked up to him and shook his hand saying "Glad to meet you Yukio, I'm Mizore's father but you can call me Dad or Mr. Shirayuki depending on how serious you are with my daughter." He said with a raised eyebrow and a questioning tone.

"It's nice to meet you dad." Yukio said without a hint of hesitation.

Mrs. Shirayuki pulled her daughter off to the side with a confused look on her face.

"What happened with Tsukune dear? I thought he was the only one you wanted." she asked.

"I had a very painful realization that he only loved me as a dear friend. That he wasn't going after the one he loved to keep from breaking our hearts. Yukio helped me to not only see it but to get through it.

I cried so hard I slept until the early morning in the infirmary and awoke to find Yukio asleep by my side. He then defended me fiercely when a bully started trying to humiliate me by freezing his arm and breaking it off the bully." Mizore said with a bright smile on her face that her mom hasn't seen in years.

"You actually found and fell in love with another Snow Fairy at Yokia Academy this last week?" Her mother asked surprised that a male Snow Fairy would even be allowed to leave whatever village he was from since males were so rare and fought over at a young age.

"He's not a Snow Fairy mom, he's a Drage! A Frost Drage!" Mizore said proudly.

"A Frost Drage?" her mother asked barely remembering hearing someone mentioning Frost Drage in a story her father used to tell her as a small child.

"A humaniod Frost Dragon mom." Mizore said with stars in her eyes

Her mother quickly remembering they were powerful and frightening in the stories she was told as a very young age, as the color started to drain from her face that shifted to a look of fear.

Mr. Shirayuki led the boy into the kitchen to grab several drinks for everyone while he was getting acquainted with Yukio.

"I can't believe Mizore's luck. Finding a male snow fairy at Yokia Academy. I can't believ..." Mizore's father was saying before Yukio cut him off.

"I'm not a Snow Fairy. I'm a Frost Drage!" Yukio said proudly

Mr. Shirayuki's eyes widened and a cautious look appeared on his face. He remembered his grandfather used to tell scary stories about Frost Drages when he was little. How they were secretive and extremely temperamental as well as very powerful monsters that are best left alone, avoided at all costs.

"A...a...Fr..fro...frost...drage?" He asked nervously.

"Um..yeah is everything alright dad?" Yukio asked noticing a mixed look of unbelief and fear upon his face. Before he quickly realized that they were probably very scared of his kind. So before Mizore's dad could answer his question.

"Ah... Look I'm not a threat to anyone here. I'm in love with your daughter and I will protect her with my life. And while I'm here I will protect her family as well." Yukio said to calm Mr. Shirayuki fears.

"Ah..um.. 'whew' I'm.. well.. ok son. I guess I'll take your word for it." Mr. Shirayuki said still a bit nervous but a little less fearful now.

"How about we take these drinks out to the living room now, I'm sure everyone is probably wondering where we ran off to by now." Yukio said with a smile that was warm and kind.

Mizore's father nodded as they started heading back into the living room. His fears fading quickly after seeing the kindness in the boys smile, it reminded him of that other boy Tsukune. Upon seeing the boy returning with her husband from the kitchen Mizore's mother looked at the boy with fear as she started shifting into her monster form. Her hair frosted over until it became ice and her hands shifted into razor sharp ice claws as she started to position herself preparing to attack. Mizore instantly jumped in front of her and formed an ice sword and held it to her mother in a threatening maner.

"And just what the fuck do you think you're doing mother?" Mizore asked with bite in her voice.

"Tsurara, Mizore. Both of you need to calm down now." Her husband said loudly.

"But he's dangerous! He's a FROST DRAGE!" Tsurara yelled in fear.

"Yes and he's MY BOYFRIEND! And if you even try to hurt him you'll regret it." Mizore growled in a very threatening maner.

"Relax my love. He's not here to harm anybody. He loves our daughter." Mr. Shirayuki said calmly and lovingly to his wife.

"I love Mizore, Mrs. Shirayuki. I would never hurt her or anyone she cares about. While we're here I conceder it my duty and honor to extend my protection to her home and village as if it were my own. We noticed several sentry posts set up around the village as we came in and we were both wondering what was going on here. If I can be of any assistance to your people I would conceder it a great honor." Yukio said before bowing deeply.

Mizore's parents looked at each other with raised eyebrows as Mizore lowered her hand, the ice sword already disolving into vapors. Afterwords they all sat down and enjoyed the drinks, Mizore caught her parents up on what had been going on since they last saw each other. Yukio sharing a bit of his life story and how he has fallen in love with Mizore.

\/^^^^\/

It was a little after dinner when Mizore grabbed Yukio by the arm and silently asked him to join her for a walk. As they strolled through the Village they came to a section of ice statues. There she showed him the statue of all her friends that had been formed to honor and remember them after they had rescued the village from Fairy Tail. As Mizore shared the story with Yukio he saw a few tears start to slide down her cheeks as she recalled being molested. His heart burned with a deep rage while he listened to her story. He only wished he could have been there to prevent it. Then she started to chuckle a bit when she brought up how Kurumu had saved her life and kissed her to shock her back into reality.

After she finished the tale Mizore led him away from the village. About half a kilometer outside the village was a field of Snow Whites. The same field she had taken Tsukune the night the High Priestess had grabbed her to try and save the village through an arranged marriage. Yukio looked upon the splendor of the field with a touch of awe.

"I've had a fantasy about making love in this field ever since I was a child." Mizore said as she let her yukata fall onto the field of snow whites beneath her feet.

The silvery moonlight set her pale skin aglow, she absolutely radiated beauty. Her flawless form caused Yukio's breath to hitch as he gazed upon her. She gently stepped over to him as he stood there completely entranced. Her nimble fingers started undoing his Kimono, letting it fall to the ground as they wrapped their arms around each other. There passion rose as they kissed each other deeply breaking for air after several minutes. Inhaling the aphrodisiatic pollen of the snow whites as they layed down upon them. Letting their hands explore and caress every nook and cranny, every slightest curve and contour on each others body. Yukio started to give a light squeeze to Mizore's perfect breasts. They were firm and soft within his hands, her nipples were like perfect cherries begging to be touched and nibbled upon. As his lips brushed over her left nipple Mizore throatily moaned in approval. She practically screamed when he gently bit down on one and lashed his tongue upon the caught nipple between his teeth. He was working her into a frenzy as he lowered his hand to her eager flower and started to fondle her folds. Spinning his body as he kissed his way lower ever so slowly until his upper body was facing the direction of her feet as his lips started to kiss her soaked folds. To stifle the scream of pleasure Mizore grabbed his manhood and wrapped her mouth around it. Teasing it expertly with her tongue as she took him deep into her throat. Yukio moaned in pleasure as he kept his mouth working upon Mizores flower, building her pleasures pressure towards an explosive release. They both found their toe curling release at the same time. Yukio shifted his body ever so slightly as he started to lower the pressure of his tongue lashes on her clitoris. Her little button of nerves was now extremely sensitive as she started to come down from her first explosive orgasm of the night. AS he heard her breathing start to calm back down to normal he got a wicked idea and took a deep breath. Puckering his lips as he locked his arms around her thighs he began to blow raspberries upon her very sensitive button, sending her skyrocketing into another explosive orgasm and tearing a loud scream of pleasure from her lungs. Her eyes were like basketballs as her lungs emptied, her heartbeat was so rapid she thought it would burst. Her mind short circuited from the overload of pleasure as her hands tried in vain to push his head away from the locked position both his arms and her own thighs had him in as her body bucked like a wild horse at a rodeo. By the time he was done every muscle in her body was locked as she struggled to regain her breath. She didn't even know pleasure could be so intense. It scared her a bit when she tried to move and her body didn't respond for several minutes. Yet at the same time it thrilled her to no end just knowing her boyfriend was capable of giving her such pleasure. He then kissed his way back up her body before placing his manhood at the entrance of her drenched flower. Entering slowly as the tight walls of her sex stretched around his size. She gasped as her body received wave after wave of sensation as he slowly rocked his pelvis back and forth. He was relishing the absolute look of bliss upon her face. Her eyes revealed her joyous surprise and wanton lust his actions had and were still producing. The grunts and moans, hissing and screams were like the purest music to his ears. Mixing with his own as he started picking up the tempo as the pressure started mounting once again. Both of them reaching their apex together before collapsing into each others arms. Completely spent as they laid together in the field of flowers, eyes locked upon each other as they waited to regain their breath.

\/^^^^\/

The following morning the happy couple awoke with the first rays of sunlight crested over the horizon. Still laying in the field of snow whites as naked as the day they were born. Greeting each other with a passionate kiss and a look of pure bliss still lingering from the previous nights escapade of making love. After a few moments they started to stretch and get up. Gathering their Kimono and yukata they redressed and started heading back to the village arm in arm. As they neared the village they saw one of the sentry posts and remembered that they wanted to ask about that when they first arrived yesterday afternoon. Entering the house they found Mizore's mother making breakfast and her father enjoying an iced coffee. They looked at them and knew instinctively what they had been doing the night before and smiled. Hoping that Yukio may have knocked up Mizore last night as they crossed their fingers and said good morning to the two.

"Breakfast is almost ready you two." Tsurara said joyously.

"Thanks mom." the two said as they took a seat at the table.

Tsurara served fluffy scrambled eggs, pancakes with butter and maple syrup and several strips of bacon, all cooled to perfection.

"So were you two out all night, we didn't hear you two get back from your walk?" Mizore's father asked in a half teasing tone of voice.

"We spent the night making love in the snow whites." Mizore said boldly as Yukio blushed a deep crimson.

This of course produced a few giggles from the parents only making Yukio blush a few shades darker. Seeing she had embarrassed Yukio she decided to change the subject as she remembered the sentry posts all around the village.

"Yeah..so Mom, Dad... Whats going on, why all the sentry posts?" Mizore asked with a look of concern.

"We're not sure who behind it or why but we've been being attacked by Ice Wraths, Wendigos and Ice Trolls. The only reason we know someones behind it is that Ice Wraths are a summoned being." Mizore's Mom said.

"That and Ice Trolls are solitary monsters and don't wander or hunt in pacts like wolves do." Mr. Shirayuki added.

"Wendigos are horrid creatures, vile and disgusting but not to hard for me to kill." Yukio said with a gleam of hatred in his eyes.

At this the parents looked at each other wondering just how strong their daughters boyfriend was. For a Wendigo was a difficult creature to kill for most monsters, even S class usually had some difficulty with them. As they were pondering it the warning alarms rang out signaling that danger was approaching the large bells rang out from the sentry posts to the northwest of the village.

\/^^^^\/

They all rushed out of the house heading toward the direction of the sound of the bells. The parents leading the way as Yukio and Mizore followed right behind them.

"Mizore, When we get there I want you to keep scanning the horizon, look for anyone watching the attack instead of the fight taking place ok?" Yukio asked as they were running

"Ok but why?" Mizore asked running along side him.

"If someone is behind it they'll be watching so they can control the vile beasts." Yukio said

"Ahh.. Gotcha. Sure thing love. I'll let you know if I see anything." Mizore said as they approached their destination alongside a good portion of the village.

The snow fairies made a defensive line as they saw the creatures approaching in the distance. Yukio headed out to greet them alone. Several of the snow fairies were yelling at him to get back until Mizore stepped out with her parents about 15 feet in front of the line.

"Keep your eyes peeled for any sign of the bastard that's controlling them. They won't be a match for my boyfriend." Mizore said confidently.

"Your boyfriend? But that's not Tsukune." A few villagers said a bit confused.

"No that's our daughters new boyfriend Yukio." Mr. Shirayuki replied loudly.

"But he's going to face them alone? What is he a super vampire like Tsukune Aono or Moka Akashiya?" another villager asked as he gawked at the boy who was calmly jogging out to meet the creatures.

"No my daughters not dating a vampire. My daughters dating a Frost Drage!" Mrs. Shirayuki said loudly watching the boy head out with a bit of pride that her daughter found such a powerful mate.

Most of the villagers standing in the line suddenly dropped their mouths in shock. A few were stunned in awe that a monster from their childhood nightmare inducing stories was heading out to defend their village. That he was dating Mizore, one of their own, only added to the stun factor.

Yukio took off his clothes and sets them to the side. He then turns and eyes up the creatures in the distance. They were still about a half mile out and he could see that something was truly odd indicating these creatures were under someones control. 6 frosty, bony looking mist like creatures with sharp teeth slithering through the air but never higher than 10 ft at best. Probably Ice Wraiths he thought. Advancing with 4 Ice Trolls, They look a bit like a Yeti but are more apelike with 3 clawed fingers and a clawed thumb, 3 eyes one being higher in the center of its forehead. They stood about 10ft. Tall and were rather savage but unintelligent creatures. Then there was 5 Wendigos with them. These vile creatures looked like they were human at one point in time by the size of them. They were about 6-8 ft tall when standing upright, though they usually were hunched over enough to use their arms like a front pair of legs to move faster. Their hands were heavily clawed while their arms were about 18 inches longer than they once were when they were either human or some sort of humaniod yokai. Their heads almost looked like a deformed skull with horns twisting on top. Their mouths were exposed sharp teeth with no cheeks to restrain the mouth from opening wide enough to put someones entire head inside. And surprisingly enough they had a very strong bite capable of crushing bone with ease. They were covered in a short dense fur that was heavily stained with blood. God how Yukio hated them. None of these creature would ever form up together so someone had to be pulling the strings alright and after I'm done with them hopefully Mizore will spot the bastard responsible for those vile creatures. If he didn't spot them himself. Yukio then transformed into his monster form. 2 large horns twisting up and back from his forehead before slightly angling back up near the back of his head. His long hair became more like spikes flowing down the center of his back. His ears elongated into points that almost appeared like another set of horns from a distance. 2 large leathery looking wings protruded from his back, His legs, lower arms, shoulders and chest and back are covered in light icy blue scales about 2 inches in diameter while the bridge of his nose and his forehead's scales are about 1 centimeter in diameter each. His hands and feet are clawed and his eyes are ice blue with reptilian slits. He also has a 4ft scaled tail with a spiked tip and is wearing a kind of loin cloth type of covering for some modesty.

Yukio stretches his wings out and soars into the sky towards them. As he's flying he forms two weapons made of super strong ice, in one hand a brutal looking sword that looked like it belonged in an Elder Scrolls game and in the other hand a morningstar that would have given Kokoa wet dreams. He grinned as he approached for truth be told he absolutely loved a good fight. His kind were bred for it, to safeguard the lair as well as to fight each other for entertainment. While their old masters may be gone the instincts were still there. And Yukio wasn't very good at fighting his instincts which is why he was sent away from his home. Now he had a girlfriend whom he never wanted to see in pain again. She had a home that was in danger, a home where he might even have a future with her. He felt that he had a purpose once again. To protect everything she held dear to her heart.

'I am the youngest to ever win the title arena destroyer. The youngest to be made an officer in the tribal guard. Trained for battle from the moment I could walk. I am Yukio Toryu, I am Frost Drage.' He thought to himself before shouting. **"YOU SHALL NEVER TOUCH MY MIZORE'S VILLAGE!"**

With the battle cry roaring out a flame of pure cold that was cold enough to make liquid nitrogen seem like a hot tub. He froze solid two Ice Trolls and a Wendigo that weren't lucky enough to evade the icy flame. He swooped through them in a spinning motion shattering the frozen creatures with his sword and morningstar. Shards of ice in various shades of pink and red scattered across the snowy landscape. He spun into a landing before charging the closest creature with blinding speed, a Wendigo. The wendego just managed to dart over his attack as Yukio swung his sword at him in his charge. But being in the air left him wide open for his morningstar which Yukio swung behind him as he passed. With a loud crunch of snapping bones the morningstar smacked into its chest sending it flying with several broken ribs. Turning back toward where he knocked the wendigo off to he barely caught the attack of one of the ice wraiths. Quickly raising his sword to block while swinging his morningstar which only seemed to knock it back a few feet before it charged again.

"Ah fuck, how did they say you have to kill these things again, Shit" Yukio said while dodging the strike and once again only managing to knock it back.

Distracted by the wrath Yukio failed to notice the wendigo he had struck was back on his feet. He learned quickly though as he felt the wendigo land on his back trying to find purchase through his scales with his claws as Yukio fell forwards from the attack. Quickly rolling to the side to avoid a blow from one of the Ice Trolls. He kicked himself up off the ground and realized they had all closed in on him while he was fighting the others. His grin grew as he ran his sword through the wendigo that he just shook of his back while throwing his morningstar into the face of the Ice Troll. He then took a deep breath and smiled while he thought. 'Suckers'

Flames of pure cold flowed from his mouth as roared loud enough to shake the area, turning his head from side to side to blanket everything near him in it's icy flames. Freezing everything completely solid near him instantly. He watched a wraith freeze and fall onto the snow as his flames shot right into its open mouth. He grinned as he then proceeded to destroy the frozen statues when a Ice Wraith took him by surprise, if it wasn't for his scales he'd be in some serious hurt right now and he knew it.

'Fuck I let myself get cocky and let my guard down dammit.' Yukio cursed at himself in his head.

"Now how in the hell did you guys survive that blast?" he asked himself aloud.

He spun out of the way shattering a frozen Ice Troll while he swung his sword at the wraith who dodged it by a hair. He was quickly surrounded by 5 of them that began striking at him as if he stepped into a venomous snake pit. He was slashing and blocking, side stepping and ducking their attacks when he managed to get one dead on in the mouth of the summoned creature, killing it instantly.

"So that's your weak spot, hahaha" Yukio laughed as he started to kill the rest of them.

\/^^^^\/

Up on a snowy peak 4 sets of eyes were watching the battle and getting a bit frustrated as they watched Yukio destroy the beasts they sent. One of them got on a radio.

"Abort infiltrating the village. I repeat abort infiltrating the village. Get out of there now."ordered a tall figure in a black uniform with an ensignia of two fox tails on the upper part of the arm and an officers rank on his shoulder marking him as the commander of their assigned operation. As he glared at the dragon boy down below.

"But I've only been able to set up only one explosive sir." a cloaked solder said back into the radio.

"Abort and retreat now! The distraction has been destroyed. Well finish this operation tomorrow and be done with this damn ice box." The officer growled into the radio.

Unknown to the cloaked solder a thirteen year old snow girl heard every word from her hiding spot. She had seen the bomb suddenly appear not 2 ft. from where she hid before the radio sounded, ordering the solder to retreat. She waited until her mother got back and then showed her the bomb. Who grabbed it and placed it in a bag before running out to the front lines where most everyone was awaiting Yukio to return.

Mizore had seen a brief flash of light from one of the peaks off to the north of the battle. She had a big smile on her face as she thought 'Gotcha.' She couldn't wait to tell Yukio and point out the peak to him.

Mrs. Yukimaro came running up to the lines holding a bag and dragging her 13 yr. old daughter behind her. Hollering loudly trying to get everyone's attention. As soon as she had it she took just a moment to catch her breath as she opened the bag to let everyone look inside.

"These have been nothing but distractions. They've been planting bombs in our homes while were out here fighting off those creatures. My daughter saw the bomb just appear next to where she was hiding and overheard someone order the invisible bomber to abort the mission. Saying they will finish it tomorrow and be done with this ice box." Mrs. Yukimaro said with a bit of fright.

Yukio had just returned in time to overhear the conversation. Mizore was mad as a disturbed hornets nest but after everything she had been through over the last 2 yrs she had more military combat type of knowledge than anyone else. She walked up to the young girl and asked her to describe where in her home the bomb was planted. By the time the girl told her everything, Mizore stood and addressed everyone.

"I believe Fairy Tail is back. Their using these creatures to distract us while they send in a few solders under a cloaking spell to plant bombs throughout our village. Look near the support beams just above the vents in the basements. Gather the bombs carefully in small bags and bring them to my home after dark." Mizore said while everyone nodded in agreement.

"I need you to take me to where you heard the man speaking. Can you do that for me?" Yukio asked the young girl who only nodded yep.

\/^^^^\/

Yukio stood and gave Mizore a quick kiss before following Mrs. Yukimaro and her daughter back to their home. Once they got there the little girl pointed to where she heard the man. Yukio got down and started to smell the floor until he smelled a mixture of oil, fuel and explosives. He followed the scent out of the house and was quickly able to find the boot tracks in the snow leading away from the village. He shifted his vision to heat vision which allowed him to see any form of body heat in a 40 yard range. He carefully followed the tracks to an old mine that would have been neigh to impossible to see or even find if you were looking at the area by mere chance.

Yukio sneaked in as quietly as he could and started making his way inside when after about 20 yards he saw 8 lockers fixed to the wall. He looked around carefully and could only make out one person walking away from his location. He carefully opened the locker and found an invisibility cloak. 'Jackpot!' he thought to himself as he grabbed it before checking the other lockers and pulling the cloaks out of those ones as well. He knew these were expensive and hard as hell to make. The materials alone were extremely rare and hard to come by. So to find 8 of them in one location was mind boggling. 'Whoever you are you're sure going through a lot of trouble and expense for nothing, now that we know that is.' he thought to himself while chuckling.

\/^^^^\/

He made his way back to Mizore's home with the cloaks and then they worked out a plan to use the bombs against them using the cloaks. As night fell over the village the villagers began showing up with small bags containing the explosives. 25 from the Ice Palace alone, all in all 154 bombs were delivered.

"Holy Shit! That's a lot of explosives. They weren't just trying to teach us a lesson, they were going to make an example out of us and wipe us off the map entirely!" Tsurara said while looking at the large pile with a mix of fear and anger.

"We can thank God for Lurea Yukimaro. If she didn't see and hear them we'd be blown to bits tomorrow night." Mizore said to her mom.

With that Tsurara nodded as they started loading the explosives into 2 large backpacks and 2 smaller duffel bags. Once that was done Mizore and Yukio put on the backpacks and slung the duffels over a shoulder before putting on an Invisibility Cloak and headed out the door holding hands so not to get separated.

\/^^^^\/

When they made the entrance to the old mine they started setting the explosives in 50 yard intervals. They wanted to make sure no one would ever use the tunnels ever again. After about 400 yards into the tunnels they started seeing Fairy Tail troops walking around casually.

"Man I can't wait to see those snow bitches blown into nothing but a huge fireball." one of the troops said as they walked into a room that looked like a bunk house.

"Yeah I hear its to break down and divide some Vampire named Tsukune Aono. Evidently Kiria wants to make him suffer by killing the families of his friends and allies. Although the only ones not getting attacked right now are the Shuzens and the Vampire village." The other one said.

"Yeah that would be a suicide mission that would only have a tiny hope of any success." the first one said as they prepared to take a shower and hit the bunks.

Mizore set 2 explosives in the room before sneaking back out with a smirk on her face. The place was huge and they had been making their way through the place for over 2 hours before they came to the operation control room. They planted the explosive and made their way into the adjoining room where the commander was sleeping. He had a few papers on his desk and a small box sitting on top of the papers. Yukio carefully opened the box and found the detonator, a radio frequency remote device with a long range signal. Luckily the entire tunnel had small antena's to pick up and resend radio signals throughout. They proceeded to make it down to the large hanger bay type room and placed explosives under the vehicles, fuel depots, weapons crates and spotted a door going outside. They found 4 attack helicopters completely armed and ready for bear. They placed one on each of them. They were down to only one explosive left when they found the summoning room as well as several caged wendigos and Ice Trolls. They placed the last one on the support beam for the room. They were just about to exit the hanger to the outside where they would move away to a safe distance and blow the place when they heard a loud gunshot behind them followed by a scream from Mizore...

Yukio leaped to where Mizore fell to after getting shot right through her chest. She was bleeding badly but luckily the bullet had missed her vital organs. Still it put a big enough hole in her she was endanger of bleeding out if she didn't get help very soon. He grabbed her and ducked behind some cover before using his cloak and his shirts to apply pressure to the wounds and slow down the bleeding hopefully.

He then transformed tearing the rest of his clothing to shreds. The bay was becoming quite active with enemy solders scrambling into it. He jumped out after taking a huge breath. Yukio roared blasting out a flame of pure cold into the rest of the bay.

"Ah Fuck!" the Commander yelped as he leaped back into the control room with his rifle that had a heat vision scope on it.

Yukio rushed towards the bay freezing the floors and blocking the doors with a wall of ice as he flew up to where the Commander had jumped away to avoid his icy flame. He kicked open the door and dodged to his left as the commander fired a round at him. The bullet grazed his shoulder and put a small hole into his left wing. Yukio was too enraged to feel it as he closed the distance and shattered the gun with a single swipe of his clawed hands. Grabbing the commander he began to tear into him shattering his rib cage with a blow from his right fist. Then he began quickly twisting his arms until he heard the bones snapping like twigs as a ragged scream of pain was heard coming from the commander.

" **Your going to pay for every drop of blood you've ever spilled right now with your own!"** Yukio growled between clenched teeth loudly with murderous intent.

He then repeated the act on the commanders other arm before flipping him over and plunging his hand into his back. Grabbing his spine and forcefully ripping it out with a sickening multiple snapping sound as pieces of his ribs broke off and followed his spine into the open air before snapping off at the base of his skull.

Yukio then flew down to where he had left Mizore and gently picked her up before he rushed out of the bay. With Mizore in his arms and the detonator in his hands as he took to the sky. Pressing the button as he got far enough, he thought, away from the blast zone.154 C4 explosives went off almost at the same time. Multiple rapid fire explosions thundered behind him with deafening volume. The entire mountain top was pretty much nothing but a hollowed out military style base. Now it was blowing up like a small volcanic explosion thanks to the stock pile of weapons and fuel they had found inside and placed a few explosives on. Chunks of metal and rock flew into the air as Yukio flew higher trying to get away from the blast. As the shock wave hit him along with a small chunk of metal piercing through his scales he realized he was still way to close to the blast zone when he detonated the explosives. Mizore was thrown from his grip and was plummeting down to the ground as he was trying to quickly regain his senses. He dove hard and flapped his wings to increase his speed to catch her before she would splatter on the ground below. He managed to catch her in the last 50 feet and pulled as hard as he could to avoid hitting the ground. He felt snow graze his arms as he pulled back into the sky, Mizore in hand and both of them bleeding badly as he turned toward the village and silently prayed he would get there on time to save her life. Far to worried about her to even notice how badly he was doing himself. As he neared the village and was flying lower preparing to land, his vision blurred and he blacked out and fell into the village hitting a snowbank before tumbling to a stop.

\/^^^^\/

/\^^/\

Authors note: Liquid Nitrogen is about -321 degrees fahrenheit or -196 degrees celcius. While the effects of liquid nitrogen in a pool is a bad ass looking thick fog, it's not really a good idea as it will also displace the oxygen and suffocate anyone swimming in the pool.

\/^^^^\/

And that's Chapter 10 folks. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did please Favorite and Follow so you can stay up to date on when I update this story. Your thoughts on this chapter are also highly valued, so leave a review or PM. Thanks and have a great day/afternoon or night. ;D


	11. Hostage Crisis

**First things first, I don't own** ** **Rosario + Vampire!**** **This is my original fan fiction story based on the manga series created by** ** **Akihisa Ikeda.**** **Its where the story continues on in my heart from where** ** **Akihisa Ikeda**** **chose to end his story of** ** **Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya.**** **I'm not doing this for money or fame. This just like most everyone else here is just for fun. To pay tribute to** ** **Akihisa Ikeda**** **and the manga so many of us fell in love with. I don't pretend to be a great writer, I probably add in to much detail. But I sincerely hope you can overlook my flaws and still find the story I write entertaining. I would love to hear your thoughts on how I perceived the future** **of** ** **Rosario + Vampire**** **could have gone, if it would have continued into more seasons.**

 ** **\/^^^^\/****

 ****Chapter 11****

 ****Hostage Crisis****

 ****/\^^/\****

 **Tsukune awoke to the sound of Moka purring in his arms. He carefully shifted his body so he could watch her sleep beside him, still in awe that they were now a couple. He still couldn't believe how well everything had gone the day before with his parents. Then the sudden news that he was a descendant of vampire royalty…** **It really was enough to cause his mind to race in a million directions at once as well as scare the hell out of him. He was worried about his family and friends, they could and would be in danger if anyone found out before he was strong enough to protect them. The man who brought the news** **was also a member of the vampire elder council. The very council where if his ancestry were to become known… The greatest threat would come from. He was very glad to have Mr. Baldassare on his side within the council but was also very concerned about how long he could keep such a secret. Those thoughts had kept his mind racing until Moka had come into his bedroom to cuddle up and sleep with him. Her very presence had calmed his mind, soothed his darkest fears and allowed him to relax into a very peaceful nights sleep.**

 **'Her purring** **in her sleep is just so cute! Like a kitten..' Tsukune thought to himself as he gently moved a few strands of hair from her face.**

 **"** **Tsu~ku~ne~ Mmm you smell so good." Moka said in her sleep before she** **opened and closed her mouth as if she was biting Tsukune's neck. Followed with a few moans while her purring became louder.**

 **Tsukune couldn't help but chuckle, seeing her act like she was drinking from him in her sleep.** **This of course caused her to start stirring as she began to slowly wake up. Her eyelids started to flutter before her face scrunched a bit from the light shining through the window. He watched every detail as her back arched while she yawned and stre** **t** **ched her arms a bit. Then her eyes opened** **slowly while her still sleep foggy mind started to remember where she was.**

 **"Good morning beautiful" Tsukune said as her eyes finally found hi** **s.**

 **"Good morning handsome. Ahhh I was having the most wonderful dream.." Moka said as she scooted herself onto his chest with a loving grin as her stomach rumbled.**

 **This of course made her blush a bit out of embarras** **s** **ment wh** **ile Tsukune just chuckled and tilted his head to the side.**

 **"** **Go a** **hea** **d." T** **s** **u** **k** **u** **n** **e** **s** **ai** **d k** **nowin** **g** **wh** **a** **t** **s** **he w** **a** **n** **t** **ed.**

 **"** **Th** **a** **n** **k yo** **u** **l** **ov** **e." M** **o** **k** **a** **sai** **d** **b** **e** **f** **or** **e** **si** **n** **k** **i** **n** **g** **h** **er f** **a** **n** **gs** **g** **e** **n** **t** **l** **y in** **t** **o** **hi** **s** **nec** **k.**

 **Th** **i** **s b** **rought a** **m** **o** **an fr** **om** **b** **oth o** **f** **t** **h** **em. F** **o** **r Tsu** **k** **u** **n** **e the f** **ee** **li** **ng** **was** **b** **o** **rdering o** **n** **e** **c** **s** **t** **asy** **while for M** **o** **k** **a t** **h** **e** **ta** **s** **te** **of Ts** **uk** **une's** **b** **l** **o** **o** **d** **w** **a** **s e** **cstasy.** **T** **he fl** **a** **vor,** **t** **ex** **t** **ur** **e** **and powerful lifeforce** **o** **f** **h** **i** **s blood a** **s sh** **e** **g** **e** **nt** **ly s** **l** **u** **r** **p** **e** **d** **was beyond an** **y** **t** **h** **i** **n** **g sh** **e c** **ould co** **m** **p** **a** **r** **e** **i** **t** **to.** **To her it tasted like love!**

 **\/^^** **^\/**

 **After she was done enjoying her wake up snack.** **T** **hey both got** **cleaned up,** **dressed and headed to** **wards** **the kitchen downstairs where Kasumi was just finishing making breakfast.** **Tsukune was wearing a red button up short sleeved shirt with black 501 levi's. Moka was wearing a red** **top with a plunging v-neck that exposed a bit of cleavage but not too much, and a skin tight pair of dark blue jeans. In her hands she had brought down a pair of black boots with a 2 inch rise in the heel. As they entered the Kitchen they could smell the delicious meal Kasumi had made.**

 **"Morning mom." they both said catching Kasumi by surprise as she about jumped out of her skin.**

 **"** **Eeeep, um good morning you two. Go ahead and have a seat and I'll have breakfast served in a moment." Kasumi said a bit shakily.**

 **"Thanks mom, sorry for startling you." Tsukune said as they both bowed apologetically.**

 **"It alright...I just didn't hear you two come down." Kasumi said as she calmed down.**

 **Truth was Kasumi had still been thinking about how they had sent their son to a school for yokai and how he was now a vampire. It was still hard for her to truly accept but she was doing her best to put on a good face.** **So after taking a calming breath and putting on a smile she brought out 2 plates of eggs, sausage and buttered pancakes with strawberry syrup along with 2 tall glasses of tomato juice.**

 **"So what are you two going to do today?" Kasumi asked as she sat down with her own breakfast.**

 **"I was thinking about taking Moka into Tokyo to do a bit of shopping and then visit Great Grandpa's grave near the Palace." Tsukune said**

 **"** **I'm sure he would like that since you haven't been able to visit since you started school." Kasumi said with a small smile.**

 **"Great Grandpa lost his life in service to the emperor during WW2.** **Because of his bravery and selfless sacrifice which saved the lives of over 50 injured soldiers,** **he received the honor of being buried near the palace. The place is really beautiful and I think you'll like it Moka." Tsukune explained.**

 **"I'm looking forward to it then Tsukune." Moka said smiling as she looked into his eyes.**

 **\/^^^^\/**

 **After breakfast the two vampires put on their shoes and started walking over towards the train station to catch a train into Tokyo.** **On the way they started talking about how the peace talks for co-existence were going.** **So far the talks were at a stalemate. While mankind hasn't declared war or started making mandatory blood tests to see who's who already among them.** **They also weren't opening their arms either. Both sides had a lot of age old fears to overcome.**

 **"So what do you think would help our cause for co-existence?" Moka asked.**

 **"Well so far the school has mostly just taught students how to blend in. Which is great and all but I also want to have them learn that all life has value and that those with power should use it to protect those weaker than themselves. If a few of them were to use their abilities to save lives from the shadows. Allowing themselves to be seen only enough for witnesses to know that they were saved by a yokai.** **But to do it without bloodshed unless it's absolutely necessary. Those kind of stories and news reports could have a huge impact on co-existence." Tsukune said scratching the back of his head.**

 **"True, but we also don't want them to act like vigilantes.** **That could harm our cause as well." Moka said as she was pondering what Tsukune had just said.**

 **"True…. Maybe we could invite some local police officers to speak to the students. I'm sure there are probably a few yokai on the force here in Japan." Tsukune sa** **id**

 **"That might work… Then the students would know what kind of involvement would be looked upon with favor and what would be frowned upon." Moka replie** **d** **smiling**

 **Before the two knew it they had a** **r** **rived at the station and** **were boarding the train headed for Toky** **o.**

 **\/^^^^\/**

 **They got off at the Shinbashi station and walked over to the Ginza shopping district. Once there Moka held onto Tsukune's arm a bit tighter than she normally would. She wasn't used to being around so many people all at once. Even though she had lived in Tokyo through middle school.** **Tsukune knew she was nervous and gently squeezed her hand, reassuring her that everything was fine. Before long Moka was dragging Tsukune into the various stores as** **various outfits and trinkets displayed in the windows** **caught her eyes. After awhile Tsukune was loaded down with several large bags and boxes as they made their way back to the train station. Once they reached their next stop they rented a storage locker and then went to get something to eat before visiting Tsukune's great grandfathers grave.** **They grabbed a taxi and had the driver take them to Tony Roma's Steakhouse which was only a short distance to the Chidorigafuchi National Cemetery.**

 **\/^^^^\/**

 **On there way out after they had eaten the heard sirens rushing by from all over as well as several helicopters. They were all heading south. Their vampire hearing heard that a group of armed individuals had taken over a private High School near the Palace. Several of the staff members had been killed and they were threatening to kill off the students if their demands weren't met. One of their demands was for the Government of Japan to declare war against the Yokai.**

 **"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Moka asked Tsukune as she started to finger her new rosary with a growing almost wicked looking grin.**

 **"I think this is probably one of those would be looked upon as favorable. As long as we don't allow them to kill any of the students." Tsukune said with a devilish smirk.**

 **They both removed their rosar** **ie** **s and were engulfed in a blinding reddish purple light as they transformed into their true forms. Using their wealth of power they covered themselves in armor and grew wings upon their backs and flew into the air.**

 **"You know were going to make the 5 oclock new** **s** **on every station in Japan and will probably get our buts chewed when we return from break if they don't just yank us from the human world." Moka said grinning**

 **"Well then we'll just have to make sure we do a good job and hopefully produce a positive result from our efforts." Tsukune said with a wicked grin as they approached the school that was being held hostage.**

 **\/^^^^\/**

 **Inside the school Akari Tushanari was huddled with her classmates. One of her best friends was the Prime Ministers daughter Miya** **Toranaga. She was hugging her face into Akari's shoulder. The armed gunmen had gathered all the students into the cafeteria and had them sit together as they took defensive positions near the doors and windows. The teachers had been led to another room where they were being shot and thrown out of the third story window** **every 30 minutes until their demands were met.** **Inside the cafeteria a few of the students started crying in fear.**

 **"Ahhhh SHUT UP!" one of the gunmen yelled before he slammed the back of his rifle into the students head.**

 **"Anyone crying will be first to go when we start killing you brats to force their hands to meet our demands." The leader of the gunmen spoke up as he walked over to a cute girl and started fondling her breasts. "** **Don't worry sweetheart. If they don't meet our demands I wont let you die a virgin heheh." Much to the terror of the young girl.**

 **\/^^^^** **\/**

 **"I've got an idea, follow me." Tsukune said as he looked at a police helicopter.**

 **Tsukune then flew** **over towards the police helicopte** **r** **and entered the copte** **r** **through the open side** **door.** **Scaring the shit out of the policemen inside as he did so for which he quickly apologized. The policemen eyes were wide as Moka entered as well for two reasons. One they were over 300 meters in the air and 2** **nd** **she was beautiful.**

 **"We would like to offer our help** **if you'll let us." Tsukune said**

 **At this the pilot got on the radio and then handed a radio back for Tsukune to talk with the officer in charge.**

 **\/^^^^\/**

 **Captain** **Hisoka Toshihiro of the Tokyo police swat division was looking at a situation that offered very little hope at not becoming a massac** **re. The last thing he was expecting was to get a call on the radio from one of the police copters flying above that had two unexpected passengers that were offering to help. But he was desperate and the situation was very grim. The terrorists had already killed several staff and security person** **n** **el and were now killing** **one of** **the teachers every 30 minutes. He had prayed to Kami for help and then help is offered to him….**

 **"Give him a radio so I can talk to him." The Captain said over the radio to the pilot of the copter.**

 **"Uhh Hello?" a young voice said over the radio**

 **"This is Captain Toshihiro of the Tokyo police swat division. I hear you're offering to help?!"** **Hisoka said in a questioning way.**

 **"Yes sir Captain, My girlfriend and I kinda have a bit of experience with these kinds of situations and we would like to offer our help if you'd allow us too." T** **he young voice** **said nervously**

 **"Ok...well can I ask your name son?" The captain asked**

 **"Tsukune sir, Tsukune Aono although we would like to remain anonymous if we could sir." Tsukune said with a sweat drop.**

 **"Alright, if you can pull this off I'll personally see to it that your names are labeled top secret and stay off the news reports as well as off any search engine** **concerning this event** **. May I ask what you and your girlfriend are?" Captain Toshihiro asked**

 **"Vampire's" Tsukune replied which widened the eyes of the Captain greatly.**

 **"Then I hereby commission you** **with the authority to use any force you deem necessary to ensure the safe return of the children and staff that are still alive. Would prefer live arrests but dead bad guys work as well." The Captain said unsure if the vampires would leave any of them alive or just kill them all and enjoy a quick free meal.**

 **"Thank you sir." Tsukune said before giving a thumbs up to everyone in the copter with a huge grin that flashed his large fangs.**

 **Then both of them jumped out of the helicopter and spread their wings. Much to the relief of the police officers in the copter.** **News crews in front of the School as well as in the air caught them on film as they descended onto the roof and seemed to disappear…**

 **\/^^^^** **\/**

 **Tsukune and Moka landed on the roof quickly but not so fast that the media cameras wouldn't catch them, but fast enough that their faces would be blu** **r** **red. Then they opened the door to the roof (** **breaking the lock as they did.) and silently descended the stairwell. Using their auras to enhance their senses they scanned each floor and took out the roaming guards quickly and silently as they made their way down to the 3** **r** **d** **floor where the teachers were being held and killed every 30 minutes. There was 7 gunmen surrounding the teachers as one of them was grabbed and yanked toward the window to be shot and thrown out to fall 3 stories to the ground for shock value. The young fema** **le** **teacher was struggling and begging for her life as the gunman brought her to the window.**

 **"** **Well your times up. Looks like you get to become a martyr for humanity bitch." The gunman chuckled as he drug her towards the window.**

 **"No! Please, I'm not ready to die. I'm still a virgin! Please!" The young female teacher yelled pleading for her life**

 **"Sorry about that but that's not my problem. You should have spoke up earlier and we would have fixed that for ya." The gunman grinned wickedly as he thrust her in front of the window.**

 **The other gunmen watched with amusement on their faces as a gun was put against the side of her head before the open window. Then the young** **female teacher** **clenched her eyes shut but instead of a loud bang. She** **felt a swift breeze and heard someone scream all the way to the ground below as well as the sound of six gunmen hitting the floor along with their now broken firearms.**

 **\/^^^^\/**

 **Tsukune and Moka grinned as they glanced at each other as they raced through the rest of the school making their way to the cafeteria where the kids were being held. Scanning the cafeteria showed that there was 10 gunmen with the kids and they were well spaced to cover the entire area. Tsukune took a deep breath as Moka started a count down for charging in ...3...2...1. Tsukune used his aura to blow the lights as they charged into the room. Moka went to the right and Tsukune went to the left, Swiping the guns and smashing a fist into the chests of the gunmen as they raced by them at speeds the human eye would only register as a blur. Tsuk** **une used his wing to deflect a shot that would have hit one of the students as he dashed by sending the shooter flying toward the far end of the cafeteria to slam into the wall and crumple to the floor with several broken bones. As Moka slammed the last one, Tsukune wrapped his arms around her giving her a big hug,** **swinging her around in a victory twirl.** **Moka** **in her excitement and suppressed bloodlust bit** **her fangs into** **Tsukune's neck for a drink. Completely** **forgetting that they were now standing in front of 200 students** **that were now staring in awe at the two winged vampires that just saved them.**

 **"** **Ah hem...um" one of the students near them tried to get their attention rather timidly.**

 **Moka and Tsukune's eyes opened wide as they realized 200 students were staring with open mouths, and quickly pulled apart from where they had become lost in the moment.**

 **"Um… Sorry about that. Well all the bad guys are down and everyone's waiting for you guys to walk out the front door." Tsukune said blushing like mad.**

 **As they all went out the door Tsukune and Moka quickly le** **aped** **into the air and flew away.**

 **Akari, Miya and Sachi** **as well as the entire student body** **watched them fly off,** **waiving goodbye while shouting their many thanks at the pair.** **Then** **Miya and Akari squealed in their excitement and started jumping up and down hugging each other. Sachi was just repeating "that was so cool!" over and over again.** **Their dads came running over to them along with several policeman.**

 **Captain Tos** **hihiro led his swat team into the school where they found a total of 28 gunmen that had been knocked out, several of them had broken hands and ribs. Only the one that was thrown out the 3** **rd** **story window suffered anything major, but all the gunmen were taken alive. Much to the Captains surprise Aside from a broken lock and three small holes in the walls where a few gunmen were found indented into and out cold. The damage was less than what there would have been if he would have raided the place.** **He then got on his radio and said that if any officers knew the names of the 2 vampires they were to forget them for their names were** **now classified** **top secret.**

 **\/^^^** **^\/**

 **Kasumi was glued to the TV watching the live coverage of the Fanatical Anti-Monster Terrorist group Hostage Crisis at the Otsuma Junior and Senior High School. Her mouth dropped and her eyes practically pop** **ped out of her head when the news cameras showed two winged yokai with silver hair landing on the roof and disappearing through the roof access door. Moments later a young female teacher was brought to the window of the third floor by a gunman only to see the gunman thrown out the window. 5 minutes later all the students were walking out the front door and 2 yokai with silver hair leap** **ed** **into the air and flew away as the students waived** **and shouted** **their thanks and good byes. Swat teams at th** **at time along with several policeman entered the school.**

 **Reporters were going nuts trying to get anyone to talk to them while they were waiting for an official report from the officer in charge. After 15 minutes 39 adults were brought out and placed in police vans to be taken to a local hospit** **a** **l and then arrested** **on multiple charges. After 30 minutes the officer in charge stepped forward.**

 **"Good afternoon. I'm Captain Hisoka Toshihiro of the Tokyo Police Swat division. At approximately 10:30 am 40 armed fanatical anti-yokai terrorists stormed the school killing the school security guards as well as several staff members and one student who was unlucky enough to not be in her classroom at that time. They then rounded up all of the students into the cafeteria and all of the staff to the third floor. They made several demands with the strongest being for Japan to declare war on all yokai. They started killing staff members and tossing their bodies out the 3** **rd** **story window. Killing one every 30 minutes.** **At approximately 12:10 pm I** **rec** **ei** **ved** **a radio call from one of my helicopters that just received 2 uninvited guests offering to help. Yes to say the officers in the helicopter were startled would be an understatement. Hahaha. They put one of the uninvited guests on the radio to talk to me. I found him to be respectful of my authority, the law, as well as my personal wishes as he asked for permission to help. He assured me that they had experience in similar situations and could get the job done very quickly. I asked for his name which shall remain classified as top secret and** **will** **not disclosed. I then asked him what they were and he replied that they were vampires. I then had no doubt that they could eliminate the threat before the threat even knew they were there. I then used my authority to authorize them to use whatever force they deemed necessary. Asking for them to at least leave a few alive for arrest and interrogation. It took them less than 5 minutes to clear the entire building and render every threat neutralized without killing a single one. Total damage estimate about 6000 yen for a new lock and to patch 3 small holes in the cafeteria wall. I'll tell you right now I wish I had them on my payroll.** **Thank you and that will be all until I've briefed the Prime minister." Hisoka said before quickly walking away.**

 **Kasumi shed a few tears of joy as her heart was bursting with pride,** **yet she was also frustrated that she couldn't tell anyone. So she called the only person she could talk to, her husband Koji.**

 **\/^^^^\/**

 **Koji like many of the staff were watching the news on the TV screen in the lunchroom. His eyes bugged out as he watched his son and his son's girlfriend descend onto the roof and enter into the school. Cheered with the rest of his co-workers when the young female teacher was saved and the gunman was sent falling 3 stories instead. Only to cheer even louder as all the students and faculty exited the front of the school a few minutes later with the two silver haired yokai among them momentarily before watching them leap into the air and fly away like comic book hero's.** **Then the officer in charge made his press release. Koji couldn't be more proud of his son as a few tears of joy fell from his eyes.**

 **'My son's a hero!' Koji thought to himself with pride as his phone started to ring.**

 **\/^^^^\/**

 **Tsukune and Moka flew as fast as they could, diving and weaving around buildings and trees to make sure they lost all of the news helicopters. They finally stopped in the National cemetery where Tsukune's Great Grandfather was buried. Quickly putting their rosaries back on** **as the knelt down behind a few cherry trees out of sight. Once they regained some strength they made their way Over to the grave.**

 **"Hey Great Grandpa, I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit for a while but I'm sure you know the reasons why. This is Moka, the woman I love with every fiber of my being. I'd like to ask you for your blessings on our relationship. That you'll watch over us and help to guide us on a path of peace that will make you proud. Thank you Great Grandpa." Tsukune said knelt before the grave with his hands together, praying to his ancestor.**

 **Moka had watched the whole thing knelt beside Tsukune. While she was** **listening to her mate pray she felt she should say something, even though this custom was alien to her.**

 **"Mr. Aono… I hope you can accept me into your family. I love your great grandson more than words could ever express. He's become my whole world and I couldn't even imagine trying to live in a world where he doesn't exist. I hope you can forgive me for turning him into a vampire to save his life. I swear I will do everything in my power to make him the happiest man alive. As well as to help him achieve every goal he sets before himself to the best of my ability. Thank you and I hope you are at peace, surrounded with as much love as I have for Tsukune." Moka said with love.**

 **They then lit an incense stick from a box below the burner. Bowed one last time and started walking away from the grave.**

 **\/^^^^\/**

 **Captain Toshihiro was running the name Tsukune Aono through the national security database mainframe. Along with running the few clear pictures the schools security cameras caught of the two through facial recognition programs.** **What came back was enough to make his mouth hit the floor. Tsukune Aono was born human. He was just a kid and he was linked to security footage showing him rescue some kids from the Yakuza, taking out several office buildings that belonged to a now known terrorist group called Fairy Tail. And the real kicker was he was also a major player in the defeat of the beast they now knew as Alucard some 14 months ago, and his girlfriend was with him for that.**

 **"My God! Their just kids!" Captain Toshihiro muttered to himself.**

 **He placed everything that printed up in a folder marked Top Secret and also classified the computer records before leaving his office to debrief the Prime Minister.**

 **\/^^^^\/**

 **In the Emperors Palace the Prime minister was holding his two children as he awaited to be debriefed from Captain Toshihiro. Since his children had been** **part of the Hostage Crisis,** **he was allowing them to stay with him as well as his wife. His children were telling him everything they had witnessed and how scared they were until the two vampires rescued them.**

 **A few moments Later Captain Toshihiro entered the Prime Ministers home carrying his briefcase as he approached the large home office. One of the servants quickly opening the door for him as he entered the soundproof room where the Prime Minister and his family** **along with the Executive director of the Emperor Palace department of the paranormal sciences Mr. Hagimora** **were awaiting his arrival.** **Upon entering he bowed to the Prime Minister.**

 **"Ah Good** **afternoon** **Captain Toshihiro.** **I commend you on your efforts as well as judgement on handling today's crisis. My family is in your debt." Prime Minister Toranaga greeted as he and his entire family bowed to him.**

 **"Thank you but the real hero of the day belongs to Tsukune Aono and his girlfriend. The two Vampires that I authorized to help when they offered it." The Captain said as he opened his briefcase and set the Top Secret file on the table before the Prim** **e** **Min** **ister.**

 **He opened the file and looked through it's contents. Various photos that were taken over the last 3 years as well as a DVD marked live footage. Then there was the paperwork that had the Prime Minister as well as everyone else in the room except the two teenagers, shocked. The two Vampire were just kids! No older than the Prime Ministers daughter Miya.**

 **"Their just kids! Only 17 years old!" Mrs. Toranaga said aloud as her hand rose to cover her** **mouth in disbelief.**

 **"Well… it looks like Mr. Shuzen was telling the truth about Yokai Acad** **e** **my. They are obviously teaching their students peaceful co-existence." Mr Hagimora stated as he pointed to the part that said Tsukune Aono was a student of Yokai Acad** **e** **my.**

 **At that statement Mr. Toranaga picked up his phone and waited for his secretary to answer.**

 **"Yes Mr. Toranaga" the secretary aske** **d**

 **"Get me Mr. Shuzen on the phone." Mr. Toranaga repli** **ed**

 **"The Vampire Lord?" the secretary asked unsure if she heard him rig** **ht.**

 **"Yes, The Vampire Lord Issa Shuzen. I'll be awaiting at this extension." Mr. Toranaga said calml** **y.**

 **\/^^^^** **\/**

 **Mr. Shuzen had just left a** **shareholders meeting with his daughter Kokoa. On their way out they were hearing a lot of positive talk about yokai. This caught their attention as they paused to liste** **n.**

 **"** **What do you think happened?" Kokoa asked her fath** **er.**

 **"Not sure. But** **whatever happened seems to be working in our favor." Issa replied.**

 **"Hey Kiko did you** **watch the news earlier. Two vampires saved a school where the Prime Ministers kids attend from some whack job terrorists." a man said as he was walking toward a female co-worker in the office buildings lobby.**

 **"Yes I did. Wasn't that amazing, and the officers news conference said they were highly respectful and asked for permission to help." the young lady replied.**

 **"Yeah exactally and they didn't kill any of them just rendered them unconscious with a few broken bones. I tell ya I sure feel safer knowing there a few out there like that." The man said with a big smil** **e.**

 **"Me too" t** **h** **e you** **n** **g** **la** **dy** **s** **ai** **d** **as th** **e** **y enter** **e** **d the** **e** **levato** **r.**

 **"I'll bet my allowance for a year that that was Big Sis and Tsukune." Kokoa grinne** **d**

 **"** **I'm b** **e** **tt** **in** **g y** **o** **ur rig** **h** **t and we'l** **l** **b** **e** **receiving** **a** **phon** **e** **c** **a** **ll** **s** **oon." Issa ch** **u** **ckle** **d.**

 **A** **s the two wal** **k** **e** **d o** **u** **t o** **f th** **e b** **uilding thei** **r** **lim** **o** **pulle** **d** **up. The drive** **r q** **uickly opened the door for them bowin** **g.**

 **"** **T** **here's a phone cal** **l** **fo** **r y** **ou sir. I** **t'** **s the Pr** **im** **e Mi** **ni** **ster'** **s** **se** **cr** **e** **t** **ary."** **The** **d** **riv** **e** **r s** **a** **i** **d** **as** **they ente** **red** **th** **e li** **m** **o.**

 **I** **s** **s** **a chuckled as** **he** **re** **a** **che** **d for the phone after he and his dau** **g** **hter s** **a** **t** **d** **own.** **Putting the line on speaker so Kokoa could listen in without distracting him.**

 **"Good afternoon this is Issa Shuzen speaking. How may I help you?" Issa said as he answered the phon** **e.**

 **"Just one moment Lord Shuzen. The Prime Minister wanted to talk to you personally. I'll patch you through now sir." the secretary sa** **id.**

 **\/^^^** **^\/**

 **Akari Tushanari was so** **estatic about what had happened at her school. She talked about nothing else the entire trip home and then told the whole story to her mom before she went to her room and played her favorite new Power Metal Band "** **Blazing Hearts" and played the song "Winged Saviors" as she let the memory of the two winged vampires that saved her and her fellow students replay over and over in her head.**

 **Winged Savior** **s** **(Authors note. These are my own original lyrics. I OWN THEM!)**

 **(Melodic dark ballad style intro)**

 **They've been among us since the dawn of time**

 **Haunting the shadows** **where** **they've watched mankind**

 **Taking their refuge at one with the night**

 **Winged, clawed and ready to fight**

 **Then from out of the sky's**

 **(Fast crunchy metal tempo)**

 **An evil arrives**

 **Forcing them from the shadows**

 **The beast Alucard**

 **Pulled them from the dark**

 **To fight for our live's in the light.**

 **(EPIC POWERMETAL CHORUS)**

 **Winged Saviors Fly, Winged Saviors Dive**

 **Fighting for all of mankind**

 **With Yokai Might, Defending the light**

 **Winged Saviors arrive on time**

 **WINGED SAVIORS…..**

 **(Fast crunchy metal tempo)**

 **Screams fill the fight**

 **Yokai of the night**

 **Against the monstrosity**

 **Howling battle cries**

 **As they fight and they die**

 **For the sake of humanity**

 **(EPIC POWERMETAL CHORUS)**

 **Winged Saviors Fly, Winged Saviors Dive**

 **Fighting for all of mankind**

 **With Yokai Might, Defending the light**

 **Winged Saviors arrive on time**

 **WINGED SAVIORS…..**

 **(EPIC POWERMETAL GUITAR SOLO** **)**

 **(EPIC POWERMETAL CHORUS)**

 **Winged Saviors Fly, Winged Saviors Dive**

 **Fighting for all of mankind**

 **With Yokai Might, Defending the light**

 **Winged Saviors arrive on time**

 **WINGED SAVIORS…..**

 **WINGED SAVIORS…..**

 **WINGED…. SAVIORS…!**

 **Akari sang along with the lyrics. Her boyfriend got her tickets for the second day since her parents had plans for the first day which just so happened to fall on her 18** **th** **birthday.**

 **She had been pissed that she couldn't go with her boyfriend on the first day but when her boyfriend managed to trade them for 2** **nd** **day tickets she was happy as a lark. The show was going to be awesome and it was only a few days away.**

 **\/^^^^\/**

 **Kyoko had caught the news in the break room at work as she was punching out. Her eyes bugged out as she recognized Moka.**

 **"Holy shit Moka? And that had better not be Tsukune! Someones got a lot of explaining to do. That other one looks… looks too much like my Tsukki… All this is just too suspicious damn it!" Kyoko growled before she raced over to her Aunt Kasumi's house.**

 **\/^^^^\/**

 **Tsukune and Moka just got back home and had barely taken their shoes off when Kasumi wrapped her arms around them with tears of joy streaming down her face.**

 **"I'm so proud of you two! So so proud." Kasumi cried as she kissed them both.**

 **"There's my hero's. Don't even bother changing cause were going out to eat." Koji said as the doorbell rang.**

 **"Now who could that be?" Tsukune said as he opened the door.**

 **"Tsukune! Tell me that wasn't you that saved those kids with Moka. Tell me she didn't turn you into a vampire! TELL ME DAMN IT!" Kyoko cried**

 **"** **The names of the hero's are top secret so I'm not going to say that Moka turned me into a vampire to save my life. Nor am I going to say that we used our vampire abilities to save those kids anymore than I'm going to say that were about to go out to eat cause mom and dad are proud of us." Tsukune teased as Kyoko's mouth dropped.**

 **"** **Kyoko? How did you know that was Moka?" Kasumi asked**

 **"Umm… well… I kinda knew Tsukune was at a school for monsters, I mean Yokai from when I visited there school…." Kyoko nervously replied**

 **"** **That was almost 2 years ago. You mean to tell me you've known this whole time?!" Kasumi started to growl.**

 **"It's not her fault mom. We told her she needed to keep it a secret and we didn't want you freaking out and trying to yank me out of there." Tsukune replied in Kyoko's defense.**

 **"Well it's all water under the bridge now and we've got some hungry hero's to feed. So lets get going shall we. Kyoko you're welcome to join us if you want." Koji said trying to change the subject and calm the mood.**

 **"Um..thanks uncle Koji. Let me just call my mom." Kyoko said as she slipped over to the phone.**

 **A few minutes later the piled into the car and headed toward the families favorite local rest** **au** **rant,** **Dennys. After they arrived the hostess led them to a large booth in the back where they could talk in relative privacy seeing that there wasn't very many people there at that time. The hostess handed them all menu's and took their drink orders before leaving them at their table to fetch their drinks. A few minutes later she returned with 2 tall Tomato juices, a Dr. Pepper, a glass of White Wine and a Rum and Coke.**

 **"Your waitress will be along shortly to take your order. I hope you have a very enjoyable evening." the hostess said before departing from them as they looked at the menu.**

 **"** **So Moka what do you think you'd like?" Tsukune asked as he eyed his menu**

 **"I'm not sure but this looks good. What do you think love." Moka replied while pointing to a picture.**

 **"Yeah I was looking at the same thing." Tsukune said before closing his menu.**

 **As everyone closed their menu's the waitress came to get their order.**

 **"So is everyone ready or do you need more time?" the waitress asked in a polite manner.**

 **"** **I'll have the Bourbon Bacon Burger." Koji said**

 **"** **I'll have the Cali Club Sandwich." Kasumi said**

 **"I'll have the Chicken Bacon Classic." Kyoko said**

 **"We'll have the Bacon Avocado Cheeseburger." Tsukune said.**

 **"Alright, I'll be back with your orders soon." the waitress said before leaving to turn in our order.**

 **"Ok you guys spill it. I wanna know everything." Kyoko said in lowered tones directed to Tsukune and Moka.**

 **So Tsukune and Moka started telling their tale on how Kuyou and the student police force otherwise known as the Public Safety Commission had somehow found out Tsukune was human and would have killed him if Moka didn't give him her blood. Then there was anti-theisis and fairy tail. (They left out Alucard cause they didn't want mom to freak out in the dinner.)** **How outer Moka had been kidnapped and the rosary was destroyed fatally wounding Moka. Which forced Tsukune to tear off his holy lock to complete his transformation and kill himself in the process to save Moka's life. Pausing only long enough for the waitress to serve them their food and go back to the other tables. Then they continued until they reached the events of earlier that day.**

 **"Wait...so you're going to be the new headmaster of the school when you graduate?" Kyoko asked.**

 **"And Dark Lord" Moka added with pride in her voice.**

 **"Lets not forget future vampire King." Koji added with a big proud smile**

 **"Yep to all of the above." Tsukune said blushing a bit while Kyoko sat there with mouth agape.**

 **\/^^^^\/**

 **It was pretty late when Kyoko had to drive them all home since Koji got a bit to drunk to drive and no one else knew how to drive. Tsukune and Moka helped to get his parent inside and to bed while Kyoko went home for the night. Afterwords the two vampires called it a night. Both of them were dead tired as they quickly bathed and got ready for bed. No sooner had their heads hit the pillow when sleep overcame them for a night of rest and sweet dreams.**

It was 8:30am when the phone rang at the Aono residence. A frantic voice of a woman was on the other side of the call asking for Tsukune between sobs. Tsukune's mother said she'd get him and ran upstairs to tell Tsukune he had a very urgent sounding call from a Ms. Shirayuki who was crying so hard she could barely make out what she was saying. At this Tsukune threw some pants on and rushed downstairs to the phone.

"Hello this is Tsukune, whats wrong Mizore?" Tsukune said expecting to be talking to Mizore.

"Oh..sob..Tsukune..sob..it's..Mizore..sob..she's..been..sob..shot..and..th..sob..they...sob..don't...sniff..know..sob if...sh..sh..she's..sob...gonna...ever...wake..sob..up...sob sob sniff sob sob." Tsurara cried

"Where's Yukio, I thought he was going with her. Is he ok?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"They...sob...say...he'll...be...sob...fine...sob...he...just ...sob...came...sniff...of...surgery..sob." She cried.

"Tsukune...sob...the...doctors..sniff..say...sob...Miz..sob..Mizor..sfiff sob..Mizore...sob..needs...vampire blood...sob sob I..sob...don't...know..sob sniff..who...sob...else...sob..t..t..to..sob..ask." She cried heavily pleading to Tsukune for her daughter.

"I'll be there as fast as I can Mrs. Shirayuki. I promiss I'll be there soon." Tsukune said deeply concerned.

"Thank..sob...you..Tsukune..sniff." Tsurara said between sobs but with a voice that resonated with some relief.

Tsukune hung up the phone and was just about to call the academy when a knock sounded at the door. Upon answering the door Tsukune was quite shocked to see the bus driver Nurari standing at the door.

"Mr. Nurari sir, what um how did you know I was.." Tsukune started before Nurari interrupted him.

"I believe you're needed in the snow village. I'll give you 20 minutes to get ready." Nurari said.

"Um thanks. Would you like to come in for some coffee while Moka and I get ready." Tsukune asks

"why thank you I've been meaning to meet your mother for a while now. I suppose you've finally told her the truth by now eh kid." he asks with his trademark creepy grin.

"Yes she knows all about it now sir." Tsukune says before introducing him to his mother and racing back upstairs.

 **He quickly wakes Moka and tells her whats going on and the two get ready in a flash. Running back downstairs they give his mom a kiss, grab something to go and follow Mr. Nurari out to the bus.**

 **\/^^^^\/**

 **/\^^/\**

 **Well that was chapter 11. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please leave a review and follow/favorite if you did. ;D**


	12. A Prefect Moment

**First things first, I don't own** ** **Rosario + Vampire!**** **This is my original fan fiction story based on** **and to pay tribute to** **the manga series created by** ** **Akihisa Ikeda.****

 **I hope you enjoy this as I try to weave my tale.**

\/^^^^\/

 **Chapter 12**

 **A Perfect Moment**

/\^^/\

Kasumi watched her son and Moka follow the bus driver Nurari out and onto the bus to go and try to save one of their friends who was dying in a hospital. She had enjoyed her brief talk with Nurari, even if his glowing eyes and creepy smile was a bit disturbing. The way he spoke about her son with such high esteem filled her with pride. Her son according to Mr. Nurari had not only saved many lives but had been a catalyst in reshaping the viewpoints of many yokai over the last almost 3 years. His Integrity, Honor and Respectful nature as well as his willingness to Forgive practically anyone had made him attractive to many of the yokai females. Which in turn made him become a roll model for the males that wished they had the females fawning over them the way they were over him. Especially when they had learned that he was also extremely powerful. Kasumi took great pride in that bit of knowledge she had learned about her son. And had loined Nurari in a hearty chuckle when Nurari added that Tsukune didn't even know or acknowledge how much he has changed things for the better. Such as uniting 5 different species of yokai that usually would rather tear each other apart, into becoming the best of friends. To baffling the heavens above enough to send down an Angel to befriend him as well as investigate him and his friends. A few tears of joy flowed down Kasumi's cheeks as she watched the bus take off… her son had become a man. A man she could be very proud of, even though he was no longer human.

\/^^^^\/

The bus raced through a few back roads before turning down a road that looked more like an old private driveway that curved out of sight behind some trees and led to a dark tunnel. Once inside the tunnel weird lights warped along the tunnel, signifying they had entered into a portal between the two worlds. The swirling multicolored lights dancing along the portal was a sight Tsukune never thought he would become used to. To him it was a beautiful and fascinating sight to behold. Then he watched as a white light in the distance grew closer as they approached the end of the portal. The multicolors of swirling lights giving way to the walls of a dark tunnel that moments later opened into the winter wonderland that was home to Mizore's snow village.

\/^^^^\/

When the arrive they're greeted by a still sobbing Tsurara and her husband who's been doing everything to keep her as calm as possible. He introduces them to the doctor who leads Tsukune and Moka to the Intensive Care Ward of the Hospital for the snow village.

"She's lucky to be alive with how much blood she lost. She was shot through the chest with a large caliper bullet that somehow missed her heart. She was also hit with a piece of shrapnel that tore her reproductive organs. I'm afraid that she won't ever be able to have kids and were not sure if she'll ever wake up from the blood loss induced coma she's in. Even if she wakes up the odds of her not having mild to severe brain damage is very slim. She lost over 4 liters of blood before we got her in here." Doctor explained on the way to where she was.

Mr. Nurari had told Tsukune not to inject her but to make her drink his blood and if at all possible to apply some blood directly to a wound or damaged area. Then to flood the area with his Monster energy and direct it into Mizore to kick start her healing into overdrive. Tsukune now knew what he had to do but was a little nervous about one aspect but he would do it anyway.

"I know what I need to do doctor, thank you for doing everything you could for her." Tsukune said before looking to Moka.

"I know Tsukune, This is by no means sexual at all for you. We both know this must be done and I trust you Tsukune. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that your heart is completely mine." Moka said with a wink.

"Thanks Moka, I love you." Tsukune says feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off from him.

Tsukune walks into Mizore's room, leans over her and bites into her neck and drinks a few swallows from her blood, his hair frosting over momentarily. Then he lifts her gown noticing she wasn't wearing any panties or diapers.(Hospital's will use them from time to time.) He then spread her legs a bit. Looked at her and bit two fingers on the tips with his fangs. First he shoved his fingers into her mouth making her swallow a couple mouthfuls. Then he re-pierced his fingers and gently inserted them inside her vagina. Using his other hand to slightly lift her lower body off the bed. When he saw his blood starting to flow back out of her he knew he had filled her inside with his blood. He then flooded the area with his aura before directing it into Mizore by kissing her forehead and pouring his non romantic love into her. She was like the sister he never had, one of his very best friends, She was family. He was now feeling his blood doing its work inside her. Reconnecting nerves and rebuilding and rejuvenating tissue within her brain. The damaged tissue and bone within her chest repairing and regenerating until it was fully healed. Her reproductive organs healing to where it's as if nothing ever happened. That and something wonderful, something she would find out in a few years. She would have no time limit and she could have as many children as she wanted. Tsukune noticed her monster energy rising inside her as he rose from kissing her forehead and removed his fingers from her. Licking his fingers clean before he fixed her gown just moments before she started to flutter her eyes. Tsukune started to shed a few tears of relief when Mizore opened her eyes and looked at him with a confused look and a blush.

"Tsukune" Mizore said weakly.

"Yes Mizore?" Tsukune said with his warm smile and tear streaked cheeks.

"Why were you fingering me just now?" she asked with a look of confusion.

"It's not what you think Mizore, honest." Tsukune said as he quickly waived his hands in front of him.

"I kinda figured that which is why I'm asking you instead of freezing you." Mizore said with a raised eyebrow.

"On top of the bullet going through your chest, a piece of shrapnel tore up your reproductive organs. You would have never been able to have any children and I know that that's one of your biggest desires. I used my blood and aura to heal you. By making you drink some as well as pouring some directly on your injuries." Tsukune explained

"Oh Tsukune, thank you. Thank you so very much." Mizore said with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You're welcome Mizore. I'm glad I could do this for you. You should be able to have as many children as you want now. I'm also glad that your brain isn't damaged at all... I'll let everyone know you're awake now ok." He said as he started heading for the door.

"Tsukune, even though I have Yukio now and I'm very happy with him. Even though you have Moka now and I'm very happy for you. You will always be my first love, my best friend. And a part of me will always love you forever. I don't ever want us to stray to far away from each other. I need you in my life Tsukune, as my best friend." Mizore said with perhaps the biggest smile he's ever seen on her face.

"I need all of you in my life just as much Mizore. Back in a few." Tsukune said as he walked out to get everyone.

After he left Mizore lifted her gown and looked at the blood soaked into the bed. She then blushed as she shook her head thinking. 'Tsukune, you never cease to amaze me with how selfless you are.' before she lowered her gown and pulled up a sheet over her lap. Spotting the controls she raised the upper part of the bed until she was sitting.

"Hey doc. She's fine and awake now. That and she'll be able to have as many kids as she wants." Tsukune said with joy.

"She's already awake? Well then I suppose I better go and examine her again to see if we can move her out of the ICU Ward to the Recovery Ward. Thank you son." The doctor said as he rushed off.

As the doctor made his way into Mizore's room he was amazed to find her sitting and fully alert to her surroundings. 'Well I'll be, she really is awake. Fully awake.' he thought to himself as he smiled.

"How are you feeling Ms. Shirayuki?" The Doctor said with a smile.

"I'm feeling a bit hungry but other than that I feel fine." Mizore said as her stomach grumbled.

"Well let me take a look at you and then we can see about moving you into a recovery room and getting you some food." The doctor said as he started examining her.

He checked her eyes with a light, then checked her bandages on her chest. His mouth about hit the floor when he took a peek under the bandages and couldn't even find a scar.

"Amazing, not even a scar..how?" he said as he continued. He then started to raise her gown and saw the still drying puddle of blood on the bed between her thighs.

"Oh my God, you're bleeding" he said and was about to press an emergency button when Mizore started laughing.

"That's not my blood, it's Tsukune's doc." she said with a chuckle

"Tsukune's?" he replied a bit stunned.

"Yep, he used his blood to heal me down there as well." she said with a huge smile

The doctor pulled something to examine her more thoroughly and found her reproductive organ was completely healed. He fell back into his seat with his hands covering his mouth.

"I've heard of the regenerative power of vampire blood but this, this is like a miracle." He said stunned.

"Well, how about we move you into recovery and get you something to eat." He said to which Mizore only nodded.

The doctor called for a nurse to move her as he left her room completely amazed.

Tsukune approached Mizore's parents and Moka in the waiting room with a big smile. Moka returned the smile knowing that Mizore was going to be fine.

"Mizore's going to be fine, she's awake and the Doctor is examining her now." Tsukune said warmly.

"Oh Tsukune, Thank you so much. I didn't know who else I could even begin to ask. I wasn't even sure if you'd be willing to help. I..I...I was... Oh thank you." Tsurara said tearfully as she leaped from her seat and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"C..ca..can..cant..brea..breathe." Tsukune said from the overly tight embrace Tsurara was giving him.

"Ahhh sorry Tsukune." she said as she quickly let go of him with a nervous blush.

Within a few moments the doctor came out with a dumbfounded look on his face. He was smiling but was also beyond baffled by how complete the recovery was. Especially to her reproductive organs, which he thought for sure was beyond repair and was only awaiting for her to regain some strength before ordering surgery to remove them.

"Were moving her now into the recovery ward. She should be able to go home as soon as tomorrow morning. We just want to keep her overnight while she regains her strength." the doctor said to everyone.

"Does that mean we can see her now?" Tsurara asked

"The nurse will be out to lead you to her new room in a minute." He said with a smile.

"Mr. Aono, I've heard of the regenerative power of vampire blood. How much did you inject into her?" The doctor asked.

"None, I made her drink a little and let some flow into her other wound before I focused my energy into her." Tsukune said with a blush.

At this the doctor was even more baffled. He thought for sure he would have had to inject her with his blood. He stood there just shaking his head as he tried to wrap his mind around it.

"I wish I was able to fully study how... It could practically rewrite the practice of medical treatment. But I would like to say thank you, for not only saving her mind but also her reproductive organs." he said with a warm handshake.

With that Tsukune smiled as he shook the doctors hand. Tsurara wrapped her arms around him again as tears of joy flowed freely from her as she kept thanking him over and over again. A few moments later a nurse came out to lead everyone to Mizore's bed which was next to her boyfriends bed where he was still recovering, still unconscious from the ordeal and still in his monster form.

\/^^^^\/

The room was filled with thank you and get well cards addressed to both of them. The villagers had been bringing them in all morning, along with snow flowers and balloons. Mizore saw Yukio on the bed with bandages wrapped around him and her heart skipped a beat.

"Yukio... Oh God is he ok?" she asked the nurse as she tried in vain to stand up and go to him.

"He's fine. In fact he should be waking up pretty soon. But he'll need time to fully heal. He took a nasty wound in the back and almost bled out getting you here... He's definitely a keeper." the nurse said with a wink and a soft smile.

"Now what would you like to eat?" the nurse continued as she helped Mizore back into her bed. After getting her some food she went to retrieve her family and friends from the waiting room.

\/^^^^\/

As everyone entered the room Mizore's face brightened as she finished her food and smiled while chewing it rapidly. Her mother gave her a happy hug along with her father. Moka looked at her smiling warmly. She was grateful that her friends were still alive after hearing what they went through in the waiting room. She embraced Mizore and kissed her cheek which took Mizore a bit by surprise. But just melted into the vampires embrace as she felt Moka's aura flow gently around her, filled with Moka's feelings for her. For the first time she fully realized how important she actually was to Moka, how much Moka loved her like a sister. That she was more than just a friend to Moka, she was family. Happy tears started to flow down Mizore's cheeks as she returned the vampires embrace, kissing her on the side of her neck.

"I love you too Moka." she whispered into Moka's ear as they held each other for a few more moments.

As they split apart Mizore's eyes went from happy to serious as she looked at Moka and Tsukune.

"It was Kiria Yoshi, Fairy Tails back!" Mizore stated as everyone's eyes widened before narrowing.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Tsukune asked with a serious tone.

"We found a bunch of papers along with the remote detonator, they should be in my bag over there." Mizore said as she pointed to her bag.

Tsukune looked through her bag and found the papers. As he and Moka read the plans the blood drained from their faces. Only one thought raced through their minds as they saw the next target due to be attacked the day after tomorrow. 'Kurumu!' Tsukune looked over at Yukio who was still injured and unconscious. 'looks like I'm up again. We're going to need everybody if we want to avoid more injuries and Hospital stays.' Tsukune thought to himself as he walked over to Yukio's bedside, knelt over him and bit into his neck. Drinking a few swallows as his hair frosted up and a few scales momentarily appeared on him, which disappeared before he sealed the wounds. Then he bit his fingertips and shoved them into Yukio's mouth before he concentrated his aura, directing its flow into Yukio as he wrapped his arms around his friend. Everyone in the room watched with wide eyes filled with wonder as they saw the tear in Yukio's wing close and heal up before their eyes. Mizore especially watched closely, knowing that Tsukune had just done the same thing for her only a short time ago. The doctor had rushed in upon feeling Tsukune's aura and stood there speechless as he witnessed the healing taking place. He watched the stitched up lacerations on Yukio's face heal before his eyes till not even a scar remained. Only several stitches tied over perfectly healed skin that looked as though nothing ever happened to it. He looked over at Moka and saw her watching in awe as well. This of course threw the doctor a bit. 'Why does she look so in awe? Isn't this something that vampires can do?' the doctor thought to himself. Moka noticed the doctors puzzled look as he looked at her before she returned her gaze to Tsukune.

"Before you ask doctor. No, this is not something I or any other vampire could do. I would have to inject him with my blood to heal him. Which would be taking a chance on turning him into a ghoul. The reason he doesn't inject him is because he would turn him into a full blooded vampire instantly. Instead he feeds on them a bit before he uses a small amount of his blood to basically force feed to them and or poured upon the area needing healing as a catalyst for his aura to heal them. I firmly ask that what everyone is seeing remains in this room. As far as anyone is concerned he injected them with his blood to heal them. If word got out there would be many who would try to kill him." Moka said in a serious tone of warning. That had a promise of a threat.

"Um... I'm missing something here. Would you care to elaborate on that Moka?" Mizore asked in a very questioning tone.

"Let's just say there's something in Tsukune's family history that many wouldn't like." Moka said after the doctor left the room.

"Ok now I'm really curious." Mizore said with a look that said more please.

"Ok um... I don't think that Tsukune's enrollment at Yokia Academy was an accident. And I think even my father knows about it." Moka said.

That got everyone's attention. Including the now awake Yukio whom nobody noticed wake up as they were all focused on Moka.

"What do you mean your father knows about it?" Tsukune asked looking at Moka a bit confused.

"Ever wonder why my father didn't have you killed when word was spreading that you had a harem and that I was among them? I sure did. Especially when the rumors started to spread that you were human. Even more when word was out that you were a ghoul. It's because, I believe Mikogami told him about your family tree Tsukune." Moka said.

A light turned on in Tsukune's head as the pieces fell in place as he said "Marika Junsui Aono" under his breath.

Only to have Moka smack him on the head with a stern look. Mizore's parents both gasped as they heard the name. Mizore ran the name through her head a few times, knowing she heard the first two names before. Then it clicked and her eyes became as wide as dinner plates.

"Holy shit you mean... Tsukune's... no fucking way...really?" Mizore asked staring at Tsukune completely shocked at what her mind pieced together from the name.

"I'm afraid so... He's a Junsui Kyuketsuki. A pureblood vampire. Heir to the Throne Junsui." Moka said barely above a whisper.

"And nobody can know about that yet. Right now he's still vulnerable, but soon it won't matter anymore. He'll be strong enough to take his rightful place with hardly a care in the world." Moka said with pride.

"Well I guess now everybody will be fighting to get better positions at his round table instead of his heart." Yukio said jokingly

At this everyone started laughing before it dawned on them Yukio was awake.

"Yukio!" they all said together.

Mizore flew out of her bed and wrapped her arms around him completely oblivious to the fact that her gown was completely open in the back causing Tsukune to have a massive nosebleed and fall onto the floor. Which of course alerted Mizore to her very exposed backside.

"hahaha Only Tsukune can lift my gown and stick two bleeding fingers into my pussy to heal me and then pass out with a nosebleed from seeing my bare ass from an open hospital gown not 1 hour later?" Mizore says sarcastically shaking her head while she bunches her gown together behind her.

"What do you mean by he was fingering your pussy?" Yukio asked as his eyes start narrowing angrily at Tsukune.

Mizore explains what happened and why, calming Yukio down although he still wasn't happy about her first love seeing let alone feeling up her pussy. He wasn't even happy about a doctor doing it but he was relieved that she had been healed. And he was really shocked when he found out that Tsukune even healed him. Then a knock came at the door before Nurari came in with a nurse scolding him about his cigar. So he put it out on the floor as he gave her a look that sent her walking away rather rapidly.

"Mr. Nurari?" Tsukune said as everyone looked at him a bit surprised.

"Just thought you kids should know the bus will be leaving for Nomen Tuum the succubus village at 8:30am. If you two are also going I would suggest checking out and getting a good night sleep." Nurari said with his creepy grin.

"Wha.. How did you know?" Mizore asked with a look of surprise.

"Oh just a hunch. Heheheh You kids sure keep things lively heheheh." Nurari says chuckling all creepy like as he leaves the room lighting up a new cigar on his way out.

"Is it just me or does he always seem to know whats going on beforehand like our old headmaster Mikogami?" Tsukune asks no one in particular.

Moka and Mizore just nodded in agreement with him. Within a few short hours they had checked out against doctors advice and went towards the palace. Once there they had Mizore's name permanently removed from the eligible maidens list.

\/^^^^\/

Tsurara gave Tsukune and Moka a room at the ski lodge with free room service. She once again thanked Tsukune for everything before heading home. As they finished eating in the main restaurant and started getting comfortable in their room Moka started laughing as she thought back on the day.

"Whats so funny Moka?" he asked

"Ummm...You my love." Moka said still chuckling

"Hmm ok what did I do?" he asks sheepishly

"I have to agree with Mizore, only you could faint with a nose bleed seeing the bare ass of someone in a hospital gown after fingering their pussy just an hour prior." Moka said before she started rolling on the ground laughing so hard it was starting to almost hurt.

Tsukune of course turned beet red. She giggled some more as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big kiss.

"It's something I really do love about you though." Moka said tenderly in his ear before kissing him again.

They then undressed and took a bath together in their suites private open air hotspring bath after adding the herbs to it. Washing each other and just enjoying some time alone together. He was still in awe of how lucky he was to have her as his girlfriend and lover. As they gazed up at the stars and full moon Tsukune reached over to grab a little antique wooden box he hid under his towel. He then kissed Moka and moved in front of her.

"Moka, I love you more than words could ever could ever say. Since the day I met you I've been yours. To have you in my arms as my girlfriend and lover is like a dream, my wildest dream come true. I know our lives are chaotic with danger around every corner. And moments as perfect as right now are rare for us, like a dream for us. Moka Akashiya would you do me the honor of fulfilling my ultimate dream? Would you marry me?" Tsukune asked as he opened the little box before her.

Both of her hands went up to her face and trembled as tears started flowing down her cheeks as she looked at the beautiful wedding ring Tsukune held in his hand. She started nodding her head yes as she was trying to remember how to breathe.

" **YES TSUKUNE YES, OH GOD YES TSUKUNE I'LL MARRY YOU!"** Moka excitably cried out loud enough for the whole village to hear.

Tsukune takes out the ring and places it on her finger, setting the box off to the side as he does so. She then tackles him under the water kissing him fiercely. Her aura explodes around her filled with her emotions of love and joy beyond what words could even begin to describe. This triggers his own aura in the same fashion as it mingles with hers showing her a glimpse of how much he really loves her. She nearly drowns in it. She knew he really loved her but in that quick glimpse she saw an unmeasurable depth his love had for her. She sat back up pulling Tsukune up with her so they could breath as she reveled in the love flowing through her from Tsukunes aura. She saw a blissful look upon his face and just loved seeing that look on him. Wanting nothing more than to do everything in her power to ensure that he received the happy love filled life he deserved.

"Oh Tsukune" she said

"Oh Moka" he said

"Tsukune"

"Moka"

They went on like that for about an hour while staring into each others eyes. Both of them marveling at how much they were loved by each other. Then they dried off and went inside holding each other and trying not to trip as they passionately kissed each other towards the bed.

"Tsukune. I want to perform a blood ritual with you while we mate. I want to be yours completely for life. For my blood to be yours and your blood to be mine. To become your blood mate, bonded within our love and our blood. That will mark us as life mates, married before the eyes of all yokai." Moka said with her voice filled with love.

"Moka, I love you so much. Yes of course I will perform the blood ritual with you. I stated that when I asked you to marry me, I thought that was a package deal." Tsukune chuckled briefly before kissing her again.

Moka had tears of joy running down her face as she began to stroke him, feeling him start to swell in her hand. She loved how his breathing would hitch at the slightest touch she gave him. She then straddled him and slowly slid him inside of her, both of them hissing in pleasure as she engulfed him completely. She looked into his eyes as she slowly rocked her pelvis up and down. Letting loose her aura once more as she licked the spot on his neck she would feed upon. Feeling him release his aura as well before her fangs gently bit into his neck. Oh God how she had always loved everything about his blood. The flavor and potency of it was beyond her ability to truly describe. To her the closest she could ever come up with was liquid life. Which for a vampire was rather redundant being that all blood was liquid life. But to her there was liquid existence and then there was liquid life. Tonight though it became liquid love. Her thoughts blanked for a moment as she felt him lick her neck and gently sink his fangs into her as he started to drink her blood. She melted into the orgasmic pleasure of his bite as waves of blissful ecstasy rolled through her core. They now entered into the exchange of blood, the forming of their blood bond. The sensations were explosive and mind boggling. Ripping her senses in a million directions at once. She could feel his sex deep inside her, stretching her inner walls just right as his blood flowing down her throat before transfusing into her own bloodstream. She could feel his wonderful fangs buried deep into her neck spilling her blood into his mouth. She loved the feeling of him gently sucking the blood from her neck. She started to feel her blood flowing through his mouth and down his throat. Into his stomach and then transfuse into his bloodstream through his heart down into his body. She could feel how good she was making him feel. She could feel her sex wrapped around his from his point of view. She could feel everything he felt physically. She felt her blood begin to flood into his brain and then his memories started flowing into her mind. Locked together in a constant flow of blood looping between them. Their eyes closed and they lived each others memories in their trance like state that was very close to sleeping. Except for the hips still rocking very slowly and the soft sound of them drinking. They were very much in a deep sleep as their minds processed the others memories. Every thing was laid bare. Everything they ever experienced, every desire whether light and innocent or dark and twisted. Every thought was also laid bare. Nothing was hidden, they were as exposed to each other, as all will be on the day of judgment before God. In this process they will understand each other like never before.

Morning came and they opened their eyes and stopped drinking at the same time. Then they injected their blood into each other for about an hour. When they stopped and licked the woulds to heal them a beautiful mark was formed. It looked a lot like an infinity symbol formed out of Celtic knots. A figure eight around the two dark purplish spots where their teeth had pierced the flesh.

They looked at each other and saw some notable differences. The hair's silver was now so bright it almost looked white. The pink streaks on Moka were now brighter in sheen. Their eyes had power arcing around the irises like an electrical current. And the color was now a deeper crimson red.

She kissed him passionately and a wave of ecstasy shook through her. They were still joined together and that pleasure was now sending the two vampires over the edge. She rocked her hips into him harder as he rocked his hips to meet hers. They were so close their teeth were clenched as the pressure mounted and they hissed together trying in vain to hold it back.

" **AhhhhhhHHHHHH TSUKUNEEEEEEE OHHHHHH YAAAAA!"**

" **Oh God yes yes yes Ohhhohhhohh MOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

The two vampires screamed in ecstasy as they climaxed together, collapsing in each others embrace.

\/^^^^\/

After a few moments they got up and waded into the bath to clean themselves off. Got dressed and went down to join everyone else for breakfast. Surprisingly they were joined by Nurari who gave Moka a close look before he started to chuckle as he not only saw the ring on her finger but also the mate mark of a life mate that had been bonded in blood. 'Hmmmm now there's something you don't hardly ever see anymore. Vampire's becoming Bloodmates.' Nurari thought to himself.

"Well I see congratulations are in order." Nurari said

"What did we miss?...Oh my God! Moka that's beautiful. Congratulations." Mizore said as she noticed the ring on Moka's hand as they were sitting down to join them.

Then she noticed the marks the two vampires shared. Her eyes widened and another shriek of happiness escaped her lips as she leaned in to take a closer look.

"Oh Moka, wow you guys." Mizore said happily.

"Ah.. Thanks Mizore." Moka said before the two girls started going into a ton of details while eating their breakfast.

Yukio and Tsukune were chatting it up a bit themselves as they ate. But it wasn't long until they all got up and made their way to the bus. The driver lighting up a fresh cigar looked back at his 4 passengers and thought to himself. ' The kids have blood mated. Things are about to get very interesting indeed.' As he chuckled closing the door and slamming his foot onto the gas pedal.

"Next stop Nomen Tuum. Hope you kids are ready." Nurari said with a creepy smile.

\/^^^^\/

/\^^/\

I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 12. Please let me know what you think about this story so far. Thanks again for taking the time to read this ;D


	13. Kurumu's Yahoohoo

DISCLAIMER; I don't own Rosario Vampire, this is a fan fiction based off the manga and is just for fun. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I am writing it.

\/^^^^\/

 **Chapter 13**

 **Kurumu's Yahoo~hoo**

/\^^/\

The driver lighting up a fresh cigar looked back at his 4 passengers and thought to himself. ' The kids have blood mated. Things are about to get interesting indeed.' As he chuckled closing the door and slamming his foot onto the gas pedal.

"Next stop Nomen Tuum. Hope you kids are ready." Nurari said with a creepy smile.

"So... do you know what were up against?" Tsukune asked Nurari.

"No, I just have a feeling that it's going to be rough kid." Nurari said.

"I called Kurumu last night to warn them. She called me back this morning. They searched everywhere but didn't find any bombs." Mizore said.

"That's a relief." Moka said with a slight smile, hoping that maybe the attack was canceled after what happened in the snow village.

As they drove along the countryside the two couples cuddled up and tried to enjoy the ride. They knew it would be awhile before they arrived at Kurumu's home town. They had read about the place in school as well as heard about it from Kurumu. A large battle was fought there a long time ago between Humans and Monsters. Both sides sustained heavy casualties but the humans were eventually pushed back. About 50 years later the humans won the battle of Raomyrr, forcing the monsters back into the monster realm and making the Dark Lords change the portal locations so the humans couldn't advance the war into the Monster realm. This was almost 800 years ago. Now it was a small village with homes carved into the rocky terrain. A small road was cut into the cliffs winding its way up to the top where the village center was located. The center looked almost like a human village from historic times but had some modern styles throughout as well. The village had a population of only 468 and was the only known Succubus/Incubus village in the world.

 **\/^^^^\/**

 **4** **days ago...**

Kurumu and Gabe got off the bus and walked to her home. Quite a few of the villagers waved to her and said welcome home Kurumu. A few kids came over and wanted her to tell them about the battle with Alucard as everyone in town knew she was there fighting alongside her friends. They asked if Gabe was Tsukune since almost everyone was still thinking that he was her destined one. They were quite surprised to find out that Gabe was her actual destined one. Though that was nothing compared to the shock on the villagers faces when Kurumu said her destined one was an Angel. A real Angel sent straight from Heaven and into her heart. A few looked at him fearfully but most of them just looked at him with wonder as they saw the way he looked at her with only love in his eyes. They waved to the villagers as they made their way to the front door of her home and went inside.

"Mom I'm home." Kurumu loudly said into the house.

"I'll be right out Kuru dear. So is your destined one with you?" Ageha asked as she finished putting a pie in the oven.

"Yes mom my destined Angel is with me." Kurumu said playfully while snuggling into Gabes arms.

"Well yes, I can see why you'd call Tsukune... Um I thought you were bringing Tsukune? Wasn't Tsukune your destined one?" Ageha asked a bit bewildered.

"No mother. Tsukune turned out to be Moka's destined one. Tsukune was just there to keep me pure until my real Destined One arrived! Mom I'd like for you to meet Gabe Angelus, My Heavenly Angel." Kurumu said with a voice full of love as she cuddled in tighter to him.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Kurono." Gabe said as he gave a respectful bow.

"Likewise Mr. Angelus and please call me Ageha." Ageha said.

"Thank you Ageha, Please call me Gabe as well." Gabe said

"So Gabe, what kind of monster are you if you don't mind my asking?"Ageha asked.

"I'm not a monster, I'm an Angel." Gabe said honestly as Kurumu watched her moms facial expressions intently.

Ageha was taken back by that but wasn't about to believe it. Angels had a long history of protecting humans and killing monsters on sight.

"Right... Kurumu you put him up to this didn't you?" Ageha chuckled as she asked.

"Nope. He's 100% straight from Heaven and into my heart mother. He's the real deal, a real Angel." she said.

"Please have no fear, for I come with good tidings of great joy for all monsters. For monsters have found favor with God." Gabe said as he transformed into his Angelic form.

Ageha was speechless as her hands covered her mouth and her eyes widened to the size of basketballs. An Angel was standing in full glory right in her living room. His very presence radiated of love, he was perhaps the most beautiful person she had ever seen. Her daughters Destined One really was an Angel. Her mind was racing faster than a bullet train in Japan. This proved to be a bit more than she could process and she promptly fell to the ground unconscious, fainting from the shock.

Gabe and Kurumu chuckled as they moved Ageha onto the loveseat and put a light blanket over her.

After a while she started to stir, her eyes fluttering a bit before opening wide as Gabe was smiling at her.

"Are you ok Ageha? Sorry if I scared you with my appearance. I was just confirming that I really am an Angel." Gabe said.

Ageha just looked at him in wonder. Amazed that this Angel seemed to honestly mean no one any harm. She nodded in response to his questions, seeing he had a look of actual concern for her wellbeing.

"Y..y...yo..your n..n..not a fa..fa..fallen one are you?" she asked nervously knowing fallen ones are very nasty.

"No, I'm not a fallen one. I was sent to Yokai Academy for 2 reasons. Make that 3. First was to find out why Tsukune Aono would give up his humanity for a Vampire. Second was to see if monsters really were like humans being capable of selfless acts of love and kindness as well as great evil. And last but not least. Something I wasn't told about until it happened. To discover that I was created to be Kurumu's Destined One just as she was created to be mine. I love your daughter Ageha, I will defend her with everything I have and more. I humbly ask for your blessings." Gabe said bowing low before her.

She looked at the sincerity in his eyes as well as his posture in the bow before her. His eyes had nothing but love and honesty in them as he spoke to her, so when he asked for her blessings...

"Well... who am I to try and defy the will of the Almighty. You have my blessings Gabe." She said before adding. "So... do you have any older single brothers perhaps?"

At this Gabe couldn't help but to start laughing. She was just as Kurumu described. Attractive, Older, Single and Horny. But overall a good person with a good heart that only wants to be loved.

"I'll keep my eyes open for you Ageha." Gabe said still chuckling.

"What are you two laughing about?" Kurumu asked as she came back from checking what her mom was baking in the kitchen.

"I think he's laughing cause I asked if he had any single brothers." Ageha said chuckling herself.

At this Kurumu started giggling a bit before leaping onto her Angel giving him a big hug.

"I told you my mom would love you. Oh Gabe I love you so much and I can't wait for you to show me where you came from so I can thank everyone there for sending you down to me. I hope they like me do you think they'll like me Gabe?" Kurumu asks before noticing that Gabe has turned blue between her breasts and starts to panic thinking she's killed him.

"Poor Angel." Ageha says shaking her head as she makes her way to the kitchen.

"Whoa.. what happened? I remember chuckling as I was imagining putting an add up for your mom in heaven when everything went dark and soft... Oh... I'm still not used to that yet." Gabe said sheepishly.

The rest of the day went smoothly and the following day as well as Kurumu and Ageha showed him (OFF) around town. He had to transform several times around town and as they relaxed in the park Gabe transformed for a bunch of kids while he played with them and told them stories. Kurumu and her mom watched him as he played with the kids.

"He's going to make a wonderful father someday Kurumu. I'm so happy for you." Ageha said with a few tears of joy and pride.

"Thanks mom. Yes... I do believe you're right. He will make the perfect father." Kurumu said lovingly.

After the day ended they went back to the house and ate dinner. After the meal Kurumu took Gabe into the large bathroom and started filling the tub with hot water.( Not too hot mind you.) before she went back down to talk with her mother for a few minutes while he bathed.

"Kuru dear why are you down here? I thought you'd be taking a bath with your lovely Angel." Ageha asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well… um… I'm not sure if were allowed to do… um.. anything like that now. I mean… um.. well.. He is an Angel after all and.. I'm scared I might offend him since were not married yet." Kurumu said nervously.

"Oh… well have you asked him?" Ageha asked with a seductive grin.

"Well… no." Kurumu said sheepishly.

"I think you should just go join him. If it's something he not allowed he'll let you know and he wont get mad cause I'm sure he's well aware of yokai moral standards being fairly close to that of the animal kingdom." Ageha said with a wink

"Do you really think so mom?" Kurumu said with a spark of hope in her eyes.

"Of course dear. You are a succubus aren't you? Ageha teasingly asked

"Yes but..." Kurumu started to reply

"And he is your destined one. So..." Ageha said with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk.

Kurumu pondered what her mom was hinting at before she started grinning and ran back into the bathroom.

\/^^^^\/

Gabe had just finished washing himself and settled into the bath for a soak when he heard the door open. He turned his head to see who it was to find Kurumu starting to undress before him. She gave him a lusty grin as she started to slowly strip away her clothing. Waiting for him to say something but hearing not a word in opposition to her seductive striptease. She enjoyed the deep blush that was spreading upon Gabe's face. Hearing his breath hitch as she removed her bra and a massive gulp when she stood back up after removing her panties. The look on his face made her heart race and butterfly's to dance in her stomach. Her breathing became slightly raged as it was taking all of her control to keep from jumping into the tub before washing herself first. Somehow she was able to maintain control as she slowly swayed her hips as she walked over to the bathing area and started to wash herself ever so slowly. Making sure he had a perfect view as she slid the soapy washcloth over every nook and cranny of her body. Extending her wings and tail she carefully cleaned them and moaned seductively as she washed her tail. After rinsing herself off she stepped into the bath and walked over to her destined one. Her eyes were full of love and desire as her cheeks turned crimson as she caught a full eyeful of his state of arousal. 'He's perfect!' she gulped thinking to herself.

"You're so… beautiful." Gabe barely managed to say with a ragged husky voice that was just above a whisper.

Kurumu blushed even more as she heard his words. Slowly she knelt down into the water and cuddled up into him. Her heart was racing and every cell in her body was screaming out her desire for him. Longing to experience his touch, longing to fulfill his every desire. Kurumu reached out her hand and gently ran her fingers across his chest as she nervously bit her lower lip. She felt his muscled quiver ever so slightly under her touch as she explored his body with her hands. Leaning into him as she kissed him passionately as her hands found his swollen manhood. Melting inside as he moaned out his approval. Jumping slightly as he started to caress her breasts with his strong hands, bringing a wave of pleasure shooting through her being as she started to moan herself. She then started to kiss her way down his body. Kissing and licking his nipples as she gently raked her nails down his chest with one of her hands. Stroking his manhood with the other she silently got him to sit on the edge of the tub before she kissed his swollen member. His breath hitched with a hiss as she started kissing and licking it all over as her hand gently caressed his balls. Taking him into her mouth she felt his manhood twitch giving her a taste of his precum. The look on his face told her he was in absolute rapture, completely lost in the blissful pleasure she was giving him as she followed her instincts. His breathing was becoming ragged and finally clenched as every muscle in his body flexed as his manhood swelled even more and kicked inside her mouth as his seed splashed repeatedly into the back of her mouth. Breathlessly he cried out her name as she swallowed his thick cream. After ensuring she got every drop, she pulled her mouth off his manhood and gave it a loving kiss on its tip before emitting a huge beautiful smile of satisfaction. He quickly pulled her up and laid her on the edge of the tub. Kissing her passionately as his hands explored her body. He was determined to give her as much pleasure as he had just received with interest. He started trailing his kisses down her neck. Sending shivers through her body as one of his hands found her flower and gently started to rub her folds. Her wings and tail appeared as she lost control when his mouth reached her sensitive nipples, pulling a deep moan of pleasure from her lungs. He had 2 fingers inside her as his tongue finally reached her soaked flower. Tasting her sex and teasing her clitoris as his finger twisted in and out of her virgin opening. Her body was writhed and her mind began to drown in the loving caresses and lashing tongue of her destined one. The pleasure was beyond her wildest fantasy as wave after wave of sensations shot through her body. She felt a pressure building within her at her core as her fingers ran through her lovers hair. Moaning in delight, whimpering at how beautiful it was making her feel before the pressure reached it peak and exploded. Ripping a scream from her lungs as her whole body clamped down and shook violently as she was rocked with a powerful orgasm. Blissful tears of joy slid from her eyes as he kissed his way back up her shaking body. His lips reconnected with hers as he slowly guided his swollen manhood into her flower. Being as gentle as he could he pressed through her hymen and stopped as his manhood was sheathed to the hilt. She winced from the sudden stab of pain as her virginity was taken by the one she loved. After a few moments the pain started to subside and she nodded that she was ready for him to continue. His movements started ever so slowly as he made sure he wasn't going to cause anymore pain. She started to rock her hips in time with his gentile stroke, gradually building in tempo. Her tight walls squeezing him almost painfully and yet the pleasure was amazing at the same time. They found themselves quickly building up inside, mounting for another orgasm. He began caressing her tail as he saw her nearing the edge, sucking and nipping its spade shaped tip sending her beyond the point of no return as she screamed his name while her tightness clamped down on his manhood in a spasmatic fury. Forcing his release as well. Panting and spent they collapsed into each others arms before getting off the edge of the large tub and sinking back into the hot water. Kissing each other in a tight embrace. No words were needed as their bond laid bare everything they were feeling. Blissfully smiling as they gazed into each others eyes.

After a few moment Kurumu's emotions overwhelmed her and she started to cry tears of joy. She never dreamed she could be so happy, so loved. The link they shared opened the eyes of her heart, allowing her to see the fathomless depths of Gabes love for her. She didn't even know love was capable of being that complete. It was so beautifully perfect she couldn't help but to start crying. Gabe fully understood and just held her affectionately, kissing her shoulder and neck lovingly.

\/^^^^\/

The Arch Angel Micheal smiled as he looked down to see how his younger brother Gabe was doing. He was happy for his brother, his mission in the yokai realm has revealed that the yokai have evolved greatly from their original state. Their early ancestors were the children of nephalim, filled with the hate and evil of their grandfathers. The fallen Angels had been routed and bound. Their children the nephalim had been destroyed, mostly by the great flood during the time of Noah. Those that somehow survived that were hunted down and killed without mercy until they were no more. For a few thousand years Micheal had wondered why Thee Almighty had let the yokai survive the whole ordeal through pocket dimensions and a few safe havens. Now the reasoning was becoming clear. He chuckled as he felt the Lord approach him as he continued to watch his brother.

"I trust your eyes are starting to see the bigger picture without any preconceived notions?" The Lord asked warmly

"Yes My Lord. Long have I wondered why but I trusted that someday you would reveal your plan for them. Either for mere tools of judgement or for something else. I now see that it's a bit of both." Micheal said.

"Walk with me Micheal. Its time for me to bring those I've deemed innocent home." The Lord said as a large tear opened into a sanctuary for yokai souls that never caused harm to others for the sake of amusement.

Micheal walked into the sanctuary with the Lord and was astounded by what he saw. He had no idea the place existed until now. All this time he thought the yokai souls were lost into the abyss. Suffering in the prison of Abaddon otherwise known as Apollyon the Destroyer. His eyes widen as the Lord draws the souls to them, drawing them with love and acceptance.

"Come and let your hearts rejoice for your descendants have shook the Heavens on your plight. Enter now into the joy of the Lord. Enter now into the Kingdom of Heaven" The Lord declares with open arms.

A multitude of souls shed tears of joy as they enter into the Kingdom of Heaven. Instantly knowing where their new homes are awaiting them. Surrounded and filled with the love and acceptance they have always longed for. Joining the countless souls of man in songs of thanksgiving, praising the Lords mercy and love.

The Lord smiled and shed a tear of joy as he blessed the souls of the yokai. Micheal looked upon them in awe as there spirits became beautiful beyond words as the blessing purified them.

"Come Micheal, there is much we must prepare for." The Lord said

"Yes My Lord." Micheal said as they turned and started walking back to the Throne of God.

\/^^^^\/

Kurumu and Gabe spent the next two days walking around the village, playing with the few children that there were and making love. Ageha was absolutely glowing with joy, her baby had found her destined one, a Holy Angel at that. It gave her hope that the wrongfully placed label of demon would someday be removed from her species. How many of her kind were hunted down and killed in the name of God over the years. She herself has barely escaped them more than once. It was one of the reasons their numbers were so few. It was why they had resorted to using charms to find their mates quickly instead of allowing time to lead them to love.

Ageha had given up looking for her destined one after 2 narrow escapes from death. So she resorted to charming several men and out of them chose the one with the strongest lifeforce to give her a child. The man grudgingly stayed after she lifted the charm, telling him he was going to be a father. He became a violent drunk and when he beat Kurumu almost to death while she was at work… Ageha shed a tear as that memory resurfaced. She had gotten off after only half her shift was through. Grabbed some groceries and stepped into her home to see 5 year old Kurumu beaten and chocking on her own blood. She sliced that man with her extended razor sharp tallons, cutting through his skull, spine and rib cage as easily as cutting through butter with a hot knife. She had often wondered why Kurumu seemed a bit afraid of her father. The day she found out was the first and only time she had ever killed someone. After that she would just use a light charm to get men to spend money on her, satisfy her needs and afford her the luxuries to spoil her only child. But she never brought any of them home. Nor did she ever consider any of them worthy of anything more than just a means to an end.

When her baby went to Yokai Academy to look for her mate she was thrilled when Kurumu told her about Tsukune. When she met him she knew her daughter had made a good choice. Even though she was against some pretty stiff competition for his heart. Especially since Kurumu wanted to win his heart without using a charm. Turns out Tsukune was just there to prepare her heart and keep her pure till her Destined One showed up. 'I really owe that boy a big thank you for that.' Ageha thought to herself as she started making dinner.

\/^^^^\/

Kurumu and Gabe were flying high up in the sky. Dancing in the air with each other as they soared. Smiles plastered onto their faces as they spun circles around each other. Then Kurumu got an idea and wanted to try it. She tucked into a ball and removed her panties while she flipped a few times in the air. Then straightened out and flipped herself upside down as she it her bottom lip seductively and held her panties for Gabe to see.

"Hey lover does this give you any ideas?" Kurumu said with a cute lusty voice and a wink.

"You mean up here, while were flying?" Gabe asked with a gulp.

"Oh yeah. It's been one of my fantasies for long time." Kurumu said grinning.

"Ok" Gabe said as he undid his pants and slipped them down to just above his knees before pinching his legs together to keep his pants from flying off from him.

"Yahoo~hoo" Kurumu shouted excitably.

Kurumu slip one arm through her panties before she positioned herself just under him. Arching her butt and opening her legs slightly. With one hand she raised her skirt and the other she guided his manhood to her flower while he started wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her. The thrill of having his manhood inside her while they were flying through the air added a rush to the pleasure. There was a few jerky moments where they almost lost control but after a bit they found their rhythm for making love in the sky. It wasn't long before they both reached their orgasm which did cause them to lose control and get tosed apart for a few seconds before they came together laughing and kissed each other.

"That was a lot of fun but it's going to take a while to perfect." Kurumu chuckled

"I'm very down with practicing that maneuver anytime you want babe." Gabe grinned.

"Yahoo~ hoo" Kurumu grinned with a fist pump.

"We should probably start heading back though." Gabe said while pulling his pants back up.

"Yeah...um remind me next time to bring something to wipe myself." Kurumu sweat dropped as she realized his cum was streaked down her legs and tail. Forcing her to use her panties to wipe herself before wadding them into a ball.

"Good thing that skirts a bit longer than your school uniforms." Gabe blushed as he realized she was having to go commando.

\/^^^^\/

The two touched down at Kurumu's front door. As they entered Kurumu made a beeline for her room to get cleaned up and put on some clean panties.

"Oh you guys are just in time dinners almost ready." Ageha said loudly from the kitchen.

"That smells heavenly Ageha." Gabe said as he entered the kitchen to see if she needed any help setting the table.

"Mmmm homemade lasagna." Kurumu said as she entered the kitchen a few moments later.

As they sat down to eat Ageha caught a whiff of their prior actions and smirked devilishly as she decided to pry some details from them.

"So where did you guys do it today?" Ageha asked, giggling as Gabe had a full body blush.

"We did it while flying. It was so amazing mom." Kurumu said casually while Gabe turned an even darker shade of red and started to choke on a bite of lasagna.

The conversation pretty much stayed like that as Ageha got details out of Kurumu and gave them pointers on how to keep stable while doing that while flying. Laughing a bit about the cum streaks on Kurumu's legs before saying either having something to wipe with or pulling out before he cums would solve that problem. The latter working the best.

They were just finishing up when Mizore called and said they were in danger. Telling them about everything that happened to her village. And said they would be there by tomorrow evening to help with whatever threat dares to show its ugly head. They quickly made their way around town and everyone looked everywhere for any explosives but found none. They were relieved about that and now at least had some kind of warning that something was going to go down the morning after tomorrow. The next morning Kurumu called Mizore and told them they didn't find any explosives anywhere. Mizore said they would be on their way there in about an hour. The rest of the day the town started preparing to defend itself, silently as so not to alert the enemy if they were watching.

\/^^^^\/

/\^^/\

Well that's chapter 13. Hope you enjoyed this one. Next chapter will be more violent so stay tuned into my updates by following. Hope you have a great day/night.


	14. Nomen Tuum

I really liked an idea I read by **BRONE GRAYCLAW** in his Rosario Vampire fanfic **ROSARIO CHAINS.** I'm truly enjoying that story right now and had to borrow in idea but twist it into my own style while still giving him proper props. But I will proceed with this story until it is finished. No matter what happens (Short of death) this story will be completed. So grab a few snacks, something to drink and (hopefully) enjoy this chapter.

\/^^^^\/

 **Chapter 14**

 **Numen Tuum**

/\^^/\

As the bus pulled into town the villagers waived to them with large smiles as everyone knew who they were and why they were here. As they pulled into the center of town they were greeted by Kurumu, Gabe and Ageha in front of the village inn. Two rooms were already waiting for them at check in.

"Yahoo hoo, Tsukune Guys over here." Kurumu shouted as everyone got off the bus.

"Hey Kurumu, Gabe, Ms. Kurono." Tsukune waived as they walked over to them.

"Welcome to Numen Tuum guys. My home village. We got you guys a room at our towns inn." Kurumu said.

The guys looked at the building, It had an old world charm and kind of looked like an old west saloon but made with stone walls. The large sign above the double swinging door entryway read 'BURLESQUE INN' and as they entered the inn they saw several Succubi running around barely dressed and a stage with a few Succubi putting on a teasing strip show while a few visitors were enjoying food and drinks. As they were led to their rooms by Ms. Kurono they noticed that every door was numbered and named with a different sex position, along with a moving animated drawing of the act. Mizore and Yukio were in room 'Position 3 Deep Stick' with the animated drawing of a woman on her back with her legs raised above her head and the man above her thrusting deeply into her. Tsukune and Moka got room 'Position 2 Cowgirl Up' with the animated drawing of the man laying on his back with the woman on top bucking her hips up and down. As they entered the room they noticed that the room was very nice. Plush red carpeting, a King sized bed with red satin sheets, Mirrors just about everywhere. A huge bath tub that was big enough for 4 people to easily fit into. A large flatscreen tv. (That they noticed mostly had sexual educational shows with graphic demonstrations and porn from around the world including the monster world.) A jukebox that had quite the playlist for setting the mood and several candles and incense burners. It looked like a cross between a five star hotel suite and an elaborate love motel. (What else would you expect in a Succubus/Incubus village.)

\/^^^^\/

They quickly got cleaned up from the trip and met everyone downstairs for some dinner. Ageha was looking at Tsukune and Moka when they came down. She was noticing how much Tsukune had changed since she saw him last. He was looking more manly than she remembered him, not as boyish as he used to. She could see that he had put on some muscle and his face now had a look of confidence where as before he appeared shy and overly innocent. She had liked him back then from everything her daughter had written home about him. He was an honest, caring, willing to throw himself into danger to try to protect those he cares about. He was a true gentleman that had treated her daughter with respect and kindness, rather than a sex object. She was shocked when she found out he was human when her daughter first met him. Now as she watched him approach the dinning area she could see that becoming a vampire didn't really change him to much. He still had the kindest expression on his face with one of the warmest smiles and the most gentle kind eyes she's ever had the pleasure of seeing. It was no wonder why her daughter thought that he was her mate of fate for so long, or that he had a harem of girls fighting over him. Mix all that along with the fact that he's rather cute, and he becomes quite attractive. Now that he was a vampire and word was out that he was personally handpicked to be Mikogami's replacement by Mikogami himself before he died. To become the new headmaster of Yokai Academy and Dark Lord of Mikogami's dominion. Then add the word spreading like wildfire that he beat Issa Shuzen the most feared and respected vampire in the world. Who was also thought to be the most powerful vampire in the world, in a no holds bared sparing match... Tsukune became sex on a stick baby. Ageha thought to herself while she licked her lips and checked her cleavage.

Moka noticed the looks Ageha was giving her Tsukune and had some mixed feelings about it. On one hand it filled her with pride that her mate was so desirable in the eyes of others but on the other hand it made her a tad uncomfortable and a bit annoyed when they would openly flirt with him when it was obvious that he was hers!

Tsukune noticed it as well and felt Moka's hands starting to grip his tight enough that he had to draw some of his power into his hand to keep Moka from breaking every finger he had. He gave her hand a gentile but firm squeeze back to let her know everything was alright. Passing some of his aura into her to calm her down as they reached the table and sat down.

"My my Tsukune, you've changed quite a bit since I last saw you. You've become quite the catch. Attractive, Powerful and yet still very humble and gentle." Ageha said seductively while licking her lips.

Tsukune blushed nervously while Moka squeezed his thigh a bit stronger than she should.

"Um, thank you Ms. Kurono. And as you can see I'm already caught." Tsukune said while gesturing to Moka's ring finger wearing the Diamond and Ruby engagement ring as well as their Blood Mate marks on their necks. 'I've got to stop her now before Moka creates a new doorway by kicking her through a wall.' Tsukune thought nervously to himself.

"Oh wow... That's beautiful Moka. I wanna be Maid of Honor!" Kurumu said excitedly bouncing in her seat.

"Um... sorry Kurumu but Mizore already asked... But you can be one of my Bridesmaids." Moka said cheerfully as Kurumu started to pout.

Ageha was looking closely at the ring after she asked if she could take a closer look. She could see the intricate designs all over it and then she saw something that made the blood drain from her face. The royal insignia was intertwined within the design as well as appearing within the diamonds heart. 'How is that insignia on her ring and in the diamond as well.' Ageha thought to herself a bit to afraid to ask out loud.

"So um... Hey Moka, whats up with your eyes?" Kurumu asked noticing they weren't the same shade of red as they usually were as well as an almost electrical current or arcing of her power flowing around her irises.

"Tsukune and I did a full Blood Bonding ritual last night. Our blood is now the same and we are now Blood Mates." Moka said proudly.

"Then why can't I see that in Tsukune's eyes?" Kurumu asked

"Cause my rosary is stronger than hers. We'll have to get her a new one made when we get back to the academy." Tsukune said.

"Yes... luckily mine is still strong enough to hide my aura." Moka said lovingly as she looked at Tsukune.

After they ate Kurumu took them on a tour of the town. Introducing them to everybody as she showed them around. A few of the older residents in town turned a bit pale after looking at her eyes and ring. Then they would stare wide eyed at Tsukune before bowing and becoming almost overly attentive to them. Of course Tsukune and everyone just figured that it was because they were there to help protect the village. That and word was out that Tsukune was going to be the new Dark Lord after he graduates next year and Nomen Tuum fell under his future domain.

Suddenly a shockwave rolled through the village and smoke started to rise on the horizon. A loud voice echoed from the direction of the smoke.

"Bring me the head of Kurumu Kurono and pledge your lives and loyalty to Fairy Tail and we'll let you live in our service. Refuse and we'll wipe you all out." A voice thundered with malice.

Everyone took of towards the direction of the smoke. As they drew near what they saw was something they didn't want to be seeing. There was about 10 armored vehicles with machine guns on top of them. They were small and agile and could probably carry 4 comfortably. Along side them were about 20 very large ogres with spiked clubs. But what was really scary was the leader, an extremely rare monster of fire and smoke. They were usually only found in the deepest depths of the earth, near the core where the temperatures were very hot. Only rising near the surface to gorge on giant worms, miners or goblins if they accidentally dug too deep. They were the reason for a few creatures extinction that liked to dig into the earth. The Monster stood somewhere in between 23 and 27 feet tall, the smoke and fire eminating from its body made it hard to accurately tell. It had 2 sets of horns on its head and its eyes were engulfed in flames. Even from where they were at they could feel the heat coming from it. Tsukune recalled what it was from his studies with Mr. Shuzen.

"What the fuck is that?" Kurumu and Mizore asked in unison.

"A Balrog." Tsukune growled as he removed his rosary.

Everyone shifted into their monster forms and started to advance on the Fairy Tail invasion troops.

Mizore and Yukio started with the armored vehicles while Kurumu and Gabe went after the ogres. Moka and Tsukune headed for the Balrog, at least that was the plan anyway.

Machine gun fire started flying through the air at them as they were advancing. The large caliper bullets were smashing through the Ice walls Mizore and Yukio were putting up causing them to fall back a bit and try to get closer to the source of water that was nearby. Yukio got hit buy a piece of debris from a grenade exploding on one of their ice walls they were using for cover as they were making their way to a water source. The explosion sent large chunks of ice flying everywhere and a large chunk connected with Yukio on the head knocking him out cold. Leaving Mizore left to guard him and try to shield him making a thick Ice wall and launching large ice spirals at the oncoming vehicles. Kurumu and Gabe were having a hard time dodging the bullets as they were flying through the air trying to get closer to the vehicles now as the gunfire took a higher priority over the ogres at the moment. Tsukune and Moka were moving at blinding speeds, dodging the flying bullets with only minor difficulty. Tsukune slammed his fist into the grill of the first vehicle he came to, sending the engine into the front seat and stopping the vehicle in its tracks before leaping towards the next vehicle as it exploded from the hot engine reaching all the way to ammunition pile inside the vehicle. Shrapnel took out another vehicle but also grazed him along his arm.

'Note to self, don't send engine into the front seat.' Tsukune thought to himself as the wound from the shrapnel on his arm closed.

Moka slammed a kick into the side of a vehicle sending it flying into another one before she followed it killing the survivors brutally by tearing their heads off before they could recover and start shooting at them again.

Gabe dove down and slammed a downward kick onto the top of the vehicles gun turret, folding the vehicle in half as Kurumu flew by at breakneck speeds using her claws to slice through the windsheilds while also cutting into the drivers hands and face. She was on her second run when she was struck and grabbed by a flaming whip around her leg.

" **AAARRRGGGHHH"** Kurumu screamed as the whip burned into her leg before whipping her into the ground creating a small crater from the impact.

" **KURUMU!"** Gabe yelled as he took out the last vehicle and flew towards where Kurumu was slammed into the ground.

Tsukune and Moka were making short work of the ogres, Tsukune slams his fist into one before grabbing the ogres leg and swinging him into another one with such force the head of the ogres explodes on impact while the rest of its body tears open the chest of the ogres it hit. Moka jumps into a powerful spinning kick that caves in an ogres head with a sickening crunch as the ogres skull shatters. Tsukune catches an ogres club with one hand and swings his other hand into the ogres arm shattering the bones causing the ogre to drop the club and howl in pain before Tsukune flips the club and swings it with both hands into the ogres head with enough force to drive the club through its skull and halfway into its chest before the handle snapped from the sheer power of the blow. Tsukune was starting to turn back around towards the Balrog when the Balrog slammed his fist into Tsukune. Sending him flying back before the Balrogs whip wrapped around him lighting him on fire before cracking him back into another punch from the Balrog. This time Tsukune was slammed heavily into the ground with a thunderous clap from the impact that sent shockwaves rolling through the ground.

" **TSUKUNE!"** Moka screamed as she rushed the Balrog kicking it as hard as she could but only knocking it back about 20 feet.

She looked down into the crater at the badly burned body of Tsukune. She could feel his aura so she knew he was alive but before she could reach him a large hand wrapped around her, burning her in its tight grip.

" **AAHHHHHHHHRRRRGGGG!"** Moka screamed in pain.

Moka felt the hand starting to squeeze around her, her ribs were starting to crack while the flaming hand was burning her alive. She couldn't scream anymore because she couldn't breath in enough air to scream. 'goodbye Tsukune, I'm sorry to have to leave you like this.' she thought as she was sure she was about to die. Then a thunderous impact rocked the Balrog and it's hand fell open as it fell to the ground. Moka heard a familiar voice shouting as the impact happened.

" **Get your filthy hands off my DAUGHTER!"** An enraged females voice thundered with power.

Moka couldn't believe her eye's as the woman with pink hair and battle armor pulled a huge claymore out of the dead Balrog and approached her radiating power within a pure white aura that was massive.

"Mom?" Moka cried as she struggled in vain to get up.

" **Yes Moka, I'm here." s** aid Akasha Bloodriver with a gentile loving voice.

"How? Your dead... we saw you die." Moka cried as she started to burst into tears.

" **I was sent to save you and Tsukune. I can't stay very long but I can help you both to heal."** Akasha said with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Akasha gently lifted Moka from the ground and offered her neck to her.

" **Drink Moka, drink from me and heal."** she said

Moka bites into her moms neck and finds her moms blood tastes almost like Tsukune's but vastly more powerful. She feels every injury healing almost instantly as well as seeing and learning a great deal about her mother. For her mother was pouring some of her knowledge and memories into her blood as well as adding power into her system.

Akasha sets Moka down as she walks over to the crater where Tsukune was laying. Tsukune's aura is flaring dimly as his body is trying to heal itself. He has suffered deep burns all over his body as well as having 70% of the bones in his body broken. He's laying in a large pool of his own blood as the injuries are so many his regenerative abilities are overloaded. His heartbeat is slowed way down as death is only a few moments away. As Akasha gets to the edge and sees Tsukune about to die all of the memories and emotions she received from Moka's old seal floods to the surface.

" **TSUKUNE!"** Akasha screams as she leaps to his side and injects him with her blood.

" **AHHHHRRRGGG"** Tsukune screams as his bones start snapping back painfully into place while Akasha is injecting her blood into him.

After a few moments a hunger like Tsukune's never felt takes him and he sinks his fangs into Akasha as she is injecting him still. His body taking over in order to survive as he drinks greedily from the seemingly endless supply from Akasha. His internal organs starting to mend and heal rapidly as the burns all over his body disappear and his hair regrows. With her blood Akasha pours knowledge and battle tactics into him as he feeds. Finally full he stops feeding and looks into the face of Akasha and starts to cry heavily. His outer Moka, Akasha Bloodriver is holding him with teary eyes, kissing his face several times before pulling him into a deep passionate kiss.

As they break from the kiss, Moka is kneeling beside him. She isn't sure what to think about their kiss but she's to happy to see Tsukune's ok and that her Mother is right there, Alive and well. Kneeling and holding Tsukune right next to her to care right at the moment. She wraps her arms around them both and Tsukune kisses her lips as her mom kisses her on the top of her head. Their pulled out of their happy moment by a scream echoing across the battle field.

" **GABE! Oh God NOOOOOOOO!"** they hear Kurumu scream

They leap to their feet to rush over to where Kurumu is in a full panic. Gabe is laying lifeless on the ground. His feathers litter the crater where Kurumu had been slammed into the ground…

\/^^^^\/

( A FEW MOMENTS EARLIER )

Gabe dove down and started slamming a downward kick onto the top of the vehicles gun turrent, folding the vehicle in half as Kurumu flew by at breakneck speeds using her claws to slice through the windsheilds while also cutting into the drivers hands and face. She was on her second run when she was struck and grabbed by a flaming whip around her leg.

" **AAARRRGGGHHH"** Kurumu screamed as the whip burned into her leg before whipping her into the ground creating a small crater from the impact.

" **KURUMU!"** Gabe yelled as he took out the last vehicle and flew towards where Kurumu was slammed into the ground.

As Gabe landed beside the broken burnt body of Kurumu she was coughing blood and shaking with wide eyes filled with pain, fear and sorrow. Her vision was blurry and fading fast as Gabe reached her and knelt over her with his eyes starting to flow.

"Ga..Ga..Gabe... cough I'm...sor..sorr...sorry... cough cough I...I...fu..fu..fucked up." Kurumu choked out with blood spitting from her mouth every time she coughed.

"Shhhh shhh shhhh don't try to talk sweetheart. It's not your fault baby." Gabe said as the tears streamed down his face.

"I...I...lo..love..y..y..you..." Kurumu said as her last breath exited her body and her heart stopped beating.

"Kurumu?... Kurumu?... no no no NO NO **NOOOOO KURUMUUUUU!"** Gabe screamed into the heavens before sobbing heavily over the lifeless body of Kurumu.

Gabe then lifted her into his lap as he wrapped his wings around her. A bright light started radiating from him. Ageha who heard his screams had just arrived and saw her daughters lifeless body just before he wrapped his wings around her. The light was so bright she couldn't get to her daughters lifeless body. The light almost felt physical, keeping everyone back and away from them.

But Ageha heard Gabe's sobbing voice say barely above a whisper.

"I give you my life Kurumu. I love you"

The light died and Gabe's feathers were scattered all over the crater. Gabe was laying lifeless beside Kurumu who was just starting to open her eyes.

Ageha rushes down and hugs Kurumu tightly knowing that Kurumu is going to die soon after she sees Gabe's lifeless body beside her. For a succubus that finds their destined one cannot live without them. They will die soon after they feel the bond is severed.

"Oh God baby no, no. Please don't die Kurumu. You must live for him for he gave you his life to bring you back to life." Ageha wailed as tears streamed down her face.

"Gabe?...Gabe?... **GABE! Oh God NOOOOOO!"** Kurumu screamed as she saw Gabe' lifeless body.

She reached out for him as his body faded into nothing, leaving behind only a crater full of his feathers. Kurumu sobbed as she started to go limp in her mothers arms. The bond was gone. Kurumu's heart was slowing down, her breathing becoming shallow and slow, her aura fading. As Tsukune, Moka, Akasha, Mizore and Yukio arrived to the crater they heard Kurumu's scream come from.

" **KURUMU!"** Tsukune shouted and was about to jump in when Akasha stopped him.

"What are you doing? I've got to save her!" Tsukune cried as tears were starting to stream down his face.

" **She'll be alright Tsukune. Look up!"** Akasha said smiling.

They looked up and watched in awe as the sky tore open and a white light serene and beautiful shone out of it. A legion of Angels flew out of the rift in the sky and made 2 rows with a path down the middle before blowing a horn. Voices singing songs of love and gratitude were heard coming from the rift like a massive choir of unimaginable numbers. A pure white horse with a rider holding a scepter in his hand was riding through the rift. His hair was pure white and his skin was like bronze. He wore a white robe and he radiated power beyond comprehension. Yet all anyone felt from it was love! The rider was love incarnate, the King of Heaven, the Lord of all creation.

" **KURUMU KURONO, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DIE TODAY. IT IS NOT YOUR APPOINTED TIME!"** The riders voice thundered sending shockwaves throughout the area and yet somehow damaged nothing.

Dead trees and plant life sprung to life as he descended from the heavens. Kurumu's Aura started to rise quickly as did her heartbeat and her breathing became full and strong. She opened her eyes and watched the rider approach stunned by the majestic heavenly beauty that was beyond description, beyond even truly trying to put to words.

" **Kurumu, dry your eyes and weep no more in sadness. For I come with a gift for you. My lovely succubus who values true love above all."** The rider said.

Kurumu suddenly felt her bond with Gabe re-ignite within her as an Angel was seen flying out of the rift.

Kurumu took to the sky like a bolt of lightning, meeting her Angel in the sky with tears of joy as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with everything she had. 2 Angels chuckled as they caught them and slowly placed them on the ground.

" **Tsukune Aono, your heart is very pleasing in my sight. To you I present a gift, tied into your very exist** **e** **nce. Unlike her summoned counterpart this one cannot be killed or destroyed. Injured yes but unless you die she will be basically immortal. I also give you this."** The rider says as an envelope appears in Tsukune's hand and he hears a voice in his heart saying her name is Scarlet. Call her name now and then open the envelope.

"Scarlet!" Tsukune called out into the air.

A winged dragon descended from the heavens. It's scales were a beautiful blood red that was so dark they almost appeared black. Her belly was silver in color and her eyes were ruby red. She had two motorcycle helmets draped on her 2 horns upon her head as well as a large bag hanging from its mouth.. It's neck was about 3 and a half feet in length while the tail was about 9 feet long. Its body was also about 10 feet in length and it stood about 6 feet to the top of its back.

Opening the envelope Tsukune was surprised to find a title and registration papers for a custom Harley Davidson Chopper, as well as for a Hummer. Along with insurance papers and an official drivers license with his picture and everything on it. It also had care and feeding instructions as well as a description on on what all she could do and change into.

Scarlet walked up to Tsukune and started smelling him all over after setting the bag at his feet. Tsukune just finished reading the simple instructions and channeled some of his aura into his hand before placing his hand in front of the dragons mouth. The dragon opened his mouth and Tsukune let the energy of the Aura he channeled flow into the dragon. She started to purr like a large cat and rub gently against him for a moment.

\/^^^^\/

As Tsukune looked up he watched the rider and the legion of Angels go back into the rift. He then looked at the very large bag at his feet and opened it. Inside he found 8 large boxes with with names on them. So he handed them out to his friends that were there whose names were on the boxes. Mizore, Yukio, Kurumu, Gabe, Moka and his box. The other 2 were for Ruby and Yukari. They opened the boxes and found killer looking leather trench coats and footwear. The footwear was made to match their personal style. Moka's was knee high semi heeled black leather boots, while Kurumus were black sneakers with new white leg warmers. Yukio's were comfortable combat boots that would turn into a covering over just the top of his feet when he transformed into his monster form. Tsukune's were a nice pair of biker boots, while Mizore got a new pair of high top sneakers that went up her leg about 8 inches. All of the trench coats and footwear was actually armor to protect them. They had a large rosary cross that looked like it was stamped into the back of the leather coats as well as on the cuffs of the sleeves like their school blazers. The leather appeared black with red highlights depending on the lighting. Mizore and Yukio's trench coats would keep them cool even in the middle of a fire for a while. All of the trenches were bullet proof and would even protect them from bladed and blunt weapons. (Blunt weapons only to a point. Anyone swinging a blunt weapon like a 200 pound war hammer or morningstar that was as strong or stronger than Kokoa and you're gonna start to feel it.) Small explosions and electrical shocks. In battle if the need arose the trenches and footwear would change into full body armor much like Gabe's angelic armor. Gabe's trench was mostly for looks. But all of them would allow for those who had wings to open their wings without hurting their clothes or trench. Tsukune put his on and his clothes started to repair itself.

"Oh hell yeah...um...I mean shoot yeah." Tsukune said sheepishly while nervously looking towards the heavens for a lightning bolt or combat boot the size of a city to strike him down.

"Relax Tsukune, I think he knows what you mean." Gabe chuckled

At that they all had a good laugh as everyone put their trenches on and walked back towards town while their clothes mended themselves. Ageha was so grateful and happy Kurumu and Gabe had to help her back into town as she was still crying tears of joy and relief so hard she couldn't see where she was going. It truly warmed Kurumu's heart as she helped her mom back into town. She always knew her mom loved her but now she knew that she was her mothers world. Her everything she had to live for, the light in her life that chases life's darkness away for her.

\/^^^^\/

Akasha wrapped an arm around both Tsukune and Moka as she walked in the middle of them. Telling them how proud she was of both of them. How much she loved both of them and how much she wished she could stay with them always. Then they stopped as Akasha gave Moka a big hug and kissed her.

" **At least now you know** **that** **I'm ok. I hope I get to come back to see you again my darling daughter Moka. I love you more than you will ever know. Please take good care of yourself and Tsukune for me and know I'll be watching over you."** Akasha said while she hugged Moka.

Then she turned to Tsukune...

" **Ever since I received all the memories from the rosary I have loved you like she did, like my daughter does. I wish I could stay to be with you both but it's probably better that I can't cause I would be joining you two in the bedroom if I could stay. And I really don't want to hurt my daughter or you like that. Just know I'm watching over the both of you and that I love you both so...so much. I'm so proud of you Tsukune and so is Mikogami and Master Tohofuhai. Please continue to watch over and love my daughter. She needs you and loves you more than you could ever know. I'm glad that the personality and memories of my clone from the rosary had become a part of her before the rosary was destroyed awakening me to stop Alucard. I love you Tsukune. Good bye."** Akasha said before kissing him one last time and walking up into the sky fading into the eternal.

Tsukune and Moka held each other and cried for several moments before they looked up with tears and said good bye before walking back into town. Scarlet walking beside them watching them both with sympathetic eyes.

\/^^^^\/

As Moka and Tsukune got close to the village they saw several villagers crying over the bodies of those that got hit from flying bullets and a few grenades that were fired towards the village. All in all 31 people lost their lives and an additional 23 were seriously injured. None of the buildings were damaged more than a bullet hole or two. Most of the village was still in shock from seeing the sky tear open and a legion of Angels come out and form 2 rows while a rider on a pure white horse road down speaking with a voice so powerful they were knocked off their feet.

\/^^^^\/

In an office building halfway around the world several images were being printed up along with the message that the attack force against Nomen Tuum was wiped out. Don't recommend sending more. The Images show an Angel fighting alongside Kurumu, Tsukune and Moka killing ogres, Akasha Bloodriver killing the Balrog and a legion of Angels coming forth from a rift in the sky.

Kiria Yoshi walks up to the printer to see how the destruction of Nomen Tuum went, whistling a happy tune as he envisions sending Kurumu's head to Tsukune Aono while he watches from afar. He grabs the pile of sheets that had just printed out and turns them over to read the message and look through the photos.

" **NO! TSUKUNE AONO, I SWEAR I WILL EXACT VENGENCE UPON YOU!"** Kiria screams.

Snarling fiercly before he butchers the staff members that were unlucky enough to be near him at the time. He then storms off into his office and proceeds to scatter and throw anything within reach before he cancels the attack on the witches village. The last two attacks were devastating loses for him and he didn't want to risk a third without having more information first. Instead He decided to redirect the force to attack Tsukune's relatives homes. He knew they were guarded but by sending the force he was going to use to attack the witches village. He figured that should have more than enough to kill a couple of vampires that have been placed to guard those filthy humans. And with Tsukune not at home seeing how he's spending his break with his friends instead of his family... it shouldn't be too hard. Kiria thought to himself as he started laughing wickedly.

\/^^^^\/

/\^^/\

And that's a wrap for chapter 14 Nomen Tuum. I hope you all enjoyed this and review and follows are always encouraged ;P

So can anyone guess where I got the name for the Succubus Village?


	15. Brackelwhyte Falls

I don't own Rosario + Vampire, just this plot and added OC's for expanding the story.

I really liked an idea I read by **BRONE GRAYCLAW** in his Rosario Vampire fanfic **ROSARIO CHAINS.** I'm truly enjoying that story right now and had to borrow in idea but twist it into my own style while still giving him proper props. But I will proceed with this story until it is finished. No matter what happens (Short of death) this story will be completed. So grab a few snacks, something to drink and (hopefully) enjoy this chapter.

\/^^^^\/

 **Chapter 15**

 **Bracklewhyte Falls**

/\^^/\

Tsukune and Moka made it back to their room and took a bath as they held each other and cried. The sight of seeing Akasha again opened some old wounds for both of them. Add to the fact that they had not only almost lost each other but 2 of their friends as well in the fight and it was enough to almost break them. If it hadn't been for the Almighty sending Akasha when he did, things would have gone very, very wrong. Tsukune was mentally beating himself up over it. He felt like he had failed Moka again in his mind, 'I failed...she almost died again because I was knocked out of the fight. I need to be stronger, I need to be faster. Dammit I can't fail her again!' Tsukune thought pulling his hair.

"Moka, I..I'm sorry...I failed you again." Tsukune said with tears of self loathing flowing down his cheeks.

"Tsukune...don't you dare try to blame yourself. You didn't and have never failed me. You're not God Tsukune! There is no way that you can keep me 100% safe anymore than I can keep you 100% safe. So quit trying to blame yourself for everything!" Moka said with a touch of anger in her voice before she softened her voice saying. "I love you Tsukune but you always try to blame yourself for things you have no control over. Please… stop doing that. It hurts me when you do that to yourself so please stop that ok. I love you."

She had her hand gently caressing his cheek as she looked into his eyes pleading for him to let go of the darkness of self doubt that was threatening to crush his very soul. She then kissed him willing all of the love she felt for him into her kiss. The kisses multiplied and grew with passion before they climbed out of the bath and dried each other off on their way toward the bed. There they let their passions grow until it consumed them as their screams of pleasure shook the walls.

Nurari was there ready to pick them up when they awoke the next morning. Tsukune and Moka came out with Scarlet walking behind them. Nurari chocked an eyebrow as Scarlet shifted from a shadow into a dragon and then into a humanoid wearing a hooded cloak. They all jumped when Scarlet spoke.

"Master are we riding the bus or would you prefer to ride me?" Scarlet asked Tsukune.

"I think we'll ride the bus this time and conserve your energy as well as give me more time to read through your care and instruction manual." Tsukune said as they all started boarding the bus.

"Yes master, If you have any questions about anything while you're reading please feel free to ask me." Scarlet said as she boarded the bus.

Ageha wasn't happy to see Kurumu and Gabe joining everyone but with a deep sigh she gave them a hug and told them to be careful.

\/^^^^\/

Moka and Tsukune were reading Scarlets manual and were quite impressed with what they were learning. Scarlet could transform into a motorcycle, a Hummer and a speedboat as well as becoming one within the shadows, a winged dragon that could carry all of them and soar through the sky's and last but not least an attractive human looking girl. She could fight on a high 'S' bordering on 'SS' class scale, could create a portal between the human and monster worlds to anywhere she or Tsukune was familiar with from anywhere. She fed on aura and blood. If she was in battle she would eat her enemy's and recharge from their life force. She was a vampiric dragon, she was basically spirit that could manifest into 3 different modes of Transportation, Shadow, Human and 2 Battle forms that would be useful to her new master. She could also read, write and speak every language known.

"Wow, you're an amazing creature Scarlet" Moka said as she was reading the manual with Tsukune.

"Thank you mistress" Scarlet said with a slight blush

"Please, just call me Moka." Moka said

"Yes and please just call me Tsukune, master kind of makes me feel weird." Tsukune said.

"Tsukune….Moka… Ok as you wish." Scarlet said chuckling to herself.

As the bus exited the tunnel they found themselves driving down a mountain road toward a beautiful valley below. The mountain was filled with Pine trees and Aspens. There was a huge majestic waterfall flowing into a large lake below. The valley below was filled with cherry trees and oaks. Then the village came into view.

"Welcome to Bracklewhyte Falls" Nurari said as they entered Yukari's village.

The beauty of the witch village was amazing, flowers were everywhere and the cherry trees were in full bloom. The whole town was rich in natures beauty, the vast splendor of color was everywhere. They were all drinking in the sight as the bus came to a stop and a familiar voice of a young excited witch was heard greeting everyone.

"Hi guys, welcome to my home. Um who's that?" Yukari asked as she noticed Scarlet.

"Um… she belongs to Tsukune" Moka said unsure of how to answer her.

"It's complicated… um shes unique… um.. oh this will explain her a lot easier than I can think of a way to explain her." Tsukune said as he handed Yukari the care and instruction manual for Scarlet.

"And her name is Scarlet" Tsukune added as Yukari started flipping through the pages rapidly while her eyes grew wide as saucer plates.

"Oh wow! she's amazing" Yukari said as her eyes darted from the book to Scarlet and back to the book.

"Thank you Miss Sendo" Scarlet said as they walked back to Yukari's house.

"Your home town is amazing Yukari, I can't believe how breathtaking everything is." Moka said.

"Thanks Moka, I'm glad you guys came. I've been wanting to show you guys where I'm from for a long time now. But never really got the….OH MY GOD….Moka...Tsukune… oh wow you guys" Yukari said as she finally noticed the mate marks on Moka and Tsukune.

"Yep, Tsukune asked me to marry him" Moka said as she held out the ring on her hand.

"Oh wow… its beautiful. Can I be maid of honor" Yukari asked jumping up and down.

"Sorry, Mizore asked first but you can still be one of my bridesmaids." Moka said

"Awww Shoot. Well... if you ever want to spice things up you know you can always add me to your vampire sandwich." Yukari says pervertedly as she gets stars in her eyes, dreaming of joining them in a threesome.

"Not gonna happen." Moka and Tsukune say together as they start to cringe, shaking the unwanted mental picture out of their heads.

Then they all sat down and shared whats been going on for the last few days while they ate lunch. Yukari was amazed at the thought of the almighty opening heaven and intervening on their behalf. Yukari's Mom and Dad were also amazed and a bit terrified by the story they shared. Hearing that Fairy Tale was back though was more than enough to rally the elder witches into calling a town meeting a few days ago. Now with the news of what happened they were calling another one to share what they had learned.

\/^^^^\/

During the town hall Fujiko Sendo used magic to write everything they had shared about the 2 attacks so far with everyone who made the emergency meeting, which was pretty much everyone. Kurumu used some of her illusion magic to show them what she saw as well as to project Mizore's memories of the attack and tactics used against her village. The strongest witches in the town gathered afterwords to discuss how to safeguard the village. Yukari's mom and Dad went to that meeting as Tsukune and everyone else waited to hear what they would come up with before they would work out a plan of action of their own.

"Hey Yukari, is your Mom and Dad both mute? I don't think I've ever heard them say anything." Moka asked

"No, they can talk but due to an experiment that kinda backfired on them it makes their magic way to powerful. Like right now my Mom can drop huge washtubs from space by just thinking of it and waiving her wand. If she was to speak it the tubs would be the size of large public swimming pools and the devastation would be enormous. Anything my Mom and Dad would say could have serious repercussions and so they never say anything." Yukari said sadly.

"Oh… I'm sorry to have brought up a painful subject." Moka said gently

"It's ok, actually I'm a bit surprised nobody's asked sooner to be honest." Yukari said.

"So Yukari, hows that project you've been working on going?" Tsukune asked trying to lighten the mood.

"It's going great. I was just about to test them when you guys called and said you were on your way here." Yukari said excitably

"That's great Yukari, so you're pretty sure you figured out the problem then huh." Tsukune said

"Yep, my problem was the inscriptions I was using was just off by one character. I forgot to put in a balancer which was causing the whole thing to overload and drain my mana as well. To be honest I could have accidentally killed myself if I had kept using it the way it was." Yukari said before adding. "Now with the balancer in place as well as some rare dragon tears to store any excess mana like a battery, my magical blasts should be 20x as powerful as before but only use about 30% of the mana from me as it did before. Which means I'll finally be a lot more useful to you guys when the time comes." she said excitably.

"That sounds amazing Yukari... So where's Ruby? I thought she was going to be spending time with you over the break." Tskune asked looking around.

"Oh, when she heard you went off to war she left for your home to make sure your parents were guarded." Yukari said.

"Ah, I should probably give them a call soon and let them know everything's ok." Tskune said.

"Well there's a phone over there that can reach the human world." Yukari said while pointing toward the phone.

Tsukune decided to use the phone to call home when Moka's cell phone rang. It was her Father Issa who had just got off the phone with one of the vampire's assigned to guarding Tsukune's family. Moka color drained from her face as she dropped her cell phone and screamed " **NO!** Oh no… Tsukune... **TSUKUNE!** "

Tsukune was at her side in a fraction of a second while tears were streaming down her face as he picked up the cell phone off the floor and said hello.

"Tsukune… is that you." Issa said in a shaking voice

"Yes Mr. Shuzen. Whats going on?" Tsukune asked

"I…. um…. There's an attack in progress in your neighborhood. My men there are doing their best but things aren't looking good as my men are way out numbered. Message I just received is that your home has been destroyed. I'm not sure if anyone was home or not and I'm having trouble contacting everyone. I'm on my way there now. Mr Nurari should be there for you guys soon." Issa said with tears in his voice.

Tsukune lost all color and froze for a few moments before his aura exploded as he yelled "OH GOD MOM, KYOKO, RUBY" and he rushed outside. Moka and Scarlet followed behind him. Scarlet transforming into the motorcycle and a portal opening in front of her as Tsukune and Moka hopped on.

Tsukune's aura was out of control and was actually damaging the area around him as they prepared to take off towards the portal.

\/^^^^\/

Ruby had been with Yukari just long enough to help her fix her project she was working on and had a new set of bracelets with the fixed inscriptions and enchantments. The design was actually quite lovely with the 3 dragon tears on them. She was hoping her intuition was wrong as she headed off towards Tsukune's parents home. She had met them a few times before and was quite fond of them. So when she started hearing about the attacks and that Tsukune wasn't at home but was rather out dealing with the problem she got a bad feeling inside that Tsukunes home was in danger. So she rushed off to do what she could to keep them safe.

Mr Shuzen had sent a Limo to take her there and had commended her on her thoughtfulness. He had told her that Tsukunes parents now know everything but were very accepting according to what he had heard from his daughter Moka. She was looking forward to spending time with Mrs. Aono and was praying that she was wrong. Her thoughts were lost in deep concern for the Aono's as the limo pulled up in front of the house. She took a deep breath and tried to shake the feeling as she stepped out of the limo and made her way to the front door where she was warmly greeted by Tsukune's mother.

"Ruby, it's so nice of you to drop by. But what brings you here my dear?" Mrs. Aono asked.

"Well…. Um… with Fairy Tale being back and attacking the homes of Tsukune's friends and Tsukune taking off to do what he can to help deal with the problem I got a bad feeling that they might try to attack here while he was away. So I came here to make sure you're safe until he can deal with the problem and return." Ruby said

"Oh my, I knew he was needed in Mizore's village cause she was badly hurt and she needed vampire blood to save her. But I didn't know about any attacks or that he would be dealing with them. Are they ok? Do you know anything?" Mrs. Aono asked frantically.

"Yes, their perfectly fine Mrs. Aono. Tell me how much did Tsukune tell you about himself before he took off." Ruby asked

"Well I know that Moka had to give him her blood to save his life which resulted in him becoming a vampire. And that Moka is from one of the most powerful vampire bloodlines there is which awoke the dna of one of his ancestors within him which makes him more powerful than he should be. Oh and please lose the formalities my dear and call me Kasumi" Kasumi said

"Hidden dna? Who was the dna from?" Ruby asked

"Marika Junsui Aono, she passed away about 351 years ago but left a sealed letter for Tsukune. It was magically sealed and passed down from generation to generation until it got to Tsukune." Kasumi said

"Marika Junsui...Aono… hmmm I know I've heard the name before.." Ruby mutters to herself.

"Moka called her the Queen of the Vampires. And the letter says that Tsukune's a Junsui Vampire since he was awakened by a vampire that was born a vampire." Kasumi said before she said "Oh shoot I forgot I'm not supposed to say anything about that."

"It's ok Kasumi. I fully understand why we don't want to say anything about that." Ruby said as she shook from the revelation.

"I know that Tsukune is stronger now but From everything your saying but were talking about going up against a small army of monsters. Is my baby really safe?" Kasumi asked concerned.

"Kasume, believe me when I say Tsukune is in the ranks of being one of the most powerful monsters on the face of the planet. Do you remember the battle with Alucard where the whole world found out we exist?" Ruby asked.

"Yes" Kasumi said a bit warily.

"Tsukune was on the front lines of that fight and was literally kicking Alucards ass. If it wasn't for the fact that Alucard was immortal Tsukune would have killed him several times over and Moka's mother along with the headmaster and master Tohofuhai wouldn't have had to use a disintegration spell to rid the world of him at the cost of their own lives as well." Ruby said with a touch of remorse.

"My boy is really that powerful?" Kasumi asked with wide eyes.

"If he's really a Junsui Vampire, He's perhaps most powerful being on the planet being that Dragons are extinct." Ruby said

The conversation went well into the evening as Ruby helped out around the house and assisted with dinner. Mr. Aono was going to be gone for a few days for work so it was just Ruby and Kasumi having some fun bonding time. By the end of the day Kasumi had a pretty good idea of how strong Tsukune was as well as how famous he was in the monster world. How the whole school looks up to him and come to him when they need help. She even learned that Tsukune had a habit of saving people even before he became a vampire. How he's known as one of the nicest guys in the school who's also the strongest guy you don't want mad at you. How bullying has all but disappeared because of him. How when the guys ask him for advice on girls he just says, be respectful and willing to defend them even if they are stronger than you. Be honest and put them first.

Kasumi was filled with joy and a deep pride in her son hearing about how he was changing things for the better around him. Then to learn that he was about to become the new headmaster as well as a dark lord and that he was hand picked by the late headmaster and dark lord as his replacement. Filled her heart with wonder. As she went to bed she felt so much better about everything. Her son was becoming a great man, one any parent would be extremely proud of. Even Heaven had noticed him and sent an Angel to stand beside him and his friends. She was so happy she thought she would burst as she laid her head on her pillow to go to sleep.

\/^^^^\/

Ruby awoke early as she always did and started making breakfast and coffee as Kasumi awoke and came down the stairs.

"Good morning Kasumi, did you sleep well?" Ruby greeted her.

"Good morning Ruby and yes I did. My that smells good but you didn't have to trouble yourself my dear." Kasumi said playfully.

"It's no trouble at all Kasumi. It's just my way of showing my appreciation. You always treat me like I'm part of the family. Your like the Mom I never had but always wanted." Ruby said.

"Then I insist that you call me Mom. I always wanted a daughter but never got one. Though I suppose Moka will be my daughter in law soon enough but that would just double my joy." Kasumi said smiling.

"Yes Mom" Ruby said giddily.

They ate their breakfast and then argued over who was going to do the dishes, Kasumi winning of course. So Ruby decided to call Yukari and find out if she had any news on Tsukune.

"Sendo residence Yukari speaking" Yukari said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Yukari, any word from Tsukune?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, there on their way over here right now. Nomen Tuum was attacked last night." Yukari said

"Oh… everyone ok?" Ruby asked.

"I don't have all the details but it seems everyone's ok." Yukari said before asking "How's everything over there?"

"So far so good but I can't shake the feeling that Mom's in danger." Ruby said.

"Mom? Did I miss something?" Yukari asked.

"Tsukune's Mom asked me to call her Mom." Ruby said.

"Oh...ok. Well I'm glad things are ok there. Call if anything happens ok?" Yukari said.

"Will do if I can. Keep an eye on your tears if I can't call I'll message that way if possible." Ruby said

"Ok, well I've got to go, they'll be here any time now." Yukari said

"Ok, call me later ok" Ruby said

"Will do, bye bye" Yukari replied

Ruby stayed close to Kasumi's side as they talked and enjoyed each others company. Getting to know each other more as they talked about how Kasumi met Tsukune's father Koji and how Ruby met and became friends with Tsukune. The whole time though Ruby couldn't shake the feeling that danger was approaching. Then around 3pm she felt several strong vampire auras flare up nearby and a lot of mixed auras rise in the distance. Then there was a loud bang like a thunderclap right in the house and everything went black…

Ruby awoke under the debris of what was left of Tsukune's home. Struggling to get out from under the debris as her mind started to focus she started crying out for Kasumi as she finally got what was once a wall off from her and had a clear view of the sky.

" **MOM! Where are you. No no no no No No NO NO NOOOOO!"** Ruby screams as she panics and relives the pain of when her parents died in front of her from a drunk driver.

Her aura explodes around her and her mind snaps as she rises into the sky and see's the forces of Fairy Tail approaching.

\/^^^^\/

/\^^/\

Hope you all enjoyed this one. Next chapter will be a bit dark and violent as Ruby and Tsukune lose it. As always I'd like to hear from all you readers out there and I also encourage you to follow/favorite if you're enjoying this. Thanks for reading ;D


	16. A Dark Lords Wrath

I do not own Rosario + Vampire! I own only the plot and OC's I added to expand where my heart continued the story.

I'd like to thank everyone that's left a review and are following this story. Your encouragement keeps me going.

 **Ending of previous chapter;**

Ruby awoke under the debris of what was left of Tsukune's home. Struggling to get out from under the debris as her mind started to focus she started crying out for Kasumi as she finally got what was once a wall off from her and had a clear view of the sky.

" **MOM! Where are you. No no no no No No NO NO NOOOOO!"** Ruby screams as she panics and relives the pain of when her parents died in front of her from a drunk driver

\/^^^^\/

 **Chapter 16**

 **A Dark Lords Wrath**

/\^^/\

Ruby's monster aura explodes around her and her mind snaps as she rises into the sky and see's the forces of Fairy Tail approaching.

"I'm going to turn you inside out and turn your bones to dust. You shall never escape me, you shall learn the true meaning of terror before you die for what you've done." Ruby declared in a voice so filled with hate and malice that it sent shivers down the spines of the vampires that were fighting the oncoming forces below.

Clouds gathered and darkened overhead and thunder started to rumble within the clouds before the full fury of nature mixed and stirred by Ruby's pain and rage. Sending bolt after bolt of lightning down upon the advancing forces. Giant crows swooped in and began tearing anyone apart that was among them. While Ruby screams in pain and rage as tears flow freely down her face. Tree roots tore up the ground in front and in back of the advancing forces to slow them down and cut off their retreat. They raise their guns and start firing into the sky trying to hit the enraged Ruby as the winds howled around them, making accurate shooting an impossibility.

During all this one of the Vampires called his boss to say they were under a major attack and that his secretary has lost it as well as Tsukune's home was hit and pretty much destroyed.

"Fight to the death and protect Kyoko's home and family, get someone to confirm Mrs. Aono's condition. I'm on my way." Mr. Shuzen ordered as his face lost all color.

Mr. Shuzen and Kokoa had just finished having lunch in Tokyo after attending a meeting at one of his company's. They were going to go to the mall and do some major shopping with his daughter when the phone rang telling him of the attack. Kokoa watches the color drain from his face before hearing him say "fight to the death I'm on my way."

"Father what's going on?" Kokoa askes.

"Tsukune's home is destroyed and Ruby's in a full rage. Mrs. Aono might be dead and Fairy Tale's back." Issa said before ordering the driver to get him to Tsukune's parents house asap.

Kokoa felt her color leave her. Mrs. Aono had always been so nice to her every time she had met her. If she's dead Tsukune will be devastated and murderously enraged. She was filtering these thoughts as she watched her father call Nurari to tell him the news before calling her sister's cell phone and give the news not only to Moka but to Tsukune. She could hear Moka's pain as he told her the news and heard Tsukune's panic and actually felt an aura spike through the phone before the signal ended.

\/^^^^\/

Just before Tsukune was about to take off towards the portal he see's Nurari pulling up in the bus to pick them all up.

"Scarlet, can the bus follow us into your portal?" Tsukune asks fighting the urge to just take off right then and there into God only knows what on the other side.

"Yes if they follow close behind us but it will use a lot of my energy." Scarlet replied

Moka hops off and runs to the bus to tell Nurari to ride Tsukune's ass and follow him into Scarlets portal before running back and joining her mate on the bike.

As soon as the last person stepped on the bus they took off like a bat out of hell. Entering the portal and racing to the other side which came very quickly. Coming out of the portal they rounded the corner and saw firsthand the destruction of Tsukune's home.

" **MOM!"** Tsukune yells as he jumps off and runs into the debris followed by Moka and Scarlet.

Another missile is fired and racing for Kyoko's home. Tsukune notices it and grabs it with his aura in mid air as his features change and wings extend from his back.

"Scarlet, find my mother. I'll be right back." Tsukune said in a voice of pain and rage.

"Moka please help her" Tsukune choked as tears slid down his face.

Moka was about to join him instead but then Tsukune's Aura shot to a level she had never felt before. It was massive and radiated pure rage and pain.

"Ok" was all Moka could say.

Ruby felt Tsukune's aura and it snapped her back from insanity just before she was hit by a bullet in her leg. She screamed in pain as she fell into Tsukune's arms. He healed her wounds as he set her down before racing toward the forces of Fairy Tale.

 **"** ** **YOU DARE TO ATTACK MY HOME, YOU DARE TO PROVOKE MY WRATH! THERE SHALL BE NO MERCY, YOU ALL SHALL DIE AND THEN I SHALL HUNT YOUR LEADERS AND TEAR THEM LIMB FROM LIMB!"**** Tsukune said in a voice so dark and filled with his power that many of the monsters pissed themselves.

\/^^^^\/

All of Tsukune's friends heard him and shuddered, they had never seen or felt Tsukune so enraged before. And it was scaring them a bit cause they had never felt his aura so strongly filled with such murderous intent either. Even Ruby was scared for him as she joined in the search for Tsukune's mom. They were all praying they would find her alive. They didn't want to know what Tsukune would do or become if she was dead.

"Over here" Scarlet yelled.

She picked up a scent as the winds died down to normal now that Ruby wasn't causing nature to go on a rampage. They carefully dug through the debris to find Mrs. Aono unconscious and badly hurt... but alive. Ruby and Yukari started the healing spells as Kyoko came running up screaming.

"Aunt Kasumi, oh my God. What happened?" Kyoko yelled in a full panic.

Then the ground shook from a shock wave from the battle being waged just a kilometer away.

"What was that?" Kyoko asked wide eyed in fear as Moka wrapped her arms around Kyoko.

"That would be Tsukune dishing out some extreme punishment to Fairy Tail." Moka said as her nerves were starting to calm down.

"What? Tsukune? Fairy Tail? I thought Fairy Tail was gone..." Kyoko said as her mind started to panic.

"So did we... but their back and they want to destroy Tsukune by attacking everyone he loves." Moka said in a half growl.

Just then a black limo pulled up and Kokoa and Mr. Shuzen stepped out and surveyed the damage. He looks at Kyoko and Mrs. Aono before turning to his driver.

"Have Tsukune's father picked up and a moving truck brought here to safely store our young Ms. Kyoko Aono's family belongings in storage." Issa ordered.

"Huh, what?" Kyoko asked in a daze.

"You're family is now under my direct personal protection! Which means that until this is over you're all going to be staying at my home. Castle Shuzen." Issa said.

"Castle Shuzen?..." Kyoko managed to say before fainting.

\/^^^^\/

Tsukune dove down into the thick of them slamming into one vehicle with enough force to cause the ground to shake for miles. The Bullets were rendered useless by the sheer weight of his monsterous aura as he proceeded to tear them apart with his own hands. Draining some dry to quench the thirst his rage was fueling and ripping the limbs off others as he cursed them and swore none would die easily but all would die.

 **"** ** **You all thought this would be easy didn't you. You thought Kiria would praise you and protect you from me. Kiria will die soon by my hand for he is nothing compared to me. I am Tsukune Aono, Heir to the Junsui Vampire Throne. I am Pure blood, I am Junsui Vampire. I am fully awakened and Fairy Tails blood shall be drained to sedate my rage and thirst."**** Tsukune said in his rage as he fed on another one before tearing him in two.

Many of them pleaded for their lives as Tsukune was literally butchering them in a blind rage. Others tried to fight in vain, while others thought to escape. Tsukune's blinding speed kept them corralled with no escape as he systematically terrorized them all. Killing them one by one in the most horrific and painfully brutal ways imaginable.

As Mr. Shuzen and Kokoa sped onto the scene they froze in shock of the sheer horror that was spread out before them as Tsukune grabbed the last one and crushed every bone in the monsters body before tearing the spine out of him. Then Tsukune looked around at the carnage, the mangled corpses of over 100 monsters laid at his feet. He then broke down and cried before throwing his head back and screaming out a wail of pure pain and heartache. Issa rushed in and wrapped his arms around him.

"Every things ok son, your mother is alive do you hear me Tsukune. Your mother is alive." Issa said as he held the boy tight against him.

Tsukune just sobbed heavily in Issa's arms as Kokoa looked around and mentally tallied up the death count. From what she could see and read from the chaos the vampire guards managed to kill about 30 or so before Ruby went on her killing spree causing them to fall back or be killed as well. Ruby managed to kill about 60 to 70 of them before Tsukune went into a murderous rage and Tsukune killed over a hundred of them and the exact number would be very hard since he tore all of them limb from limb scattering body parts everywhere. Kokoa pulled out her phone and called her dads clean up crew.

"This is Kokoa Shuzen, I'm calling cause my dad is currently occupied with calming a very enraged Tsukune Aono. We have a major clean up needed that's going to need several trash trucks to haul all of the body's around here. One kilometer south of Tsukune Aono's home. The roads are torn up badly and I'm estimating about 225 or so corpses and 75 armored vehicles, well…. Whats left of them. But get here asap, this is more than we want the public to see." Kokoa said before hanging up.

"Mom's alive?" Tsukune finally was calmed down enough to ask.

"Yes son, your mother is alive and I'd imagine doing well now, other than seeing her home destroyed." Issa said.

Tsukune took off for home as Issa walked up to Kokoa

"You did very good in calling for a clean up and your body count was quite accurate concerning the level of gore." Issa said in a praising tone to Kokoa.

"I wouldn't have guessed in a million years that Tsukune was capable of this kind of carnage. Snapping their necks, smashing skulls and punching hole in their chests I could see…. But this…. This is…. This is unreal." Kokoa said softly and shakily.

"This is a message, a Dark Lords fury Kokoa. It's meant to demoralize the enemy as well as let them know he's coming for them now. They crossed the line and went beyond where any mercy would be shown." Issa said as he looked around and took several photos.

Tsukune showed up covered in blood and gore, he had someones eye dangling from his collar, an ear stuck to his sleeve. Teeth of various sizes caught in his blood soaked hair and bits of flesh dangling pretty much everywhere else. As he rushed over to his mom weeping tears of relief as he wrapped his arms around her. Everyone just stood there drop jawed in unbelief at his gory appearance.

"Oh mom, thank God you're alright. I thought…. I though I lost you." Tsukune cried.

"I'm fine Tsukune, but are you… is that an eyeball on your collar?" Mrs Aono asked before passing out.

"Mom?" Tsukune says in a panic.

"Um.. Tsukune, you look dreadful. I think you just scared your mom." Moka said shakily with a cringing look on her face.

Tsukune looked at her confused until he realizes he's covered in blood and gore. He takes off and fly's to the nearest lake and dives into its center and twists around a bit to shake off the gore before flying back home wet but more presentable than he was. Completely oblivious that he shouldn't have been able to do that...

\/^^^^\/

About then Issa walked up with several dash cams and one of the vampire guards arrived with a movie camera and a laptop.

"Found one filming the whole thing and broadcasting it to several Fairy Tail locations as well as monster vision tv. He was on top of the water tower puking his guts out and pissing his pants." The vampire said before bowing to Tsukune.

Kokoa looked at him curiously then looked back at Tsukune for a moment before she saw the blood mate mark on his neck. Then she looked at Moka and saw one on her neck and shook her head.

"Oh my God, you two blood mated?" Kokoa said shocked.

"Yep" Moka said proudly as she showed off her ring.

Issa took one look at the ring and bowed before them.

"Then it's true, Tsukune is the Heir to the throne" Issa said

Kokoa was looking around confused and looked at Moka's ring closely before noticing the crest on the ring and in the Diamond itself. She stared at it for a bit, she knew this crest from somewhere… Then she remembered and her eyes went wide and she bowed.

"Junsui, the crest of Junsui Vampire." Kokoa said under her breath.

This made Moka take a good look at it and she saw that the crest that wasn't visible before was now clearly visible on the ring and in the Diamond.

"Oh my…. Those weren't there before." Moka said.

"He gave it to you before you blood mated correct?" Issa asked

"Yes, we were at the hotel in Mizore's village when Tsukune asked me to marry him." Moka said.

"The ring showed the crest after you blood mated and were changed into a Junsui Vampire Moka because he is Junsui Vampire. Mikogami was right about Tsukune" Issa said.

"By now I'm sure word is spreading like wildfire in the monster world. But after that display Tsukune just put on with Fairy Tail... I don't think he's going to be challenged or threatened by the elders. If anything I'd think their going to try to get on his good side." The vampire guard said with a sheepish shrug.

"Whats your name?" Tsukune asked

"Mitcheal Razoun my Lord" Micheal said

"Well I'm not King yet so please just call me Tsukune. And thank you for doing your best to protect my family." Tsukune said with his famous smile.

Mrs. Aono and Kyoko woke up as the moving trucks arrived. Kyoko let them into her home just as her Parents were getting back from their shopping trip.

"Kyoko, whats going on? Who are these people?" Kyoko's mother asked nervously

"Um… I think I'll let Mr. Shuzen explain." Kyoko said as she gestured towards Mr. Shuzen who was approaching Kyoko's Father.

"Mr. Aono, I'm sorry to have to make your acquaintance under such dire circumstances. My name is Issa Shuzen and I'm afraid due to recent events I'm going to have to place you all into my personal protective custody. I'm having my men place all of you're belongings in a safe storage until the threat can be eliminated." Issa said in a serious tone.

"Threat? Safe storage? Protective custody? Whats going on?" Kyoko's father demanded.

"Uncle Jiro, our home was just destroyed. My mother nearly died and you are all major targets for the organization known as Fairy Tail. All because they want revenge on me." Tsukune said as he and his mother came around the corner.

"Kasumi, oh my God. You look dreadful, what happened?" Kyoko's mom asked.

"M..my..my home… wen..wen...went boom… Hoshi, my home's g..g..gone." Kasumi cried still very rattled by the ordeal.

Hoshi Aono ran around the corner and stopped in her tracks. Fell onto her knees and covered her mouth as she looked at where her sister in laws home once stood. Jiro Aono followed her and stood in unbelief at the devastation.

"If it wasn't for Ruby putting a magical barrier up and on the home. They would have died in a fireball from the missle rather than buried from the shock wave." Yukari said with tears in her eyes as she placed a picture of the newspaper club in the rescued belongings pile.

News crews started showing up and they recognized Mr. Shuzen from some of the peace talks that were still ongoing between the world leaders and the monster world leaders.

"Mr Shuzen, what can you tell us about what transpired here?" A news woman asked

"A monster terrorist group we thought was destroyed and disbanded has started attacking at least 2 villages in the monster realm and today they attacked here. While in the monster realm we have had several casualties among the peaceful villages. Here we were able to contain it to only 1 home being destroyed and zero casualties other than the complete and swift eradication of the terrorist force that attacked. We are currently hunting them down and hope to have the utter destruction of this cowardly organization within a few weeks. We will not allow any organization to threaten the ongoing peace talks. Justice against them will be swift and without mercy. If you're watching this Kiria Yoshi, you have just signed your death warrant. We are currently freezing your assets and will have your location soon." Mr. Shuzen said into the camera.

"What is with the moving trucks Mr. Shuzen?" another reporter asked.

"I'm putting them up until their homes are rebuilt and repaired, as well as pass a safety inspection. I'm personally paying for it being that her son is marrying my daughter." Mr. Shuzen said while he gestured to Mrs. Aono.

"Mrs. um could we have a statement from you." The reporter asked before Tsukune stepped in.

"My mother is still in a state of shock right now. So if you would be kind enough to leave her in peace." Tsukune said

"Mr. um?" The reporter started

"Tsukune, Tsukune Aono" Tsukune said

"Is it true you plan on marrying one of Mr. Shuzens daughters?" the reporter asked with a bewildered look.

"Yes I am, in the monster world we're already married." Tsukune said proudly.

"You've been to the monster world?" the reporter asked amazed.

"Yes, in fact I go to school there. I was accidentally enrolled there almost three years ago. I was the only human in a school of monsters learning how to peacefully co-exist with humans. Next year I will be the new headmaster of the school." Tsukune said.

"Is this the same school we've heard about at the peace talks whose headmaster a Mr. Mikogami who was also a Dark Lord used to run before he sacrificed his life along with 2 other Dark Lords in the Alucard incident used to run?" The reporter asked.

"Yes it is. And before the incident Lord Mikogami was already starting to groom me as his replacement." Tsukune said.

"Mr. Aono, why do you think he chose you?" the reporter asked bewildered

"I believe he chose me because I was the walking embodiment of his dream. I was a human that chose to look past the stereotype of monsters and see the person inside. I became popular among them even though they didn't know I was human while I knew they were all monsters. To be honest I was extremely scared at the beginning but then I saw they were just as scared, if not more so, of us than we are of them." Tsukune said

"Just one more question Mr. Aono, What will you change when you become headmaster? The reporter asked.

"Not much actually, but I think I would stress more on the duty and obligation of those who are strong. I believe those with power should use it to protect those who have less power or even no power. Or what many call the Nobles Obligation. Fore I believe all life is sacred and comes from God, and only God has the right to destroy what he created." Tsukune said before turning his attention back to his family and friends.

\/^^^^\/

/\^^/\

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always I would love to hear from you. Don't forget to follow this if you're really enjoying the story. Adding this to your favorites is also encouraged if your really into this story ;D


	17. Castle Shuzen

I do not own Rosario + Vampire! This fan fic. Is just for fun ;P

\/^^^^\/

 **Chapter 17**

 **Castle Shuzen**

/\^^/\

As they drove to Shuzen Castle in Mr. Shuzens limo. Issa, Kokoa, Tsukune and Moka sat on one side while Scarlet, Kasumi, Hoshi, Jiro and Kyoko sat on the other.

Kyoko's side of the family was caught up on what was going on and why it was going on. They asked a lot of questions and worried about their jobs which Issa answered honestly and assured them that their jobs were safe or if they wanted a better one he would make arrangements within the many company's he owned in the human world.

He assured Tsukune's mom, who was still in a state of shock, that her husband was safe as well as Grandmother Aono. Both of whom should already be at the Castle awaiting their arrival.

As they exited the tunnel into the Monster world they noticed they were in a valley surrounded by majestic mountains. A large somewhat modern and yet old world style looking village surrounded a large hill in the center where a huge gothic looking Castle was built on top. There was a huge moat and drawbridge surrounding the hill, dividing the hill from the village.

Kasumi was looking around desperately trying to hold onto her sanity. So much has been revealed to her over the last few days and then her home was destroyed. Her lifeline of security was reduced to a thread. She could see Tsukune was looking at her with a deep level of concern. So she started looking for anything to distract her mind from everything for awhile. In doing so she was able to bury some of her fears and emotional instabilities for the time being.

'Tsukune's mother is so close to a nervous breakdown it's scary. How she's somehow managing to keep sane right now is a true testament of her inner strength.' Issa thought to himself as he looked on Kasumi with compassion.

\/^^^^\/

As they came off the mountain pass and entered the village they all watched as the villagers knelt down and bowed as the car drove through.

"Oh my, this is so exciting." Kasumi said as she looked out the window.

She saw several very expensive looking clothing shops and restaurants that looked like they served 5 star meals and her desire to explore was becoming evident by the way she was looking.

"Mom, maybe tomorrow we can show you around the village." Tsukune said hoping that his mother would be ok.

"Really? Do you really think we'll be safe?" Kasumi asked as she tried to keep the fear in her mind from overtaking her.

"Mrs. Aono, do you see the banners being waived?" Issa asked

"Yes… why do you ask?" Kasumi asked timidly.

"That is not my banner but the royal banner that your son has inherited." Issa said.

"Oh..." Kasumi said as she started to look at the crowds with more interest.

"They are pledging allegiance to Tsukune and Moka, you are royal guests here. No one would dare to harm a single hair on your head. Even if they were starving, which no one is of course." Issa said.

"Driver please stop the car." Issa said.

The car stopped and Issa got out and asked for a small banner which he placed on the right side of the limo after removing one of his own banners. Then stepped back inside the limo. At the same time he was doing that a large tv screen was playing the fight with sound as the camera was focused on Tsukune as he declared war on Fairy Tail.

" **You all thought this would be easy didn't you. You thought Kiria would praise you and protect you from me. Kiria will die soon by my hand for he is nothing compared to me. I am Tsukune Aono, Heir to the Junsui Vampire Throne. I am Pure blood, I am Junsui Vampire. I am fully awakened and Fairy Tails blood shall be drained to sedate my rage and thirst."**

Tsukune winced and turned a few shades of red. His family, Moka and everyone saw him violently destroying the members of Fairy Tail. Kasumi watched in a kind of fascinated horror, part of her was relishing seeing members of the group that destroyed her home and tried to kill so many good people and monsters just because they were friends with her son, torn limb from limb. And another side of her was mortified to see that her son was capable of such horrific violence. It played to the end where Tsukune was in tears and screamed in a deep pain and Issa ran up to him and wrapped him in his arms. That scene let Kasumi know why and how Tsukune went on such a violent rampage. And then the entire footage started to replay as they drove away.

"Tsukune… part of me was...no… is mortified to find out that my son is capable of such extreme violence...and part of me relished it, absolutely loved watching you tear them apart… do you suppose that makes me a bad person?" Kasumi said in a shaky voice.

"Mrs. Aono, I was just as shocked as you are when I arrived on the scene with my father. I would have never thought in a million years that Tsukune was capable of that. But Tsukune needed to make a violent message to them. To show a Dark Lords wrath to demoralize them, let them know they crossed the line and stepped into the realm of no mercy. To tell them they will now be hunted down and slaughtered. Also to give a very stern warning to any who may have been thinking about joining them that the only thing that awaits them is a gruesome painful death. I could tell at the end that Tsukune was probably the most mortified by it. It took my dad holding him for awhile before it registered in his brain that you were alive." Kokoa said as gently as she could. Knowing how fragile Kasumi's mind was at that moment.

Kasumi pondered all of that information before smiling brightly at her son.

"I understand now. In your grief and rage you did what you had too." Kasumi said

"Thanks mom, but to be honest. In my rage I allowed myself to enjoy it, to enjoy their screams and the terror in their eyes. It's not what I did that mortifies me… it's that I allowed myself to enjoy it. That scares me, scares me as much as the thought of losing any of you." Tsukune said shakily

"That is a part of your new nature Tsukune. The fact that it scares you is a good thing. It means you are still you. But because of this you have earned the respect of every Vampire here. The peace you desire in this world is now that much more attainable. I imagine that there will be quite a few vampires applying for school next year." Issa said

"Thank you Issa." Tsukune said

"Tsukune… I love you, I love you so much." Moka said before kissing him fiercely.

\/^^^^\/

Everyone climbed out of the vehicles as the servants came for the luggage. They made their way to the huge double door entrance and were amazed by the interior decorations. The interior had every modern convenience you could imagine. Priceless works of art decorated the walls. Classical music softly played throughout the Castle. The Ballroom was enormous and was filled with mirrors and artwork. Huge chandeliers made of gold with thousands of diamonds reflecting the lights hung from the ceiling. The floors were highly polished marble and the tables were of the finest mahogany and craftsmanship. To say the Aono's were enjoying the beauty of the castle would be an understatement.

Then they came to the recreation room where they were reunited with Tsukunes father Koji and Tsukunes Grandmother Michiko who were nervously talking with Akua and Kahlua Shuzen while drinking some very stiff mixed drinks.

"Tsukune! I hear you dished out some intense punishment like a true Dark Lord or King would." Akua teased

"Um.." Tsukune managed before Akua cut him off.

"Oh come now don't be shy, I hear the hole things playing over and over on Monstervision tv." Akua said with a wink before she looked him in the eye…

"All kidding aside Tsukune, you're the last person I would ever wish to see hurting and enraged enough to ever dispatch your enemy's like I've been told you did. But I'm proud that you were able to show the monster world, that for the most part, see's you as too soft, too human… that you are very capable of dealing out a vampire lords justice when provoked. But where oh where did you hear the name Junsui Vampire and what makes you think you're the heir to the throne?" Akua asked sternly

To which Moka showed Akua her engagement ring as well as the blood mate mark on her neck. Akua stared at the ring for a minute before turning slightly draining of color. She then knelt down and bowed.

"Please forgive my rudeness." Akua said before looking up at Moka "So.. it's really true?"

"Yes it is and I was just as stunned as you are. Scarlet would you hand me the letter that proves Tsukune's claim to the throne." Moka said

Scarlet opens her pocket and pulls out the letter and hands it to Moka who hands it to Akua. Akua notices the cryptic and yet prophetic wording to name the owner of the letter. She see's the now broken seal on the back of the letter and recognized the enchantments. Her eyes grow wide as she reads the letter and see's it authentic in every way.

"We have a Royal House again. A King and Queen again." Akua knelt down and placed her hand over her heart as she bowed.

Kokoa came in after watching the whole fight on monster vision tv.

"After watching the whole thing I really think everyone should see it. I know Tsukune's relatives saw a small piece of it in the village but I think everyone should see the whole thing. The footage itself is proof of his claim. Only Junsui Vampires were said to have the power displayed in that fight. Watching the video I realized that even if he had said nothing. Most of the Vampire population would have recognized him as the heir to the throne." Kokoa said as she walked over to the 80inch flatscreen and turned it on.

"Please try to think of this as a hyper action scene in a movie. It'll help you accept the ultra violence that you'll see while also show you just how strong Tsukune really is. Which will make it easier for you to accept when he has to go save the world again and again." Kokoa said grinning

\/^^^^\/

The station announcer said they were about to play the battle footage that reveals the true identity of Tsukune Aono of Yokai Acadamy who upon graduation will be placed as the new Headmaster and Dark Lord as Mikogami's replacement. Hand picked by Mikogami himself. Now we all know why, as the footage shows the return of the Junsui Vampire bloodline. They watched the whole thing and then 2 commentators went over the footage piece by piece. One was a well known Vampire historian and elder named Victor Danvitch the other was a well known Werewolf, Raidon Morioka the hero of Moonlight Vale. They commented on the size of Tsukune's Aura, the size of the crater, the sheer strength he used on the vehicles, the power of his aura to stop a missle and hold it stationary while he was talking to his friends. And the sheer speed he demonstrated that was faster than a werewolf on a full moon.

"Well Victor, after looking at all the evidence that was physically shown in the battle. Would you say Tsukune's statement. Was a flat out lie, a scare tactic to upset and throw Fairy Tail off balance or a very real claim to the throne? Just off the evidence shown here." Raidon asked

"Raidon, I've looked at this footage several times and the only Yokia I've ever seen with that kind of power was Marika Junsui, The Vampire Queen in the battle of Gamorah in 857 BC. So I would have to say that I'm convinced that his claim is quite solid and I'm looking forward to meeting him soon." Victor said

The rest of the evening went rather well, everyone enjoyed their dinner and talked about the fight like it was a scene from a movie.

"Son, I want you to know I'm proud of you." Koji said

"Thanks dad" Tsukune said as he looked around the dinner table.

He smiled as he noticed that there was 6 different races of yokia (7 if you count the servants) Several humans and an Angel from Heaven sitting at a table eating a meal and enjoying each others company. 'This is worth fighting for.' Tsukune thought as he started to smile.

"Whatcha thinking love?" Moka asked as she noticed the smile grow on his face.

"I was thinking this is worth fighting for." Tsukune said as he gestured to everyone around the table.

"Huh?" Issa said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Everyone here is enjoying each others company. Yokia, Humans and even an Angel…. This is worth fighting for." Tsukune said smiling.

"Yes, This was Akasha's dream. And it's worth fighting for." Issa said as he chuckled.

\/^^^^\/

Moka relaxed into Tsukunes chest as they soaked in the tub. She enjoyed having his arms around her. Feeling his hands gently caress her breasts and his lips kissing her shoulder and neck. She found herself purring like a kitten in his arms.

"I love you so much Moka" Tsukune whispered into her ear before giving it a nibble.

"I really love you as well. I can't tell you how happy I've been since you chose me and confessed your love." Moka purred

"As we were watching that video… I was afraid you would..." Tsukune started to say.

"Tsukune, I was shocked yes. But… I was swooning too. It took everything I had to keep from tearing your cloths off and doing you in front of everyone. Today… you reacted like a true vampire that's been provoked into a rage. It was terrifying and glorious at the same time. You terrorized and slaughtered over a hundred 'A' and 'S' class monsters like they were nothing and they had guns. They were trained for war and you wiped the floor with them and shoved their corpses in Kiria's face. You showed the vengeance you will wring from the marrow of their bones if they hurt one of your loved ones. To know your love is that deep... I swooned Tsukune." Moka said as she turned around to kiss him passionately.

Tsukune was speechless as Moka's words caressed his fears away. His heart was at peace as they started kissing and their passions grew. He picked her up and flared his aura to dry them off as he carried her to the bed and laid her gently. Letting his eyes drink in her beauty before he proceeded to kiss and nibble every inch of her flawless body. Savoring every gasp and moan his touch was extracting from her as her scent grew stronger in the room. Her mind was going crazy with desire and pleasure. His touch was pure ecstasy to her. He was so gentle and passionate that she melted into him, soon finding herself begging for him to enter her. Begging to feel him stretch and fill her inside as he sent her into another orgasm. Then when he finally entered her they made love for hours and shared blood with each other until they were completely one. Falling asleep locked together in each others arms and still joined together.

\/^^^^\/

 **(Previous day)**

Ikki Tushanari; The Chief Inspector for the Emperors Palace National Security Department. Awoke to the sound of his work phone chiming that he had a text message. The message was summoning him to a meeting with both the Prime Minister Toranaga and the Executive Officer of the Emperors Palace's Department of Paranormal Sciences. Ever since the Hostage Crisis event that happened only 3 days ago it seemed like the Palace was buzzing with 3 times the normal activity of any given day. He had even heard that the Vampire Lord Shuzen had visited the Palace just 2 days ago for a meeting with the Prime Minister. Now it was his turn for a formal meeting. He set the phone down and started his morning routine of the 3 S's (Shit,Shower,Shave) before pulling his dress uniform from his closet along with all of his ribbons and medals he has earned over the years of service. After getting dressed he grabbed the box that held his dress shoes and set them near the front door before going to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

"This is going to be a long day..." Ikki said to himself as he sipped his coffee.

"Morning Father" his daughter Akari said as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Akari. What are you doing up so early?" Ikki asked as it was only 5am.

"I couldn't fall back to sleep. So I figured I might as well get up and start my day and review for my science test later today." Akari said as she poured a bowl of cereal.

"That's good, the studying that is. Are you having trouble sleeping after what you went through?" Ikki asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Not really… I just… well.. my mind keeps thinking about the 2 vampires that saved us. They were so powerful and fast it was scary...yet they were very nice and beautiful too. Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Akari asked with hope filled eyes.

"I really don't know Akari but I don't think that's the last we'll hear of them." Ikki said with a slight smile.

Truthfully speaking he was a bit scared knowing there were beings out there that were so powerful. For the last 14 almost 15 months he was pretty shaken up. He was the Chief Inspector for the Emperors Palace Department of National Security and the power these yokai wielded was unnerving. How do you defend against such overwhelming power? Was the frightening thought that repeated itself everyday he got up. The part that was the most unnerving for him was not knowing who was who. They could make themselves look like anyone else… Blending in perfectly.

"So why are you all dressed up today father?" Akari asked

"I have a meeting with the Prime Minister and the XO of the Department of Paranormal Sciences this morning in the Palace." Ikki said

"Well I hope it's a good meeting and not something bad." Akari said with a smile.

"So do I Akari...so do I." Ikii said as he got up and kissed his daughters forehead and headed out the door.

\/^^^^\/

As Inspector Ikki Tushanari entered the Palace he was greeted by Mr. Hagimora from the Department of Paranormal Sciences, who was also headed towards the Prime Ministers office.

"Good morning Inspector Tushanari." Mr. Hagimora greeted him with a polite bow.

"Good morning Mr. Hagimora." Ikki replied with a bow in return.

"Any idea what this is all about?" Ikki asked as they walked down the Palace hallway towards the Prime Ministers office.

"Lets just say a joint investigation between our two departments… or more accurately between you and me as this operation will be highly classified." Mr Hagimora smirked as they approached the door.

As they opened the door the secretary quickly bowed and showed them in.

"Gentleman, please have a seat." Prime Minister Toranaga said as he gestured to the seats and gave them a bow.

The 2 bowed before taking their seats.

"I'm sure I don't have to say anything about the Hostage event at the school the other day. Mr. Hagimora is here to help me bring you up to speed on the details surrounding the event as well as the long term effects were hoping for." Toranaga said as he handed Inspector Tushanari a folder marked Top Secret.

"I had a very nice meeting the other day with Lord Shuzen who is the acting Dark Lord and Headmaster of Yokai Academy. Note I said acting Dark Lord and Headmaster. Shortly after the end of the school year the New Dark Lord and Headmaster will take his position of power and authority." Toranaga said.

"Then why am I looking at the file of a 17 year old kid?" Ikki asked as he was quickly scanning the documents in the folder with his eyes.

"Because that's the new Dark Lord and Headmaster. He is also one of the most powerful yokai in the world..." Toranaga said with a smirk as he watched the inspectors face become a look of unbelief.

"He was also one of the 2 vampires that saved not only my kids but your daughter as well." Toranaga added as both he and Mr Hagimora watched the look of unbelief turn to outright shock.

"The two that pulled off the rescue at the school were just...kids?" Ikki asked dumbfounded.

"Yes Inspector they were. Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya. Lord Shuzens daughter, both of them are only 17 years old." Mr. Hagimora stated with a small chuckle.

\/^^^^\/

Inspector Ikki Tushanari woke up late that morning after spending most of the night going through the files and watching video clips from store security cameras, traffic cams, tv news footage and smartphone filming of people being rescued by yokai during the Alucard event from all over the surrounding area as well as from several places throughout Japan where smaller attacks from the terrorist group called Fairy Tail. His own daughter had been saved that day by a werewolf. Then video of clips from all across Japan that showed Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya and a few unknown yokai fighting and destroying Fairy Tail branch offices and even a small branch office for the Yakuza. 2 years worth of investigative information finishing with the amazing footage of the rescue at the school during the Hostage Crisis a few days ago. His daughter had been a firm believer in peaceful co-existence and even formed a yokai rights support club at her school after she was saved by the werewolf. Which now expanded to a larger support group in the community thanks to her mother along with several others who were rescued that day. He wasn't sure about everything himself but he was grateful that nothing had happened to his daughter. While he did believe that there were good yokai that could be very beneficial to the world. He also knew that there was bad ones as well and with the levels of sheer destructive power they could wield he was a bit hesitant at welcoming the yokai with open arms. But that would be a debate for another day and one he decided to leave in the hands of the government officials. Now he was ordered to try and keep track of Tsukune Aono as well as try to find out who the unknowns were without angering them. Which could potentially prove to be a very painful and fatal mistake.

'What have you gotten yourself into Ikki' he thought to himself.

\/^^^^\/

 **(Earlier Current day)**

Akari Tushanari joined her best friend Miya and her little brother Sachi Toranaga after school for a sleep over at the Palace. They did their homework and then were talking about the two vampires that had saved their school when a live breaking news report came onto the tv.

"Were coming to you live from the scene of what looks like a massive explosion and.. wait is that Mr. Shuzen the vampire representative of the yokai realm?" The reporter asked as the cameras shifted to where Issa Shuzen was talking with Jiro Aono.

They quickly made their way over to ask the vampire lord for a statement.

"Mr Shuzen, what can you tell us about what transpired here?" A news woman asked

"A monster terrorist group we thought was destroyed and disbanded has started attacking at least 2 villages in the monster realm and today they attacked here. While in the monster realm we have had several casualties among the peaceful villages. Here we were able to contain it to only 1 home being destroyed and zero casualties other than the complete and swift eradication of the terrorist force that attacked. We are currently hunting them down and hope to have the utter destruction of this cowardly organization within a few weeks. We will not allow any organization to threaten the ongoing peace talks. Justice against them will be swift and without mercy. If you're watching this Kiria Yoshi, you have just signed your death warrant. We are currently freezing your assets and will have your location soon." Mr. Shuzen said into the camera.

"What is with the moving trucks Mr. Shuzen?" another reporter asked.

"I'm putting them up until their homes are rebuilt and repaired, as well as pass a safety inspection. I'm personally paying for it being that her son is marrying my daughter." Mr. Shuzen said while he gestured to Mrs. Aono.

"Mrs. um could we have a statement from you." The reporter asked before Tsukune stepped in.

"My mother is still in a state of shock right now. So if you would be kind enough to leave her in peace." Tsukune said

"Mr. um?" The reporter started

"Tsukune, Tsukune Aono" Tsukune said

"Is it true you plan on marrying one of Mr. Shuzens daughters?" the reporter asked with a bewildered look.

"Yes I am, in the monster world we're already married." Tsukune said proudly.

"You've been to the monster world?" the reporter asked amazed.

"Yes, in fact I go to school there. I was accidentally enrolled there almost three years ago. I was the only human in a school of monsters learning how to peacefully co-exist with humans. Next year I will be the new headmaster of the school." Tsukune said.

"Is this the same school we've heard about at the peace talks whose headmaster a Mr. Mikogami who was also a Dark Lord used to run before he sacrificed his life along with 2 other Dark Lords in the Alucard incident used to run?" The reporter asked.

"Yes it is. And before the incident... Lord Mikogami was already starting to groom me as his replacement." Tsukune said.

"Mr. Aono, why do you think he chose you?" the reporter asked bewildered

"I believe he chose me because I was the walking embodiment of his dream. I was a human that chose to look past the stereotype of monsters and see the person inside. I became popular among them even though they didn't know I was human while I knew they were all monsters. To be honest I was extremely scared at the beginning but then I saw they were just as scared, if not more so, of us than we are of them." Tsukune said

"Just one more question Mr. Aono, What will you change when you become headmaster? The reporter asked.

"Not much actually, but I think I would stress more on the duty and obligation of those who are strong. I believe those with power should use it to protect those who have less power or even no power. Or what many call the Nobles Obligation. Fore I believe all life is sacred and comes from God, and only God has the right to destroy what he created." Tsukune said before turning his attention back to his family and friends.

"Wow! You heard it here first folks. The terrorist organization known as Fairy Tail that was previously thought to be disbanded and no more have reared their ugly heads. Their attack here failed with no casualties and are now being hunted down. And the Vampire Lords daughter is engaged to one of our own… Tsukune Aono..." The reporter was stating on the live tv news report as Moka walked up to Tsukune and wrapped her arms around him.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S THEM!" Akari and Miya shouted in unison as they looked at the news report with wide eyes. Recognizing Moka as one of the vampires that saved them which caused them to recognize Tsukune as the other vampire.

\/^^^^\/

/\^^/\

Well I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. Please leave a review and if you're not already following this story don't forget to click the follow so you stay up to date. Till next time, hope you have a great day/night ;P


	18. The Elder Council

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. All I own is the plot and added characters I created to expand this story.

I also want to thank everyone that's been reading this story and either leaving a review or PM to let me know their thoughts on this story.

Karol- good call I was wondering if anyone caught that towards the end of chapter 16. With all of the confusion and chaos going on no one not even Tsukune thought about what he did when he cleaned himself up. But it will come to light a little later in the story. Heheheh

\/^^^^\/

 **Chapter 18**

 **The Elder Council**

/\^^/\

The ruling party of the vampire race, the Elder Council gathered together to discuss the current situation. Two of the Elders were missing and no one was able to get in touch with them.

"Elder Victor, we all saw and heard your opinion on Tsukune Aono's claim to the throne. What are the odds that you are wrong?" Elder Dario Vienburn asked

"I would say 1 in 10000 would be the odds that I'm wrong." Elder Victor Danvitch said.

"We all heard your reasoning but we could also see that you were not saying everything you knew during the fight commentary. What did you keep silent Victor?" Elder Salvatori Maharogai asked

"Tsukune killed 2 members of the Elder Council along with their families in that fight, as well as at least 6 other vampires that were close to the Elder families." Victor said calmly.

"WHAT? Are you sure about that?" Dario asked as color started to fade from his face.

"Yes, I called Lord Shuzens clean up crew and asked them to search through the remains for family crest rings. They found 27 rings and delivered them to me this morning." Victor said as he laid the rings on the table for the council to examine.

"Well… this is… a bit shocking. To be able to dispatch 27 vampires with at least 8 of them being over 2000 years old and none of them younger that 600 years with out a single major or minor injury… I would say the odds you gave were watered down a bit Victor. I think you need to add a few more zeros to it." Elder Serana Dajimo said with a chuckle as she eyed a few rings belonging to at least 4 other Elder members families.

Dario's eyes were drawn to 2 rings as he looked at them. His jaw tightened as he clenched his teeth before walking back to his seat trying to hide his feelings. He knew he wasn't the only one as he saw a few other rings before he spotted the rings he gave his sons. He watched Elder Brone Karayan grimace and shed a tear as he found his wife's ring among them. Elder Adreana Akeldama shook with rage as she saw her husbands and daughters rings before she masked her rage and sat back down. Elder Orpheus Persephone grabbed 4 rings off the table before flipping the table through the room.

"I'd rather die than bow to that human loving piece of filth." Orpheus said through clenched teeth as he walked out of the council. Dropping his council member amulet on the floor as he left.

"Well… I guess now we need to come to an agreement on how to greet Lord Aono. I've heard he was too human and soft but I can see that he also has no problem being harsh and terrifyingly cruel when push comes to shove." Elder Komi Sabita said calmly.

"I for one plan on greeting him with open arms and doing what I can to assist in fulfilling his dreams. From everything I've heard about him I believe he will be fair and just. Compassionate and merciful as long as the line isn't crossed." Victor said smiling.

"Yes I agree with you Victor. Now I don't mean to sound power hungry when I say that at least in serving him we will still have some power and voice. But as a businessman with several company's in the human world as well as in the monster world it could prove very beneficial for my businesses." Elder Salvatori said while tapping his fingers together while grinning.

"He will destroy our way of life! He holds all races as equals with equal rights." Elder Adreana said venomously.

"Yes. I agree with you but how do we stop him Adreana?" Dario asked with clenched teeth.

"We risk a war with Issa Shuzen and kidnap his daughter Moka Akashiya and force him to lay down his life for hers" Brone Karayan said darkly.

"Issa would assassinate all of you right now if he had any idea of what you're suggesting. He may be a lot younger than us but he is the best assassin I've ever seen." Hoyt said trying to deter them.

"I'm with Victor and Salvatori. If you want to invite the most deadly vampire as well as the most powerful to be after your heads… you're on your own." Serana said smirking at them.

"What about you Astrid? Will you side with us or them?" Brone hissed

"You're on your own. I'm not going to get myself killed just because your family members were too weak, compared to him. They attacked his home, his family! He was more than justified." Elder Astrid Imperia said mockingly

"How dare you!" Adreana said as she launched herself at Astrid.

Astrid caught her by the neck and held her so her feet dangled above the floor.

"What are you 1500 years old? I'm 1000 years older than you and you think you can beat me head on? You're as pathetic as most of those humans you hate. I see no difference between them and you. You prove Mr. Aono right, you are equal to all of the lesser races." Astrid said before tearing out her heart and dropping her body to the floor.

"Sorry about that but I can't let a challenge go unpunished. As for Mr. Aono… I will serve him and prosper. I agree with Victor but I also believe Mr. Aono will be mostly letting us live as we wish as long as we as least do our best to treat others with some decorum of respect. We do that every day just to get good business deals so whats the big deal?" Astrid said smirking at Dario and Brone.

Dario and Brone glared at Astrid and the others before they walked out but unlike Orpheus they didn't drop their amulets. After a few minutes went by and the mood of the room calmed down Hoyt got up and took the podium.

"Well I think we should make our way to Castle Shuzen and meet our future King. Find out what his goals are and how we can assist him. That and to warn him of the fools that want to enrage him enough to kill us all and start fresh and anew." Hoyt said in a serious tone.

\/^^^^\/

Tskune and Moka awoke refreshed and close to a climax, still locked together at the hips as well as the neck as they started rocking their bodies together more vigorously before the ecstasy of their union reached its crescendo sending wave after wave of orgasmic bliss to the young lovers. They broke from blood sharing to kiss each other passionately before they got up to rinse off and start their day. Today they had plans to go into the village and enjoy watching Tsukunes family oohh and ahh over the shopping district and restaurants within the village. Of course it will also be the first time other species of yokai visited the area as well. Tsukunes and Kyoko's moms were non stop talking about window shopping most of the night last night before everyone retired to go to bed. So Moka was excited to show off her home to everyone.

Tsukune and Moka found Tsukunes parents room empty and made their way down to the dinning room where Koji and his brother Jiro were listening intently to Akua. Who was telling the tale of one of her most daring exploits while they hung on her every word.

They found Kyoko playing a video game with Kahlua and gave her an under their breath warning to let Kahlua win but just by barely so that it would look like she was doing her best against her.

They finally found Kasumi and Hoshi in the kitchen watching and learning some new recipes. The kitchen staff was happy to have them and to be acknowledged by them. But at the same time they weren't sure how to react to them since they were mostly ignored by quests as well as the vampires they served. Other than Akasha and Moka, they were used to only interacting with other staff members.

"Hi Mom, Aunt Hoshi. Are you two having fun?" Tsukune said with a big smile.

"Oh my yes we are. Akari here was just showing us a few new tricks. Heheh." Kasumi said.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves. We'll be ready to go to the village after we eat breakfast, so you might want to clean up a bit. We're ready when you are Mrs. Jitsuko." Tsukune said

I'll have your breakfast served in just a moment Lord Tsukune and Lady Moka." Jitsuko said as she went to grab the serving cart.

"Come Miladies, I have fresh clothes laid out for you in your rooms for your visit to the village shopping district." Fujiko said with a bow.

Koji, Jiro and Kyoko were all escorted to their rooms where they found fresh clothing waiting for them as the maid staff helped them get ready for their visit to the shopping district. They did the ladies make up and hair and slightly embarrassed the men by striping them down and dressing them, giving them a shave and splashing a bit of aftershave on them before escorting them down to wait for the others. Koji and Jiro both had stunned looks on their faces when they saw their wives being escorted to where they were waiting for them. They stuttered and blushed like school boys as they greeted their wives and the ladies loved the sincere attention.

\/^^^^\/

As they stepped outside a horse drawn carriage awaited to take them. Kyoko looked at the young driver and blushed before turning to Tsukune and Moka.

"Hey Tsuki, Moka are all the guys here so cute." Kyoko said blushing hard.

"Only in their human form sadly. Goblins are among the sweetest of creatures and the most loyal of servants but their true form leaves a bit to be desired." Moka whispered into Kyoko's ear.

"Goblins? Are all the servants Goblins?" Kyoko whispered back at Moka

"Yep" Moka said with a smile.

"Wow, their nothing like the stories describe them." Kyoko said.

"Most of the stories are very wrong and a few are accurate but only about their fierceness when they've been wronged. Otherwise they're just like anyone else, with hopes and dreams and a desire to love and be loved." Tsukune said.

They loaded aboard the carriage and headed into the village. Several Vampires in the village that saw the drawbridge lower and the horse drawn carriage approaching began dashing through the village letting everyone know they were coming to town. People raced inside and changed clothes to be more presentable. The restaurants changed the table cloths just in case they chose to eat there. The whole shopping district was in a state of chaos for a few moments as the carriage crossed the bridge. Amid the chaos a toddler of 3 yrs of age started crying as he had walked off and was now lost. Kasumi picked the young vampire up into her arms and tried to calm him down.

"Shhhh shh sh its ok sweety. I'm sure your mom will be here very soon."Kasumi said as she held him in a gentle hug.

Everyone was glancing around for any sign of a worried parent, sibling or babysitter. That no one noticed the toddler sniff her neck and go "Mmm"

"Owch, oh the poor thing." Kasumi says with a chuckle

Moka suppresses a giggle and covers her mouth while Tsukune actually chuckles, seeing the young vampire falling asleep nursing on his moms neck while she just holds him gently smiling away.

"Well I suppose I'll be doing a bit of this when you two give me grandchildren." Kasumi says warmly, winking at Moka.

Just then the boys mom come around the corner in a full panic and is completely mortified seeing her son nursing on Kasumi's neck.

"Oh my God, I'm so so sorry. Please forgive him." The scared mother says with her eyes pleading.

"Oh, there's nothing to forgive dear. He was just scared, tired and a bit hungry. No harm done. He's an absolute joy so don't you worry about a thing." Kasumi said as she handed the mother the sleeping child with a warm smile.

"Thank you milady." The mother said before bowing and heading back home.

As they wandered around the shops it wasn't long before the bags piled up on the boys. But thankfully the carriage was nearby so it wasn't hard to drop off the bags while the girls were looking at some jewelry to accessorize some of the outfits they bought. After a while they found themselves starting to get hungry so they set off towards the fine dinning area of the village.

\/^^^^\/

The smell of good food started getting every ones attention so they followed the enticing aroma. Vlad's Impaled Delights was the name of the dinning establishment, as they entered they were greeted by a tall Romanian Vampire dressed in formal attire leading them to the VIP section of the restaurant. The interior was as enticing as the aroma of the fine cuisine being prepared in the kitchen.

"The luxurious tables and chairs before you were originally crafted by one of the most skilled craftsman of the 15th century, Jorg Syrlin the Elder. Who was and still is known for his work 'The Choir Stalls' in the Ulm Cathedral, Ulm; Germany. Of course he had to be blackmailed with threats on his family to do the work as well as paid handsomely once the job was finished. But I believe it was worth it in the end as these truly are masterpieces." Vlad said as led the group to their table.

"My.. now I'm scared I might spill something or scratch the surface." Yukari said gulping as she eyed the intricate carvings all around the table and chairs.

"Don't you give it a second thought young lady. I said these were originally crafted by Jorg Syrlin. But these here are absolute perfect replicas of the originals. Which I have in a special vault where the humidity and temperatures are controlled to preserve the pieces for centuries to come." Vlad said with a prideful wink.

You could hear everyone exhale as they relaxed and sat in their seats admiring the artwork that would have fooled the most brilliant antique collector in the human world.

"Whats the specialty of the day today Vlad?" Moka asked

"Ah, I think you will love this my dear. Roast Aurochs, Marinated for 3 days in a luxurious red wine and slow roasted for 24 hrs. This delicacy melts in your mouth while your tastebuds sing like the Angels in Heaven. Topped with a lovely plum wine sauce and garnished with steamed vegetables grown in my own greenhouse. And for desert a cheesecake to die for topped with your favorite fruit or chocolate." Vlad said kissing his fingertips as a finishing move.

"Oh that sounds perfect. I'll have that." Moka said as everyone else agreed.

"I'll be back momentarily with your meals." Vlad said as he bowed and excused himself

The meal was everything Vlad said and more. It was like all of Vlad's artwork that decorated the restaurant. The meal was a masterpiece of fine cuisine that showed centuries of perfecting his craft in the kitchen. The whole group found themselves talking about how wonderful the food was as they ate. Mizore and Yukio had to chill their food a bit but were practically crying tears of joy as the food sent explosions of flavorful bliss upon their tastebuds. Koji and Jiro were in heaven as they ate, their face's said it all. Kurumu and Gabe were on their 3rd helping as Yukari looked like she was about to pass out from blissful stimulation overload. Ruby was devouring her 4th helping, Hoshi and Kasumi couldn't remember ever eating anything so delicious. Then came the desert. It was every bit as good as the meal. The look of ecstasy was filling Vlad's heart with joy as he watched them devour the food he had made from the kitchen door. It had been so long since he had served his food to anyone other than the prideful aristocratic vampires of the village that he had forgotten what it was like. How unlike his now usual patrons, they would allow themselves to literally swoon over the meal.

"Vlad, that was hands down the best meal I've ever had next to my loves blood." Moka said glancing at Tsukune with a deep blush.

"Thank you my Queen, you honor me greatly with your complement." Vlad said bowing

"You weren't lying about our tastebuds singing like the Angels of Heaven and as an Angel of Heaven I would know." Gabe said with a look of bliss.

"You're an actual Angel of Heaven?" Vlad said with a shocked look.

"Yep, and I can say your cooking is fit for Thee Almighty." Gabe said with a smile.

"I have to agree with everyone here. That was beyond amazing Vlad." Tsukune said as Mizore and Yukio agreed.

"Thank you my King, it was my honor to serve you and your guests." Vlad said

"The Honor is ours." Tsukune said as they all bowed to Vlad.

They took a picture with Vlad just outside the restaurant where his sign was visible before loading into the carriage to head back to the Castle.

\/^^^^\/

As they approached the Castle they noticed several limousine's parked just inside the gate with small flags with family crests upon them. Moka's eyes went wide as she recognized them.

"What is it Moka?" Tsukune asked seeing Moka getting nervous as she eyed the limo's.

"The Elder council's here..." Moka said with a gulp.

"The Elder council?" Kyoko asked confussed.

"Yes, the ones who will either welcome Tsukune's claim or try to kill him." Ruby said calmly

"What? How can you be so calm about that?" Kyoko asked completely shocked by Ruby's calmness.

"You were watching the same fight I was last night weren't you?" Ruby asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh… um yeah. But then why is Moka so nervous." Kyoko asked turning towards Moka.

"Because 6 of them aren't here." Moka said

"So half of them are here and half of them refused to come." Tsukune said tightening his jaw.

He knew this wasn't a good sign. ' As if I don't already have enough to deal with.' he thought as they started to unload from the carriage. The servants came and gathered the bags and boxes from the shopping trip as they headed to the double doors and entered the Castle.

"Lord Shuzen has requested everyone to follow me to the Throne room upon your return." Fujiko said with a bow before turning to lead the way.

"As we enter into the Throne room Lord Tsukune and Lady Moka will walk down the center. The rest of you are to walk at least 3 meters behind them and then have a seat on the right just beside the Throne. Lord Tsukune, you shall sit on the Throne with Lady Moka on your right and Lord Shuzen on your left." Fujiko said as they approached the doors to enter the room.

"I shall now announce you before you enter." Fujiko said before stepping in and closing the door behind her.

As they entered the room Tsukune and Moka walked down the red carpet towards the Throne with their arms interlocked in a formal manner. 3 Elders on each side were knelt down with their right fist over their heart and their left hand open, touching the floor next to their right foot. As they approached the Throne they saw Issa standing next to the chair to the left. Akua, Kahloa, Kokoa and several of Issa's strongest guards were to the left. As they climbed the few step's to the Throne, Tsukune's family and friends turned to the right and settled into their assigned seats. Tsukune reached the Throne turned and returned the deep bow before taking his seat. This of course confused the Elders as well as the rest of the vampires in the room.

"Just to clear up the confusion. Might I ask why you bowed to all of us as well as the news camera's?" Elder Hoyt Baldassare asked

"First, I'm not King yet. Second is to show due respect to your years of experience as well as to honor your position. Third is to show that I believe a leader is given power to serve the people he or she governs over. To ensure their best interests for a prosperous and safe future are first in his or her leadership. To do otherwise wouldn't be ruling with pride but rather false pride and arrogance." Tsukune said confidently

"So what will you be doing about your other offices? Namely becoming the Headmaster of Yokai Academy and the Dark Lord of the Late Mikogami?" Elder Astrid Imperia asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I shall combine the offices and delegate authority to those I deem worthy and up to the challenge. I don't plan on overseeing every little detail. That is what other offices and titles are for. Much like the servant staff of any good home. Lord Shuzen has an excellent staff of servants but he doesn't oversee them even though he is head of this marvelous home. He has delegated authority to a select few and just oversees them." Tsukune said with his famous smile.

"What if the interests of the vampires and the interests of one of the areas you will govern as a Dark Lord conflict with each other?" Elder Salvatori Maharogai asked

"Then I will see if we can't find some sort of compromise that will benefit both parties. Much like working out a good business deal. I want to be fair to everyone, just because one is born into this house or that house, this race or that race, doesn't make their lives worth any more or less than the other. If you go into the restaurant Vlad's Impaled Delights, you will see priceless works of art everywhere. Not one of those works of art was created by a vampire and yet they are masterpieces that set the mood for the main masterpiece. Vlad's perfected his skill over centuries until his food became the main masterpiece. Combined together and you have absolute perfection, a dinning experience that is second to none. Yet if it wasn't for those other masterpieces that were created by what many vampires call inferior or good for nothing but livestock… Even though his food is in my opinion second to none, someone else with inferior quality and skills could easily beat him in the dinning experience that produces long lasting pleasant memories." Tsukune said with Moka looking at him with wonder, amazed at how fast Tsukune has learned the art of politics.

"Well said Lord Aono, I believe you have laid a great many fears to rest. That not only the vampire communities may have had but also several of the fears some of the other races may have had as well." Elder Victor Danvitch said.

"I for one believe your claim but as a lawyer I have to ask if you have any physical document or proof and I would also like to congratulate you and milady… is it still Akashiya or Aono now?" Elder Komi Sobita said noticing the Blood Mate marks on both of them.

"I'm still using the last name Akashiya until we can have a human style wedding that our friends and family can attend." Moka said blushing.

Tsukune nodded to Scarlet who pulled out an envelope from her pocket before she walked over to Komi and let her see the letter and also pointed to Moka's ring. Elder Komi Sobita looked over the letter twice before walking over to look at Moka's ring that Tsukune gave to her. Hoyt Baldassare watched with a knowing smile as the other Elders as well as the news camera's examined the letter as well as the ring. When Moka would remove the ring the crest would fade and change to 2 hearts interlocked together in a celtic design, as she put it back on, the design would change until the crest was clearly visible and a red crest would appear within the diamond.

"Elder Hoyt Baldassare, didn't you want to examine these for yourself?" Elder Serana Dajimo asked.

To which Hoyt stood and reached within his shirt and pulled out the amulet of the royal guard. He also pulled a small book out of his coat pocket. It was Marika Junsui's diary.

"I don't need to see it. I was there when she wrote it." Elder Hoyt said to everyone's shock.

"WHAT?" practically the whole room said in unison

"I was Marika Junsui's personal guard. I helped her escape when her husband was assassinated and her powers and longevity was sealed after I was wounded enough for them to find an opening. They were cloaked perfectly but I learned quickly how to find our assailants but by then the damage had been done. My brother and the King were both dead. I snuck her out through the hidden escape tunnels and she triggered the enchanted seal that sealed off the Castle. I hunted down the Warlock that managed to create the sealing spell that turned Marika Junsui into a mortal slightly stronger than a strong human. I killed his entire family line, destroyed every book and note he wrote and then caused the extinction of an entire species to make sure the ingredients to perform the spell would be lost forever. When I returned to Marika's side she had fallen in love with a human named Tsukki Aono and they were engaged to be married. Over the years I searched for a way to restore Marika only to find out that I had destroyed the main ingredient when I rendered a species extinct. I was devastated by what I had found out. When I returned to her with the news she was pregnant with her first and only child. She wasn't mad at me but graced me with a kiss on my cheek and said "I have never been so happy or loved as I am now Hoyt, Don't cry or dismay, instead join me in my joy." After her husband passed away I stayed with her as she wrote that letter. We had found out through her only other trusted friend from the monster world that one of her descendants would bring about the return of the Junsui Vampire Bloodline. So I watched over the Aono family for 200 years before Mikogami came to me with a piece of evidence that the one who hired the assassins were in the elder vampire council. He didn't know who it was but suggested I join the council where I could figure it out over time as well as be there when one of the Aono's would be born with the trait. Then it would be just a matter of placing him with a willing vampire. Mikogami took over watching the Aono's and I joined the Elder council. When Moka Akashiya applied to go to Yokai Acadamy, Mikogami changed his plan and caused Tsukune Aono to be enrolled at Yokai Academy as well as making sure they were the first people they met on the campus. According to Mikogami he was instructed to do it that way by Thee Almighty in a dream." Hoyt said

They all just sat there listening to him as he told his story. Tsukune and Moka looked at each other in amazement as the story got to the day they met as they relived it in their minds. Then Moka jumped into Tsukune's lap and kissed him.

"That's how Marika and Tsukki Aono were together." Hoyt said as a tear rolled down his face.

"Well, we still have one more piece of business to attend to." Astrid said getting everyone's attention

They shared everything that went down at the Elder council meeting the day before. How 3 of the Elders wanted his head, how Tsukune had already killed 2 of them and how Astrid took out one cause she wouldn't join them.

"Although if they try kidnapping Lady Akashiya now they would learn all to soon that they may as well attack Tsukune head on being that she's now a Junsui herself thanks to the Blood Mating you two have done." Astrid laughed as she finished up.

At this Moka smiled and growled "Let them come."

\/^^^^\/

Ruby had spent a few more hours reading on vampire laws, traditions as well as possible punishments concerning flirting and making sexual advances on a bloodmated vampire. She had been slightly crushed when she found out Tsukune and Moka had become bloodmates. She knew that bloodmated vampires were known to even kill members of their own family if one of them were to try to interfer. While she didn't want to become Tsukune's wife… She did however want to be his slave...his toy. The risks were very high and the odds were only slight that she would be given such an option. She pondered everything she had read as she laid down to go to sleep. There was something else that had been bugging the back of her mind since they departed the human world. Something Tsukune had done that had her mind replaying the events over and over in her head. But for the life of her she couldn't seem to place what it was that was itching and clawing from her subconscious to take notice. She was almost asleep when she shot up with her eyes open wide.

"He wasn't hurt by water!" She gasped as she remembered him taking off covered in blood and gore only to return drenched, dripping wet.

\/^^^^\/

/\^^/\

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me a review and don't forget to follow this story if you really like it so you stay up to date on when I post a new chapter. ;D


	19. Pain and Desire

I don't own Rosario Vampire, this is a fan fic done just for fun. I hope you like it ;P

\/^^^^\/

 **(Ending of last chapter)**

"Well, we still have one more piece of business to attend to." Astrid said getting everyone's attention

They shared everything that went down at the Elder council meeting the day before. How 3 of the Elders wanted his head, how Tsukune had already killed 2 of them and how Astrid took out one cause she wouldn't join them.

"Although if they try kidnapping Mistress Akashiya now they would learn all to soon that they may as well attack Tsukune head on being that she's now a Junsui herself thanks to the Blood Mating you two have done." Astrid laughed as she finished up.

At this Moka smiled and growled "Let them come."

\/^^^^\/

 **Chapter 19**

 **Pain and Desire**

/\^^/\

Orpheus Persephone spoke with Kiria Yoshi over the phone in the human world. He wanted revenge against Tsukune, to break him down and make him vulnerable. He had already met with Brone and Dario who sided with him in the split with the council. And now thanks to Kiria he had a plan that would break Tsukune's spirit and drive him into despair. What Kiria suggested was something that had been outlawed since the great war against the humans centuries ago. Kiria had suggested to kidnap of Tsukune's human relatives, preferably his mother or the young cousin of his Kyoko. Then turn them into a ghoul and set them free. The process would be almost instant if you fuse your hate into your blood when injecting it. The mere thought of it sent shivers down Orpheus's spine but at the same time the thought of making Tsukune kill his own family member drew a wicked smile on his face. Now to just bide my time and wait for the right moment. Stay vigil and see which of the two targets strays far enough to be grabbed unseen and unmissed for a few moments. Keep all malice and deadly intent buried until its too late.

"Yes hahahaha it's so perfect, its so wickedly cold and evil. Hahahaha, Tsukune Aono you shall know what its like to lose family. And hopefully you'll lose a few others before your forced to kill one of your own. Hahahahahaha" Orpheus laughed darkly.

As he went back through the portal into the monster world to share the plan with Brone and Dario, he was trying to decide which of them to sacrifice for a distraction.

\/^^^^\/

Gabe awoke to a summoning from Heaven. He was to bring Kurumu with him but they must come today.

"Kurumu, Kurumu… Hey sweety it's time to wake up." Gabe said softly into her ear as he tightened his arm around her.

"Hmmm but all I wanna do is stay right here with you." Kurumu said sleepily as she tightened her own grip around his arm and snuggled in closer to Gabe and began to rock her hips.

"Sorry my love, but we've been summoned to a meeting." Gabe said giving Kurumu a kiss on her neck

"But we just had a meeting, what do they want now." Kurumu said a bit annoyed as she started to sit up.

"No… I mean an Angelic meeting." Gabe said pointing up while Kurumu's eyes widened and she froze for a moment.

"Why would they want me to attend a meeting for Angels?" Kurumu asked in a squeaky voice.

"I don't know, perhaps its to meet the yokai woman I would die for, the one Thee Almighty wouldn't allow to die. I'm sure you've been the talk of Heaven since then." Gabe said

"S..s..so yo..yo..you're sa..say...saying I..I..I mu..mu..might b..b.. like a cel...cel..celebrity up there?" Kurumu asked stuttering nervously

"It's possible, but celebrity status up there is different than it is here. Especially if the celebrity is still alive. It would just mean that they're curious about you and want to meet and get to know you better." Gabe said hoping to calm her down.

"O...o..ok G..Ga..Gabe. So when do we have to go." Kurumu asked taking a deep breath as she tried to calm down.

"Um well pretty much now." Gabe said with a sheepish grin.

\/^^^^\/

Gabe went down to the dinning area for some breakfast and coffee while Kurumu was doing her hair and make up while trying to decide on what to wear. As he walked into the room he found Tsukune and Moka eating breakfast with her father and Kokoa.

"I really want to thank you Issa for everything you have and are doing to keep my family safe." Tsukune said sincerely

"Think nothing of it son and please call me Father or Dad. You're family now son and that makes your extended family my family now as well. Surely you didn't think I wouldn't protect family now eh?" Issa said leaning in close as he leered at Tsukune accusingly.

"Now father, no teasing my Tsukune right now. And you better not do that to his family." Moka said rather sternly

"Hahaha sorry, but he just makes the funniest faces when I do that." Issa said chuckling.

"Morning guys." Gabe said as he walked up asking the servant for a cup of coffee and some breakfast as he sat down.

"Good morning Gabe." Tsukune said cheerfully. As the rest of the room chimed their greeting.

"Um… Kurumu and I have been summoned to a meeting today and will be taking off after breakfast. Hopefully the meeting won't last for too long. We should be back by tomorrow hopefully." Gabe said before sipping on the coffee the servant set before him.

"A meeting? Kurumu as well? Who's the meeting with?" Issa asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"The Elder council of Heaven." Gabe said

"Oh… well I hope it's good news when you two return." Moka said

"Good morning everybody, has anyone seen Kyoko this morning?" Hoshi asked.

"I think I saw her heading to the courtyard. Probably to talk with the limo drivers son. You know, the one who drove the carriage yesterday." Ruby said as she entered the dinning room before adding "Good morning master. Is there anyway I can please you today." to Tsukune as she exposed her cleavage in a seductive way.

At this Moka had about all she could stand as she moved in a blink of an eye and had Ruby by the throat as she raised her off the ground and glared into her eyes.

"I can see you'll never stop Ruby which leaves me with 2 choices. I'll let you decide which fate you'll have." Moka growled just barely controlling herself at the now terrified witch.

Tsukune started to rise with a fearful look on his face when Issa raised his hand to tell him to wait a moment.

"First I could tear your heart out and be done with you, but that would hurt my mate. Or I could have you swear your life to him and be branded as his personal slave for life. If he accepts you you may stay… but if he refuses to be your master. Your life will be spared but you will leave never to return. Now choose your fate witch." Moka growled with a half controlled wave of bloodlust.

Ruby was terrified, she could die right there or take a chance on having her dreams come true if Tsukune will accept her as his slave or if he doesn't accept her… Receive a fate that to her was worse than death.

"All I've ever wanted was to be is his slave… his toy to use as he wishes." Ruby cries out shaking in fear.

"Then use your magic to make a branding iron with the royal crest." Moka growled

Ruby waived her wand and the iron appeared, floating in the air for Moka to take hold of. She had a servant bring a torch to heat it to red hot as she violently tore Ruby's clothes off from her and marched her over to Tsukune, naked as the day she was born. Tsukune was beside himself, he had never seen Moka act so cruel before.

"Tsukune, please stand and don't move for a moment." Moka said to him gently before adding "I will explain everything to you in a few moments."

"Now witch you shall make your pledge and hope he accepts." Moka said sternly to Ruby knowing full well that Tsukune was going to accept her as his slave.

"Tsukune, I pledge my life to you and I wish to be your slave, your toy to do with as you wish for as long as I shall live. Please... I beg you to accept me." Ruby says with fear that he might not.

"Then...gulp….from this day until the day you die you shall be my slave."Tsukune says as Moka looks at him and smiles.

"Don't move Tsukune. Ruby you shall kiss his boots while I brand you. Prove your loyalty to your master." Moka growled

"Yes mistress." Ruby said as tears of joy flowed down her cheeks.

Ruby bent low and proceeded to lick and kiss Tsukunes boots as Moka took hold of the branding iron. Moka was nervous as she prepared to brand Ruby with the red hot iron. She was afraid that this might hurt Tsukune and put strain in their relationship but this was vampire tradition when a blood mate bond was threatened and you didn't want to kill them. You could be merciful and turn them into your mates slave, your mates property. Then they are no longer a threat, they are just a toy, a slave, property that will serve and be useful to your mate. Moka shed a single tear as she pressed the iron onto Ruby's shoulder. Ruby didn't flinch but her tears flowed more rapidly as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Ruby continued to kiss and lick Tsukunes boots until Moka was done branding her flesh. She then stood as Moka branded a leather choker before placing it around her neck. For the rest of the day that was to be her only piece of clothing.

"Tsukune, I know you still don't have a full grasp of all of our traditions and laws. I'm sorry I had to scare you like that but she put me in a position of either killing her, making her your slave or allowing every vampire and yokia that desires you to continue trying to claim you. It would belittle our Blood bond to nothing but a mistake and I cannot allow that to go unchallenged. Especially by a yokia that is fully aware of what she is doing. We may even have to repeat this in a few years with Yukari if she keeps it up. Right now the only thing saving her is her age. Do you understand Tsukune?" Moka asked with tears in her eyes, fearful Tsukune would hate her for being so cruel to Ruby.

"I think I understand." Tsukune said with a gulp

"Um...now… you will have to flog her publicly. Then her life is spared and she becomes your property." Moka said

"Wow, that's pretty harsh. But I can see the logic behind it, not very many would be willing to go through with being reduced to a slave along with the public display and humiliation. Most would just shed a tear and go in search of someone else." Gabe said

"I would go through anything to belong to Tsukune. I love him and have always wanted to be his toy, his slave. And I would do anything for that, anything to belong to him. To never be alone ever again..." Ruby said with her voice dropping toward the end.

"Uggg... why does it smell like burnt flesh… oh no. Ruby you didn't." Yukari said as she entered the dinning room.

"She did." Moka said

"Ruby, you did realize that now your going to be naked until tomorrow. That your going to be seen by everyone. That Tsukune's going to have to flog you in the village square or have someone else do it. Why would you do that?" Yukari asked.

"You do realize that if you were a couple years older you would probably be standing right next to her don't you Yukari?" Moka said as Yukari turned 3 shades whiter and gulped.

Kurumu stepped into the dining room along with Tsukune's parents as Moka made her statement to Yukari. They all smelled the burnt flesh and saw Ruby standing nude beside Tsukune's chair as he finished his breakfast and coffee.

"Oh boy, well it looks like your dreams coming true." Kurumu said shakily with wide eyes.

"Ruby, where are your clothes my dear." Kasumi said with a shocked look.

"I'm not allowed to wear any until tomorrow. It's part of my punishment as well as my rite of passage to become Tsukune's slave." Ruby said smiling

"Slave? Tsukune?" Kasumi asked shakily as she reached for a seat before noticing her husband.

Koji just stared with wide eyes before Kasumi slapped the back of his head and said "Eyes down buster."

Hoshi had witnessed the whole thing and was being silent as she kept reminding herself that this was the yokai world and things are different here. She saw the logic of it but still found it hard to watch. She could only imagine how hard this was for Tsukune. She also saw that it was being hard for Moka as well.

"But that's just so cruel… It's barbaric." Kasume said

"That's the whole point Mrs. Aono. Because of it being so harsh and cruel. A blood bond between two vampires is very rarely challenged. Vampires are possessive by nature and very violent in defending what's theirs. Blood mating is extremely rare to begin with and is considered the ultimate bond in a relationship. It's for life, there is no divorcing each other. Every secret is laid bare to each other, the intimacy they share is complete. To try to interfere with such a bond triggers a vampires nature into a rage. Most that do that never get the slavery option. The fact that Moka was able to keep her vampiric temper in check and give her the option shows how important she is not only to her but also to her mate. For it would take the feelings of both to stay a vampires jealous rage." Issa explained to Kasumi

"Oh… But Ruby why would you do such a thing?" Kasumi asked

"Because I've wanted to be Tsukune's slave since he saved my life mom." Ruby said smiling from ear to ear as she rocked from side to side.

"Well um… I guess if that's what you really want. Then I guess it's ok.." Kasumi said still trying to wrap her head around it.

\/^^^^\/

The previous night had been a hard one for the Aono's. While they were grateful and even amazed at the luxurious castle they were staying in. The fact that it was a vampire castle was still a bit unnerving. That and they were all still trying to come to grips with Tsukune not being human anymore. Jiro and Hoshi Aono were still in a half state of shock. While they did enjoy the shopping and dinning of the village. They were still having a hard time wrapping their heads around it. Seeing Kasumi acting like everything was fine when they could tell that she was hurting inside, only showing her pain when they were alone bugged them. Of course seeing Koji looking a tad perplexed didn't help as they were all talking and trying to calm themselves in the game room.

"Oh Koji, our baby…. Our poor baby." Kasume cried as Koji wrapped his arms around her

"I know my love… but Tsukune is still Tsukune. He's still our son. And he's becoming the kind of man we can both be proud of. While I don't like that he's no longer human anymore than you do. I'm just grateful that he's alive and that he's… he's.." Koji managed to say before crying himself.

"Do you remember the Battle of Alucard?" Hoshi asked Kasumi

"Yes, yes I do. That was a terrifying day as well as the day we all learned that monsters were real." Kasumi said.

"Do you remember the 2 silver haired monsters that were fighting that huge monster?" Hoshi asked

"Yes." Koji said this time.

"Do you think that was… I mean even then I thought there was something familiar about them...was that Tsukune and Moka fighting that… thing?" Hoshi asked

Kasumi and Koji just looked at her, Kasumi's eye's shifting as she was about to reply. While Koji's eye's were becoming wide as he was tossing the question around in his head. They were all unaware that a certain vampire had been listening to them for awhile now. That is until she stepped into view.

"Yes, that was Tsukune and my sister Moka you all saw fighting Alucard that day. That was also the day my view of humans was changed by the selfless act of your son." Aqua said

They all had nearly jumped out of their skins when Aqua had startled them and her words left them stunned.

"Your son is most worthy of your pride. What he did on that day was the most reckless and selfless act I've ever witnessed from any lifeform. If you wish I would be more than happy to tell you all the tale." Aqua said with a gentle voice and warm smile

"Yes.. please. I suspected they left a few things out but I know they did it because they probably didn't think I could handle it at that time." Kasumi said

Aqua then sat down among them and told them about Fairy Tale, Moka's kidnapping, Tsukune's daring rescue attempt that almost ended with Moka dying after Alucard was released. How Tsukune risked everything on a gamble to save Moka's life. A gamble that should have killed him…

"When I saw how much he loved her… How much he was willing to risk to save her… How willing he was to sacrifice his own life for a chance to save her… He shattered my hate…. My view on humanity… that day I learned humility. I learned that not all humans are evil. I learned… how to hope for a real peace in the future." Aqua said with a few tears before feeling Kasumi's arms wrap around her.

"Thank you, thank you for sharing that story with us." Kasumi said softly to Aqua as a few tears of pride slid down her cheeks.

Aqua smiled with her face slightly flushed as she returned the hug.

\/^^^^\/

Kyoko was outside in the courtyard talking with Oren and enjoying herself in the courtyard when she saw Tsukune, Moka and a very nude Ruby wearing a collar that had a chain attached to it that was being held by her cousin Tsukune, come out and start walking towards the drawbridge.

"What the hell." Kyoko yelled as she started to march her way over before Oren stopped her.

"No. Don't interfere. Ruby is becoming Tsukune's slave. She broke a taboo Kyoko." Oren said as he held Kyoko in place.

"WHAT! HIS SLAVE! I'm so going to have words with my cou.." Kyoko started before being cut off

"Would you rather Ruby was put to death?" Oren asked tilting his head.

"Huh?" Kyoko said calming down just a bit.

Oren explained the taboo and the punishments concerning the taboo. He explained that she must be important to both of them for her to be offered the slavery choice. And he finished with saying that Ruby looked like she was very happy with the choice.

"So how often does this kind of thing happen?" Kyoko asked still a bit confussed

"About once or twice every 5 or 6 centuries as far as someone becoming a slave, and about once or twice every century for someone getting themselves killed. Trying to interfere and get between a Blood Bonded couple or Bloodmates, is very foolish and often a fatal mistake." Oren said

"Then why would Ruby do such a thing?" Kyoko asked

"I think she assessed how strong her ties with both of them were, saw the odds for getting the slave option were fairly high and decided to take the risk. I think she wanted to be Tsukune's slave, toy, concubine." Oren said.

"But why would Moka allow her to become Tsukune's slave?" Kyoko asked.

"Because it will raise Tsukune's status, his prestige in the vampire population if you will. That is multiplied when one considers how powerful of a witch Ruby is. For her to willingly break a taboo to become his slave is a show of her dedication towards Tsukune. That kind of dedication to him reflects upon Moka as well. Vampires are a fiercely prideful lot and prestige and status holds a lot of weight. For Moka to be willing to make it so Tsukune can pleasure himself if he so desires with anyone but her. That someone must be someone as dear to her as a sister." Oren answered

"OH! Ok I think I understand now." Kyoko said with her head still spinning from everything.

\/^^^^\/

Orpheus couldn't believe his luck when he saw them parading Ruby naked through the streets, making their way to the village square.

"They're heading away and the young cousin is relaxing in the courtyard with a servant. Once the show begins down in the village square I want you to swoop in and grab the girl. Kill the boy if you think he'll try to protect her." Orpheus said with a smile dripping with malice.

"Yes master." a winged siren with a scar on her throat hoarsely whispered.

\/^^^^\/

Tsukune had steeled himself as he walked through the village in his Vampire form. His silver hair that was so bright it was almost white, his blood red eyes that seemed to arc with power. His huge leathery wings draped behind him like a cape while his face showed no emotion. His presence was intimidating and radiated power. Moka who walked beside him had to steel herself as well, allowing her full Vampire form to be out just to keep from losing composure in the presence of her mates overpowering presence.

Several of the younger female vampire throughout the village fell under the power having powerful orgasms. The older ones were barely able to stand as his aura resonated within them. Had Tsukune known what he was doing to everyone he would have pulled his aura in but his mind was elsewhere. He was struggling with what he was going to have to do. He was going to have to flog Ruby with a whip. Not only in front of the whole village but in front of his parents, as well as Moka's siblings. And then he would have to drink from her. He was glad Kyoko didn't tag along and that Gabe and Kurumu were flying up to Heaven for their meeting. He wished Yukari had stayed behind but at the same time he hoped this would also serve as a strong enough warning to her that she would put her childish dream of being with both of them away and just be their dear friend. At least he hoped that would be the case. Yukari was stubborn but at least she, unlike Ruby never showed an interest in being someones slave. He could tell she was probably red faced and embarrassed for Ruby as they walked through the entire village. Looking ahead he could see the village square up ahead. The 2 and a half hour parade of marching throughout the whole town was coming to a close.

\/^^^^\/

Gabe and Kurumu had left flying up towards the heavens about 2 hours before Tsukune's party would start their parade that would finish with Ruby becoming Tsukune's slave. As they soared higher a white light appeared before them and opened a gateway into the Heavenly Realm. Kurumu's eyes widened as the first thing she saw was the two angels that guarded the gate. They were huge, planet sized Angels that just smiled at her knowingly. Then Paradise came into view, words couldn't begin to describe the beauty of the place. It made the place Tsukune and Issa trained in with the same name look like a cesspool. She was in complete awe at the beauty she was seeing. Gabe looked at her and smiled as they started to soar over the mountains and the Kingdom of God came into view. New Jerusalem the floating city and Throne room of Thee Almighty came into view. As Kurumu was looking at it in wonder she often blinked and shook her head trying to clear her vision as she kept seeing the dimensions change depending on what angle you were looking at it. From one angle it didn't look like it would take more than a few minutes to fly across. From another angle it would take an eternity as it went on forever.

"How...how?" was all Kurumu could say as she looked at the city.

"The creative power of Thee Almighty. Try not to stare to hard, you would need Angelic sight to truly see it's dimensions." Gabe said as they approached the courtyard next to the Elder councils court.

"Gabe, it's good to see you. And this must be Kurumu Kurono. Welcome to New Jerusalem Ms. Kurono. I am the Arch Angel Micheal." Micheal said with a warm smile.

"It's good to see you as well Micheal. And I can't thank you enough for taking me to Yokai Acadamy." Gabe said as Kurumu just stared at Micheal.

"Are you feeling ok Ms. Kurono?" Micheal asked

"Y..yo..your the one who brought Gabe to Yokai?" Kurumu asked in a barely audible tone as she started to regain some of her thoughts.

"Yes I..." was all Micheal got out before everything went black and his face was engulfed in something warm and soft.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much for bringing my lovely destined one to me. I can't tell you how happy he makes me and how much I truly love him and appreciate that you all let him come down to me, thank you so so so much I love all of you for sending him." Kurumu started rambling as she hugged Micheal in her breasts

"Kurumu, Um… Kurumu!" Gabe said with wide eyes

"Huh? What is it Gabe my love?" Kurumu said as Gabe pointed to her chest where Micheal was turning blue.

"Ahhhh I'm so sorry. Micheal are you ok? Oh my God… Micheal?!" Kurumu said in a state of panic

"Whoa, what happened? Everything just went dark warm and soft." Micheal asked bewildered.

"Um...sorry about that. I kinda got a little too excited." Kurumu said half hiding behind Gabe

"Does she do this to you Gabe?" Micheal asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yep, you get used to it...kinda." Gabe said with a sheepish grin.

"And your still alive? How?" Micheal said with a look of wonder.

"Um...sorry..." Kurumu squeaked out.

"Anyway the Elders are waiting for the two of you." Micheal gestured to the door with his hand.

As they stepped inside Kurumu was greeted by Akasha Bloodriver.

"Hello Kurumu, I'm happy to see you." Akasha said as she gave Kurumu a hug.

"Akasha? What are you doing at this meeting?" Kurumu asked with wide eyes.

"They thought a familiar face would help to keep you calm as they share some news on events that are about to happen." Akasha said with a sad look.

"Whats about to happen that's grave enough to put a look of sadness on your face Akasha?" Kurumu asked as Gabe's look turned to a look of worry as well.

"It's concerning Kyoko my dear. In a few hours she will no longer be human. Tsukune will have a choice but he doesn't know he has a choice which is why we summoned you. Through you Tsukune will gain the knowledge of the choice and Kyoko will either live or die by his hands." An Elder said to Kurumu.

"She is about to be kidnapped as we speak and then Orpheus Persephone will turn her into a ghoul. Forcing Tsukune to either kill her or… turn her into a Risho Vampire that's almost as strong as a Shinso." Another Elder said.

"This is something that will haunt Tsukune unless he accepts it as the will of the Almighty. Who wills it because if he is laden with the guilt of killing his cousin... Kiria will surely kill him and the world will fall into a war and the earth shall die in the fires of nuclear war." Another Elder said

"But the guilt from turning her will also cost him his life. But instead of losing completely. Tsukune and Kiria will kill each other in their fight." Another Elder said

"So it is my will my sweet loving Kurumu, that you show him that it is by my will that he should save Kyoko's life by turning her. That she will be happy as a vampire. That it's not his fault. All the fault lays on Kiria's head as he was the one to suggest it to Orpheus in the first place." The Almighty said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I give you more power to protect those weaker than you. You now have the freedom to visit here anytime, Kurumu Kurono" The Almighty said before kissing her forehead causing her hole body to glow and spiritual flames to erupt upon her wings and tail.

"Gabe Angelous, you are hereby promoted to Guardian Angel of the Yokai." The Almighty said as a Holy sword manifested sheathed upon his side and his power was increased.

\/^^^^\/

Moka could sense Tsukune's fears and apprehension so she walked up and kissed him.

"Tsukune, I love you and this is just part of being who you are now. I can see and feel your worries about this. You are my life mate Tsukune, our Blood is one. I know you care for her just as I care for her. You want to see her happy just as much as I do. She shall share my life with you but not as an equal. As a slave she shall be happy for it's what she desires most. Out of all the girls... Ruby is the only one who never wanted to be your wife. Equal to you is status and prestige. No she's always wanted to be your slave, your toy, your concubine Tsukune. You will out live her by thousands of years, I have no reason to be jealous or think any less of you for fulfilling her desire by taking her as your slave. In fact I want you to. So Tsukune..." Moka said calmly

"Yes Moka" Tsukune said looking into her eyes with love

"Grant her wish and make her your slave." Moka said before winking at him.

Tsukune chuckled a bit as he turned back towards Ruby.

"Yes master, punish me, do whatever your heart desires to me." Ruby says to him as Tsukune reaches for the leather whip.

He flogs Ruby on her behind and she screams out with a look of ecstasy on her face as her ass turns red. She writhes in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he swings the whip again across her exposed backside. She screams in ecstasy as she has her first climax brought on from having Tsukune striking her ass with the whip. Her eyes cross and start to roll into the back of her head as her face glows in the pleasure and pain she's feeling. She's loving every strike, knowing it's coming from the man she loves.

"Yessss… ohh yesss master, I love you master please oh God MASTER!"

Ruby screams as Tsukune swings the whip one last time. He then lifts her up and bites the nape of her neck and takes a drink while she orgasms from his bite.

From the castle a horn blasts out the alarm.

\/^^^^\/

From halfway up the mountain Orpheus watched as Tsukune started to flog Ruby. As he saw her bucking in her third orgasm he signaled his slave to retrieve the girl. The siren nodded and soared down at great speed towards the Castles Courtyard to where Kyoko was talking with Oren.

"Now Kyoko you really don't want to see my true form. My kind aren't beautiful like Witches, Vampires and Humans are. My kind is ug,AHRG!" Oren was saying before a hand shot through his back and pulled out his heart.

"OREN! AHHHHHH" Kyoko screamed as she watched Orens body fall limp and his heart beat its last in the hand of the siren that killed him.

"The siren grabs Kyoko and launches into the air as the castle guard quickly pours into the courtyard. They find the body of the young servant boy Oren that Kyoko was talking to and frantically look around before seeing the siren carrying Kyoko up and into the mountainside.

\/^^^^\/

"Welcome human, don't worry I'm not going to kill you. Tsukune will after I turn you into a ghoul." Orpheus says in a voice full of hate and malace before hit bites Kyoko and starts injecting her with his blood while concentrating on his hate and utter contempt for humans as well as his burning desire to kill Tsukune Aono.

Kyoko's body begins to shake as black veins become visible all over her body, especially on her neck and face. Her eyes begin to start turning red as Orpheus drops her off the side of the mountain and has his slave take him to a place he chose to watch the chaos ensue. By the time she comes to a stop from rolling down the mountain, all the hate and malice, rage and contempt Orpheus charged his blood with hooks into the darkest part of Kyoko's soul and takes over her body. She's now trapped within as a Dark voice dripping with the desire to kill and destroy echo's in her head. ' **KILL KILL KILL KILL HAHAHAHAHA** **KILL DIE SCREAM KILL DIE SCREAM HAHAHAHAHA'** as Kyoko screams unheard inside of herself and the view she has is starting to fade as she see's a vampire scream ghoul before screaming in agony. Then she can no longer see anything but hears the screaming of frightened villagers and the terrifying roar and laughter of the ghoul.

\/^^^^\/

/\^^/\

Well There's Chapter 19, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a few words to let me know your thoughts about this story. Chapter 20, **GHOUL** coming soon!


	20. Ghoul

I do not own Rosario Vampire. This is just for fun. I hope you enjoy.

\/^^^^\/

(Ending scene from last chapter)

"Welcome human, don't worry I'm not going to kill you. Tsukune will after I turn you into a ghoul." Orpheus says in a voice full of hate and malice before hit bites Kyoko and starts injecting her with his blood while concentrating on his hate and utter contempt for humans as well as his burning desire to kill Tsukune Aono.

Kyoko's body begins to shake as black veins become visible all over her body, especially on her neck and face. Her eyes begin to start turning red as Orpheus drops her off the side of the mountain and has his slave take him to a place he chose to watch the chaos ensue. By the time she comes to a stop from rolling down the mountain, all the hate and malice, rage and contempt Orpheus charged his blood with hooks into the darkest part of Kyoko's soul and takes over her body. She's now trapped within as a Dark voice dripping with the desire to kill and destroy echo's in her head. ' **KILL KILL KILL KILL HAHAHAHAHA** **KILL DIE SCREAM KILL DIE SCREAM HAHAHAHAHA'** as Kyoko screams unheard inside of herself and the view she has is starting to fade as she see's a vampire scream ghoul before screaming in agony. Then she can no longer see anything but hears the screaming of frightened villagers and the terrifying roar and laughter of the ghoul.

\/^^^^\/

 **Chapter 20**

 **Ghoul**

/\^^/\

The ringing of the Castle alarms grabs everyone's attention. Aqua dashes over to the side of Tsukune's family along with Issa and Kokoa. Tsukune commands Ruby to protect his family as he draws upon his power and sends out his senses, searching for the danger. Expanding he search wider and wider until his new abilities have stretched his aura sensory to where it covers the entire valley. Then he feels something, at first he thought he was feeling Kyoko, an extremely scared Kyoko along with 2 yokia. One was definitely a very strong vampire, the other was strong but he was having a hard time placing the way the aura felt. Then in a flash a huge aura exploded and started tumbling down the mountain as the aura grew. The whole thing happened so fast he wasn't sure if he had really sensed Kyoko or not. Quickly shaking it off, Kyoko was still at the Castle, there was no way anyone could do anything to her there. So he focused on the growing aura that was almost to the bottom of the mountain on the other side of the village. Then he felt the aura reach it's peak, it was full of killing intent and malice. It was stronger than most of the villagers but not by much, then he heard a voice loudly yell "GHOUL" followed by an agonizing scream of pain. Tsukune's stomach tightened at the word. He knew the terror of a ghoul, of becoming a ghoul more than anyone. He was the only one in history to have ever come back from being one. Extending his wings he took to the sky and headed in the direction of the screams.

\/^^^^\/

Gabe and Kurumu were flying back from Heaven as fast as they could. Kurumu's wings ablaze as they entered the atmosphere making her look like a shooting star falling from the heavens. They knew they had to get there quickly to keep Tsukune from killing Kyoko. That would be Kurumu's job. Gabe would make sure that Orpheus didn't escape. He knew he was about to get into a very real fight with a very strong and very old vampire. His first target would be the vampires servant, the siren. Kurumu headed on an intercept course with Tsukune while Gabe locked his gaze upon the siren as he drew his sword. Flying at incredible speeds they both headed toward their targets.

\/^^^^\/

Tsukune arrived at the scene of the rampaging ghoul as the ghoul was just about to attack a mother trying to flee with her small child. He slammed into the ghoul with a strong right punch knocking the ghoul back flying into a building. As the dust settled he felt as if his heart was torn from his chest as he recognized who the ghoul was…

"Oh God no… Kyoko.." Tsukune was barely able to say above a whisper as grief grabbed his heart in an iron grip.

The ghoul charged him with blinding speed, raging for a fight, longing to destroy and feed upon the one that hit her. It was only the fierce training that Tsukune had been undertaking that saved his head from being knocked off his shoulders as he barely dodged out of the way as the ghoul swiftly swung her clawed right hand at his neck. Tsukune began to weave, duck and block the flurry of punches and kicks the ghoul was throwing at him. His mind was in shock, trying to process the nightmare before him. Then Tsukune threw a punch of his own, sending the ghoul flying through the air as he charged to incapacitate the ghoul with a strong flipping kick, knocking the ghoul into the ground with enough force to create a 3 meter crater.

\/^^^^\/

'Oh God, I'm not going to make it in time' Kurumu thought to herself as she watched Tsukune kick Kyoko's ghoul into the ground. She could see him steeling himself for a killing blow as tears started to stream down his face and he started to cock his arm back with an open palm.

" **TSUKUNE NO!"** Kurumu yelled with everything she had as she neared him.

\/^^^^\/

Tsukune had cocked his arm back looking at Kyoko as tears streamed down his face.

"Please forgive me Kyoko" Tsukune sobbed as he opened his hand preparing to pierce her chest and tear out her heart.

Just before he was about to strike he hears a familiar voice cry out to him overlaid with power.

" **TSUKUNE NO!, Don't do it. I know how you can save her!"** Kurumu yells

Tsukune pauses and turns his head as Kurumu touches down and starts to run towards him. Then he's blasted back as the ghoul opens her eyes and swings a powerful punch into his chest with the sound of several ribs breaking. Jumping up and out of the crater the ghoul launches at Tsukune in a blind rage before feeling several thick chains wrap around her, binding her in place. She feels the shackles around her arms and legs, chains wrapping tightly around her chest as she falls to the ground. The ghoul is caught in the powerful illusion of perhaps the most powerful succubus to have ever lived, Kurumu Kurono.

"Kurumu?" Tsukune looks in awe at the power he senses flowing through her. Amazed even more that she has caught the ghoul with an illusion.

"Tsukune… no time to explain but if you want to save her your going to have to pour all your love for her into your blood and inject it into her." Kurumu says shakily as she strains to keep her illusion strong enough to contain the ghoul.

Tsukune's eyes dart back and forth as his mind struggles with the thought of turning his cousin or killing her.

"Hurry Tsukune, I don't know how much longer I can hold her." Kurumu says between clenched teeth

At this Tsukune jumps over to Kyoko and lifts her head. The ghoul snapping her teeth at him as Tsukune looks into her eyes.

"Forgive me..." Tsukune says with love in his voice before he bites down on her neck and starts to inject his blood.

\/^^^^\/

Kyoko's crying in the darkness of her mind, crying for Tsukune to save her. She hears the screams and barely feels the blows. Hearing the voice, her voice dripping with rage and bloodlust howling in pain and rage. Then she hears a sobbing voice asking her to please forgive him… Tsukunes voice. The words the other vampire said flooding into her mind. "I won't kill you, Tsukune will after I turn you into a ghoul." Her mind started racing 'Oh God Tsukune no' as another voice echoed for Tsukune to stop. Then the rage inside roared drowning out the voices until she heard Tsukune ask for her forgiveness again but this time his voice seemed filled with love. And then she felt that love starting to course through her entire being. Light started overpowering the darkness she was trapped in, pulling her toward the light… images of the world outside of herself coming into view as she regains feeling in her body. She feels chains and shackles wrapped around her first, then someones arms holding her followed by the sensual feeling of fangs deep within her neck. She realizes this is the epicenter of all the warmth and love she feels coursing through her, and she knows who it is instinctively.

"Tsukune..." Kyoko says barely above a whisper.

Tsukune retracts his fangs and licks her wound closed before raising his head from her neck. His eyes go wide as he beholds the transformation of Kyoko. The chains around her vanish followed by the sound of a very tired succubus dropping to her knees panting heavily. Kyoko looks at Tsukune for only a fraction of a second before she throws her arms around Tsukune and sobs.

"Thank you Tsukune. I was so scared, trapped in darkness… in evil..." Kyoko sobbed

"Kyoko… I hope you can forgive me..." Tsukune said with tears flowing from his eyes.

"Forgive you for what? Your not the one who kidnapped me and trapped me in darkness. Your the one who saved me Tsukune." Kyoko said looking deep into his eyes barely registering that she wasn't even the slightest bit unnerved by them anymore.

"To save you…. I had to give you my blood… I had to turn you." Tsukune said looking down with tears still falling.

Kyoko's eyes widened as what she just heard sank in as a certain succubus popped her head over Tsukunes shoulder and smirked.

"Wow, um… welcome to um… wow." Kurumu stammered as she stared at the new vampire.

Their shock, and in one members guilt induced paralysis came to an abrupt end when the sound of a major battle shook the area. They all turned their heads toward the nearby mountains to see Gabe locked in combat with a powerful vampire.

"That's the asshole who kidnapped me." Kyoko said

At this Tsukune's aura exploded around him, dropping the temperature below freezing. Before he launched into the air, soaring towards the battle, leaving snowflakes trailing behind him.

\/^^^^\/

As Gabe neared his targets his mission was clear, wound the vampire and kill the siren. The vampire would not be allowed to escape, he would face Tsukune's wrath and justice. His sword drawn he prepared his swing as he approached them at blinding speeds, close enough now that the siren stood no chance at evading and the vampire would only be able to dodge fast enough to avoid a major slice as he swung his Holy sword. He had taken them almost completely by surprise, his sword cutting deeply into the vampire before it cleaved the siren in two at the waist. The upper torso of the siren flipped into the air as internal organs were flung out of her, hanging by the veins and fleshy tubes that were still connected to the inside of her upper torso. The look of shock and fear on her face as she hits the ground where she starts trying in vain to put her organs back inside of the upper half of her body, knowing death is fast approaching, coming to claim her soul.

Orpheus landed on his back in agony from the deep cut he received from the Holy sword across his gut. He was bleeding heavily as he held his gut to keep his own organs from spilling out while his body try's to heal itself. Because the slice across his stomach was made with a holy sword his regenerative abilities would be slowed down to taking twice as long. He was sure he was about to die but the Angel just stood there waiting for him to heal with a large smirk on his face.

"Don't worry vampire. I'm not here to kill you, I'm just here to detain you until Tsukune gets here." Gabe said with a fierce grin on his face.

At these words Orpheus felt something he hasn't felt in over a thousand years… fear.

The wound on his belly had closed enough that the possibility of his organs spilling out was no longer an issue but he knew he had lost a lot of blood and was thus weakened greatly. But he was still 'S' class in strength and his pride wouldn't allow him to just surrender, so he launched himself at the Angel in a blind and desperate rage. Barely landing a straight punch onto the Angels armored chest. Burning his fist as he did so but sending the Angel flying back into part of the mountain hard enough to crack the rock Gabe slammed into and send shockwaves that would be felt over a kilometer away. Gabe was very thankful for his Angelic armor at that moment, while he was promoted and his strength was increased to very close to the uppermost levels of the 'S' class classification, if it wasn't for his armor shielding him from most of the blow and impact. The vampire he was fighting in order to contain him would have just gained the upper hand and that could and would have been a fatal mistake he realized as he launched himself out of the indentation his body formed when he hit the side of the mountains rock wall. He met the vampire with a knee to his face while his hands hammered down upon the back of his head, breaking his nose and jaw before placing a powerful kick into the vampires back sending him flying into the same rock wall he had just freed himself from. The Elder vampire sprung out quickly in his desperation to find a way to escape. He knew the blood loss had weakened him to where he was no match for the Angel, but he was very experienced while this Angel was young and lacking in that department. It was his only edge to possibly overcome the difference in sheer power. Thus they started closing and tightening the range of their combat. Both of them dodging, ducking and weaving in and out of each others attacks. Both looking for the slightest opening to land a blow with enough force to keep the opening open enough to continue landing blows until the other was incapacitated or dead. Neither one finding the opening until they both landed a strong blow at the same time, sending each other flying in 2 directions with blood flying from their mouths. They were both up in mere moments spinning around to face each other as the sky darkened and an Aura fell upon the area so heavy even Gabe fell to his hands and knees under the sheer weight of it.

" **You think you can attack my family and escape unscathed?"** Tsukune said with clenched teeth, shaking in rage as he glared at Orpheus.

Orpheus shivered as the temperature dropped below freezing. He then looked up into the eyes of Tsukune, the eye's that would give him nightmares for the rest of his life and beyond. He didn't think the Devil himself could have scared him more at that moment. He knew he was doomed and it was going to be prolonged and very painful.

Tsukune grabbed him in a flash and yanked out his fangs painfully before throwing him off the side of the mountain towards the Castle courtyard. As Orpheus hit the courtyard he felt most of his bones shatter on impact. If he would have been any weaker of a vampire the fall from where he was tossed would have been fatal. More of his blood was pooling out around him from where bones were protruding from his body. His bodies regeneration abilities were in overdrive as his body was desperately trying to survive.

He was engulfed in more pain than he thought was even possible as he started to open his eyes only to find the furious eyes of Tsukune Aono glaring at him.

" **After what you've done and what you made me have to do… DEATH IS TO GOOD FOR YOU! I shall not give you the release of death… oh but you will beg for it…. Oh how you will beg for it. And perhaps someday I will grow bored of keeping you just barely alive and let you starve to death. For your crimes I sentence you to eternity in a box, enchanted so that it can never be opened. A tube for air and 1 bag of blood every other day to be poured down it. Then a shower of untreated water to clean you up and bring me the music of your screams!"** Tsukune growls between clenched teeth, shaking in restrained rage that longs to just tear Orpheus apart very brutally.

"Ruby if you would please." Tsukune says looking over at the nude witch that's glare at Orpheus matched Tsukune's.

"With extreme pleasure master." Ruby said as she raised her wand towards Orpheus.

The ground around him opened up as a solid rock casket formed around him with glyphs carving into the rock making it unbreakable. A tube was formed at the head before the casket was raised to a standing position before lowering into the hole that opened beneath it. Then the courtyard closed around it leaving only a raised block with a funneled top sinking into a hole to pour blood or water through onto the vampire encased below as groans were heard coming from the tube. Orpheus knew right then that there were indeed worse fates than death and that he was just sentenced to one.

\/^^^^\/

Kyoko sat up as she watched Tsukune take off a speed she knew she wouldn't have been able to follow if she was still human. With wide eyes she started to turn towards Kurumu. It was then that she saw a few bodies that had been torn apart by the ghoul. Her bloodied hands shot up to cover her mouth as her body started shaking as grief layered with guilt started to overcome her. Kurumu saw her expression and knew right away what it was. Not only from receiving word from the Elders and The Almighty in Heaven, but from seeing the same look on Tsukune's face from the time when he was a ghoul.

"Don't even try to blame yourself Kyoko. All the blame rests on that bastard up there and he's going to get everything he deserves. You didn't do this, you were yanked out of the drivers seat and thrown in the trunk. Replaced with a monster that only lives to kill and destroy. A monster that hateful vampire created and tossed down the mountain and into the village. All of this is on his head not yours ok Kyoko. All of it." Kurumu said in a soft, loving but firm voice.

Kyoko's eyes then turned back up the mountain just in time to see Tsukune toss him off the mountain towards the Castles courtyard. At this she stood and started running through the village to get back to the Castle courtyard. She wanted to kill him for what he did to her, for what he did to Oren. Tears streaked her face as she thought of that sweet cute boy that she was talking to not even a half hour ago. As she crossed the drawbridge and was closing in on the bastard she found herself enveloped in Moka's arms. Ruby saw Kyoko and gasped as tears and rage started building within her. Her master had been forced to turn Kyoko into a vampire. That bastard had forced Tsukune to take Kyoko's humanity. Ruby turned her gaze back to Orpheus with a rage equal to the one her master was feeling as she listened to the sentence her master proclaimed before her master gave her the honor of imprisoning the bastard for all time. In her rage the power she put into the enchantments would have made an archmage flinch. Kyoko watched the whole thing before Moka got her attention.

"There's a bucket over there and a fountain over there. Just be careful not to splash any on yourself." Moka said with a wicked smirk and nod.

Kyoko grabbed the bucket and dipped it into the fountain, She got only a few drops of water on herself in the process and found out that water felt like getting splashed by hot grease mixed with a high voltage shock. She turned her sights upon the stone block with the funneled shape bowl on top of it as a wicked grin of her own spread across her face as she headed towards the block of stone.

"You had your servant kidnap me to turn my body into a mindless killing machine that killed 6 people. You had your servant kill the nicest boy I've ever met other than my cousin. Oren didn't deserve that… to top it all off...sniff… you… forced ..sob...my..cousin..sniff...have to choose...between...sob...having to...sniff...kill me… or...sob...turn me...sob...you..sob..forced...him...to..sniff...take...sob..away...my humanity..sniff… **FOR THAT I SHALL RELISH IN YOUR SCREAMS FOR HOWEVER LONG I LIVE YOU BASTARD!** " Kyoko screamed in her sorrow and rage before pouring the water into the funnel. Screams of agony were heard from the encased vampire beneath the block of stone.

Moka embraced Tsukune who was still shaking in his rage, trying to calm his mind by concentrating on his breathing. Feeling her wrap her arms around him and press her head into his chest did more for him that he could ever hope to convey in words. Watching his cousin pour water down the funnel and hearing Orpheus's screams of agony rise from his prison was like music to his ears. He knew he would question himself and struggle with the harshness of the sentence he decreed upon the bastard but at the same time he relished in it's cruelty. It was a fierce and horrifying warning to all. His family and friends were off limits. The stronger the harm done the crueler the punishment would be. Hoshi walked up to Kyoko, she watched the burns on Kyoko's hands from where the water splashed on her heal up as tears rolled down both of their faces. Then Kyoko handed her mother the bucket that still had water in it. Hoshi's eyes looked at the bucket and then looked at her daughters now crimson red eyes that were flowing with tears. Then she looked at the top of the stone block.

"For what you did to my daughter and my nephew, no punishment is harsh enough… but this is pretty close. May you scream for death for a thousand years." Hoshi said between clenched teeth before pouring the rest of the water into the funnel on top of the stone.

\/^^^^\/

"So um Tsukune… how long are you going to keep him alive?" Gabe asked nervously.

"I'll keep him alive and screaming until he devolves into what he turned Kyoko into." Tsukune said with a slight spike in his aura.

At those words even Issa shuddered. The process would take a long time and a lot of torture. Water and lack of pretty much any stimulation would speed up the process. At his best guess he figured Orpheus had at the least a hundred years. If they fed him well he could last several centuries before snapping and devolving into a ghoul with vampire weaknesses. Then it would be plug the drain and flood the tomb with water until his flesh melts away from his bones completely. That or seal the top and let him starve to death. Issa looked at Tsukune and nodded as he thought to himself. ' Your going to be an amazing leader to those under you. They will find themselves blessed, living happy lives. But for those who choose to be your enemy, they will fear you like you were the devil himself. Well.. at least things won't be boring for quite some time.' Before he started chuckling to himself.

Kokoa walked over to Kyoko and handed her a warmed blood bag with a smile.

"Here, your going to need to drink a few of these a day to contain your thirst. If you don't you will lose control and attack someone." Kokoa said firmly but with gentleness in her eyes.

"Thanks Kokoa." Kyoko said while looking at the blood bag with a bit of disgust.

She then bit into the bag and started drinking it. Her eyes widening as she found that it tasted good.

"I'm um… I'm sorry about what happened to you." Kokoa said in a sincere voice.

"Oh my God… that was delicious." Kyoko said after finishing her blood bag.

Jiro and Koji came up to Kyoko just as she said that causing them to raise an eyebrow for a moment.

"Hey pumpkin, how are you doing? Are you ok?" Jiro asked sadly.

"I'm doing ok Dad… really… I feel great. In fact I feel better than great." Kyoko said.

At that Jiro put his arms around his daughter, hugging her tightly. Kyoko smiled as she melted into her fathers embrace, savoring the warmth and intoxicating smell until Kokoa grabbed her by her hair and pulled back a bit.

"I think you had better have another blood bag before you accidentally do something you'll regret." Kokoa said while handing her another blood bag.

Both Kyoko and Jiro turned a few shades lighter than they normally were as they both realized what almost happened.

"Don't fret Kyoko. Right now everything is new and you haven't gained complete control over your impulses yet. Your going to find that everyone smells really good right now. Hell if I was to get too close to you right now you would be tempted to take a bite. But if you drink a few of those down and eat some food you'll find the desire to taste other people will become very manageable. So don't be to hard on yourself ok." Kokoa said sympathetically.

Kyoko quickly drained the blood bag and ate some real food as her Grandmother Michiko Aono approached her and took a good look at her grand daughters new looks.

"I think it suits you very well." Michiko said

"Huh?" Kyoko said puzzled

"Your new look my dear. It's quite stunning." Michiko said with a smile.

"Thank you Grandmother." Kyoko said blushing a bit.

"You know I had a dream when Tsukune was first born about him becoming a vampire. Shortly after I watched the fight with Alucard on TV and recognized Tsukune as one of the fighters. Then I had another dream of this day. I knew it was going to be your destiny to become a vampire. You see I've been a seer for most of my life and I've seen the joy you will have in the future. Though you will have many hard and trying times before it comes to pass… but when it does… oh my sweet child. You will know a happiness so deeply, so completely that you will feel like your dancing on the clouds practically everyday." Michiko said with only the slightest hint of envy mixed with all the love she had for her.

"Oh grandmother, I sure hope so." Kyoko said

Ruby heard every word and cocked an eyebrow at her masters grandmother. Then she cast a spell upon herself to verify what she heard and was surprised by what she saw. Michiko, Kyoko, Jiro, Koji and Tsukune had the song of nature singing softly within them. Somewhere in their family tree a witch or warlock had fallen in love with one of them and they had children. While they couldn't use magic the way she could, they still had the song and thus some of them would receive a supernatural gift. Ruby was so enthralled by what she was seeing she practically jumped out of her skin when Yukari noticed Ruby's enchanted gaze.

"Hey Ruby, what are you looking at?" Yukari said.

After practically jumping through the celling Ruby cast the spell on Yukari as well.

"Look at the Aono's and tell me what you see." Ruby said excitably.

Yukari turned her gaze to where Ruby was looking and her eyes grew to the size of basketballs.

"Great Merlin and Morgana, they have the song." Yukari said while jumping up and down.

"Yes Yukari, they do indeed." Ruby said as she looked at Tsukune. His song was strong enough she was sure he could become a powerful mage if he tried, and she was going to do what she could to get him to try.

\/^^^^\/

Issa Shuzen sat in his study for the entire night. He felt ashamed by what had happened to Kyoko. He had promised to protect them and one of them had been kidnapped from the courtyard of his very own Castle. It was a major blow to his pride and he was seething inside from the embarrassment. While he knew that what had happened was beyond his and his guards control. It still had him shaking in rage and embarrassed to no end. It was because he knew that everyone had done their duty at keeping everyone as safe as they possibly could. That he locked himself in his study, afraid that he might lash out in his frustration and kill an undeserving servant or guard. He had commanded his servant to bring him enough blood to gorge himself on before telling his servants and guards to stay out of his sight for awhile lest he lash out at them in a rage they didn't deserve. They retreated very quickly and left Issa alone to calm down.

Aqua heard this and retreated herself. She knew her fathers temper and was smart enough not to go there. But she was worried about him. She knew that this was a major blow to his pride. If he wasn't out by tomorrow night she would see if Tsukune would challenge him to a sparing match and talk to him. That is of course if Tsukune was back to his ever loving self. If not then perhaps she'd talk to Moka about it.

\/^^^^\/

-/\^^/\\-

Well that's it for Chapter 20. I hope you enjoyed it ;P

As always I'd love to hear from you so leave a review and don't forget to follow if your not already so you keep up to date with my updates. :D


	21. Emotional Torment

I do not own Rosario Vampire. This is just for fun. I hope you enjoy where the story continued in my heart.

\/^^^^\/

 **(End of last chapter)**

Issa Shuzen sat in his study for the entire night. He felt ashamed by what had happened to Kyoko. He had promised to protect them and one of them had been kidnapped from the courtyard of his very own Castle. It was a major blow to his pride and he was seething inside from the embarrassment. While he knew that what had happened was beyond his and his guards control. It still had him shaking in rage and embarrassed to no end. It was because he knew that everyone had done their duty at keeping everyone as safe as they possibly could. That he locked himself in his study, afraid that he might lash out in his frustration and kill an undeserving servant or guard. He had commanded his servant to bring him enough blood to gorge himself on before telling his servants and guards to stay out of his sight for awhile lest he lash out at them in a rage they didn't deserve. They retreated very quickly and left Issa alone to calm down.

Aqua heard this and retreated herself. She knew her fathers temper and was smart enough not to go there. But she was worried about him. She knew that this was a major blow to his pride. If he wasn't out by tomorrow night she would see if Tsukune would challenge him to a sparing match and talk to him. That is of course if Tsukune was back to his ever loving self. If not then perhaps she'd talk to Moka about it.

\/^^^^\/

 **Chapter 21**

 **Emotional Torment**

/\^^/\

Kyoko was in her room crying as she was remembering the young boy Oren. He was such a sweet boy, she had spent most of the morning talking to him and getting to know him. She was hoping to get to know him even more and then he was murdered right before her eyes. He didn't deserve what had happened to him. He had been murdered only because he was sitting beside her when she was kidnapped. A part of her was struggling with the fact that she survived while he had died. She was feeling guilty, like it was her fault, like she shouldn't have had the right to survive. Deep down she knew that this was something many survivors of tragic events suffer through. She had learned about it while watching one of Kasumi's talk shows that she watched with her. She curled up into a ball on the floor as her body shook in her sorrow. She heard a light knock on the door before it opened. Briefly glancing up she saw Tsukune come in with tears running down his cheeks. The pain in his eyes matched hers as he knelt down beside her and took her in his arms where they just cried and held each other.

"I'm ssss..so..sob..sor..sorry..sob..sniff..Kyoko." Tsukune sobbed

"Why?...Why did...sob...Oren...sob...have to die?" Kyoko cried before adding "He was such a sweet guy...sob... We..w..were..sniff...sob.. going to go...sob...on a date...sniff...sob. We should be having a good time right now! Sob..sob..sniff..WHY?"

"I wish..sob..I knew..sob..I'm..sorry...sob...you..lost...sob..your..sob..friend...sob" Tsukune said between sobs.

They just held each other until they both cried themselves to sleep.

\/^^^^\/

Moka found Tsukune and Kyoko's parents crying in Jiro and Hoshi's room. Everything they had been going through over the past few days just crashed down upon them and they were broken like a vase that fell upon the floor. Moka just stood there at the door as tears flowed down her cheeks as she saw them crying and shaking in fear. Koji and Kasumi were shocked at the cruelty their boy was now capable of. They were wondering if he was still their son after they watched the harsh punishment he delivered to the one who had Kyoko kidnapped, the one who had turned Kyoko into a ghoul.. The one who forced Tsukune to turn her into a vampire to save her from that terrible fate and give her a 2nd chance at life. But at the high cost of her humanity. She had come close to biting her own father, if Kokoa hadn't stopped her. She would have tried to feed on her own father. Now they were scared, emotionally and mentally crushed. The only one in the room who was some what ok was Michiko Aono. When Michiko saw Moka crying in the doorway she walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her before leading her over to everyone else.

\/^^^^\/

Mizore, Yukio, Kurumu and Gabe were in the lounge with Kokoa, Kahlua and Aqua. They were all shaken by the days events. The entire Shuzen household felt the blow, the families pride had suffered a hit. Everyone knew that no one was to blame within the house. The only one yet to be punished for the blow to their pride was Kiria Yoshi. Then there was just 2 other council members to find and investigate. Word was already out among the Shuzen clan. Contacts were informed and a large bounty was offered for either Kiria's head or information as to his location. They were all worried about both Tsukune and Issa. They knew Tsukune was suffering inside, blaming himself for what happened. The same could easily be said for Issa Shuzen. His aura was flaring like crazy from his study and all the servants were keeping their distance. The Shuzen sisters had never seen or felt the rage that was pouring off from their father at the moment, from the blow to his pride. Needless to say the whole Castle was in a state of shock. Conversations were practically non existent, no one knew what to say so they didn't say anything. Then Gabe stood up and looked up before nodding his head.

"I need to go comfort the Aono's. I'll be back soon." Gabe said kissing Kurumu before heading for the door.

"Ok." Kurumu said before returning to her dazed stare at nothing but the drink sitting in front of her.

She knew that what had happened was the will of 'The Almighty' yet knowing that her dearest friend was tearing himself up inside, the knowledge held very little comfort. The only comfort she had was that she knew Tsukune would recover from this. That somehow he would become stronger from it.

Mizore noticed the look on Kurumu's face and walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Thanks Frosty… You know..I can't even fathom a life without having you as a friend anymore." Kurumu said with tears in her eyes.

"I feel the same way Boobzilla." Mizore said trying to chuckle.

Then they both jumped a bit when they felt another set of arms wrap around them from someone they never thought would truly accept them, Kokoa.

"What?...Well I guess I kinda deserved the jump huh.. You guys are a credit to your kind but if you tell anyone outside of this Castle I said that I'll kill you guys." Kokoa said sheepishly, forcing a slight growl at the end.

At this they all chuckled a bit before it grew into a laugh. Kokoa had managed to break the somber mood in the room. Scarlet who was off in the corner smiled at this before looking up. She had been worried about the mood of all her masters friends. They had been sad, angry and frustrated and with monsters that can be a very bad thing. She knew that it wouldn't have taken hardly anything to set them off and start a major fight between any of them. And ironically it was the one with the worst temper in the room that defused the mood in the room.

'Yes, they shall pull together and become stronger. The divisions between them shall be washed away through understanding and acceptance. Tsukune… after watching you for so long I jumped at the chance to become your familiar when Thee Almighty asked me. You have no idea how much change you have already influenced among this world. The day you finally see that will be the day you truly reap your reward that awaits you in the hand of God.' Scarlet thought to herself as she watched her masters friends.

\/^^^^\/

Gabe walked down the halls of the Castle towards the wing where the guest rooms were located. Praying for the Lords peace to fill the Castle and bring comfort to the hearts of those inside. He knew the Aono's have had their whole world shaken and the floor of what they had so long perceived to be reality yanked out from under them. They were at a tipping point, the razors edge between sanity and falling into madness. The only thing that had prevented their fall was the state of shock they had been in for the last few days. But the events of earlier that day had brought fear into their lives and the tightrope they walked was now more perilous than before. It was time for him to comfort them and wrap them in the warmth of perfect love. The love that casts out all fear, that turns doubt into faith for a better tomorrow. As he entered the room where they were all gathered together he noticed Moka was with them, tears streaming down her face as she was being held. He walked forward and transformed into his true form, wrapping his wings around them all as he bathed the room in Holy light. Which flooded the area in the perfect love of their creator.

"Fear not, fore all that has and is still happening is within the will of Thee Almighty. Behold these trials as like unto a woman about to give birth. While the pain may be great and seem to go on forever. The joy that follows is beyond what mere words can describe. Though you do not see it at this moment, the households of Aono and Shuzen have been chosen for a great honor. Lean not unto your own understanding for the tapestry in which you have been woven into is much larger and more beautiful than the single thread your minds perceive. Rejoice that you have been found worthy of receiving these trials for great is your reward when the days of testing is over." Gabe said in a voice filled with love and hope.

"How can you say that? Our lives have been torn out from under us. My daughter and nephew are no longer human… She almost started to feed on me..." Jiro said with a bit of bite mixed into the sorrow in his tone of voice.

"She is still alive. Reborn into a new life. She is like a newborn and will take a few days to get a grip on her new nature but she is still the same person she has always been. Search your hearts… does it really matter whether or not she is human anymore. Does her becoming a vampire really change things so much that you can no longer see her as your daughter?" Gabe asked gently

"No, I never said that..." Jiro responded

"Then let go of your fear. She needs you now more than either of you know. Your nephew needs you now as well. He is struggling with everything and is barely holding onto his sanity. Both of them need their families unconditional love and acceptance right now more than you can begin to comprehend. So let the peace of the Lord fill your hearts and let your minds no longer be troubled." Gabe said compassionately.

At this they finally let go of their fear and the peace and love radiating from the Holy light that filled the room from the Angel flowed through them. Filling them with a peace they haven't felt in what seemed like a lifetime. They would sleep in peace tonight, filled with visions of a bright tomorrow.

\/^^^^\/

Kyoko had awoken to one of the servants bringing a cart with a warming tray filled with several blood transfusion bags and a glass of tomato juice. The servant said breakfast would be ready in an hour before she departed. Kyoko looked at Tsukune who had cried himself to sleep while holding her. She gently removed his arms and got up before she walked over to the cart. Drinking several of the bags while she recalled the dreams she had just awoken from. Her dreams had been a mixture of nightmare and bliss. The nightmare was recalling her friends murder and the look on her fathers face when she had almost lost control and was about to bite him. The look had been a heavy blow to her heart. She worried that her parents wouldn't accept her anymore, that they would abandon her and count her as though she were dead. She was also scared of herself, of what she had almost done. It was the words of her Grandmother that had given her a measure of comfort and a spark of hope for the future. That and the feeling of peace and love she had felt from the latter half of her dreams. Oren had come with a man that was shining like a thousand suns and yet somehow didn't hurt her eyes. She knew he was at peace and was happy in the afterlife. She knew that part of her dream wasn't made of her own subconscious, it had been a gift given to her to ease her troubled heart. Thinking of it brought a small smile to her face as she finished her 4th bag of blood before heading to the bathroom to take a bath.

\/^^^^\/

Moka awoke in her room without any recollection of how she got there. The last thing she remembered was Gabe coming into the Aono's room and comforting them with not only his words but with his powerful aura of peace and love. She knew she had fallen asleep within that peaceful aura and she wondered if Gabe was the one who carried her to bed for a moment before she realized that it had been Aqua. It was her scent she smelled in a few spots on her covers. Upon realizing this she yawned and sat up before reaching over for the glass of tomato juice that had been recently set on her nightstand by one of the servants. She pondered the peaceful dreams she had while drinking and smiled. She had a dream of yokai and human children playing together in a playground. The laughter was like the sweetest music to her ears in the dream and one of the children was the spiting image of the love of her life, a mini Tsukune giving a human girl a ride on his back while he pretended to be a horse. She shed a few happy tears before she made her way to the bathroom to get cleaned up for breakfast.

\/^^^^\/

Tsukune's night had been full of nightmares. Dreaming of his family and Kyoko pointing accusing fingers at him, calling him a monster as they chased him with wooden stakes in their hands through a maze of hallways and tunnels being led by his human self. Everywhere he turned they were there closing in on him. Vise like hands sprang from the floor and pinned him in place as they surrounded him calling for his death. His own mother placed her stake over his heart as his human self raised his mallet and swung it down causing him to awaken with a scream tearing from his throat. He instantly curled into a ball trembling as tears flowed from his eyes. Repeating the words "I'm so sorry" over and over just barely above a whisper. The bathroom door flew open in two different rooms from his scream and in less than 5 seconds Moka and Kyoko were trying to comfort a catatonic Tsukune who was drowning in his grief and feeling of guilt.

\/^^^^\/

Tsukune's scream had been heard throughout the Castle. Before long everyone was in the room where he was still curled into a ball, crying and saying he was sorry over and over. Kasumi looked into Moka's eyes and saw how worried she was for him before she gave Moka a kiss on her cheek, grabbing the vampire's attention.

"You should go rinse the soap off and get dressed my dear. I'll hold your place till you get back." Kasumi said gently. Hoshi saying the same thing to Kyoko.

The two got up and rushed out of the room so they could get back as soon as possible. The rest of them just looked upon Tsukune, doing their best to comfort him while trying to figure out a way to bring him out of his catatonic state. Kurumu was about to dive into his head with her succubus abilities when Ruby stopped her.

"In his current state doing that would be potentially dangerous for him as well as deadly for you." Ruby said to Kurumu

"What do you mean?" Kurumu asked a bit shaken.

"He's trapped in a nightmare that could destroy your mind and render you brain dead if his aura spikes any higher than it's been doing now. And subconsciously he'll realize he just killed you and his power will then start destroying him from the inside out." Ruby said in a firm yet gentle voice.

Yukari was brainstorming with several ideas in her head as Moka and Kyoko came back into the room before a light went on in her head.

"I've got it, I know how we can reach Tsukune." Yukari said as she waived her wand over Tsukune's head and produced a view of the nightmare Tsukune was stuck in.

"Ruby use your wand to allow our voices to enter his dream." Yukari said

"Yukari your a genius!" Ruby cried before waiving her own wand.

Everyone watched in horror at the images they were seeing. Tsukune was being chased and impaled by a human version of himself as well as versions of all of them.

"This is his how he feels you should all view him now. He has placed the guilt of what happened upon himself. He needs to hear you forgive him and love him unconditionally." Gabe said gently.

"Tsukki, why do you torment yourself. You did what you had to… you saved my life Tsukki. I can't forgive you because there is nothing to forgive. I love you cuz and I need you right now. You did nothing wrong! Do you hear me Tsukki. You did nothing wrong." Kyoko said tearfully

"Tsukune, pull yourself together son. We need you son, you have no idea how proud I am of you. I love you boy!" Koji said with tears starting to stream down his face.

"Tsukune, I love you so much. You will always be my baby boy. My pride and joy. No mother could ever ask for more in a son. Please wake up son, come back to us." Kasumi said gently before breaking into tears.

"Tsukune, nephew...I can't thank you enough for saving my little girls life. I know that turning her into a vampire had never crossed your mind. It just became the only way to save her. You gave me back my daughter and right now she needs you to help her adjust and become the best vampire she can be. Please wake up Tsukune." Jiro said with a tone of gratefulness in his voice.

"Tsukune, I'm not going to lie to you and say that I haven't been scared ever since we were brought here. Nor am I going to say that seeing you dish out punishment to that vile individual before giving him a sentence that chilled me to the bone didn't terrify me. But then I saw what you were forced to do to save my daughter and in that instant my rage against him was equal to your own. I place no blame upon you Tsukune. Instead my heart cries for you, fore I can see that you blame yourself. But you need to realize that all of the blame belongs on the one you had entombed and the one called Kiria Yoshi. Take that weight off and put it where it belongs. Come back to us, we all need you." Hoshi said with tenderness in her voice.

"Tsukune my dear sweet grandson. We all love you so much. But we can't do anything but let you know that you are loved and needed within this family. Get up and tell the darkness in your soul to begone. No one is blaming you but you. You need to let it go and forgive yourself for not being God. Now throw off this nightmare you've stuck yourself in and wake up." Michiko said

"Tsukune my love. Open your heart that through our blood bond you may see the vision I dreamed last night. I need you Tsukune please don't leave me all alone." Moka cried as tears flowed down her face.

Moka bit into her wrist and placed it in Tsukune's mouth and he instinctively started to drink. Then the nightmare Tsukune was stuck in started to change. The background melted into a playground for children. The laughter of monster and human children filled the air like the sweetest music imaginable. A young vampire that looked like a mini-Tsukune was giving a piggyback ride to a young human girl who was squealing with delight as the young vampire raced around the playground making horsey noises. Everyone stared at the vision of the dream Moka shared with Tsukune through her blood. The tears of worry and fear became tears of hope that tugged upon their hearts from the beauty of the vision.

"Thats...so….beautiful." Ruby said as tears streaked her face.

"That's worth fighting for, worth dying for." Yukio said wiping a tear from his eye.

And then the vision vanished causing everyone to jump and look at Yukari as if to say what happened. Before something else caught their attention.

"Oh Moka, that was so beautiful. I love you so much." Tsukune said with tears flowing down his face.

"TSUKUNE!" everyone said as they rushed in to hug him.

\/^^^^\/

I hope you all enjoyed this emotional chapter. I kept it short for the most part. Whew...3 chapters redone in one day...YES! with a fistpump ;P

What do you think? PS Kyoko is not Junsui, the dormant trait likes to skip generations. Being that she received blood from 2 strong vampires she's a borderline Shinso class vampire.

Anyway I'll be back soon with the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a comment on your thoughts on the story so far.


	22. Family Pride

I don't own Rosario Vampire. This is just for fun. This is where the story continued in my heart.

\/^^^^\/

 **(Ending of previous chapter)**

"Tsukune my love. Open your heart that through our blood bond you may see the vision I dreamed last night. I need you Tsukune please don't leave me all alone." Moka cried as tears flowed down her face.

Moka bit into her wrist and placed it in Tsukune's mouth and he instinctively started to drink. Then the nightmare Tsukune was stuck in started to change. The background melted into a playground for children. The laughter of monster and human children filled the air like the sweetest music imaginable. A young vampire that looked like Tsukune was giving a piggyback ride to a young human girl who was squealing with delight as the young vampire raced around the playground making horsey noises. Everyone stared at the vision of the dream Moka shared with Tsukune through her blood. The tears of worry and fear became tears of hope that tugged upon their hearts from the beauty of the vision.

"Thats...so….beautiful." Ruby said as tears streaked her face.

"That's worth fighting for, worth dying for." Yukio said wiping a tear from his eye.

And then the vision vanished causing everyone to jump and look at Yukari as if to say what happened. Before something else caught their attention.

"Oh Moka, that was so beautiful. I love you so much." Tsukune said tearfully

"TSUKUNE!" everyone said as they rushed in to hug him.

 **\/^^^^\/**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Family Pride**

 **/\^^/\**

The mood of the entire Castle was raised by the vision of the dream Moka had shared with Tsukune to bring him out of his catatonic state of self loathing and despair. The only one left in the Castle that was still suffering was Issa Shuzen who had locked himself in his study. The sound of him tearing the room apart along with his aura raging and spiking out of control from within the room was felt by anyone who came within a 20 meters of the room. While Tsukune was doing better after seeing the vision that Moka had shared. Aqua knew he was still not recovered enough to handle the emotional whiplash and rage that Issa was going through. A vampires pride had been defiled! The entire family had felt it and seethed to some degree from it but the weight of it fell upon Issa. It was his vow of protection and the violation had happened at his very home. This blow on the families pride affected him a hundred times more than the rest of the family. Because of that, he was in a blind rage. A rage that would have easily lashed out with deadly intent towards anyone who would dare to approach him at that time. Tears streaked down his face as he roared once again before he sent another bookcase flying across the room. His desk was already reduced to splinters of broken wood scattered across the room. The wall near where a window once was located to provide a view of the outside was all but destroyed. His favorite chair was half sticking through another wall and several other chairs were in pieces, some of the pieces were on the floor while other pieces were stuck in the walls and ceiling. His bar along with thousands of dollars worth of rare and expensive brandy and whiskey was smashed. The room reeked of alcohol and looked like a bomb had gone off inside it minus the burn marks a bomb would have produced.

\/^^^^\/

Aqua could smell it strongly outside the room and was getting worried that her father might accidentally set himself and the room on fire. She had a pretty good idea of how the room looked after hearing the sounds of furniture and bottles of expensive alcohol being flung into the walls. She imagined the entire room could probably go up like a roman candle with but a spark coming from how strong the fumes from the alcohol were. So she went to go find Moka and see if she would talk to him and get him to calm down.

\/^^^^\/

Aqua found Moka with Tsukune and Kyoko in the dinning room having lunch. She explained the situation with Issa and how worried she was about him. When she was done telling them the details Tsukune started to rise from his seat.

"I'll see what I can do." Tsukune said before he felt Moka's hand stop him.

"Tsukune, you're still new to this and because you weren't born a vampire you will probably never fully understand vampire pride. I know you mean well but in the long run you would only hurt his pride more… I'll go confront my father and bring him back from his blind rage. Kyoko… I would like for you to come with me but stay back until I call you ok?" Moka said in a gentle but very firm voice.

"Ok" Kyoko said softly.

"But.." Tsukune started to say before he was cut off by Aqua.

"Moka's right Tsukune. While you may be the most powerful vampire as well as the most compassionate vampire on the planet. You don't truly understand vampire pride. You know a little about it but to truly understand it you would have either had to have been born a vampire or been born into the feudal period of Japan, raised to be a Samurai. Right now my father wants to avenge his pride but has no clear target. His pride may even be bringing himself to the point of taking his own life to restore the Families Pride." Aqua said with worry in her voice.

Tsukune looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. He knew she was right but it was still a hard thing for him to come to grips with in his mind.

"Don't take my words harshly upon yourself Tsukune. I actually envy you. Your sense of pride isn't clouded with arrogance. Because of that you will be able to be 'just', in your leadership of the people. You will be able to keep your temper in check far easier than any other vampire in the world. Because of this you will be able to keep your eye's on the bigger picture, rather than let your pride get in the way and set back if not destroy your dreams for a better future for everyone. The idea of coexisting peacefully isn't a new idea. But every time it was almost within reach something would happen and pride would demand a war instead of peace. Think about it for a moment… How many villages did the Samurai of feudal Japan or the Knights of the western nations raze to the ground when their pride was injured or disrespected by the local villagers… Then you'll see why, it's through you Tsukune… That peaceful coexistence finally has a real chance at becoming a reality." Aqua said to him while Moka and Kyoko left the room.

\/^^^^\/

"So um why did you ask me to come along?" Kyoko asked nervously as they neared Issa's study.

"After I defeat him to the point his pride will allow him to submit. He's going to need you there so he can apologize to you and receive your forgiveness." Moka said softly.

Moka then steeled herself and let her own aura erupt out from around her before she kicked the door in and saw the state of the room.

" **ENOUGH FATHER!** You can either go with me to the family dojo or we can take this outside and destroy the surrounding country and put many lives at stake. But you will swallow your pride and submit to me!" Moka growled in a demanding voice.

" **Are you challenging me daughter?"** Issa growled with narrowed eyes.

"That I am father, for the sake of our family pride as well as the well being of all who dwell in this Castle. **I AM CHALLENGING YOU!** " Moka said firmly

At this Issa rushed Moka only to find himself in bound in a binding spell by Ruby who had followed them, knowing Issa wouldn't wait long enough to go to the dojo before answering the challenge. As they escorted him to the dojo Moka thanked Ruby while Issa was screaming threats in his rage at being bound. When they got to the Dojo they tossed him to the far end and put up a barrier at the exit where Ruby and Kyoko waited, preparing to watch a fierce fight between Issa and his daughter Moka… The dojo itself had several enchantments on it to withstand the power of vampires sparing without being destroyed in the process. This fight was going to be one that would put those enchantments to the test and then some.

\/^^^^\/

Issa leaped onto his feet as the spell that had him bound was released. Growling fiercely he launched himself at his daughter with a powerful jump kick that Moka managed to dodge by pivoting on the ball of her foot before swinging her own foot around connecting in his lower back and sending him tumbling into the far wall with a loud echo resounding from the impact. As she chased after him to follow through her counter attack Issa launched off the floor and placed a perfectly executed punch into her stomach causing her to cough up some blood while he followed through with a nasty left hook across the side of her face sending her tumbling back a few yards before she spun out of the way of a powerful jumping haymaker that would have dazed her enough for Issa to mop the floor with her. She then sent three powerful kicks at blistering speed that even Kyoko had a hard time following as she watched from the exit with Ruby. The kicks hit their marks perfectly. Issa felt the blows hit his thigh then his gut before the last one hit him square in the face dazing him momentarily as Moka jumped in a tight spin before snapping her right leg out in a kick to his chest that sent him flying once again across the room to thunderously impact the other wall. He coughed up some blood as he regained his balance and charged at his daughter once again. Moka just stood there watching him move toward her in what looked to her to be almost slow motion. She caught his kick with ease and sent him flying into another wall.

"You cannot win father. Your strength to me now is the same as Kokoa's was to me before Tsukune and I became Bloodmates." Moka taunted

Issa roared and launched him self at her, throwing blow after blow at her while she blocked every one of them with ease.

"That's it Father, give it to me, give me all you got and let it out." Moka said as she continued blocking everything he was throwing at her.

The sounds echoing throughout the dojo were loud enough to be heard outside of the castle from the amount of power that was infused in both throwing and blocking the blows. Both of their auras filled the room so thick that both Ruby and Kyoko felt the weight of them pushing them to their knees, as the shockwaves started to shake the floors and walls a bit outside of the dojo. Issa's rage was burning through him fiercely, Moka was giving him a target he could vent upon until he exhausted himself. 6 hours later the Dojo was starting to show some damage from the match. There were numerous cracks in the walls and flooring, along with a few small craters here and there. Issa's body was starting to wear down as his breathing was becoming more and more ragged. He launched one last kick at Moka before she grabbed it and spun, pulling him into the air and over her head before she slammed him into the floor. Knocking not only the wind out of him but the fight as well.

"Kyoko come here." Moka said as she recognized that her Father was now fully yielded.

"Father, you know what you need to do." Moka said as Kyoko approached.

Issa rolled out of the hole he was blasted into and got on his knees before bowing low before Kyoko.

"I'm so sorry, you were under my protection and I failed to keep my word." Issa said tearfully.

"You and Tsukune are more alike than either of you will ever admit. You both blame yourselves for something that was beyond your control. I cannot forgive you because there is nothing to forgive. You had this place more secure than the Emperors palace. You did everything you possibly could have done to keep me and my family safe. I find no fault in you, so quit dishonoring yourself and your pride by saying you didn't do enough." Kyoko said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"hm..HAHAHAHA you Aono's are a scary lot. I feel like I just got a lesson in pride from my mother! And you haven't even been a vampire for more than a day. HAHAHAHA." Issa laughed at the insane irony of what he just said. Quickly joined by everyone else down there.

"I think were going to have to close the dojo for repairs." Moka chuckled as Kyoko and her assisted her father, holding him up while they walked out of the dojo.

This of course caused them to laugh even more as they exited the dojo and started to climb the stairs back up into the Castle.

\/^^^^\/

The servants were very happy to see their master was in higher spirits again as were the guards. Though they all knew that their family pride had taken a hit. But now it would be taken back and the one most responsible would be found sooner or later. They also knew his punishment would be extreme. Perhaps even more so than Orpheus's was, that thought alone brought many a smile as they walked there posts.

\/^^^^\/

Kiria watched on his computer monitors as several of his Fairy Tail offices were raided by dozens of angry vampires. Taking several of his higher ranked officers into custody where they would be tortured for information on his whereabouts. Before they would level the building to the ground after grabbing all the files and computers containing any information on what they were planning and or researching. He was seething inside as he watched the monitors showing his organization being destroyed before his eyes. He almost jumped when one of them wrote a note that said 'Your punishment will make Orpheus's look like a walk in the park Kiria. And there's no place on earth that's safe to hide!' at this Kiria growled in his frustration. Kuyu walked into Kiria's office and glared at the monitors growling loudly.

\/^^^^\/

Everyone was smiling as Issa and Moka joined them in the dinning room after changing out of what was left of their clothing from the match in the dojo. Issa humbled himself before the Aono's and bowed low for what had happened as well for how he had behaved afterwords.

"Your households shall want for nothing! Other than the costs of tracking them down and destroying his organization. Every yen we seize shall go to the Aono's as compensation for their crimes against your family." Issa said before straightening himself and walking over to his seat at the table.

The Aono's just sat there stunned for a few moments before Koji raised his head.

"Thank you Issa… After your people get done going through the files and records I would like a list of their victims. I would feel better knowing that every family that's been victimized by that organization got a piece of that compensation. That they all get some kind of closure for whats been done to them." Koji said as the rest of the Aono's nodded in agreement.

"That's very noble of you. Very well it shall be as you said. I shall have them create a list of the victims as well as current known addresses of their families." Issa said while nodding his head.

"Thank you Issa." Koji said.

"I can see where Tsukune gets his valor. If the world was filled with more people like your family. The world would be a far better place." Issa said as he looked at them with wonder.

At this the entire Aono family stood and bowed in thanks for Issa's complement on their family.

Then they all sat down to eat as dinner was being served. The conversation switched to the vision Moka had received and shared with everyone via the spell Yukari and Ruby had used to see Tsukune's nightmare and pull him out of it. Kurumu even used her illusion magic to recreate what they had all seen so Issa could see what they had all witnessed. Even the staff started shedding a few tears at it's heart warming beauty.

\/^^^^\/

In the Emperors palace Chief Inspector Ikki Tushanari just got out of a long meeting with the Prime Minister and XO of the department of Paranormal Sciences. It was his 3rd meeting this week at the Emperors Palace. He had several files in his hand labeled 'FOR YOUR EYES ONLY'. The files had been made after the Prime Minister had a meeting with Issa Shuzen after the Hostage Crisis event a few days ago. Every file was on a different teenager. The youngest of them was only 13 for crying out loud, but all of them were listed as extremely dangerous do not attempt to confront or restrain. His orders were to locate and observe only. The head of the Imperial Paranormal Sciences department said they were considered friendlies and they wanted to keep it that way but they also wanted more information on them. They recommended finding the teenage boy Tsukune Aono. Find him and you'll find the rest of them. 'They got me looking for the group of Yokai that took down that Godzilla sized monster almost a year and a half ago that our armed forces were helpless against…. I need a stiff drink.' Ikki Tushanari thought to himself as he got into his Toyota Highlander. He reached over to the glovebox and pulled out an unopened pack of cigarettes that he had bought when he bought the sport utility vehicle a year ago to replace the one that had been in his old car for over 6 years. His hands were shaking slightly as he packed the pack of cigarettes and tore open the clear plastic wrapper and pulled out a smoke. He coughed harshly after lighting it and taking his first drag on a cigarette in just over 7 years. He mentally scolded himself because of it but continued to smoke it down while he looked at the paperwork and photos in the almost paper thin folder marked Tsukune Aono.

NAME: AONO, TSUKUNE

DATE OF BIRTH: 22 JUNE 1998

PLACE OF BIRTH: KITAYUSHU MUNICIPLE YAHATA HOSPITOL

SPECIES; HUMAN (AT BIRTH; CURRENTLY VAMPIRE)

AONO, TSUKUNE CRIMINAL RECORD

ARRESTS: N/A

TICKETS: N/A

WARRANTS: N/A

AONO, TSUKUNE EDUCATION RECORD:

NARUMIZU ELEMENTARY:

OVERALL SCORE: 3.5

ATTENDANCE: EXCELLENT

ATHLETICS: AVERAGE

DISCIPLINARY RECORD: N/A

KURUSAKI JUNIOR HIGH:

OVERALL SCORE: 3.5

ATTENDANCE: EXCELLENT

ATHLETICS: AVERAGE

DISCIPLINARY RECORD: N/A

FAILED HIGH SCHOOL ENTRANCE EXAMS FOR 5 DIFFERENT HIGH SCHOOLS WITH AN AVERAGE SCORE OF 2.3

RECEIVED SCHOLARSHIP FOR YOKAI ACADEMY; SECRETIVE PRIVATE SCHOOL FOR THE ELITE OF THE ELITE IN SOCIETY. LOCATION OF SCHOOL IS UNKNOWN BUT IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE NORTHERN PART OF JAPAN.

YOKAI PRIVATE ACADEMY:

OVERALL SCORE:

1ST. YEAR: 3.8

2ND. YEAR: 4.9

3RD. YEAR: 5.0 (CURRENT AS OF THIS QUARTER)

ATTENDANCE: EXCELLENT

ATHLETICS: EXCELLENT

SUBJECT WAS CAPTURED ON SECURITY CAMERAS THROUGHOUT JAPAN IN CLOSE APPROXIMATION TO SEVERAL BUILDINGS BELONGING TO FAIRY TAIL INC. BEFORE SAID BUILDINGS WERE DESTROYED WITH MASSIVE CASUALTIES. UPON INVESTIGATION FAIRY TAIL INC. WAS FOUND TO BE A TERRORIST ORGANIZATION. SUBJECT WAS ALSO FILMED FIGHTING THE GIANT MONSTER KNOWN AS ALUCARD. FACIAL RECOGNITION SCANS HAVE HIM AT A 98% MATCH. SUSPECT WAS ALSO ONE OF THE 2 VAMPIRES THAT ENGAGED AND BROUGHT THE HOSTAGE CRISIS AT OTSUMA JUNOIR AND SENIOR PRIVATE HIGH SCHOOL TO A QUICK END WITH VERY LITTLE DAMAGE AND ZERO CASUALTIES OF THE TERRORISTS AND HOSTAGES ONCE THEY WERE AUTHORIZED BY CAPTAIN TOSHIHIRO OF THE TOKYO SWAT DIVISION. SUMMARY CONCLUSION OF CURRENT EVIDENCE HAS HIM AS A FRIENDLY WHO'S ACTIONS HAVE SAVED THE NATION OF JAPAN AND POSSIBLY THE WORLD. CURRENT WHEREABOUTS UNKNOWN, SUSPECTED TO BE AT YOKAI ACADEMY.

FOLLOWING A LIVE NEWS REPORT FROM THE AONO RESIDENCE THAT WAS DESTROYED WHERE ISSA SHUZEN SAID THAT TSUKUNE AONO WAS ENGAGED TO ONE OF HIS 4 DAUGHTERS. MOKA AKASHIYA DAUGHTER OF ISSA SHUZEN AND THE DECEASED AKASHA BLOODRIVER WHO SACRIFICED HER LIFE TO IN THE BATTLE AGAINST ALUCARD.

ISSA SHUZEN, VAMPIRE, ACTING DARK LORD, ACTING HEADMASTER OF YOKAI ACADEMY. DURING A MEETING WITH THE PRIME MINISTER THE DAY AFTER WAS QUOTED SAYING."IF THE WORLD WAS FULL OF MORE HUMANS LIKE THAT BOY WE WOULDN'T BE SITTING HERE NEGOTIATING FOR A PEACEFUL CO-EXISTANCE. WE WOULD ALREADY BE PEACEFULLY CO-EXISTING, LEARNING AND ADVANCING IN THE FIELDS OF TECHNOLOGY AND MEDICINE FROM EACH OTHER BY LEAPS AND BOUNDS." END QUOTE.

RELATIVES:

FATHER: AONO, KOJI

SPECIES: HUMAN

FATHERS PLACE OF EMPLOYMENT: ACCOUNTANT MIZURA ACCOUNTING FIRM. A SMALL BRANCH OF SHUZEN ENTERPRISES.

ANNUAL SALARY: 9000000 YEN

MOTHER: AONO, KASUME

SPECIES: HUMAN

MOTHERS PLACE OF EMPLOYMENT: HOMEMAKER

ANNUAL SALARY: 0 YEN

THE AONO RESIDENCE IS CURRENTLY BEING REBUILT AND THE AONO'S THEMSELVES HAVE BEEN PLACED UNDER THE PERSONAL PROTECTION OF LORD ISSA SHUZEN.

Along with the file was his medical records and several photos as well as a DVD that contained security camera footage as well as several news broadcast footage from several reporters on the ground as well as from hotel windows and news helicopters during the Alucard event that he would watch when he got home. He currently had a nationwide alert placed on security cameras throughout the nation with facial recognition programs being run. He was to be alerted the moment any of them produced a match, no mater the day or time. Authorities were ordered that under no condition are they allowed to approach the subject or anyone he may be accompanying. As he pulled into his apartment building he knew a helicopter was sitting at the ready on the roof ready to take him wherever he needed to go. As well as a Government jet at the local airport if the distance was too far to get there quickly by helicopter or automobile.

He walked into the lobby and pressed the up button on the elevator before going to his apartment located on the top floor of the 10 story building. Upon entering his apartment he took off his shoes and put on his house slippers before he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a warm bottle of saki before he walked back into his study room and placed the DVD in the specially coded player. As the images and footage played on his 55 inch high def. Flatscreen tv he opened the other files.

NAME: AKASHIYA MOKA

DATE OF BIRTH; 5 MAY 1998

PLACE OF BIRTH; SHUZEN CASTLE, NORTHERN YOKAI REALM

SPECIES; VAMPIRE

AKASHIYA MOKA; CRIMINAL RECORD

ARRESTS; N/A

TICKETS; N/A

WARRANTS; N/A

AKASHIYA, MOKA EDUCATION RECORDS;

HOME SCHOOLED THROUGH ELEMENTARY

MINATO WARD ROPPONGI JUNIOR HIGH

OVERALL SCORE; 4.5

ATTENDANCE; ABOVE AVERAGE

ATHLETICS; ABOVE AVERAGE

DISCIPLINARY ACTION; N/A

YOKAI PRIVATE ACADEMY

OVERALL SCORES

1st YEAR; 4.9

2nd YEAR; 5.0

3rd YEAR; 5.0 (CURRENT AS OF THIS QUARTER)

ATTENDANCE; EXCELLENT

ATHLETICS; EXCELLENT

DISCIPLINARY ACTION; N/A

SUBJECT WAS CAPTURED ON SECURITY CAMERAS THROUGHOUT JAPAN IN CLOSE APPROXIMATION TO SEVERAL BUILDINGS BELONGING TO FAIRY TAIL INC. BEFORE SAID BUILDINGS WERE DESTROYED WITH MASSIVE CASUALTIES. UPON INVESTIGATION FAIRY TAIL INC. WAS FOUND TO BE A TERRORIST ORGANIZATION. SUBJECT WAS ALSO FILMED FIGHTING THE GIANT MONSTER KNOWN AS ALUCARD. FACIAL RECOGNITION SCANS HAVE HER AT A 98% MATCH. SUSPECT IS ALSO SUSPECTED TO BE ONE OF THE 2 VAMPIRES THAT ENGAGED AND BROUGHT THE HOSTAGE CRISIS AT OTSUMA JUNOIR AND SENIOR PRIVATE HIGH SCHOOL TO A QUICK END WITH VERY LITTLE DAMAGE AND ZERO CASUALTIES OF THE TERRORISTS AND HOSTAGES ONCE THEY WERE AUTHORIZED BY CAPTAIN TOSHIHIRO OF THE TOKYO SWAT DIVISION. SUMMARY CONCLUSION OF CURRENT EVIDENCE HAS HER AS A FRIENDLY WHO'S ACTIONS HAVE SAVED THE NATION OF JAPAN AND POSSIBLY THE WORLD. CURRENT WHEREABOUTS UNKNOWN, SUSPECTED TO BE AT YOKAI ACADEMY.

ACCORDING TO HER FATHER ISSA SHUZEN DURING A LIVE NEWS BROADCAST AT THE DESTROYED AONO RESIDENCE, MOKA AKASHIYA IS ENGAGED TO TSUKUNE AONO. EXTREME CAUTION SHOULD BE USED WHEN OBSERVING AS VAMPIRES ARE EXTREMELY TERRITORIAL AND PROTECTIVE OF THEIR MATES.

RELATIVES;

FATHER; SHUZEN, ISSA

SPECIES; VAMPIRE

PLACE OF EMPLOYMENT; OWNER AND CEO OF SHUZEN ENTERPRISES

ANNUAL SALARY; 760,847,529,298.00 YEN

MOTHER; BLOODRIVER, AKASHA

SPECIES; VAMPIRE

DECEASED BATTLE OF ALUCARD

SISTER; SHUZEN, AQUA

SPECIES; VAMPIRE

PLACE OF EMPLOYMENT; SHUZEN ENTERPRISES MANAGEMENT

ANNUAL SALARY; 500,000,000 YEN

SISTER; SHUZEN, KAHLUA

SPECIES; VAMPIRE

PLACE OF EMPLOYMENT; SHUZEN ENTERPRISES MANAGEMENT

ANNUAL SALARY; 400,000,000 YEN

SISTER; SHUZEN, KOKOA

SPECIES; VAMPIRE

YOKAI ACADEMY 2nd YEAR STUDENT

NAME; TOJO, RUBY

DATE OF BIRTH; 18 JUNE 1996

PLACE OF BIRTH; OITA, JAPAN

SPECIES; WITCH

CRIMINAL RECORD;

ARRESTS; N/A

TICKETS; N/A

WARRANTS; N/A

EDUCATIONAL RECORD;

HOME SCHOOLED THROUGH HIGH SCHOOL

GPA; 5.0

YOKAI PRIVATE ACADEMY

PRIVATE TUTOR TENMEI MIKOGAMI

ADVANCED TACTICAL MAGIC

OVERALL SCORE; 5.0

ATTENDANCE; EXCELLENT

ATHLETICS; ABOVE AVERAGE

DISCIPLINARY ACTION; BONDAGE AS A REWARD

MEMBER OF STAFF AT YOKAI ACADEMY

ANNUAL SALARY; 200,000 YEN PLUS ROOM AND BOARD

SPECIAL NOTES; EXTREMELY POWERFUL MAGIC USER! HIGHLY DANGEROUS IF PROVOKED! EXPERT LEVEL OFFENSIVE, DEFENSIVE AND HEALING MAGE. CAN BE AS DANGEROUS AS AN "S" CLASS YOKAI. BELIEVED TO BE FRIENDLY AND BENEFICIAL TO THE PEOPLE AND YOKAI OF JAPAN. HIGHLY PROTECTIVE OF TSUKUNE AONO AND HIS FAMILY AND FRIENDS. BELIEVED TO HAVE TAKEN OUT A THIRD OF THE TERRORIST ASSAULT TEAM THAT DESTROYED THE AONO RESIDENCE. FOOTAGE ALSO PLACES HER AT THE BATTLE OF ALUCARD.

RELATIVES;

FATHER; UNKNOWN, DECEASED

PLACE OF EMPLOYMENT; N/A

ANNUAL SALARY; N/A

MOTHER; UNKNOWN, DECEASED

PLACE OF EMPLOYMENT; N/A

ANNUAL SALARY; N/A

NAME; KORONO, KURUMU

DATE OF BIRTH; 2 AUGUST 1998

PLACE OF BIRTH; NOMEN TUUM, YOKAI REALM

SPECIES; SUCCUBUS

CRIMINAL RECORD;

ARRESTS; N/A

TICKETS; N/A

WARRANTS; N/A

EDUCATIONAL RECORD;

NOMEN TUUM ELEMENTARY

OVERALL SCORE; 3.5

ATTENDANCE; GOOD

ATHLETICS; EXCELLENT

DISCIPLINARY ACTION; N/A

NOMEN TUUM MIDDLE SCHOOL

OVERALL SCORE; 3.6

ATTENDANCE; EXCELLENT

ATHLETICS; EXCELLENT

DISCIPLINARY ACTION; 1 WEEK DETENTION FOR TRYING TO CHARM THE TEACHER

YOKAI PRIVATE ACADEMY

OVERALL SCORE;

1st YEAR; 3.2

2nd YEAR; 3.5

3rd YEAR; 3.9 (CURRENT AS OF THIS QUARTER)

ATTENDANCE; EXCELLENT

ATHLETICS; EXCELLENT

DISCIPLINARY ACTION; N/A

SPECIAL NOTES; EXTREMELY POWERFUL SUCCUBUS, NIGHTWALKER LEVEL. EXPERT CLOSE QUARTER COMBAT, CAN FLY AT VERY FAST SPEEDS. LONG TALON TYPE NAILS THAT CAN CUT THROUGH STEEL. POWERFUL MIND CONTROL ABILITIES. WAS CAUGHT ON FILM DURING THE BATTLE OF ALUCARD AS WELL AS ON SECURITY CAMERA'S AT SEVERAL FAIRY TAIL HEADQUARTERS WITH TSUKUNE AONO AND MOKA AKASHIYA. BELIEVED TO BE FRIENDLY AND BENEFICIAL. EXTREMELY DANGEROUS AND PROTECTIVE OF TSUKUNE AONO, DO NOT PROVOKE!

RELATIVES;

FATHER; TAKI HAGIMONEI - DECEASED

SPECIES; HUMAN

PLACE OF EMPLOYMENT; N/A

ANNUAL SALARY; N/A

KNOWN DRUNK WITH A RECORD OF VIOLENT ASSAULT

MOTHER; KORONO, AGEHA

SPECIES; SUCCUBUS

PLACE OF EMPLOYMENT; OWNER OF LIKE A GODDESS ESCORT SERVICES, DOLLS INTERNATIONAL GENTLEMAN'S CLUB, SUCCUBI ENTERTAINMENT.

ANNUAL SALARY; 9,750,200,000 YEN

NAME; SHIRAYUKI, MIZORE

DATE OF BIRTH; 07 DECEMBER 1997

PLACE OF BIRTH; YUKINKO VILLAGE, NORTHERN YOKIA REALM

SPECIES; YUKI ONNA

CRIMINAL RECORD; N/A

ARRESTS; N/A

TICKETS; N/A

WARRANTS; N/A

EDUCATIONAL RECORD;

HOMESCHOOLED THROUGH JUNIOR HIGH

OVERALL SCORE; 4.5

ATTENDANCE; EXCELLENT

ATHLETICS; EXCELLENT

DISCIPLINARY ACTION; N/A

YOKAI PRIVATE ACADEMY

OVERALL SCORE;

1st YEAR; 4.5

2nd YEAR; 4.5

3rd YEAR; 5.0 (CURRENT AS OF THIS QUARTER)

ATTENDANCE; AVERAGE

ATHLETICS; EXCELLENT

DISCIPLINARY ACTION; N/A

SPECIAL NOTES; EXTREMELY POWERFUL ICE MANIPULATION, CLOSE QUARTER COMBAT EXPERT, STEALTH EXPERT. WAS CAUGHT ON FILM DURING THE BATTLE OF ALUCARD AS WELL AS ON SECURITY CAMERA'S AT SEVERAL FAIRY TAIL HEADQUARTERS WITH TSUKUNE AONO AND MOKA AKASHIYA. BELIEVED TO BE FRIENDLY AND BENEFICIAL. EXTREMELY DANGEROUS AND PROTECTIVE OF TSUKUNE AONO, DO NOT PROVOKE!

RELATIVES;

FATHER; SHIRAYUKI, HISOKA

PLACE OF EMPLOYMENT; YUKIKO VILLAGE MINES

ANNUAL SALARY; 1,800,000 YEN

MOTHER; SHIRAYUKI, TSURARA

PLACE OF EMPLOYMENT; YUKIKO VILLAGE INN, OWNER OF YUKIKO SKIING RESORT, SHAREHOLDER IN SEVERAL SKI RESORTS THROUGHOUT JAPAN, UNITED STATES, UNITED KINGDOM.

ANNUAL SALARY; 10,980,700 YEN

NAME; SENDO, YUKARI

DATE OF BIRTH; 03 MARCH 2002

PLACE OF BIRTH; BRACKELWHYTE VILLAGE, EASTERN YOKAI REALM

SPECIES; WITCH

CRIMINAL RECORD;

ARRESTS; N/A

TICKETS; N/A

WARRANT'S; N/A

EDUCATIONAL RECORD;

HOME SCHOOLED THROUGH JUNIOR HIGH

AVERAGE SCORE; 5.0+

ATTENDANCE; PERFECT

ATHLETICS; ABOVE AVERAGE

DISCIPLINARY ACTION; N/A

YOKAI PRIVATE ACADEMY

AVERAGE SCORE;

1st YEAR; 5.0+

2nd YEAR; 5.0+

3rd YEAR; 5.0+ (CURRENT AS OF THIS QUARTER)

ATTENDANCE; EXCELLENT

ATHLETICS; ABOVE AVERAGE

DISCIPLINARY ACTION; SENT TO DETENTION DURING FIRST QUARTER OF HER FIRST YEAR DUE TO PRANKS. (HAS BECOME A MODEL STUDENT SINCE THEN)

SPECIAL NOTES; HAS AN IQ THAT WOULD MAKE ALBERT EINSTEIN LOOK LIKE A DUNCE. POWERFUL MAGIC USER, MASTER ARTIFICER. WAS CAUGHT ON FILM DURING THE BATTLE OF ALUCARD AS WELL AS ON SECURITY CAMERA'S AT SEVERAL FAIRY TAIL HEADQUARTERS WITH TSUKUNE AONO AND MOKA AKASHIYA. BELIEVED TO BE FRIENDLY AND BENEFICIAL. EXTREMELY DANGEROUS AND PROTECTIVE OF TSUKUNE AONO, DO NOT PROVOKE!

PARENTS;

FATHER; SENDO, TAMANORI

PLACE OF EMPLOYMENT; OWNER OF SENDO REMODEL AND REPAIRS. COVEN BOARD OF DIRECTORS TOWN OF BRACKELWHYTE FALLS. EASTERN YOKAI REALM

ANNUAL SALARY; 2,000,000 YEN

MOTHER; SENDO, FUJIKO

PLACE OF EMPLOYMENT; CO-OWNER OF SENDO REMODEL AND REPAIRS. COVEN BOARD OF DIRECTORS TOWN OF BRACKELWHTE FALLS. EASTERN YOKAI REALM, BRACKELWHYTE FALLS ADVANCED MAGICAL STUDIES INSTRUCTOR.

ANNUAL SALARY; 4,000,000 YEN

Just a few pictures of them with Aono Tsukune in human and monster forms. One of them looked no older than his niece, probably 13 at the most. The oldest one was probably around 20 and the rest looked to be the same age as Aono Tsukune. Which would place them at 17-18 years of age.

"Looks like in going to have my work cut out for me. As long as they don't notice me things should go smoothly, but if they spot me…. This assignment could be the death of me. A very painful and brutal death of me...Oh God… what have I gotten myself into?" Inspector Ikki Tushanari said under his breath.

\/^^^^\/

Kokoa got up out of bed and changed into some clothing fit for training in the dojo. Ruby had said she would go down and repair it after dinner last night as well as have Yukari help with repairing the enchantments. So she was looking forward to getting a workout after breakfast. As she walked into the dinning room she saw Kyoko was already eating so she walked up and sat next to her after placing her order with Jitsuko the head server.

"So how are you doing Kyoko? Kokoa asked looking at her sympathetically.

"I'm adjusting ok. But I think its going to take awhile before I'm used to it. I accidentally broke my door handle this morning by squeezing it to hard and then ripped the door off the hinges when I jerked my hand back." Kyoko said sorrowfully.

At this Kokoa started to chuckle a bit before she looked Kyoko in the eye.

"Don't worry about the door, soon you'll be getting a rosary to help you look human again as well as seal off most of your new strength. But for now I would just suggest you don't hug or shake hands with anyone who's not a vampire until you wake up all the way first." Kokoa chuckled

"Oh...ok. I can do that." Kyoko said nervously.

"So I hear you watched my big sister's match against my father yesterday." Kokoa said with a touch of envy.

"Um..yeah. That was pretty intense." Kyoko said with a bit of awe in her voice as she replayed it in her mind.

"You should have seen the sparing match between Tsukune and my Father a week ago. Now that one was intense! It was so intense that most of us that witnessed it stopped watching after just a few minutes. They were afraid of having nightmares for the next few years. To be honest I've had a few nightmares after watching it. Yesterday Moka just let father wear himself out for the most part before giving him the smack down. With Tsukune and my fathers match they were going all out to bring each other within an inch of being killed before Ruby would use her magic to heal whoever lost the match. Tsukune won that match and scared the shit out of us. It took both Ruby and Yukari to pull my father from deaths door. But that's the kind of training Tsukune's been getting from my father to prepare him for his role as the new Headmaster of Yokai Academy as well as Mikogami's hand picked replacement as a Dark Lord for his domain." Kokoa said with a mixture of pride and fear in her voice.

"Wow… do you think I'll ever have to fight like that?" Kyoko asked nervously.

"Hmmm...probably not at the same level because of who you are but I wouldn't count on not being challenged or attacked. And being that you're one of us now I can't let you go out unprepared so I guess I'll have to train you so you don't bring dishonor upon yourself or upon vampires as a race." Kokoa said proudly while crossing her arms over her chest with her head raised high.

"Oh… so um… then you're going to teach me how to fight?" Kyoko asked half nervously and half excitedly.

"Yep! Family Pride is on the line so you're going to get a crash course in fighting." Kokoa chuckled with a wicked grin while cracking her knuckles. Kyoko was starting to wonder what she had gotten herself into as she looked at the fiery redheaded vampire.

"Um.. Kokoa. No using your bat or any of the weapons in the dojo until she's got a good grip on hand to hand first!" Moka said as she entered the dinning room with Tsukune after overhearing Kokoa talking to Kyoko.

"Humpf…." Kokoa growled before saying "Fine… come on Kyoko, training starts now."

They both got up and started making their way out of the dinning room. Kyoko looking at Tsukune with wide nervous eyes only to have Tsukune look at her and give her a reassuring nod that she'll be ok.

\/^^^^\/

Haiji Miyamoto walked through the courtyard and approached the front door of Shuzen Castle. Most of the guards either knew him or knew of him as he was Kokoa's boyfriend even though neither Haiji or Kokoa knew what being boyfriend and girlfriend really meant. To them a date was trying to wipe the floor with each other in a dojo. They had both fallen hopelessly in love with sparing each other and figured that meant they were in love with each other. But today Haiji was hoping to take Kokoa out to dinner after sparing with her. One of his friends in the martial art club on which he was captain had asked him what they did when they went out on a date and then laughed at him when he said they just went to the dojo to spare. After beating down his friend for laughing at him, his friend told him that going on a date meant taking them out to dinner or going shopping, dancing or even seeing a movie together. Or just going for a walk while holding hands or a picnic in the park, not sparing in a dojo all the time. This of course confused Haiji a bit so he went to the library and asked the librarian where the books on proper dating could be found. She led him over to the magazine section and handed him a magazine to read. She could tell that most of the books would probably overwhelm him so she handed him a woman's magazine and pointed out a few articles for him to read.

While he had read them his cheeks flushed several times and he became a little insecure about his relationship to Kokoa. So he mustered up his bravado and decided he would spar with her and then ask her if she would like to go out to dinner with him or something… So now he was here, standing at the front door sweat dropping a bit before he rang the door bell. The head housekeeper Fujiko answered the door with a pleasant smile.

"Good morning sir, how may I help you?" Fujiko asked politely

"Oh..um.. I'm here to see Kokoa chan. Is she by chance here today?" Haiji asked somewhat timidly with a bow while silently cursing himself for being so nervous.

"Ah yes she just went down in the dojo just a few minutes ago. Please follow me." Fujiko said before stepping aside to let him in before escorting him to the dojo.

\/^^^^\/

Well there chapter 22. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will go into Kyoko's training. Possible romance for Kokoa or all hell breaking loose. Maybe a combination of the two. Please leave a comment on your thoughts on my story so far. And don't worry heavier action scenes will be coming soon. Just laying some foundations for added plot right now lol. Thanks again for reading you guys. Well now to go and read some of yours before I start the next chapter haha.


	23. Sniper

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. This is just a fan fiction of one of the various ways my heart continued the story after the manga ended. I make no money from this in any way. This is just for fun and to increase my writing and story telling skills. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am in writing it. I would also like to thank you all for the positive reviews I've been getting as well as the favorites and follows on this story. THANK YOU!

\/^^^^\/

/\^^/\

 **Ending of previous chapter;**

"Good morning sir, how may I help you?" Fujiko asked politely

"Oh..um.. I'm here to see Kokoa chan. Is she by chance here today?" Haiji asked somewhat timidly with a bow while silently cursing himself for being so nervous.

"Ah yes she just went down in the dojo just a few minutes ago. Please follow me." Fujiko said before stepping aside to let him in before escorting him to the dojo.

\/^^^^\/

 **Chapter** **23**

 **Sniper**

/\^^/\

Inside the dojo Kokoa looked at Kyoko as Kyoko got into a defensive position. It wasn't a great defensive position but it wasn't a bad one either. Looking at it brought a smile to Kokoa's face as she realized that instead of one of her sisters training Kyoko how to fight. It would be her giving the lessons on hand to hand combat. The part that really made her smile was that none of her sisters had said anything against her teaching Kyoko other than Moka saying no weapons until Kyoko had a good grip on hand to hand combat. Although she wasn't sure on where she should start and her pride didn't want to let her go to ask her sisters for advice on how to teach. So she just stood there for a bit contemplating on what to do first. Then she remembered that her sisters always made her attack them so they could assess her skills and what areas she needed to improve. Granted Kokoa took long enough to actually pay attention to what they were trying to teach her. For the longest time all she did was try to defeat them to show that she was strong and never meditated on why she kept losing. Ignoring her sisters that were trying to teach her new moves that she would have benefited from. It wasn't until she started going out with Haiji and joining in with the Martial Arts club training and workouts that she started to open her eyes to what her sisters were trying to teach her for years. Now her sisters were seeing her skills refining enough that none of them said anything against her teaching the basics to Kyoko and that boosted her pride.

"Kyoko, I want you to attack me with everything you got. So I can assess your skills." Kokoa said as she shifted her body into a defensive position.

"Um...Ok." Kyoko said before launching her attack.

Kyoko threw several punches at Kokoa at speeds Kokoa was halfway surprised Kyoko was capable of but managed to block and deflect with minimal effort. Then Kyoko tried to tackle Kokoa to the ground but instead found herself being thrown a few yards across the room landing face first onto the floor. She quickly got back to her feet and tried a jumping side kick followed by several snap kicks and punches. Finally managing to land one after several minutes of throwing everything she had at her. The right hook connected with Kokoa's face with enough force to send her flying a few yards back.

"Good hit, but if this was a real fight I would have mopped the floor with you even if I was a class A yokai. As long as my overall skills were decent. I can see you've had some training a while back but not very much. In some ways you're like I used to be before I opened my eyes to my own foolishness. You attack but leave yourself far to open while you do so. Relying to much on your overall power and speed rather than skill." Kokoa said in her assessment.

"Yeah… I could tell that you were blocking most of everything I was throwing at you rather easily..." Kyoko said with a slight frown.

"True enough and I agree with Kokoa's assessment but I would also add that I see a lot of potential. Some of your moves were decent but sloppy. With a bit of refining they would become a lot more accurate and harder to block and or deflect." Haiji said as he walked into the dojo after watching most of the assessment attack.

"Haiji!" Kokoa said excitably as she jumped at him to give him a hug.

"Hey Kokoa. So hows her defensive skills?" Haiji asked as he returned the hug.

"Haven't gotten to that part yet. So what are you doing here?" Kokoa asked tilting her head to one side slightly with a big grin.

"Oh I came to spar with you and then see if maybe you wouldn't maybe want to go to dinner with me or something… you know like a r..r..real d..d..da..date." Haiji said nervously before changing the subject asking "So who's the girl your about to train?"

"Oh..um.. This is Tsukune's cousin Kyoko. And um.. sure we could maybe do that I guess… Hey while you're here would you like to maybe help me train her so she can defend herself better?" Kokoa asked

"Um...sure thing. Between the two of us well have her able to fight pretty good in no time." Haiji said grinning

Then they both looked at Kyoko before Haiji took a fighting stance.

"Now were going to assess your defensive skills. My boyfriends going to attack you while you block, dodge and deflect his attacks. He'll increase the attacks until he breaks through and lands a hit. Ready, GO!" Kokoa said.

Haiji started throwning punches and kicks with barely any power or speed in them and slowly increased his assault as Kokoa watched carefully. Kyoko blocked, dodged and deflected the blows that were becoming more powerful and faster my the second. After about 2 minutes Haiji landed a strong sidekick into her gut that sent her flying about 15 yards before she tumbled for a few more. She got up holding her stomach with one hand and rubbing her butt with her other hand after having landed on it so hard.

"Well your defense is just slightly better than your offense. But now we know where to start so we can refine what you already know as well as teach you some new moves that will have a bigger impact on controlling the flow and outcome of almost any fight you may get into." Kokoa said while Haiji nodded in agreement.

\/^^^^\/

Inspector Ikki Tushanari was driving home with a smile on his face. Today he was going to pick up his daughter and celebrate her 16th birthday. He had pulled some strings and got 2 tickets with backstage passes to see the Blazing Hearts world tour show. He quickly got himself ready and headed out after grabbing a quick breakfast and a large cup of coffee to go.

As he arrived to pick up his daughter he was greeted by his wife with a hug and kiss. She knew his job kept him away from home for long periods of time. Sending him all over Japan and sometimes even out of the country. But she also knew he was very loyal to her and their daughter. His wife was excited about tonight while his daughter was a bit annoyed. She was angry that she had to turn her friends down when they invited her to go to the show. Her boyfriend had tried to switch days so he could take her tomorrow night for the encore performance but it was already sold out. It took him almost 3 days to find someone who had 2 tickets for the 2nd day that wanted to trade for the first day. Most everyone they knew was either going on the first day or had tickets to go on both days. So she wasn't happy with her parents when they said she had to be with them on her birthday because her dad had planned to take them out somewhere that night. But she was glad that her boyfriend finally found someone to trade with. She dressed casually with her pro yokai rights t-shirt that said "I owe my life to a werewolf" with the image of a large werewolf on the front. On the back it said "Japan was saved by yokai!" with the picture of 2 yokai with wings on their backs fighting Alucard. Taken from the fight almost 15 months ago. She was surprised when neither of her parents made her change her clothes when she came out of her room saying she was ready to go. She had laid a back up on her bed but wanted to annoy them for making her miss out on seeing one of her favorite bands. They went out to the car and loaded up. Her mom and dad had grins on their faces as they pulled out and started heading toward Tokyo.

\/^^^^\/

Tsukune and Moka had just finished packing an overnight bag and were heading down towards the limo. Even though things were being crazy and there was a massive manhunt going on for Kiria Yoshi. They weren't going to cancel their date to see Blazing Hearts live in concert at the Tokyo Dome. And then spend a night in a luxurious suite at the Hotel Chinzanso. Both of them were smiling brightly as they got into the limo. It would be their first relaxing thing they've done together since the 2 week break began a week ago. Both of them were determined to enjoy it and silently prayed that nothing would go wrong while they were out.

As the limo took off and headed towards the portal that would take them to Tokyo, Moka wrapped her arms around her Tsukune. Pulled him closer to her and proceeded to kiss him passionately. Pouring all her love for him into her kiss knowing fully well that he was doing the same. No words were spoken as they kissed each other and cuddled together while the car sped down the road. As they entered Tokyo and approached the dome where the concert was being held Tsukune squeezed Moka's hand gently and smiled.

"I presume we have good seats right?" Moka asked excitedly.

"Front row in the center my love." Tsukune said as Moka got even more excited.

He didn't tell her they were VIP seats with backstage passes yet. He wanted to see her reaction when they bypassed the line and went directly backstage to meet and hang out with the band in person for almost an hour before the show was to start. As the limo stopped in front of the entrance, Moka saw the long lines already formed and slowly entering the dome. She got a little bit nervous as she looked at all of the humans waiting in line. Tsukune picked up on her emotions and gave her a quick reassuring kiss before stepping out and holding out his hand for her.

"Thank you Tsukune." Moka said as she took his hand and climbed out of the limo.

"You're welcome beautiful." Tsukune said causing Moka to blush at his compliment.

She was wearing an elegant looking dark red mini dress with matching pumps. Her matching purse was slung over her shoulder and her arm was wrapped in her lovers arm as he led the way towards the entrance. He was wearing a dark red dress shirt with black dress slacks and black dress shoes. He wore his chain around his wrist with his rosary attached to it. Hiding his vampiric appearance and aura. Moka had her new one on as well. Only now instead of pink hair and a new personality, her hair was a rich brown while her eyes were emerald green. Other than that she was the same Moka. As they got closer Moka noticed Tsukune wasn't heading toward the end of the line.

"Um Tsukune… the line to get in is over there love." Moka said a bit confused at where Tsukune was leading her.

"That's the line for the general public, were heading over to the V.I.P. entrance."Tsukune said with a devilish grin.

"Oh… um whats V.I.P. mean?" Moka asked curiously.

"Very important person." Tsukune said as they got in the very short line that was about to start letting people in.

Directly in front of them was a girl about a year younger in a t-shirt that said "Japan was saved by yokai, support yokai rights!" with a picture of both Tsukune and Moka fighting Alucard. She was hugging her father and excitably saying this is the best birthday surprise ever. Then the mans phone started to ring, he answered it and turned 3 shades whiter before he smiled timidly and turned around seeing Tsukune and Moka standing directly behind him.

\/^^^^\/

Chief Inspector Tushanari was at the Tokyo Dome with his wife and daughter. It was his daughters 16th birthday today and he surprised her by taking her to see one of her favorite new power metal bands. He had pulled some strings at work and somehow managed to get 3 VIP tickets with backstage passes. His daughter had been irate with him until he pulled into the parking garage next to the Dome where the concert was being held. Then he held up the tickets and said happy birthday to her and the moment she saw the letters VIP on the tickets she went ballistic with joy. Jumping up and down and hugging him. His wife of course pulled out her camera and took a few pictures of their daughter jumping all over him with an excited face much to his chagrin. They made it to the VIP entrance and were waiting for the door to open and start letting those with VIP tickets in when his phone rang. 'Dammit not now' he thought.

"Chief Inspector Tushanari. This had better be damn important." He said with a slight growl.

"Well I see you're at the Dome's VIP entrance with your family Chief. But you did want us to call if we spotted Aono Tsukune right?" The imperial minister of paranormal affairs said with a chuckle.

"Fuck...Dammit… I'll be right there..." Ikki growled quietly and sadly.

"Oh no need to go anywhere inspector. Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya are standing directly behind you.. hahaha" The minister chuckled as he tried to imagine what was going through his head after he said that.

Ikki felt his heart practically stop as he hung up the phone and put on a timidly fake smile and turned around slowly. Their they were, standing not half a meter from him. Their arms interlocked and the boy looked at him with his head starting to tilt to the side slightly. While the girl just turned her head to look at her fiance with a smile.

\/^^^^\/

Both Moka and Tsukune had heard the whole conversation the man in front of them had on his phone. Moka became slightly nervous but Tsukune squeezed her hand and let her know everything would be fine through their bond.

"Good evening Chief." Tsukune said with a bright disarming smile

"Good evening Aono-san, Akashiya-san" Ikki said very nervously

"No need to be so afraid. Were here for the same reason you are." Moka said with a smirk.

"Hey daddy, who are your friends?" his daughter asked while looking at the couple standing behind them talking with her father.

"Were just part of one of his assignments from work." Tsukune said with a smirk as he watched the inspector turn even paler than he already was.

"Tsukune, what are you doing?" Moka asked as she saw not only the inspector turn a shade paler but also his wife.

"Just trying to figure out why he's looking for us by name my love." Tsukune said calmly.

"Um...daddy?" The girl said now a bit scared as well.

"I like your shirt. The Werewolf didn't do anything perverted did he?" Moka asked changing the subject to calm the tension.

"Wha…. No of course not! Why would you ask such a…. Oh my God. Are you two?" The girls asked with wide eyes as something clicked in her head.

"Hahaha...Yep." Moka said before leaning in to whisper in the girls ear "Were yokai"

"A..a..are y..yo..you g..g..g..good yo..yo..yok..yokai?" the girl stuttered nervously.

"Yokai?" her mother half asked and half said in almost unbelief as her eyes became wide as saucers.

"Yes, were yokai, and yes were friendly unless severely provoked." Tsukune said with a friendly smile before looking back at the inspector and cocking one of his eyebrows.

"Well...um. I'm Chief Inspector Tushanari. I work for the Imperial Minister of Paranormal Investigations and National Security out of the Emperor's Palace. After running every image we could find on the Alucard event facial recognition programs place the two of you as the ones who were doing the main amount of fighting against the monstrosity known as Alucard. As well as being seen at several other locations that were owned by the terrorist group known as Fairy Tail. I would also like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for the way you two handled the hostage crisis at my daughters school... I've been assigned to try and locate you and observe only to try and learn more about you and your friends." Ikki said honestly. Hoping that a truthful explanation would be the best route to take as well as perhaps make his job easier.

"That was you guys?" His daughter asked excitably with wide eyes.

"Um..." Tsukune smiled sheepishly, while he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Yes um… I'm sorry but I don't know your name. I'm Moka Akashiya and this is my mate Tsukune Aono." Moka said with a gentle smile.

"Oh. I'm Akari Tushanari and this is my mother Kiyoko Tushanari and you already know my father. My mother and I started a group in our community for yokai rights." Akari said just before the door opened and a large man started checking tickets.

Tsukune and Moka both noticed the bouncer who was checking tickets at the door.

\/^^^^\/

Brian Twobear was a Sasquatch that was in charge of Blazing Hearts security team. The person that was supposed to be at the door checking tickets and directing the VIP's toward Blazing Hearts dressing room had suddenly become ill. So he took over. Besides this gave him a much better idea of who was backstage. A nervous man with his equally nervous wife and a very excited daughter were the first to hand him their tickets. He tore the stubs and placed them in three clear pouches that were attached to a lanyard so they could wear their backstage pass around their necks so security could quickly see that they were permitted in the area. Then two more tickets were passed to him and as he was handing the couple their backstage passes he noticed who they were and bowed deeply.

"Lord Aono" Brian bowed as he held their passes out to them.

A few others on the security team knelt on their knee, bowing while holding their hand over their chest. This of course did not go unnoticed by the Tushanari's, to them it looked as if the security team had just received a surprise visit by Royalty, the way they knelt instantly as Moka and Tsukune entered the area.

"Um.. carry on." Tsukune said with a slight bow before he nervously looked over towards the Tushanari's. 'Great, now their going to want to know what all that was about.' he thought as his hand rose to scratch the back of his head.

\/^^^^\/

"So you actually know Tsukune Aono the heir to the Vampire throne?" a young girl asked the photographer while she was putting the finishing touches to Ari Takasaki the lead singer of Blazing Hearts makeup.

"Yep. We were all in the same newspaper club together. I still see him from time to time." Gin said hoping to make some points with the cute girl or the bands singer in front of him.

Then the door opened and in walked the Tushanari's followed by Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashya. Gin face palmed while the girl doing the makeup freaked out and fainted.

"Hey Gin, got the photo gig huh?" Tsukune greeted his friend while Moka froze seeing one of her idols sitting not 3 meters away from where she was standing.

"Hey Tsukune, we were um.. just talking about you guys." Gin said nervously.

"Wait this is Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya?" Ari Takasaki said with wide eyes.

"Yep, that's them." Gin said proudly while Tsukune face palmed himself and shook his head.

The Tushanari's were looking around bewildered, trying to keep up with what was going on. It was obvious that the photographer knew Tsukune and Moka on a fairly close level. The makeup girl had passed out almost immediately upon seeing the couple walk into the room and the bands singer had at least heard about them. Almost every one who worked backstage had bowed and treated Tsukune and Moka like royalty. While the couple themselves looked like they wished nobody had a clue as to who they were.

"Gin, whats the rule around humans?" Tsukune asked with just a tinge of bite in his voice.

"Relax bro. she's like one of your biggest fans." Gin said trying to somewhat change the subject.

"You're r..re..really y..y..you." Moka squeaked as her eyes were locked on the singer.

"Did she just squeak?" Gin half chuckled as he asked.

"You of course know she'll kick you into the upper stratosphere if you breathe a word about it right." Tsukune asked Gin with a smirk as he imagined him flying through the air from one of Moka's powerful kicks.

"Not a word." Gin sweat bombed nervously.

Ari Takasaki had gotten up and walked over to them and gave Moka a hug causing Moka to squeak again as her whole body started to tremble slightly and her legs started to give out. Tsukune caught her as she blushed a deep crimson and looked at Tsukune who was just smiling at her.

"That's...Ari Ta..Takasaki..an..and..sh..she ju..ju..jus..just hugged me." Moka stuttered before she passed out for a few minutes. Causing Tsukune to chuckle as he glanced around for somewhere to lay her down.

"Mind if I lay her down next to you Akari?" Tsukune asked as he approached the couch Akari was sitting on while her parents had started moving to the love seat.

"Um..n..n..no um n..n..no at a..all." Akari managed to stutter out still in awe of being next to real live yokai hero's.

As he started to lay her down Akari offered her lap for Moka's head. He offered a quick thank you to the girl before he stood back up and looked toward the singer.

"So I take it that you know pretty much every one who works backstage is yokai?" Tsukune said as a statement more than asked.

"Yes, I met them through Sophia here (as she pointed to the girl on the floor) when my father and I became lost while hiking in the Colorado Mountains near the town of Aspen. She's a yuki-ona other wise known as a snow fairy or snow woman. Needless to say she recognized my father from some of her mothers old Hair Metal music collection and carried us to her village. There we met others of her kind as well as a tribe of Sasquatch that lived next to them. They were very kind to us and helped me heal from a few serious injuries I received when I fell down a cliff when the ground gave way under me. So when I started receiving death threats from a stalker, I offered the Sasquatch tribe a job. 18 of them took the job and Sophia asked if she could do my makeup and come along. They've been in my employ ever since, going on 4 years now." Ari said as Sophia started to come back around.

"Wow, you know that would make a great article for my school newspaper." Tsukune said cheerfully.

"So your still in school?" Sophia asked in awe.

"Yep, were both starting our senior year at Yokai Academy." Tsukune said

"So is it true that one of your friends is a Yoki-Onna like me? Sophia asked nervously

"Yep. Her name's Mizore Shirayuki and she's one of my best friends." Tsukune said with a warm smile.

"Wow, does that mean she'll be part of your inner circle when you take the throne?" Sophia asked somewhat excited.

"I hope so but that will be up to her. She has a boyfriend now and I'm sure she'll want to start a family soon. But even then the door will always be open for her." Tsukune said

As this was going on Ari and her band mates was visiting the Tushanari's and talking a bit with Akari in particular.

"So are you enjoying your birthday so far?" Ari asked Akari.

"Are you kidding me. I get to meet everyone in my favorite band plus several yokai at the same time. This is the best birthday ever!" Akari said.

"So would you like your picture taken with every one?" Gin said with a wink

"Really? Hell yeah!" Akari almost shouted in her excitement as Moka started to stir on her lap.

"Well as soon as Moka gets up we'll all get together over there and I'll set the camera on a timer so everyone here will be in the photo." Gin said smiling.

"And just why do you think anyone would want you in the picture Gin?" Moka said a bit annoyed.

"Well I'm pretty sure she would, being that I'm the werewolf that saved her 15 months ago." Gin said with a smug grin.

"Wait… that was you?" Moka asked before spinning her head to the girl "Did he touch you in anyway that he shouldn't have when he rescued you?"

"No, of course not. He just scoped me up bridal style and ran me to safety." Akari said a bit annoyed that her hero was getting picked on.

"Sorry, I don't mean any disrespect to you but Gin was one of the worst perverts in the school. Always sneaking into the girls locker room to take pictures of the girls as they got undressed. I can't tell you how many times I kicked him either through a wall, off a roof or across the campus. The only reason he's still alive is cause when the chips are down he's always there to give a hand." Moka said with a sigh.

"Oh… well I guess that would explain why you asked that." Akari said looking at Gin with a cocked eyebrow.

As the group huddled for the group picture Gin suggested that all the yokai be in their true forms. Adding that Moka and Tsukune should get their wings out to match Akari's t-shirt. So they removed their rosaries and activated their creation power to make their wings and armor. Sophia iced over and one of the body guards Sasquatched out while Gin morphed into his werewolf form before lightly touching the button on his camera starting the timer before jumping behind Akari and picking her up bridal style for the picture. While Ari Takasaki wrapped her arms around Moka and Tsukune and Sophia knelt down in front of them with the rest of the band, leaving Akari's parents standing next to the werewolf holding their daughter. *FLASH*FLASH*FLASH*FLASH*FLASH* the camera took several pictures rapidly before Gin went over to look at the shots it took before producing a notebook to get addresses as to where to send the prints. Moka looked at the pictures before she told Gin to send her every ones bill for the deluxe packages. Telling the Tushanari's to consider it her birthday gift to their daughter when they tried to protest.

Then they all left to go grab their seats. The show would be starting soon and then they would all meet backstage again afterword.

\/^^^^\/

Up in the rafters a shadowy figure assembled his rifle, mounting a scope before adjusting the sights as he aimed the barrel towards the stage. He had hidden parts of the rifle in the dome over the course of 4 weeks. During that time he had found the perfect hiding spot for his attack. He had actually found a cubbyhole, that gave him a clear view of the stage but left him well hidden within the shadows. 'If only she would have agreed to be mine and mine alone, she should only be singing for me and not these mindless, unworthy insects. They don't deserve to hear her angelic voice, they don't deserve her love and affection. I alone deserve it but she rejected me! So… now I have no choice but to punish her. If she won't be mine and mine alone then she won't be around anymore, rubbing in her rejection of me. The deranged shadowy figure raged in his head as he started loading the rifle before taking aim.

\/^^^^\/

Tsukune and Moka were enjoying the concert before they felt a wave of killing intent coming from somewhere behind them.

"Do you feel that?" Moka asked Tsukune as they both started looking around.

"Yeah, I'm trying to pinpoint the exact location now. We really don't need this crap with the peace talks being as fragile as they are." Tsukune said as they spread their senses out, searching for the origin of the killing intent they felt.

"Oh my God!" Tsukune shouted before yanking off his rosary while leaping onto the stage.

Moka yanked hers off and leaped towards the sniper as he shot his rifle. The bullet raced toward the stage as Tsukune landed in front of Ari Takasaki in his full vampiric form as the bullet slammed into his back causing him to yell out in pain as he fell to the stage.

The sniper started to pull the bolt action back to expend the casing and load in a new round. Cursing up a storm at Tsukune getting in the way. He was so distracted that he failed to see Moka approaching until it was too late and the rifle was violently ripped from his hands.

"Whaaa?" the sniper yelped as the rifle was yanked from him and he saw ruby red eyes glaring at him angrily.

"Got you!" Moka growled as she grabbed him before she turned around towards the stage. Her heart sank instantly at the sight before her. "TSUKUNE!"

She leaped towards the stage with the rifle in one hand and the sniper in the other. Throwing him down to security before she landed on the stage and rushed over to Tsukune who was lying in a pool of blood.

\/^^^^\/

/\^^/\

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry about the cliffhanger. (Not really hahaha)

Things are going to start picking up soon so don't worry. Leave a comment on your thoughts and I'll be back with the next chapter soon.


	24. Enchanted Bullets

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. This is my original fan fiction story based on the manga series created by **Akihisa Ikeda.** Its where the story continues on in my heart from where **Akihisa Ikeda** chose to end his story of **Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya.** I make no money from this in any way. This is just for fun and to increase my writing and story telling skills. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am in writing it. I would also like to thank you all for the positive reviews I've been getting as well as the favorites and follows on this story. THANK YOU!

 **Ending of previous chapter;**

Tsukune landed in front of Ari Takasaki in his full vampiric form as the bullet slammed into his back causing him to yell out in pain as he fell to the stage.

The sniper started to pull the bolt action back to expend the casing and load in a new round. Cursing up a storm at Tsukune getting in the way. He was so distracted that he failed to see Moka approaching until it was too late and the rifle was violently ripped from his hands.

"Whaaa?" the sniper yelped as the rifle was yanked from him and he saw ruby red eyes glaring at him angrily.

"Got you!" Moka growled as she grabbed him before she turned around towards the stage. Her heart sank instantly at the sight before her. "TSUKUNE!"

She leaped towards the stage with the rifle in one hand and the sniper in the other. Throwing him down to security before she landed on the stage and rushed over to Tsukune who was lying in a pool of blood.

 **\/^^^^\/**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Enchanted Bullets**

 **/\^^/\**

Scarlet was enjoying the company of the others in the game room of Shuzen Castle. Watching Kahlua doing an assassin quest to kill the famous chef on a video game called Skyrim. Gabe and Kurumu were playing some billiards. Yukio and Mizore were cuddled watching the game. Kyoko was talking with Aqua who was enjoying a glass of brandy while telling her about one of her adventures she's had. Kokoa was actually out on a real date for the first time with her boyfriend Haiji and Issa was using the rest of the Aono's to somewhat spy on Kokoa's date by taking the Aono's out for dinner at Vlad's Impaled Delicacy's. Everything was peaceful and going well. Scarlet looked around and smiled as Ruby walked into the room with some snacks. Her master was on a date in the human world with his mate and wouldn't be back until tomorrow evening. This of course left both Scarlet and Ruby a bit nervous but also very happy for their master. It was just after Ruby came over and sat next to her that a cold chill followed by a feeling of her master in pain shot through her. She could feel her masters life force starting to dim.

" **MASTER"** Scarlet screamed as she instinctively opened a portal to where her master was.

Scarlet and Ruby quickly ran for the portal which opened right next to the billiard table. Seeing the look of fright on Scarlet's face Gabe and Kurumu jumped into it.

"Quickly before it closes" Aqua yelled

As she grabbed Kyoko and started running for the portal only for it to close just before they got there.

\/^^^^\/

At the stadium people were starting to panic, they just watched someone leap onto the stage sprouting wings out of his back while another flew over their heads and grabbed someone out of the top parts of the wall around the dome. They watched the one who jumped on the stage in front of the singer of the band fall onto the stage with a loud cry of pain. Then saw the other one toss a gun and the shooter down to where the security team was, while screaming the name Tsukune loud enough to be heard throughout the stadium. Security was going crazy around the stage and some of them were now looking like something out of a horror movie. Then a tear in the fabric of reality started to appear above the stage and an Angel glowing very brightly flew out along with a well endowed woman with what looked like demonic wings, a tail and 2 horns on her head. A woman dressed in a gothic outfit carrying a wand that was glowing brightly as well as a shadowy looking figure of a woman. All of them rushed over to the one who was laying on the stage. The scene before them had them frozen in fear, their minds wanting to believe this was all part of the act and yet deep inside they knew it wasn't.

\/^^^^\/

As they rushed towards Tsukune, they could see the ever growing pool of blood surrounding him. Ruby took a quick look around and realized where they were, the were on the stage in the Tokyo Dome where Tsukune was taking Moka to see one of her newest favorite bands. The audience of the packed Dome was rapidly filling the dome with the scent of fear. Ruby knew something needed to be done quickly before the crowd snapped out of the shock and become completely panic driven. Which would turn things from bad to worse in no time.

"Gabe, Kurumu, calm the crowds now!" Ruby ordered quickly before looking at the band members and said "Play something soothing."

The band started to play one of their long ballads while Gabe and Kurumu flew above the crowds, dancing in the air while projecting a calming peace. Scarlet knelt down and looked at Tsukune's wound which wasn't closing for some reason. Moka was frantic.

"Why isn't he healing? A bullet shouldn't be able to hurt him like this!" Moka sobbed in fear of losing him.

"We have to get the bullet out of him. I sense some kind of dark magic in the wound." Ruby said with a large amount of fear for her master

"Move back!" Scarlet said as she moved closer and her hand became a shadowy vapor.

\/^^^^\/

Gabe and Kurumu were flying in a dance above the crowd while the band played a beautiful ballad called Tears for the Fallen.

(A/N: I wrote these lyrics and I own them.)

 **Tears for the Fallen;**

With only the briefest of warnings

We exited our home in droves

Not knowing the reason for leaving

Till the images on the screen shocked us all

Standing among the masses

Seeing the horrifying scene

A beast the size of Godzilla

Trampling our homes and dreams

Tears were falling

A wailing sound

Prayers ascending

From hearts abound

Then from out of the legends of old

They came to stand and fight for us all

So we send our prayers up to heaven

Thankful for those who stood tall

As we shed our tears for those who fall…

As we shed our tears for those who fall…

Darkness came in a moment of time

Plunging the dark into all of mankind

Feelings twisting in fear of the new

World view shattered what we thought was true

Upon the world

Terror is seen

Out of a nightmare

Filling with screams

Then from out of the legends of old

They came to stand and fight for us all

So we send our prayers up to heaven

Thankful for those who stood tall

As we shed our tears for those who fall…

As we shed our tears for those who fall…

Then from out of the legends of old

They came to stand and fight for us all

So we send our prayers up to heaven

Thankful for those who stood tall

As we shed our tears for those who fall…

As we shed our tears for those who fall…

\/^^^^\/

The audience was caught up with the music and the aerial dance above them being performed by Gabe and Kurumu. Between Gabe's aura of peace and love mixed with Kurumu's power of illusion telling everyone that all was right in the world. The crowds calmed down and returned to enjoying the show. No one was paying attention to the small group on the stage that was huddled around the fallen winged boy anymore.

\/^^^^\/

Scarlet's hand had turned into a shadowy vapor that seemed to shimmer and yet didn't at the same time. She plunged her hand through Tsukune's back but without hurting him in the least. Her hand just phased into him like a ghost phases through a wall. The look of determined concentration mixed with fear and concern was upon her face. The sudden look of relief as her fingers found what she was searching for within Tsukune's body. Wrapping her fingers around the bullet she tried to phase the bullet and pull it out but the bullet wouldn't phase.

"Dammit!" Scarlet hissed as she growled from her frustration

"What's wrong?" Both Moka and Ruby asked in unison

"The bullet won't phase… I'm going to have to cut him to get it out." Scarlet hissed as she extended one of her razor sharp talons.

\/^^^^\/

Tsukune found himself rising from his body as he looked upon his, he felt a twinge of sadness for them but somehow knew everything would be alright. He saw a silver cord that was attached to him and his body that was becoming thinner and thinner as the moments passed. But none of that seemed to matter to him as he found himself ascending into a light that seemed to bathe him. Time no longer had any meaning to him as he soon found himself in a place filled with beauty beyond anything his mind could have possibly perceived to be real. The blades of grass were the purest green he had ever seen. The air was clean and had the sweetest aroma of life. There was no way to describe it with the limited words of mortals that would do it any justice. As he looked around he saw a man he recognized from Nomen Tuum. The man who descended from the heavens with a legion of Angels and spoke with a voice filled with power beyond measure. Yet he felt no fear, no doubt in his heart. He knew the man before him felt only love for him. A love so complete it cast out all fear before it could even begin to take root.

"Where am I?" Tsukune asked as he was still looking around in awe.

"You're in my Paradise. The one Mikogami tried hard to replicate." The man chuckled warmly

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked even though his heart already knew

"You know who I am. I'm the Lord of all, The King of Kings, The son of God and yet I am God. I'm the creator of everything." The man said

"Why do you barely ever intervene, why do you allow such evil in the world?" Tsukune asked

"Because if I were to intervene all the time, free will would be destroyed completely. If I were to put a stop to all the evil in the world… There wouldn't be anyone left alive. You see since the fall of creation, evil exists in everyone. I've intervened just enough to let the world know I exist. As well as just enough to give them a direction in life that will help them overcome the evil side of their nature. I even took this form and allowed them to butcher it to pay the price of redemption for everyone who wishes for it. Since then I use people to show the way of peace and love. Sometimes I use them as my Champions, leaders flowing in power to protect those who want to live in peace and love. You are such a man Tsukune Aono… would you continue to be my Champion?" The man stated more than asked in a loving tone

"If you're asking if I will continue to defend my friends, family and all those who desire to live peacefully, co-existing together no matter what their race. Then my answer is yes Lord." Tsukune said proudly as the man simply smiled lovingly

"Then it's time for you to return." The man said before letting go of Tsukune's silver thread.

It was then that Tsukune realized the man had been holding his lifeline the entire time he was there. The moment he let go of it he felt the world rushing back into existence, as well as pain flooding into his mind from his back.

\/^^^^\/

Scarlet used her talon like claw to slice open Tsukune's back carefully as she materialized an oh so thin layer of her fingers around the bullet and began to pull it out. As she did this Tsukune let out a scream of intense pain as the bullet came loose and was removed from his body. Scarlet set the bullet down and then sliced her own wrist before placing her wrist in Tsukune's mouth. He began to drink instinctively, greedily gulping down the life giving blood as his wounds began to heal and close. Moka was crying tears of relief as she watched the wounds close. Ruby picked up the bullet and stormed off the stage to where they had taken the shooter. The look on her face said she was going to get some answers one way or another and she was hoping for the shooter to choose the more painful of the two.

As tsukune drank, breathing returned to normal as well as the strength of his aura, The one thing that caught Scarlet's eye before her wrist was licked clean and healed by Tsukune's tongue was a few blasts of hot smoke coming from Tsukune's nose when he exhaled but she wrote it off as something to ask about later as she watched Tsukune's eye's begin to flutter.

\/^^^^\/

Ruby marched up to the guard standing with Chief inspector Tushanari and took hold of the rifle and emptied it. Much to the inspectors chagrin.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Ikki Tushanari asked in a demanding way

"I'm inspecting these rounds! What does it look like." Ruby said in an annoyed sarcastic voice.

"Those rounds and that rifle are evidence young lady." Ikki said stepping closer to her in an intimidating manner

"Not anymore there not, at least for you their not. They are now evidence for Lord Aono's court in the yokai world." Ruby said with a touch of her power in her voice.

That was enough to take the fight out of Ikki Tushanari as he recognized that she was one of the ones he received a file on. Ruby Tojo a very powerful witch and not one to make angry. He almost pitied the shooter in the other room as she started heading for the door where he was located.

\/^^^^\/

Inside the room Hitro Amashiro was just coming to when the door opened and a woman wearing gothic clothing, a face filled with rage and holding a wand that was glowing intensely. Her eye's locked on him as her hands shook from the amount of effort she was using to keep her rage in check. He could see his rifle slung over her shoulder as she tossed one of the bullets towards him, making it float right in front of his face. He knew then he was in serious trouble cause that little act she was performing was enough to make her power readable and she was powerful enough to make most of the warlocks he had met at Fairy Tale cringe.

"Where did you get these?" Ruby asked harshly

He knew if he told her he was as good as dead. Those warlocks at Fairy Tail would hunt him down and kill him for sure. But if he didn't answer her she might just kill him anyway. He tried to think of a way to answer that would satisfy her but not get him killed later on.

"I bought them from a guy recruiting new members for some group called Fairy Tail" Hitro said

"Nice try. I'm so glad you decided to try to lie to me." Ruby said with a vicious looking smile full of malice.

The next thing Hitro knew was he felt like he was on fire from the inside out. The pain was excruciating as his lungs expended their air to force a scream from his vocal cords.

"Oh you're going to tell me everything I want to know little Kappa. You shot my master, Lord Aono tonight, the heir to the Vampire Throne. Your life is all but forfeit, all that remains is how long and how painfully you'll suffer." Ruby growled before waving her wand, pulling another scream from his lungs as a new sensation of pain tore through him.

\/^^^^\/

Inspector Tushanari had to fight every police instinct he had to keep from kicking the door down and rushing in there to stop Ruby from torturing the shooter. The screams coming from inside the other room would have him waking up in cold sweats for years to come. He was glad his wife and daughter stayed in their seats. It was going to be bad enough that they watched Tsukune get shot protecting the singer of the band. They didn't need to add the shooters screams to their nightmares.

As he was standing there waiting for Ruby to come back out he heard another sound coming from the audience. A loud roar of cheers flowed inside the stadium as the band prepared to play their hit Flying Saviors. How they were able to continue playing he had no idea but he was also grateful that due to that the crowd didn't panic. A massive panic with that many people would have surely caused some casualties. But something felt different as the band started to play so he walked over to see how things were going and if the Aono kid was doing ok or if he was even still there. As he came around to where he could look out towards the stage and audience, he saw a mock battle going on in the air above the stage. Tsukune and Moka along with two others, one looking like an Angel in golden battle armor and the other looking like a busty female demon with wings. All of them were play fighting a Dragon. The sight of it made Ikki Tushanari's knees feel very weak as he grabbed the door frame for support. The entire audience was loving the show and singing along with the band.

\/^^^^\/

Tsukune got up and the spilled blood vaporized off from him as well as the stage. The crowd noticed him get up and started to cheer as Ari came over to them.

"Oh thank God you're ok! You are ok right?" Ari asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine now." Tsukune said as he started to look around before asking "Whats you're next song?"

"Flying Saviors. Our closing number why?" Ari asked as Gabe and Kurumu landed next to them.

"Well… Since were here in our yokai forms anyway… I'm thinking we should fly around and have a mock battle in the air while you guys play that song. It'll help keep up the illusion that this was all staged." Tsukune said nervously

"Well who are we supposed to be mock battling?" Kurumu asked with a cocked eyebrow

"Scarlet! She is a Dragon after all. But no real hits, we don't want anyone hurt." Tsukune chuckled

"Yes Master" Scarlet said with a purr of excitement.

Then they all nodded as Scarlet disappeared for a moment into the shadows above the stage. Then they all looked at Ari and gave her a thumbs up.

"All right…. Hows everyone out there doing tonight?" Ari asked the crowd as everyone cheered.

"Tonight and tonight only we have a special treat for you all. You all know our song Winged Saviors is about the two winged yokai that saved us from the beast known as Alucard right?!" Ari asked as the crowd roared even louder

"Well tonight we have those two winged saviors right here on the stage and with the help of their friends they are going to put on an aerial show for us while we play!" Ari said as the crowd got even louder

"All right! This is our last song of the night… WINGED SAVIORS!" Ari shouted into the microphone as the band started to play and a Dragon appeared above them out of nowhere.

Scarlet began flying around inside the dome as the audience had their phones and cameras recording the whole thing. She only wished she could breathe out some fire but that would've caught the dome ablaze and caused a disaster. But she did puff out some smoke for an effect which the crowd seemed to like. Then the others joined her in the air and the aerial dance began. As they weaved through the air sometimes grabbing onto her tail for her to flick them across the dome to be caught by their partner. Making sure not to use too much force when she did that. Flapping her wings to the side as Tsukune or Moka landed a light blow on her sides to make it look like a painful hit. Then at the end of the song Tsukune and Moka rushed from both sides swinging a punch and launching a kick and as they started to connect Scarlet vanished into the shadows as if she was destroyed. The crowd went ape shit over it as they landed next to the band and Scarlet emerged from the shadows to join them all in taking a bow to the audience.

\/^^^^\/

Ruby had just come out from questioning the shooter with a wicked smile on her face. She had tortured the shooter into telling her everything she wanted to know and more before the kappa passed out from the pain she was telling every nerve in his body to feel. She had made him feel what it would be like to burn from the inside out, to be skinned alive, to having every bone in his body broken, stung everywhere by bullet ants, impaled through the anus on a pike Vlad Tepes style, to being eaten alive and finally pulled apart limb from limb. Without using illusions but rather sending the signals to every nerve magically. While at the same time controlling his heart rate so he wouldn't have a heart attack and die on her from the pain.

\/^^^^\/

As the Band and everyone came into the room backstage they were all pumped. The show was beyond the bands wildest dreams and Tsukune and everyone had a blast entertaining everyone with their aerial dance.

"Man I can't wait to see all the Youtube videos from tonight's performance." The drummer said as he headed towards the showers

"No kidding, I'm amazed that we didn't fuck up with that awesome show those guys were doing while we were playing." The Bass player said as he joined him in heading to the showers.

"Great show guys, I can't wait to see the footage from all the cameras that were filming our performance as well as all the youtube videos from the fans." Ari said as she made her way to the female shower room

A few moments later they came back cleaned up and ready to hang with some of the fans that caught backstage passes that were given at random as well as to a few lucky girls that a few of the band members wanted to meet. Everyone was talking about the show and taking photos with both the band as well as the yokai in the room. Akari Tushanari was on cloud nine as she hung out with everyone. Her only question was where the Dragon came from and was amazed to find out that that was Tsukune's familiar named Scarlet. The woman that was healing Tsukune when he was laid out on the stage after getting shot. She couldn't believe that tall thin woman could transform into a good sized Dragon. After a while Scarlet opened a portal for Gabe, Kurumu, Ruby, herself and the kappa shooter Hitori. Wishing Moka and Tsukune a great night and that they'll see them tomorrow evening before departing. Tsukune and Moka then walked over to the Tushanari's and after marking the back of her shirt with the royal crest and scolding Gin for where he signed his name on the front of her shirt (On her boob). They made plans with inspector Ikki Tushanari to meet up for a coffee and talk to him about his current assignment. Then Tsukune and Moka said their goodbyes and left for the hotel Chinzanso for a night of well deserved rest and relaxation.

\/^^^^\/

Hitori Amashiro found himself being thrown into a dungeon cell inside Shuzen castle. The cell was cold and damp and the air was stale and stank of blood, piss and shit. The only lighting of the place was a few torches along the cut stone hallway leading to the cells. The only bedding was a small pile of straw and a ragged dirty cloth. The cell had a small bucket for taking a shit or piss in but other than that there was nothing but cold stone walls and flooring. He looked around in horror of how he was now fated to spend his final days alive and cursed everyone but himself for where he ended up.

"You really should look more at yourself rather than blaming everyone else for your predicament. But if I were you I'd be praying to whatever God you hold dear that Lord Aono is willing to be merciful when he returns. He may actually spare your life or make you beg for death. Everything will depend on you when you stand before him." Aqua chuckled darkly as she closed and locked the cell door.

Hitori curled up, hugging his knees and whimpered as he listened to Aqua's heels click along the stone floor further and further away before hearing another door latch closed down the hall.

\/^^^^\/

Ruby was looking at the enchantments placed on the bullets. They were designed to negate a yokai's natural healing process. Of course hearing the name Arthor Malfient as the one in charge of enchanting the bullets raised a lot of red flags for her. He was one of the worlds most powerful warlocks and thus a reason to be alarmed. She set the bullet down and picked up the phone and called Yukari Sendo for some help researching the enchantments.

"Hello, Sendo residence and this better be good for waking me up at this ungodly hour." Yukari sleepily said in an irritated voice

"Sorry Yukari. Tsukune was shot earlier with an enchanted bullet. He's ok but the bullets were enchanted by Arthor Malfient. We need you to decrypt the enchantments so we can enchant some armor to counter the bullets enchantments before we go in to bring them down." Ruby said with a hint of worry.

"I'll be on my way there shortly." Yukari said now fully awake

"No. Stay there you'll probably need Bracklewhytes library to research everything. I'll have Scarlet bring you one of the bullets." Ruby replied

"Ok… I'll get right on it as soon as Scarlet arrives." Yukari said

"Thanks Yukari. Your the smartest witch I know when it comes to solving difficult problems. I'm sorry to have to ruin your vaction and get you involved with this mess." Ruby said regretfully

"It's no problem at all. I'm glad to help and happy you called." Yukari replied

Then they made some small talk and said their goodbyes and Ruby headed down to find Scarlet. She found her in the dinning room eating her 6th serving of roast beef.

"Hey Scarlet, I need you to take one of these bullets to Yukari in Bracklewhyte Falls." Ruby said as she walked into the dinning room.

"I would love to help you but I don't have enough energy right now. I used to much earlier when we went to save master Aono. Between getting there, giving him a large amount of my blood and bringing us all back here I'm very low on energy." Scarlet replied

"Ah...fuck~. How much energy do you need?" Ruby asked

"Enough to drain you, Kahlua and Aqua to the strength of newborns." Scarlet replied

"What about Issa?" Ruby asked

"That would leave the Castle defenseless If I drained him. Master will be here tomorrow night, can it wait until then?" Scarlet asked

"I suppose it will have to. Dammit..." Ruby half growled in her frustration

\/^^^^\/

Tsukune and Moka arrived outside the Hotel Chinzanso, the bellhop grabbed their overnight bags for them as they went into the front lobby of the luxurious hotel. After checking in they went to their room to freshen up before going back down to take a stroll through the famous Chinzanso garden. The garden was lit up in various colored lights illuminating the trees along the path. There was a waterfall and a large pond, a few bridges crossing over the creek. All in all it was a very romantic setting for their evening stroll. Moka kept looking around nervously while they walked along the path. Tsukune noticed her emotional state and saw flashes of what her mind was thinking about. So he stopped and put his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"I know what your worried about and I'm sure Ruby is already working on the situation. I know you want to go find where they are making those bullets and show them their place. But right now were here to relax and spend some well deserved romantic alone time together. So lets worry about that after we get back ok love?" Tsukune said with love and concern in his voice.

"Your right… I'll let it go until we get back." Moka said with a deep sigh. "But it was so hard seeing you dying right in front of me… again… Tsukune… The thought of losing you scares me to death. I love you so much. I..I..d..don...don't..know...wh..wha..what I'd do..wi..wi..without..you." as she breaks down in tears.

Tsukune hugged her a bit tighter as he shared what he saw while he was dying to reassure her that he wouldn't be dying anytime soon. Then the continued their stroll through the garden as they let the beauty of it lift their worries and burdens away.

When they returned to their room they started undressing as if their clothes were on fire. Letting their passion and desire to become one, consume them as they embraced each other. Kissing each other fiercely as they stumbled across the room to the bed leaving a trail of torn clothes behind them. Her flower was soaking wet by the time they made it to the bed and his member entered her. She moaned loudly and clawed his back as he thrust into her as if the world was about to end. The scent of blood mixed with their sex was overwhelming as they gave into their desires and bit into each other. Drinking deeply in the throws of passion as they climaxed together. And laughing together as the bed frame broke causing the bed to fall to the floor from the ferocity of their love.

\/^^^^\/

/\^^/\

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It may be a while before I can post my next chapter as I'm about to move into a new apartment and I won't have internet for a bit. But I'll try to get one more done before then. As always your comments are welcome and I look forward to hearing from you.

(A.N.) The Hotel Chinzanso is a real hotel in Tokyo, Japan. You should google it the pictures are amazing! ;)


	25. Chapter 25, A Sudden Invitation

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. This is my original fan fiction story based on the manga series created by **Akihisa Ikeda.** Its where the story continues on in my heart from where **Akihisa Ikeda** chose to end his story of **Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya.** I make no money from this in any way. This is just for fun and to increase my writing and story telling skills. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am in writing it. I would also like to thank you all for the positive reviews I've been getting as well as the favorites and follows on this story. THANK YOU!

I would also like to say I'm sorry for the delay. I lost the outline I had for the story when I moved and it took awhile for me to get some internet going. Other than that I'll probably be a bit slower on posting new chapters due to life but I will finish this. Hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to review.

 **Ending of previous chapter;**

Tsukune and Moka arrived outside the Hotel Chinzanso, the bellhop grabbed their overnight bags for them as they went into the front lobby of the luxurious hotel. After checking in they went to their room to freshen up before going back down to take a stroll through the famous Chinzanso garden. The garden was lit up in various colored lights illuminating the trees along the path. There was a waterfall and a large pond, a few bridges crossing over the creek. All in all it was a very romantic setting for their evening stroll. Moka kept looking around nervously while they walked along the path. Tsukune noticed her emotional state and saw flashes of what her mind was thinking about. So he stopped and put his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"I know what your worried about and I'm sure Ruby is already working on the situation. I know you want to go find where they are making those bullets and show them their place. But right now were here to relax and spend some well deserved romantic alone time together. So lets worry about that after we get back ok love?" Tsukune said with love and concern in his voice.

"Your right… I'll let it go until we get back." Moka said with a deep sigh. "But it was so hard seeing you dying right in front of me… again… Tsukune… The thought of losing you scares me to death. I love you so much. I..I..d..don...don't..know...wh..wha..what I'd do..wi..wi..without..you." as she breaks down in tears.

Tsukune hugged her a bit tighter as he shared what he saw while he was dying to reassure her that he wouldn't be dying anytime soon. Then the continued their stroll through the garden as they let the beauty of it lift their worries and burdens away.

When they returned to their room they started undressing as if their clothes were on fire. Letting their passion and desire to become one, consume them as they embraced each other. Kissing each other fiercely as they stumbled across the room to the bed leaving a trail of torn clothes behind them. Her flower was soaking wet by the time they made it to the bed and his member entered her. She moaned loudly and clawed his back as he thrust into her as if the world was about to end. The scent of blood mixed with their sex was overwhelming as they gave into their desires and bit into each other. Drinking deeply in the throws of passion as they climaxed together. And laughing together as the bed frame broke causing the bed to fall to the floor from the ferocity of their love.

 **\/** **\/**

 **Chapter 25**

 **A SUDDEN INVITATION**

 **/\^^/\**

Moka awoke and watched the love of her life sleeping peacefully next to her. She took in every detail as her mind wandered through everything they had been through since they first met.

As a human Tsukune had been terribly fragile yet so full of valor that he had won the respect of her formally hard and calloused personality. Yet he was also so kind and forgiving he had won not just the heart of her formally sweet and somewhat naive outer persona her old rosary manifested but the hearts of several other yokai as well.

Then came the first time he had been fatally injured, beyond what Ruby's and Yukari's magic or the medical wing of the school could have handled… He was dying so fast right in front of her eyes, he had thrown himself in front of her to take a fatal blow that was intended for her, to save her… to release her from the sealing power of her old rosary. Even though he was suffering a pain she could only imagine he just smiled at her with love in his eyes as if to say 'I made it, she's safe now' before he screamed in pain and fell before her eyes. In that instant everything changed. The respect the human had won became something more… something strong enough to allow a prideful, arrogant vampire of a powerful and Noble bloodline to share her blood… the most precious thing she owned. He had become more important to her somehow… He had become someone she couldn't imagine not living in the world beside her. In that instant she had fallen in love with him, though she wouldn't admit those feelings for him for awhile… not even to herself.

That was the first time she gave him her blood. It had also been the first time she had seen the power that her blood gave Tsukune when he revived and not only snatched her out of harms way but then totally wiped the floor with Kuyo. The sight had been amazing to behold. It wasn't long after that she wanted to see him like that again, to see Tsukune flowing with power.

She knew the risks but thought if she was careful enough everything would be fine but the came the fateful day she was kidnapped and taken to a ruin, the day she had to give him another large injection of her blood to save his life… the day he changed into a ghoul. Headmaster Mikogami had saved the day that time with a Holy Lock that sealed the ghoul.

That day still held a painful scar in her heart, the day her using Tsukune's pride for a reason to give him blood just so she could see him standing powerful, to watch him fight with that power, came crashing down. And what did he do when he found out what he had become and why… He loved her for it. Even though the thought of becoming a mindless killing machine scared him to his core, he never once blamed her, instead he loved her for it. Instead of leaving no matter how hard she tried to make him, he fought tooth and nail to stay and master his ghoul powers to fight by her side.

Then came the fight with Fairy Tail and Alucard… The day her outer personality her old rosary manifested died...when her old rosary was destroyed and she was just about to join her in death when Tsukune did something so selfless and suicidal, just for a chance to be able to save her life. It should have killed him when he tore the Holy Lock off from himself so he could have the ability to inject her with his blood… If it wasn't for all their friends using their auras as a ring of containment it would have killed him.

He had thrown his humanity away...no he had torn it off violently to save her life and became a full blooded vampire in the process. He became someone she could freely give her heart to with no more reservations, for now his lifespan would be just as long as hers.

The sheer amount of power he wielded was as shocking to her as finding out that she was merging with her outer personality they all thought had died. As the tips of her hair started turning pink she started slowly gaining all of outer Moka's memories and feelings. She found her own personality softening and not just when she was around Tsukune. It had scared her, she thought she was slowly fading away and being replaced with outer Moka somehow until her father explained what was happening to her.

Then came the day Tsukune confessed his feelings for her, every fear she had was washed away, every hope her heart wished for had been granted and then some.

As she recalled all of those memories while watching Tsukune sleep her heart fluttered as a wave of love and hope sent a warmth through her entire being. She was so caught up in it she didn't notice that Tsukune's eyes were open and looking at her lovingly until she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her into his embrace.

"I love you Moka" was all he said as tears of joy flowed down her face as she returned his embrace.

"Oh Tsukune, I love you so much" Moka said before pouring everything she had into a very passionate kiss.

"Oh Moka" Tsukune said huskily as her hand trailed down his chest and abs until she found his manhood swelling and eager for her touch and attention. He hissed as her hand found it and began to seductively glide it's growing length.

The lustful look in Moka's eyes mixed with the playful way she was nibbling on her lower lip had Tsukune completely entranced. He knew right then that he would never get enough of her. Every time they touched it felt like the first time all over again. As they caressed each other, exploring every curve and crevice of each others body with their hands, tongues and fangs. She was so careful to keep her fangs as retracted as she was physically able when she pleased him with her mouth. She loved the sounds he would make and how his body would contract and shiver with every stroke and the slightest change of pressure her mouth and tongue produced as she took him deep into her mouth and slowly rose back up to the tip before going back down. For him he was in complete awe of her as her movements sent pleasure through him in waves. Each wave was stronger than the last as every muscle and nerve in his body was screaming for release. She was well aware of it as she increased the pressure and speed, looking up to watch every expression on his face and within his eyes. When she felt him swell even bigger as his balls tightened she knew he was only moments away from the release she so desired to give him.

"Ahhhh Mokaaaaa" Tsukune growled between clenched teeth as his seed flooded like a burst dam into Moka's mouth who greedily drank it with all the passion of a blood thirsty vampire.

Moka looked up at him with a gleam in her eyes as she swallowed his last drop before kissing his manhood and sitting up to watch her lover regain his bearings. She loved looking at the dazed look of euphoric bliss she was able to place on his face. The way he would struggle to regain his breath while his eyes were glazed over. She loved watching his eyes go from glazed over to a fire of molten passion filled with nothing but love and a clear intention of returning what he had just received and then some. And the look he was giving her now was enough to make her whimper with anticipation.

It seemed like forever for his eyes to finally start to focus upon the glorious vision that was his bloodmate, the woman his wildest fantasy's or craziest dreams couldn't begin to do justice. As his eyes focused on her he heard the slightest whimper come from her, fully igniting his desire to hear more come from her. To watch her contort and writhe in in the sweetest torture of pleasure. In a flash he locked his lips onto hers as his hands started their exploration of the pure perfection that was Moka. God he loved the way she practically squeaked as he trailed his tongue and fangs along her body. Stopping briefly to kiss her every curve. By the time he reached the peak of her breasts her nipples were rock hard, fully protruding and demanding his attention. She squirmed and moaned loudly as he sucked one of them into his mouth and began to lash it fiercely with his tongue. Holding it in place between his lower teeth and one of his fangs.

Moka felt herself slipping into the sweetest ecstasy, the sensation of her nipple caught between one of his fangs and his lower teeth was euphoric. Add to that the lashing of his tongue that caused his fang partially pierce her nipple and she was in heaven.

She found herself purring like a kitten and whimpering like a child under her lovers touch and God she loved every single thing he did to her as he explored her body, mapping out every excitable spot on her he found. Then he would stimulate that spot until she was writhing in pleasure before he continued his exploration. It was the sweetest torture and she loved every sensual second of it.

By the time he made it to her flower she was soaking wet, her juices were dripping off her folds. She was so close to orgasm it almost triggered by his breath alone. When he started to french kiss her flower the dam broke and she felt that kiss through every fiber of her being as it pulled a scream of pleasure from her. Her body convulsed and contracted as if she was having a seizure. Had he have still been human surely his head would have popped like a grape from the pressure her thighs made as they clamped his head in place. She felt his arms lock around her thighs to safeguard his neck as she bucked spastically from her orgasm.

Now she felt a need that was stronger than her need for blood, stronger than her pride, strong enough for her to beg. The need for him to fill her with his manhood.

"Tsukune...please...I can't take it anymore...I need you now...PLEASE!" Moka panted between breaths

This was like the sweetest music to Tsukune and he loved it.

"As you wish my love" Tsukune replied

As he entered her, stretching her walls and throwing both of them into a blissful sea of pleasure. Every stroke and rock of their hips brought wave after wave of sensations to the young lovers as they made love for the next hour.

\/^^^^\/

Ikki Tushanari awoke and glanced at the alarm clock next to the bed. 7:30am… he had 2 and a half hours until he was supposed to meet Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya for some coffee and a pro-quo of questions and answers. He knew he was about to be sitting down with 2 of the most powerful yokai, if not the most powerful yokai in the world. And judging by the way the other yokai were treating them last night at the concert as well as what the witch Ruby Tojo had said. There was enough pieces of the puzzle for him to surmise that Tsukune Aono had somehow gone from human turned vampire to some sort of royalty or noble of extremely high standing within the yokai world.

He sighed as he thought about the implications of all that as he rolled his head to the side and took comfort in the sight of his sleeping wife beside him. She was his rock, his stable ground that kept him standing when the world seemed to not make sense anymore. It was his love for her that gave him strength to go out and face the evils of the world day after day. And it was her love for him that soothed his fears when those evils seemed to become more than he could bear without losing himself.

He gently brushed a few hairs from her face before leaning in to kiss her good morning.

Her eyes fluttered open and she blushed at his lovingly tender kiss as her arms went up to wrap around him in an equally loving embrace.

\/^^^^\/

Tsukune and Moka got up took a quick bath together before they gathered their overnight bags. They made their way down to the lobby and checked out of the hotel before making their way to the cafe for some breakfast and coffee.

When they entered the cafe the tv was on one of the local talk shows where the only topic was the previous nights concert and the videos from it that were exploding all over the internet. Yokai had showed up at the concert and joined the band onstage and above the crowds to give the audience an amazing night to remember. The whole performance wasn't planned beforehand and thus was a one time thing according to the band and their management from Sony records.

They quickly scanned the cafe and found a booth where they could eat and talk with relative privacy as they waited for Inspector Tushanari to arrive.

Moka was still on cloud nine from meeting one of her favorite singers and listening to all the talk about the night before from not only the tv but the cafe's patrons gave her a boost of hope for a real peace between yokai and humans. All the talk was very positive, she couldn't hear one word in any conversation going on that was fearful.

"Tsukune, can you hear that? No one's afraid of what happened last night." Moka said cheerfully in a hushed voice

"Yes I do hear it as well Moka." Tsukune replied with a loving smile

It was about that time their waitress made her way over to their table to take their order before she loudly squeaked "OH MY GOD… LORD AONO, LADY AKASHIYA" and quickly bowed with her hand over her heart.

All eyes in the cafe turned towards the commotion just in time to watch the waitress bow before the young couple in the back, as well as to see cat ears spring out of her head and a tail pop out of the skirt of her uniform.

The cafe's owner stepped out of his office and back into the dinning area just in time to witness all of it. He knew she was a nekomusume (cat girl) ever since the day of Alucard when she had saved his life. In return he gave her all the fresh fish she could eat and helped her find a new place to live since hers was destroyed. She was already one of the cafe's patrons favorite waitresses for a long time with her cheerful personality and attention to detail. Finding out her secret when she had saved his life just added more perspective for him when the world he thought he knew became a lot bigger. As well as explained why she would start to add meows into her speech when she became nervous or excited.

But now here she was fully exposing who she really was while bowing before a young couple sitting in one of his booths. The young couple looked like they wished they could just shrink into the woodwork and vanish before their look turned into a look that was borderline fear or worry. So he quickly rushed over to calm the situation.

"Mika your tail." He said quickly as he rushed to her side.

"Ekk… I'm sorry ~meow" she said as she tried in vain to hide her tail while looking around the cafe completely mortified

At this the patrons in the cafe couldn't help but start to chuckle even in their state of shock. But just like it had with the owner of the cafe it answered every question they ever had about the waitresses cute quirks that manifested every now and then.

Tsukune and Moka quickly looked around the dinner and smelled the air as they looked for any sign that things might turn into a panic or worse. Sighing in relief when they heard on of the other waitresses say "Well… that explains a lot" before the place joined her in another chuckle. Only for it to escalate into a full blown laughing fit and sexy whistles when another waitress said "Maybe we should all add tails and cat ears to our uniforms"

About that time Inspector Tushanari walked into the cafe and raised an eyebrow before staring in shock when he noticed his favorite waitress was blushing several shades of red and sporting cat ears and a tail. He then bowed and shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose as he recognized whose booth she was standing in front of.

He mumbled a "that explains a lot" as he made his way to their table and gave them a greeting before joining them.

After a few calming words from both Tsukune and Moka, reassuring her that she wasn't in any trouble for exposing herself in front of humans. Mika finally calmed down enough to resume her human disguise and take their order.

\/^^^^\/

Akihito Toranaga (The Prime Minister of Japan) and Taka Hagimora (The XO of the Emperors Palace Department of Paranormal Sciences) both started laughing so hard their cheeks hurt as they watch the scene unfold in the dinner as they watched the monitor before them. They had set up several cameras and microphones throughout the cafe after Inspector Tushanari had checked in the night before and said he would be meeting Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya for breakfast there.

"Oh that's just priceless hahaha His favorite waitress at his favorite cafe that he's known for 8yrs turns out to be a nekomusume hahahaha" Taka laughed

"I know hahahaha Did you see the look on his face hahahaha oh God hahaha" Akihito replied

"Not just his hahaha Did you see the look on Mr Aono's and Ms. Akashiya's faces hahahahaha" Taka added as he laughed even harder

At that Akihito Toranaga chuckled a few more times while nodding his head before stopping instantly with his face becoming serious as he said "I would like to have lunch with them today." He then pushed a button and said "Ms Mijosa would you please clear my schedule for the rest of the day and have the gate and security cleared for Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya"

"Yes sir Mr. Toranaga" came the reply over the intercom

At this Taka picked up his phone and started dialing..."Ah Inspector..."

\/^^^^\/

"So what was that all about and why is every yokai you two come across dropping to their knees, bowing like you're royalty or something?" Inspector Tushanari asked

"Well technically my fiance Moka is the daughter of a Dark Lord Akasha Bloodriver as well as a Noble Lord Issa Shuzen so could easily be viewed as a vampire princess." Tsukune said hoping that would be enough.

"And it's also well known that Tsukune here will be taking over Mikogami's duties and be officially declared a Dark Lord himself once he graduates" Moka added

"Hmm well I guess that would explain a lot. But shouldn't you be scolding them for exposing themselves just because they see you?" Ikki Tushanari asked

"Were already planning on addressing the situation after we get back to the monster world. The last thing either of us want is special treatment while were out unless were out on official business." Tsukune replied

"Well how would they know whether you're out on official business." Ikki asked

"Official transportation flying crests, bodygaurds and or servants… pretty much the same thing you see among human dignitaries" Moka replied

"Like when Lord Shuzen arrives anywhere. His car has his crest and he usually has at least one other person with him besides his driver" Tsukune added

"Hmmm I see. Yes that would make..." Ikki started to say as his phone started to ring. "Ahh please excuse me"

"No problem" Tsukune said as Moka nodded

"Hello Chief Inspector Tushanari here" Ikki answered his phone

"Ah Inspector could you put your phone on speaker so that our friends in front of you can hear as well. The Prime Minister is here with me and would like to greet them personally" Taka Hagimora requested

"Yes sir, one moment sir" Ikki replied before pressing a button on his phone putting it in speaker phone mode before setting it on the table.

"Ah… greetings Mr. Aono, Ms. Akashiya. My name is Taka Hagimora. I'm the XO of the Emperors Palace Dept. of Paranormal Sciences. I'm calling on behalf of the Prime Minister of Japan Akihito Toranaga who would like to greet you both personally."

"Umm ok… Well I guess hello back then Mr Hagimora" Tsukune said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Mr. Aono this is Akihito Toranaga and as a father of 2 children you saved during the hostage crisis a few days back I would like to thank you and your lovely fiance personally."

"You're more than welcome Mr. Toranaga sir. We were happy we were able to help." Tsukune replied

"Yes. Were only sad we didn't hear about it sooner." Moka added as she thought about the unlucky ones that died

"Yes but because of both your efforts no one else died and the damages were minimal… in fact they were way below what it would have been had the swat team been forced to storm the building. According to projected estimates the damages to the school would have been nearly 300,000 yen and at least 20% of the hostages would have been either killed or in serious to critical condition. That saying we all owe you two a debt of gratitude." Mr. Toranaga said as both Moka and Tsukune blushed at the praise

"Thank you sir and again you're very welcome" Tsukune replied

"Well the other reason I was calling is because I would like to have the two of you over for lunch today at the palace. Your names have already been cleared at the gate and palace doors and our chefs are top notch. What do you two say?" Mr. Toranaga asked

"Wow sir...umm… It would be an honor sir" Tsukune replied while Moka paniced saying "Tsukune… what are we going to wear, we can't go like this."

"Hahaha what you're wearing will be fine I assure you Ms. Akashiya. I just want to meet the two of you and maybe go over a few ideas I've discussed with your father over the last several months and get both of your opinions. And of course my kids would love to see both of you again." Mr. Toranaga said in a cheerful voice

"Um...well ok I guess. We'll see you soon then." Moka replied

"Great say around 12:30pm, will that work for the both of you?" Mr. Toranaga asked

Moka and Tsukune looked at each other and nodded before answering in unison "That will be just fine sir"

"Great see you then" Mr Toranaga said before the phone hung up

Everyone sat in stunned silence before Moka looked at her watch and said "We need to go clothes shopping now"

The young couple then apologized to Inspector Tushanari for having to cut their meeting short and quickly exited the cafe.

\/^^^^\/

A few moments after stepping out of the cafe they watched the limo pull up to where they were waiting. The driver quickly got out and opened the door for them.

"Where would the two of you like to go Mr. and Mrs. Aono" the driver asked causing the two of them to blush and Tsukune to smile with pride.

"We received an unexpected invitation to meet the Prime Minister today so we need to go buy some proper attire." Moka said quickly as she started to step into the limo

"Ah that would explain why your father had a set of dress clothes placed inside the limo last night after hearing about the event at the concert. He must have anticipated something like this happening." The driver said

"Oh thank God… Well I guess we'll be going to the Emperors Palace then Ms. Watashi" Moka said as Tsukune joined her inside the limo.

They then watched as Ms. Watashi reached inside the front seat and pulled out two flags and placed them on each side of the hood. One was the crest of the house of Shuzen the other was the Junsui Royal Crest. They then raised the privacy wall and started to change their clothes as the driver started to head towards the Palace.

\/^^^^\/

Moka was just finishing up her hair, placing a jeweled clip to hold her hair in place as they pulled up to the palace gates. They rolled down the window and presented their school id's to the guard who checked their names before returning the id's and saluted them into the palace grounds. The driver then proceeded to drive up to the palace entrance before she quickly got out to open the door for the young couple.

Tsukune was the first to step out in a jet black version of the schools dress uniform with the royal crest embroidered just above the yokai academy crest only being about ¼ the size. A royal purple braid slung around his left shoulder along with a few medals and ribbons he was to receive upon graduation. Mixed with the extremely dark blood red dress shirt, purple power tie and highly polished dress shoes and he looked very sharp minus his slightly unruly hair that wouldn't stay in place no matter he did.

As he assisted Moka out of the limo she was dressed in the female version of the dress uniform, the only difference was that she had both the crest of Shuzen as well as the royal crest embroidered side by side above the yokai academy crest. And instead of a tie, her dress blouse was trimmed with royal purple along the hem where her blouse buttoned together. With her dress boots, jeweled hair clip and poise that held her status of nobility, she was a breath taking sight to behold.

As they approached the palace doors the guards quickly opened the doors as they were greeted by the Prime Ministers secretary.

\/^^^^\/

/\^^/\

Sorry about the long delay. While I may not be putting out the chapters as fast as I'd like to anymore. I'd like to assure everyone that I'm still going to continue this story to the end.

I thank you all for your patience and encouragement.

Don't forget to leave a review, favorite and follow if you're enjoying this and want to be alerted to updates.


	26. The Imperial Palace

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. This is my original fan fiction story based on the manga series created by **Akihisa Ikeda.** Its where the story continues on in my heart from where **Akihisa Ikeda** chose to end his story of **Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya.** I make no money from this in any way. This is just for fun and to increase my writing and story telling skills. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am in writing it. I would also like to thank you all for the positive reviews I've been getting as well as the favorites and follows on this story. THANK YOU!

 **End of previous chapter;**

Moka was just finishing up her hair, placing a jeweled clip to hold her hair in place as they pulled up to the palace gates. They rolled down the window and presented their school id's to the guard who checked their names before returning the id's and saluted them into the palace grounds. The driver then proceeded to drive up to the palace entrance before she quickly got out to open the door for the young couple.

Tsukune was the first to step out in a jet black version of the schools dress uniform with the royal crest embroidered just above the yokai academy crest only being about ¼ the size. A royal purple braid slung around his left shoulder along with a few medals and ribbons he was to receive upon graduation. Mixed with the extremely dark blood red dress shirt, purple power tie and highly polished dress shoes and he looked very sharp minus his slightly unruly hair that wouldn't stay in place no matter he did.

As he assisted Moka out of the limo she was dressed in the female version of the dress uniform, the only difference was that she had both the crest of Shuzen as well as the royal crest embroidered side by side above the yokai academy crest. And instead of a tie, her dress blouse was trimmed with royal purple along the hem where her blouse buttoned together. With her dress boots, jeweled hair clip and poise that held her status of nobility, she was a breath taking sight to behold.

As they approached the palace doors the guards quickly opened the doors as they were greeted by the Prime Ministers secretary.

 **\/^^^^\/**

 **Chapter 26**

 **The Imperial Palace**

 **/\^^/\**

"Greetings and welcome to the Emperor's Palace Mr. Aono, Ms. Akashiya. The Prime Minister is waiting for you. Please follow me." The Prime Ministers sectretary said with a bow.

As they followed her down the great hallway both Tsukune and Moka let their eyes wander over the many paintings and busts of emperors of the past. They saw various swords mounted on the walls, suits of armor from ages past and statues of hero's from long ago.

They also felt the aura's of several yokai that worked within the Palace.

Tsukune and Moka looked at each other knowingly before they heard a voice speaking in a pitch that human ears wouldn't be able to detect

"Greetings Lord Aono, Lady Aono. Please forgive us for not bowing before you as you pass through the halls. We are the sworn guardians to the Imperial Palace and Family and have been for generations." The voice said to which both Moka and Tsukune nodded towards the yokai that had spoken.

The secretary then opened a door and led them down another hall before opening the door where the Imperial Prime Minister and the XO of the department of paranormal science were waiting for them.

The room was formal, yet casual all at the same time. A member of the Imperial guard was sitting in a ready position at all 4 corners of the room.

A table had been set up for a casual lunch of sushi and tea. There was also a bowl of ice with a few transfusion blood bags next to a ceramic crock pot of hot water mixed with herbs to warm the blood bags to body temperature.

" , Ms. Akashiya are here as you requested." the secretary said with a bow

"Thank you Ms. Mijosa, that will be all for now." the Prime Minister said returning the bow before Ms. Mijosa turned and left the room.

"Welcome and thank you for accepting my invitation on such short notice. My name is Akihito Toranaga and I'm the Imperial Prime Minister of Japan. My friend here is Taka Higamora and he is my XO of the Imperial dept. of paranormal sciences. Mr. Tushanari whom you've already met will be joining us shortly." Akihito said warmly with a bow

"Thank you Prime Minister sir. I'm Tsukune Aono and this is my fiance Moka Akashiya. Both of us are students of yokai accademy." Tsukune said more calmly than he really was, with a bow.

Then they all sat down and enjoyed the food and tea with some light small talk. And out of respect for the offer both Tsukune and Moka warmed and drank one of the blood bags that were offered...(Both hiding the fact that they found it tasting bland and lifeless.)

Afterwords they all relaxed in an adjoining room where they were met by Mr. Tushanari.

\/^^^^\/

"Mrs. Tushanari, I'm so glad we finally meet. My daughter and son talk about your daughter often. They've become fast friends at their school so I've been wanting to meet you for some time now." Mrs. Toranaga greeted warmly

"Lady Toranaga, you honor me with your kind words." Mrs. Tushanari replied bowing low and full of grace

"Then let us talk like friends while the servants bring us some tea. Please call me Sakura." Mrs. Toranaga said as she sat before a small table.

"Yes Mrs. Tora… um.. Sakura. I would like that and please call me Kiyoko." Mrs. Tushanari replied while sitting in an adjoining seat.

"Kiri" Mrs. Toranaga said

"Yes my lady" Kiri replied

"Please escort the young Ms. Tushanari to where my children are." Mrs. Toranaga said

"Right away my lady" She replied before looking at Akari saying "Please follow me"

To which Akari did after making a quick bow toward both Mrs. Toranaga and her mother.

"So… I hear you were at the Dome last night. I've watched the videos but please tell me. What was it really like?" Sakura asked grinning while rubbing her hands together excitedly.

\/^^^^\/

Arthor Malfient was pacing the room of his workshop after receiving a phone call from a very unhappy Kiria Yoshi. The leader was very unhappy about some video that was playing on youtube about some concert where someone used one of his bullets to try to kill a human singer but ended up shooting Tsukune Aono instead. The worst part is Aono survived. The shooter was caught and now the enemy had a warning about his bullets.

The part that was bugging him was how did the shooter get his hands on some of his bullets in the first place. He had checked his inventory to confirm the phone call and found 20 of the 380 bullets he had made so far were indeed missing.

He went over to his computer to go over security footage to find out who gave the shooter the bullets. What he found made his blood boil in rage… his wife had taken the bullets.

\/^^^^\/

Yukari was already going through the Bracklewhyte library looking for clues to the possible enchantments on the bullets. She was having to go off just an over the phone description until Scarlet could bring her one, but she figured that by starting now she could narrow the enchantments as well as what could be done to counter them that much faster if she started now. She was flipping through page after page and after she gets the bullet in question she'll use one of her latest invention's that she made to copy one of Kurumu's abilities that allows for lucid dreaming. Where she could do up to a years researching and problem solving in just a few hours. She had already used it to solve her latest projects rather painful problem. After everything her friends and her had been through she wanted to be more useful in a fight… Which ment she needed her magical abilities to become stronger as well as have more mana stored within her to use so she's not just a one super strong spell and then out cold and barely alive. She now wore 2 bracelets with 6 small folci stones surrounding one large crystal set in the center. The bracelet had 5 layers of alchemized precious metals with enchantments on each layer then pressed together. The enchantments not only gathered mana from the world around her it channeled it into her body, slowly increasing the amount so her body could get used to it. The large crystals then filled with the purified mana. She had also put a magnification enchantment on them which would multiply her spells potency while lowering the amount of mana needed for the spell. She made duplicates for Ruby as well after hearing about the attack in Mizore's village.

The project she was currently working on would have to wait until she solved the bullet problem. She knew the implementation of that project would be very painful but with Tsukune being able to heal his friends now the end result would be worth it.

As she thought of how much she would soon be able to help her friends she giggled gleefully as she grabbed the next book and began scanning its pages.

\/^^^^\/

The Aono's were still stunned after hearing Aqua's heroic tale about Tsukune. And now they were listening to Kokoa's story about her coming to know and mostly accept Tsukune. She admitted that she had hated him because he was able to unseal her when she still had the rosary while she couldn't, even though she was family and Tsukune was just a human. How she came to respect his courage to stand up those far stronger than himself to try to protect her sister and his friends. Even though it made him an even bigger idiot in her eyes but at the same time began to show her why her 'real' big sister had developed feelings for the human. Which of course caused her to start to care about him a little bit… which caused her to want to hate him even more because he had all those bimbo's following and fighting over him instead of setting them straight and getting rid of them. She told them about how Tsukune had been a ghoul and how she was scared for her sisters life not only because she was around him but because anyone who creates a ghoul was to be put to death the elders found out about it. The only thing that had saved Moka's life was the holy lock that was on Tsukune's wrist and that Mikogami wanted to use Tsukune and Moka's power to keep the school safe and save the world from Fairy Tale. Thus he didn't report it and have Moka and Tsukune killed.

She then went into the battles they had fought against Fairy Tale all the way to the battle against Alucard. How she thought she had been forced to kill one of her own sisters until a raid at a Fairy Tale stronghold had found Kahlua in a healing container of blood and was able to transport her home. She told them how before they found her, Tsukune had tried to comfort her over what she had been forced to do. He had helped her come to realize that Kahlua hadn't been coddling her because she saw her as weak… but because she had wanted to protect her childhood from being stolen away as hers was. When her mother forced her into being an assassin for Fairy Tale. And how the day they found her sister Kahlua was one of the happiest days of her life.

Which got her nearly hugged to death by Kahlua before being dragged off to play dress up.

\/^^^^\/

Akari Tushanari stepped into the room where Miya and Sachi Toranaga were watching video after video of the concert at the Tokyo Dome the night before. When they saw Akari the bombarded her with an onslaught of questions. When she told them she had met them backstage they practically tackled her to the ground for more details on all the yokai they had seen in the video.

\/^^^^\/

Kiyoko Tushanari and Sakura Toranaga were having pretty much the same conversation as their kids with Sakura asking a bunch of questions. Of course after a while they had to stop the kids who were dragging Akari at top speed to where their father was having a meeting with the two vampire high school seniors that had saved their lives.

\/^^^^\/

After Mr. Tushanari joined them in the adjoining room Mr. Toranaga looked at Moka and Tsukune and started to speak.

"As you are probably aware I've had several meetings with you're current acting Headmaster Issa Shuzen on writing out a bill of rights for yokai who want to live peacefully and fully protected by the law of the land. And seeing as Japan has become the focal point of the world on yokai due to the Alucard incident, the destruction of your home as well as yokai like Mr. Shuzen coming forth and meeting us peacefully to talk about coexisting openly and the benefits it could have for everyone. Like the world energy crisis, waste disposal, medical treatments and cures. The U.N. has asked Japan to be the testing nation for the world. And while we want to make sure that our human citizens are safe.. Mr. Shuzen said that you Mr. Aono would also want to make sure that yokai would not be mistreated or taken advantage of in some way that would or could tip the balance of power among nations or cause the yokai to be treated like lesser citizens. Since many yokai already living among us in secret are hard working tax payers that deserve the same respect and protection as everyone else."

To which both Tsukune and Moka nodded in agreement.

"After seeing what Fairy Tale did to 'convince' several communities of yokai to support them both terms of labor and money. You'd understand the precautions if you'd seen it.

Imagine whole villages held hostage under threat of a massacre if they didn't receive all the precious metals and gems found in the villages mines… Or just to make a few of the local mages and scientists come up with weapons or ways to control yokai against their will. Fairy Tale not only had yokai but humans working for them. Several peacefull villages that refused to join Fairy Tale were wiped out… slaughtered down to the last child. That must never happen again! But likewise yokai attacks on humans cannot be allowed or left unpunished either. In order for coexistence to work both human and yokai must be protected equally with strong punishments for violations to each others basic rights protected by the law." Tsukune said

"Yes and I agree. Between Mr. Shuzen and myself this is a draft on rights as well as some ideas for getting the human population used to seeing yokai without freaking out… I would also like to hear any ideas you two may have on that as well as any ideas or concerns we may not have thought about as you look this over." Akihito said as he handed copies of the rough draft to the 2 vampires as well as Mr. Tushanari.

After looking over the drafts Tsukune and Moka started nodding to each other and asking other questions on the articles and provisions written within the drafts and after they finished Tsukune looked at Mr. Tushanari for a moment and saw the look of concern in his eyes over a few of the qualifications needed for unrestricted and unsupervised movement of yokai among the general populace. So they discussed the concerns Ikki Tushanari had before Tsukune sat back for a moment thinking of a way that would benefit both the yokai and human populace as well as promote interaction of the two and encourage understanding.

"Well I think if they grew up in the human world and went to human schools with no serious violent episodes in their record or if they've lived in the human world for 5 years or more with no serious criminal or violent crimes they should be given an automatic unrestricted and unsupervised qualification. Other than that be a yokai accademy graduate and have at least a 1 year home/roommate stay with a human volunteer before they can get a work release. If we open a yokai/human university and give a tuition discount for human volunteers willing to sign a waiver and be responsible for helping the yokai assigned to them adjust to living with humans not just hiding among them. As well as to remind them of the rules when they start to let their instincts take over. The volunteers would first spend a semester at yokai accademy where they will be in a class of senior's looking to go to college and further their education. The semester would be a classes going over all the rules and punishments for breaking the rules as well as human customs and a class for the humans to learn yokai customs and taboos. I don't know how many times I accidentally offended one and nearly got killed because of it lol. They would be under the protection of volunteers from some of the vampire clans that would like to raise their family status among the vampire nobility." Tsukune said

"Yes and after they graduate from the university with no serious problems they should be well adjusted to living with humans so I think restrictions then would be unnessesary. Sexual relations between them should be discouraged unless they've lived together for at least six months to a year and the feeling is mutual between the two." Moka added

"As for policing the project… a Human agent of the government project in charge of a team of yokai consisting of at least 1 vampire, 1 werewolf a powerful witch or warlock along with a yokai that can fly like a siren or succubus preferred as both can subdue suspected subjects nonviolently with either a lullaby or a charm and yet also be able to respond with violence if it is absolutely necessary. I know there's probably a few succubi that would rather have a respectable job rather than working the water trade. And all applicants would have to pass a background check from both sides, human as well as the yokai world. " Tsukune said

"That sounds quite reasonable, but what about the yokai wanting to do manual labor instead of going to a university?" Ikki Tushanari asked.

"Hmmm… Well we could see if there are any construction and or skilled manual job companies out there that would have some employees willing to teach trade school classes at yokai academy that also have some human employee's willing to take them in after they graduate. With the incentive of more consideration for Government contracts and large tax breaks for employers willing to pay half the teachers pay at the trade school which would also be a screening process for that company to hire the best fitting yokai for their company. Other companies can only receive tax breaks for hiring and providing employee's willing to house them for at least 2 years." Moka said

"What about military service? I'm sure many of our top military officers would love to hire yokai." Ikki said

"Ah… That would fall under tipping the balance of power among nations of the world." Akihito Toranaga replied

"True but I don't think having them in a national guard type military force as a deterrent to any nation that might want to act aggressively with or without yokai troops would be fine. They would also be very useful in rescue operations for national disasters like earthquakes, mudslides, tsunamis and terrorist attacks." Tsukune added

"Oh! I like that idea as we all know there are a few nations out there that will do their damnedest to build a yokai military force." Akihito said

"Well one of the things we will be declaring at the next world summit will be any nation that builds that kind of military to act aggressively to other nations. Shall see first hand what a real yokai military is capable of. That nations Government and military will be wiped out completely. No prisoners, No mercy and the nation shall then be handed over to the U.N. until the people can rebuild their country." Tsukune said in a serious tone.

Then they all went over a few of the other articles in the draft voicing concerns as well as ways to make things safer for everyone. By the time they finished up that part of the meeting Akihito Toranaga, Taka Hagimora and Ikki Tushanari had a real feel for the kind of person Tsukune was. This was a leader who would work hard to insure everyone benefits from coexistence. Where old fears are calmed and true understanding and working together peacefully towards a brighter tomorrow. He was honorable, honest to a fault, passionate and determined to protect everyone...human and yokai alike. He had seen and survived things that would have broken most of the toughest men in the world, leaving them completely catatonic. But instead of breaking this young man had thrived. He had become stronger in mind, body and spirit. After meeting him it was hard to remember that he was barely 18 years old and still in high school.

Then they were joined by their wives and children who were excited to meet Moka and Tsukune, thus they wound up staying for dinner at the palace before heading back to the yokai realm and Shuzen Castle.

\/^^^^\/

/\^^/\

Alright everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review, follow and have a great day ;P


	27. Yukari

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. This is my original fan fiction story based on the manga series created by **Akihisa Ikeda.** Its where the story continues on in my heart from where **Akihisa Ikeda** chose to end his story of **Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya.** I make no money from this in any way. This is just for fun and to increase my writing and story telling skills. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am in writing it. I would also like to thank you all for the positive reviews I've been getting as well as the favorites and follows on this story. THANK YOU!

 **\/^^^^\/**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Yukari**

 **/\^^/\**

It was nearly 10:00pm when Tsukune and Moka finally returned to Shuzen Castle. Ruby was pacing back and forth at the entrance awaiting their return. She was anxious to get the bullet sent off to Yukari as soon as possible. Scarlet waited patiently beside her, she also wanted to deliver the bullet to the young witch in hopes of having a way to counter the bullets enchantments. She never wanted her master to feel pain again if it could be helped. As Moka and Tsukune entered the castle they were greeted warmly by the pair.

"Welcome home masters, I hope the rest of your trip was pleasant." Ruby said

"Welcome back master, I could use some energy to make a trip for Ms. Tojo to deliver one of the enchanted bullets to Ms. Sendo." Scarlet said

"Of course, here you go Scarlet." Tsukune said giving her an extra large amount of energy before turning towards Ruby. "Thank you Ruby and yes we did have a pleasant time. Though most of the day was spent at the Imperial Palace."

\/^^^^\/

 **4 hours after the shooting;**

Arthor Malfient was back on the phone again with Kiria Yoshi, telling him what he had discovered about the missing bullets.

"I'll deal with my wife personally but the real problem now is they have some of those bullets to examine, and one of them is a master artificer. If she manages to break down all the enchantments, which I'm pretty sure she will, she'll be able to counter them. Making them useless." Arthor said

"Don't worry my friend. I have someone in mind that has proven to be just as capable as the Shuzen girls were when it comes to cleaning problems. Plus this will give me at least one head to send to that abomination!" Kiria replied growling angrily at the end.

\/^^^^\/

 **Late morning, day of the shooting;**

"Thanks Scarlet. Your teleportation abilities are amazing." Yukari said as Scarlet dropped her off at her front door.

"Your welcome Yukari and thank you." Scarlet replied before she opened another portal to return to the castle.

'Man… I still can't believe everything that's happened in the last few days. First Mizore's home is almost blown to bits. Then Kurumu's home is attacked, Tsukunes home is destroyed, Tsukune brutally decimates the attacking force that destroys his home. That of course revealing that he's also the heir to the vampire throne…. Who would have ever thought that… Now Moka and him are bloodmated and Ruby's become his slave… I still can't believe she did that… Then poor Kyoko… Damn that bastard Orpheus, forcing Tsukune to do that to his own cousin. With all that going down it's no wonder I've only got 3 of the 6 projects I planned out finished.' Yukari thinks to herself as she makes her way back to her room to continue on strengthening her wand to be able to handle the magical pressures she's hoping her combined projects will allow her to wield safely.

\/^^^^\/

"Wow… I'm exhausted. Completed my wand, then spent the whole day flipping through spell books in the library. Now for some lucid dreaming to learn them. I can't wait to show everyone that I can be more useful to them now." Yukari cheerfully said as she prepared a bath.

A few hours later she awoke from her lucid dreaming to the sound of the phone ringing.

"Sendo residence and do you have any idea what time it is!" Yukari growled

"Sorry Yukari but we have a problem Tsukune was shot earlier..." Ruby started to say

"Tsukune was shot! Is he ok? What happened?" Yukari panics shouting into the phone

"He's fine Yukari. Scarlet got the bullet out of him. The problem is these were enchanted bullets created by Arthor Malfient." Ruby replied

"Arthor Malfient! He's one of the most respected and feared warlocks in the world. He's a master artificer Ruby. Whats going on." Yukari shrieked into the phone.

"He's with Fairy Tail Yukari. The bullets seem to stop regeneration and cancel ones youki energy. I'm going to send Scarlet over with one of the bullets for you to examine. Maybe you can come up with a way to counteract the enchantments, I hope.." Ruby says.

"Ok, I'll get on it right away as soon as she gets here." Yukari replies

"Thanks Yukari" Ruby says before hanging up

"Sweet Merlin and Morgana… Arthor Malfient! Now that's what I call a challenge" Yukari says with stars shining in her eyes as she begins to rub her hands together.

Shortly afterwords the phone rings again

"Hello Sendo residence, Yukari speaking"

"Yukari, we won't be able to send you one of the bullets until Moka and Tsukune return tomorrow night. Scarlet's drained from tonight's mayhem earlier. Sorry for keeping you up for nothing." Ruby says sadly

"That's fine Ruby, I'll just spend the day tomorrow scanning through the enchantment books in the library, so I'll have a good idea where to start when I get it." Yukari says cheerfully

"Thanks again Yukari, goodnight and happy hunting." Ruby replies in better spirits.

\/^^^^\/

Yukari had just got out of the bath and was putting on her pajamas when the phone started to ring. She had spent the entire day flipping through page after page on enchantments in the library. Everything from the basic to the most complex and even outlawed enchantments. In all she had scanned her eyes over 483 books on enchantments. All she needed now was one of the bullets and a bit of time in a lucid dream to come up with something to counter them. She was really hoping that Ruby was calling her saying Scarlet was on her way but being that she was also exhausted from her day at the library she was also a touch grumpy when she answered the phone.

"Sendo residence and this better be good" Yukari half growled

"Sorry Yukari, they just got home and Scarlets about to come to you now." Ruby said as Scarlet opened a portal to Yukari's home.

"Thanks Ruby, I'll get to work on it right away. Gotta go that's probably her at the door now." Yukari said with a little more enthusiasm as a knock came at the front door.

Yukari skipped over to the front door eager to get started as well as to get some sleep… where most of her work will be done. But as she opened the door she felt a stabbing pain in her chest as a short sword was thrust through her from a strange man at the door.

"Good evening Ms. Sendo, Kiria Yoshi and Arthor Malfient send their regards." The assassin growls as he rips the sword back out preparing to decapitate her.

\/^^^^\/

Scarlet had just passed through the portal onto the walkway that led to Yukari's front door when she saw a man rip a sword out of Yukari's chest. Transforming into her humanoid combat form she launched at the assassin with blinding speed.

Just as he was about to swing the fatal blow that would have severed her head from her shoulders, Scarlets clawed hand gripped his sword arm and another tore into his back and burst through his chest holding his still beating heart.

Yukari was going into shock as her assailant fell dead in front of her revealing Scarlet to the young witches eyes before her vision faded to black and she started to collapse onto the floor from her wound.

Before she could hit the floor Scarlet had her in her arms and was jumping back into a portal to Shuzen Castle where she screamed for Ruby and Tsukunes help.

\/^^^^\/

The whole castle heard Scarlet's cry for help and rushed towards the great hall where they found Scarlet trying hard to keep Yukari from bleeding out. Yukari was deathly pale as Ruby arrived to see Yukari lying in a huge pool of blood with Scarlet holding pressure to her wounds in vain.

"Oh God No, Yukari!" Ruby screamed as she whipped out her wand and started trying to heal her.

\/^^^^\/

Tsukune and Moka were giving Issa a full report on their visit to the Imperial Palace and their meeting. When they all heard Scarlet scream for Tsukune and Ruby's help. As they started to run towards the scream they heard Ruby scream "Oh God No, Yukari!"

Yukari's heartbeat was so slow by the time Tsukune got there with Moka and Issa. She was on the final few beats of her life as Tsukune tore his hand open and poured some into her mouth as he took a swallow of her blood directly from the gaping wound. Then placing the bleeding hand over her wounded chest and started pouring his aura into her as tears streaked down his face. He realized she had lost too much blood already and his method of healing her wouldn't work this time…

"Forgive me Yukari… I have no other way to save you." Tsukune sobbed into her ear and was just about to bite down upon her neck to injected his own blood into her.

"Tsukune... son, please allow me." Issa said as he placed his hand on Tsukune's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "I can do this safely, without turning her or harming her in any way."

Tsukune nodded as Issa lowered himself to the young witches neck. While it went completely against Issa's pride to offer his own blood… He also knew he owed them that much. They were the ones that put their lives on the line to save his daughter when she was kidnapped by Fairy Tail. When in all actuality that was his mess that he should have cleaned up years beforehand. A problem he realized all to late when he found himself trapped within his own dungeon… Replaced by a doppelganger by his own wife. While he would never admit it openly. He owed these kids a debt that was greater than his pride. That and he didn't want to see his son in law suffer inside for having to turn another member of those he called family. With all this in his mind he bit into Yukaris neck and injected just enough blood to keep her alive before ordering the staff to quickly take her to the medical wing and start a transfusion of O negitive.

Ruby stayed with Yukari using her wand while casting healing spells until she drained herself so much she passed out.

\/^^^^\/

Everyone was now gathered in the medical ward where Yukari lay sleeping as she was being supplied with blood transfusion bags to replace what she had lost.

Ruby was in the bed next to her, recovering from exhausting herself.

"Thank you Issa" Tsukune said as tears of relief, sadness and unbelief flowed down his cheeks.

"You're welcome son… I.. I wanted to save you from having to torment yourself further by feeling forced to turn her into one of us… I'm just glad Scarlet got her here as quickly as she did. A few moments longer and she would have completely bled out. While she's not completely out of the woods, at least now she has the best possible chance… " Issa said

Tsukune nodded, his eyes still focused on the sleeping form of Yukari. Inside he was seething, completely livid that someone would hurt her so badly.

Moka willed a large chunk of her aura into her hand for Scarlet before she asked her to go get Yukari's parents. They deserve to know what happened.

\/^^^^\/

Fujiko and Tamanori Sendo were just getting back from a meeting with the council when they saw their door open and a mans body lying in the entry way. He had a bloodied sword in his hand and a large hole through his back and chest. A heart lay on the porch and blood was pooled everywhere. Just inside there was more blood that looked like it sprayed clear across the room. Their hearts fell into the pit of their stomachs as a sense of dread overcame them and they ran into the house. Their hearts

fell into despair when they reached her room to find her clothes laid out for the next day sitting next to her wand. But she was nowhere to be found… Tears started to stream down Fujiko's face as her aura began to build and rage around her. She was just about to scream when they heard a knock at the open bedroom door.

When they turned to the door they saw Scarlet standing there, her eyes still puffy and red from crying earlier.

"Yukari's ok, she's at Shuzen Castle… Issa Shuzen managed to save her life with his blood." Scarlet said softly both vocally and in sign language before adding " I came here to get the two of you."

This calmed both of them down a bit as Fujiko asked in sign language "What happened?"

"Kiria Yoshi and Arthor Malfient sent an assassin to kill and behead her… I arrived just as he was ripping the sword back out of her chest and killed him before he could decapitate her. I grabbed her and teleported her to Shuzen Castle where Ruby and Tsukune did everything they could before Issa stopped Tsukune from turning her and gave Yukari his own blood to save her life." Scarlet said and signed in reply.

The Sendo's had a mixed look of horror, sadness and rage mixed with relief and gratitude that their baby girl was still alive. After they gathered Yukari's clothes and wand along with her pack full of books and notes they nodded to Scarlet who opened a portal to Shuzen Castle.

\/^^^^\/

Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu,Mizore, Ruby and Kokoa were all in a state of shock at what had happened to Yukari. All of them were also seething over it as well. One of their own had been attacked. Not by some para military force but this time by an assassin. If Scarlet had been able to go the day before or had left a few seconds later Yukari would be dead right now. And as far as they were concerned no one outside of their inner circle was allowed to harm one hair on anyone in that circle without having hell to pay. They had all become something more than friends over the last 2 years. In fact in many ways they were closer than most blood relatives were. They were family… Despite the differences in race, stature or background. None of them could imagine a life without any of the others in it. Through that they had something worth risking everything, even their lives… true acceptance and unconditional love. This is what made them strong enough to rise up against unbelievable, suicidal odds and come out victorious. Now their enemy was trying to use that against them, to demoralize them and strike fear into their hearts. Had these kids been anyone else it may have had the desired effect on them. Instead all they did was kick the hornets nest, stirring these kids into a virtual frenzy of rage. But unlike a blind frenzy, this one was focused and would not be calmed easily until the ones who provoked them were dealt with harshly. Like angry bees that chased their targets into a lake. All they had to do was wait for them to surface for air, even a breathing tube above the surface would be all they needed to attack.

\/^^^^\/

/\^^/\

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I start to twist the chaos back into this story.

As always I love hearing from you so leave a review on your thoughts of this story so far.

Till next time

Johnny


	28. A Mothers Fury

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. This is my original fan fiction story based on the manga series created by **Akihisa Ikeda.** Its where the story continues on in my heart from where **Akihisa Ikeda** chose to end his story of **Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya.** I make no money from this in any way. This is just for fun and to increase my writing and story telling skills. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am in writing it. I would also like to thank you all for the positive reviews I've been getting as well as the favorites and follows on this story. THANK YOU!

 **Scene from last chapter;**

Fujiko and Tamanori Sendo were just getting back from a meeting with the council when they saw their door open and a mans body lying in the entry way. He had a bloodied sword in his hand and a large hole through his back and chest. A heart lay on the porch and blood was pooled everywhere. Just inside there was more blood that looked like it sprayed clear across the room. Their hearts fell into the pit of their stomachs as a sense of dread overcame them and they ran into the house. Their hearts

fell into despair when they reached her room to find her clothes laid out for the next day sitting next to her wand. But she was nowhere to be found… Tears started to stream down Fujiko's face as her aura began to build and rage around her. She was just about to scream when they heard a knock at the open bedroom door.

When they turned to the door they saw Scarlet standing there, her eyes still puffy and red from crying earlier.

"Yukari's ok, she's at Shuzen Castle… Issa Shuzen managed to save her life with his blood." Scarlet said softly both vocally and in sign language before adding " I came here to get the two of you."

 **\/^^^^\/**

 **Chapter 28**

 **A Mothers Fury**

 **/\^^/\**

Fujiko and Tamanori Sendo were being quickly guided through the halls of Castle Shuzen after they arrived via Scarlets portal. The surrounding decorations of priceless tapestries, paintings, sculptures, weapons and armor that would normally draw the eyes of guests in awe, was lost on them. In their current state of shock and mixed emotions they didn't even notice as they followed the servant towards the medical wing of the castle. Upon arrival they found all of Yukari's friends along with Issa, Aqua and Kahlua Shuzen Standing off to the side, next to the bed Ruby was sleeping on as Doctors and Nurses were frantically moving Yukari from her bed onto a gurney before rushing her straight to surgery. A look of grief, unbelief and rage was upon their tear streaked faces, where tears were still flowing down. They thought Issa's blood had closed Yukari's wounds but shortly after getting her to the medical ward along with Ruby, her wounds just reopened for no apparent reason. The only one not present was Gabe as he was urgently summoned to Heaven Just seconds after Moka and Tsukune returned to the castle. The inner circle of Yukari's friends were all holding on to each other, seeking whatever small comfort they could receive as well as share whatever comfort they could with their friends, that had become their family. All of their auras were unstable, flaring and fading as they struggled to keep in control, as they made their way to the waiting room.

After about 15 minutes one of the doctors came out with a stressed look on his face. They all saw him take a deep breath as he tried to put on his calmest face before he walked over to where everyone was waiting.

"They just took her into surgery, It seems that the blade that had been thrust through her chest had a similar enchantment to the bullet that shot Lord Tsukune last night on it. While the combined efforts of Lord Tsukune, Ruby and Lord Shuzen had appeared to work… the wounds were closed and she appeared to be stable. Were not sure why or even how her wounds just reopened, other than it must have been part of whatever enchantment was on the blade that was thrust into her chest. I can assure you that everything that can be done is being done to save her life… But being that we don't know what enchantments she was effected by… you might want to start preparing yourselves for the worst." The doctor said with a slightly shaking, soft voice and remorse clearly expressed upon his face.

\/^^^^\/

Gabe reached the Heavenly realm where Michael quickly took him to the Throne room where the Lord was waiting for him. Gabe quickly knelt before him "My Lord."

"I have a divine task for you that you must do quickly as time is short. One of my chosen champions has been struck and she has yet to complete her destiny that I have planned for her life." The Lord said

"Yukari..." Gabe said with a look of concern as divine revelation revealed what has transpired.

"Yes… Yukari is at deaths door. The doctors and healers in Casle Shuzen are working frantically to try and counter the vile enchantments that were on the assassins blade… They will not succeed." The Lord said as he reached for his cup that was upon a stand beside him.

Gabe watched as the Lord opened his robe and pulled a small piece of his flesh from a wound in his side where a spear had once been thrust. He watched as the piece of flesh became a small piece of bread that the Lord then placed upon a tray before him.

He then watched the Lord hold his cup under his wrist. The hole in his wrist then started to bleed, filling the cup before the Lord set it next to the piece of bread.

"Take these and go quickly. I shall open a path for you. In 3 days my champions shall send the remnants of Fairy Tail unto my judgment!" The Lord said as Gabe approached the Throne to gather the bread and cup.

\/^^^^\/

Fujiko Sendo was beginning to lose hope after what the doctor had told them. Her grief and despair mixing with the growing desire for a chance to deal some vengeance upon the one who had placed what she knew was a forbidden enchantment, upon the blade that struck her baby girl. Spotting a mirror mounted to the wall off to the side a small, furious, tight snarl formed on her lips before she angrily marched over to it.

" **Enchant mirror now to see, show me what I ask of thee.** **The one who cursed assassins steel,** **Arthor Malfient now reveal."** Fujiko whispered in a power soaked, furious hiss.

The mirror glowed a strong violet hue before the mirrors reflection began to swirl and change. When the image cleared it showed a tall man with long blonde hair. He was wearing luxurious robes of red and purple trimmed with gold thread in magical glyphs. His hand were arcing with blue sparks as he stood above a frightened witch laying beside a broken wand.

""You lying, thieving, unfaithful whore of a wife. Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?! Did you honestly think you could steal from me and put my work with Fairy Tail at risk and not pay the price? Do you have any idea what you have done? Tsukune Aono and his friends now have those bullets in their possession! If it wasn't for the fact that it was posted all over youtube we wouldn't have had a clue and little Yukari Sendo would have been able to uncover the enchantments and make something to counter them! Luckily we were able to get to her first! The enchantments on the blade I gave the assassin will make sure she dies and there is nothing in this world that can save her! But now they also know that I am involved, forcing me to have to remain here on the Isle of tears. I now have to hide from The Witches of Wrath, Tamanori and Fujiko Sendo, Beth! And due to your actions woman… They'll be not only looking for Kiria Yoshi but me as well!" Arthor yelled angrily.

"Please… forgive me, AHHHHH!" the witch said before screaming her last.

"I'm sorry Beth but you left me with no choice." Arthor said gazing upon the smoking corpse of his wife before he started to laugh wickedly.

"My God… He… he just killed her, his own wife and he just killed her like it was nothing to him..." Kurumu cried in horror to what they all witnessed through the mirror.

The image followed him down a hallway and into a room that had hundreds of bladed weapons placed in racks along the wall. A sickly greenish yellow glow surrounding them as Arthor Malfient made his way over to his enchantment table and pulled out a bullet from a case next to it before getting back to work.

"Mrs. Sendo, We need to know where this is, we cannot allow all those weapons to fall into the wrong hands." Aqua said with a frightened look on her face as she stared at all the glowing weapons being shone in the mirror.

With a harsh glare set in her eyes Fujiko Sendo turned toward everyone as her aura became dark and frightening as she signed out "Arthor Malfient is mine! He shall know a true witches wrath when he hears my voice herald his doom!"

\/^^^^\/

It was about that time when they all felt a huge Holy presence fill the room as Gabe in his full angelic form, burst through the doors holding a wooden cup filled with blood that radiated power almost beyond belief. He didn't pause as he quickly ran through the waiting room and entered the surgery room where they were operating on Yukari.

" **Let me through"** Gabe said with authority to the surprised surgeons and nurses, who quickly got out of his way.

Gabe's wings quickly surrounded Yukari as she laid upon the table. He set the cup and a small piece of bread down on the surgeons tray before removing the breathing mask and pulling a tube from her throat.

" **Yukari… Awake, open your eyes."** Gabe commanded as Yukari's eyes opened with a look of total peace.

" **Eat! For this is the Flesh of God."** Gabe said as he placed the small piece of bread in her mouth, which she quickly ate.

" **Drink! For this is the Blood of God."** Gabe said as Yukari drank from the wooden cup that he held to her lips.

In an instant the room seemed to explode in a blinding white light of Holy Power and Glory, This time that power was radiating from within Yukari as the surgical tools that kept her chest open, let go of her and floated to the tray of used equipment. The wounds within her chest started to rapidly heal as her chest began to close. Her eyes still open and locked on Gabe as she felt the power flowing through her like a hurricane. Yet there was no pain, no fear, only an overwhelming sense of peace and love. Tears of happiness and joy began flowing down Yukari's face as she felt the spiritual kiss of God upon the tip of her nose, shortly before she passed out from the stimulation overload with a face splitting smile.

Everyone was standing in stunned silence at the door. The overwhelming Holy power that radiated in the room had stopped from entering. They noticed the Doctors and Nurses were all tightly standing together in one of the corners of the room. As they all watched and listened in awe before shielding their eyes from the explosively blinding light. Only Kurumu didn't blink and shield her eyes. She had been to Heaven with her destined one and her eyes had been blessed enough to withstand it. With tears of joy she watched as Gabes wings stopped glowing so brightly and folded back behind him. The Radiating light she now saw was coming from Yukari as she watched her chest begin to close up and heal completely, without so much as leaving a scar. She witnessed a tear in the fabric of reality open up and the torso and arms of a man reach through and bend over Yukari before gently kissing her nose. The torso of the man then rose back up and took the wooden cup from Gabe before departing. "Thank you God" Kurumu said as she turned her eyes toward Heaven.

\/^^^^\/

A few hours later Yukari awoke. Still glowing softly from the unbelievable amount of power that had been infused into her being in order to heal her. Still basking from the rapturous bliss from the gentle kiss on the tip of her nose, she sighed in contentment.

After a few moments her mind began to race as she realized the room she was in wasn't one she was familiar with. With a slight jump she began to quickly look around her as she began to panic, before her eyes found all of her friends as well as her parents sleeping in chairs near the bed she was laying in. Her mother still holding her hand as her head was resting on the bed beside her. It was then she remembered what had happened to her as she continued to look around the room before her eyes found the only other person awake, watching over her…

"They were all so emotionally drained they passed out shortly after dragging in enough chairs from the waiting room." Gabe chuckled softly

"I take it that wasn't a dream I had with the small piece of bread and the cup of blood." Yukari whispered with a sigh.

"No… It wasn't a dream. The blade the assassin used had a forbidden enchantment that would keep opening your wounds to bleed you out. Nothing on this earth could have saved you… So the Lord intervened on your behalf, for the destiny he's planned for you has not been completed yet." Gabe said in a soft whisper with a gentle smile.

"Can you tell him thank you for me when you see him next?" Yukari asked as Gabe chuckled lightly.

"You can tell him anytime you want Yukari. He's always listening." Gabe said smiling.

"Thank you God for everything." Yukari said as she gazed her eyes towards the heavens. A spark of warmth in her heart grew, letting her know he had heard her.

Shortly after she closed her eyes and went back to sleep with a peaceful expression on her face.

\/^^^^\/

Fujiko Sendo awoke before the others and began to write a letter. When she was finished she placed it just under Yukari's wand that laid on her clothes beside the bed. She then kissed her husband gently as to not wake him and placed another letter under his wand, before she quietly exited the room. With a scowl of indignation, she glared at the image of Arthor Malfient projected upon the mirrors surface. Quickly and quietly she left the castle and whistled, as she waved her wand for her magical steed to come to her. By the time she approached the drawbridge the horse appeared. The hair on the horse was such a dark shade of red it looked like blood, it's eyes were flames and from its nose smoke bellowed out with tiny tongues of fire as it breathed. Its hooves were like white hot steel just pulled from a forges fire to be worked upon an anvil, flames licking up from its every step. The saddle was made of bones, as was the bit that was connected to the thin vertebra, that looked as if it had once been a tail, now being the reigns for the rider to direct this horse of death and vengeance. Fujiko hopped up into the saddle and the bones wrapped around her legs and torso, holding her in place so she wouldn't fall off as the horse began to run at a blur, followed only by long trail of flames that somehow only scorched where the hooves made contact, never spreading further than 2 inches before dying out.

\/^^^^\/

Yukari awoke next a few hours latter as mother nature was calling her to use the restroom. She noticed a small neatly folded stack of her clothes with her wand and a letter sitting on the table beside the bed as she began to get up. Gathering the pile of belongings she made her way to the restroom to relieve herself and get dressed.

After getting dressed and tucking her wand into her cape behind her back, Yukari leaned against the sink and opened her letter from her mom.

My Dearest Yukari;

While my heart has been lightened and is singing with joy that you are made whole and alive. My soul doth continue to rage with a growing fury that makes my staying here a danger to all. The Blade that had been used upon you had been enchanted with forbidden enchantments that were outlawed centuries ago. I have located Arthor Malfient's whereabouts and I'm taking to him the fury that burns within my soul, the last sound he shall hear is my voice screaming for his end. While I have no doubt of his demise, I do not know if I will survive the drain my voice will pull from my magical reserves. In case I don't ever see you again, I want to tell you the truth behind why your father and I had to keep our voices silent. 17 years ago a warlock named Titous Draegon enslaved and latter killed my brother Markus.

His best friend was your Father, my betrothed at the time. We delved into researching how to magnify our magical strength and after a year and a half of researching we found a way to make ourselves powerful enough to face him in a fight and win. The only part about the backfire we told you about that is true is that we didn't realize the change was permanent. You have no idea how much your father and I regret that we let our lust for revenge, blind us to that side effect. How much our hearts ache because we cant tell you with our own voices how much we love you…

Titous saw us coming and sent my brother to meet us just outside his fortress, where he spoke through my brother. Saying, "If you want him you can have him. His usefulness to me is finished. Hahahaha." Laughing through my brother as my brother pulled a knife and slit his own throat deeply. In shock we screamed in horror at the sight… as my brother fell dead and Titous's guards quickly came out casting several spells of destruction at us. But their spells were all for not, for when we screamed our voices had put up a magical field of massive power that acted like a shield around us. All their attack had accomplished was drawing our attention back toward them, toward our now unbearable thirst for revenge. Our screams of horror turned into screams of fury, heralding their doom like thunder in the air. When it was over 863 souls that were within the fortress were dead, including Titous Draegon, whom we skinned alive before impaling him through his ass on a long spike of splintered wood. As we left not a single stone that had made up the fortress was left standing. The only thing that remained upright was the body of Titous Draegon who was completely run through from ass to mouth. It wasn't until we returned and almost destroyed Brackelspire Falls with swimming pool sized washtubs, that we realized our mistake, our misfortune. The price we now had to endure for the rest of our lives, all for the sake of revenge.

Yukari… you and my husband have been the light of my life. You both have made my life so complete, that even if I don't come back from this, I will have lived a full and happy life. The way your dazzlingly brilliant mind would soar with excitement, when you found a challenging puzzle to solve. The way you would cheerfully jump around and give your victory shout with joyful laughter when you solved it. So engrossed in learning anything and everything you could. From the general education material taught in schools, to advanced mathematics, spell crafting, enchanting and alchemizing precious metals, minerals and jewels, then trying to find a way to improve it.

I'm so proud of your latest achievement. You took what your father and I had cast upon ourselves and enchanted the spell along with a few others along with some safeguards. Into powerful artifacts that will quickly grow your magical reserves, yet the process is slow enough that your growth won't make your magic unstable or beyond your full control. The pride I feel when I think about what the future holds for you is beyond what I can even begin to put to words. I don't think there has ever been a mother so blessed as I am, to have a daughter as wonderful as you.

Know that I will always love you and wish for all your days to be filled with love, joy and peace.

I LOVE YOU YUKARI

MOM

\/^^^^\/

Just outside a seaside inn, sitting at a table on the patio deck where tourists could enjoy drinks and good food while watching the waves of the pacific ocean roll onto the beach. Gin Morioka and San Otanashi were enjoying some quality time together, drinking coffee and eating breakfast together. Gin had just got back from a photo gig and was telling San all about it while they ate. It was still in the wee hours of the morning, the sun hasn't even begun to rise yet. Soon they would go back inside the inn and start preparing breakfast for the guests of the inn.

About 4 miles away from the inn there was a portal to the monster world. Both of them stopped eating and looked in the direction of the portal as they felt a dreadful aura filled with rage and murderous intent suddenly emerge from it. They quickly saw a red blur followed by a trail of fire race past them and turn towards the cliffs down the beach. Only Gin's eyes were quick enough to recognize Fujiko Sendo race past on a horse that was thought to be only a myth, a legend..., as he watched the horse reach the cliffs and race straight up before disappearing over the top.

"Fujiko?" Gin said barely above a whisper.

"What?" San wrote on her tablet.

"That was Fujiko Sendo, Yukari's mom… riding a mythical legend… a Death Horse!" Gin silently said in both fear and awe.

Shaking from the ominous aura that just raced past them, San gulped before turning her sight back on Gin.

"Something terrible must have happened. Her aura was as menacing as an enraged Dark Lord!" Gin said as he turned his eyes back to the direction Fujiko had come from.

"You should call Tsukune and Moka. They might know whats going on." San wrote out as they shakily finished their coffee.

\/^^^^\/

Fujiko continued to race through the woods that ran along the cliffs. To her right was the sea and a couple hundred yards to her left were vast fields of sunflowers, just past the forest she raced through. She was quickly approaching the rocky dirt road ahead, the road that led to the last portal jump. The portal that would take her to the isle of tears.

The road had several illusions placed upon it for humans to think it was dangerous to try to navigate through. As well as a fearful feeling of dread the closer any would get to the portal, even most wildlife avoided the area. But if one were to look closely they would find several fresh tracks made by large vehicles going toward the portal.

Fujiko glared at the tracks, knowing that they were made by trucks sent to pick up a shipment of foul weaponry. 'They shall not deliver the shipment into the hands of Fairy Tale. Nor shall they survive the horror of my vengeance!' Fujiko thought to herself as she sped along the trail.

\/^^^^\/

Moka awoke as the door to the restroom opened, flooding the room with light from the doorway. She watched Yukari come out with a stunned look upon her face mixed with worry in her eyes. The scent of fear coming from her beginning to stir the others.

"Whats wrong Yukari?" Moka asked as she got up to try and comfort her friend.

"It's my mom… She's gone to confront Arthor by herself… and she doesn't know if she'll survive the drain on her magical reserves when she uses her voice to cast her spells." Yukari said as tears began to flow down her cheeks, as she showed Moka the letter.

It was then they heard what sounded like all hell breaking loose coming from the waiting room. Causing those that were only beginning to slowly stir back to wakefulness to become very alert, very quickly, as the noise yanked them from slumbers embrace.

Everyone quickly racing to the waiting room ready to fight with everything they had. Only to discover the loud sounds of destruction and screams of death coming from a mirror. A mirror showing a very frightened and startled Arthor Malfient stumbling in his laboratory along with several others, falling over and spilling crates of weapons onto the floor as the whole building shook from whatever was going on outside.

"Enchanted mirror show us now, the cause behind terrors sound." Yukari firmly said to the mirror.

The image retreated through walls, rooms and great halls of the large mansion until it was outside the courtyard and next to an enraged witch screaming with power as she directed her wand. Lightning and howling winds tearing through the landscape as fire and brimstone fell from the heavens alongside swimming pool sized golden washtubs.

They all gazed with wide eyes as they looked upon the horror Fujiko was unleashing, with open mouths and faces filled with a mix of terror and awe. As they watched the events that were being reflected in the mirror.

\/^^^^\/

As Fujiko neared the portal end, she slowed her horse down to a trot. Drawing back her aura into herself to give her prey no warning, moments before she exited onto the island.

She followed the trail to the crest of a hill before looking looking down into the valley below. In the center of the valley she saw a small army, loading crates into trucks just outside Arthors mansion. Built on cursed ground where a fortress once stood.

Arthor had chosen the location for he believed that the horrors the land had been subjected too would increase the power of the black forbidden magic he would use to work his enchantments. That and he believed no one would ever think to look for him there as the place was considered cursed. That being there was inviting the curse to fall upon oneself. Arthor had scoffed at the tale, deeming it to be nothing but foolish rubbish designed to frighten little children. He was about to find out how true those words could be… When one provoked the one, who had cursed the land in horror and blood in the first place.

Fujiko looked down upon the valley with seething rage. In her mind she could see both the fortress of Titous Draegon and the Mansion of Arthor Malfient. She could hear the mockingly wicked laughter of Titous as her brother slit his own throat, replaying in her head. She could still see the wounds on Yukari's chest reopening almost as fast as the surgeons were working to try to close them. Two lives that meant everything to her were either enslaved, abused and then killed before her very eyes or nearly killed horrifically from warlocks that had made this valley their home. With unbridled fury she released her tight hold on her aura that threatened to tear her apart before she opened her mouth to scream.

All the pain, rage and fury erupted from her with a howling wind filled with thunder and lightning as she screamed. Her cry echoing throughout the valley as her voice filled the air.

" **Fire and Brimstone from the Heavens fall, Golden washtubs crush them all. Lightning and winds let none escape, my witches wrath that's become their fate! Deathly poison curse ground below, tearing flesh, their blood to flow! Behold your doom, my witches wrath. This valleys your tomb, a true witches wrath. You sealed your fate, attacking whats mine. But I'll let you know this, before you're out of time. My Daughter still lives, cured by power divine!"** Fujiko screamed toward the valley below.

Winds and lightning began to toss the soldiers of Fairy Tail off their feet as poison on the ground dissolved the skin that it touched. Fire and Brimstone lit up the sky, raining down into the valley below. Golden washtubs falling with the fire to crush with devastating impacts, shaking the entire land below. Trucks filled with foul cargo were utterly destroyed. The washtubs crushed them as the fire and brimstone melted flesh, steel and stone. The valley ablaze in magma and fire, the mansion collapsed into a molten funeral pire. The last thing Arthor saw and heard before he screamed his last, was Fujiko's face full of tears of rage as she laughed at his impending death.

Then as quickly as it had started, it was over. Fujiko slumped over and silently asked the horse to take her back with all speed. That she might say goodbye before she paid vengeance's price. Arthor Malfient and his weapons that were in the valley below, were no more. The cost was Fujiko's magical reserves were drained so low that her life hanging by a thread. It would be a miracle if she survived the trip back as her unconscious body bounced along, secured in the saddle, as the horse raced back towards Shuzen castle.

\/^^^^\/

/\^^/\

That's it for chapter 28!

I hope you found it as enjoyable to read as it was to write.

Till next time I wish you all the best and I look forward to reading your comments and messages.

~Johnny~


	29. A Sirens Song

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. This is my original fan fiction story based on the manga series created by **Akihisa Ikeda.** Its where the story continues on in my heart from where **Akihisa Ikeda** chose to end his story of **Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya.** I make no money from this in any way. This is just for fun and to increase my writing and story telling skills. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am in writing it. I would also like to thank you all for the positive reviews I've been getting as well as the favorites and follows on this story. THANK YOU!

 **Scene from the previous chapter;**

" **Fire and Brimstone from the Heavens fall, Golden washtubs crush them all. Lightning and winds let none escape, my witches wrath that's become their fate! Deathly poison curse ground below, tearing flesh, their blood to flow! Behold your doom, my witches wrath. This valleys your tomb, a true witches wrath. You sealed your fate, attacking whats mine. But I'll let you know this, before you're out of time. My Daughter still lives, cured by power divine!"** Fujiko screamed toward the valley below.

Winds and lightning began to toss the soldiers of Fairy Tail off their feet as poison on the ground dissolved the skin that it touched. Fire and Brimstone lit up the sky, raining down into the valley below. Golden washtubs falling with the fire to crush with devastating impacts, shaking the entire land below. Trucks filled with foul cargo were utterly destroyed. The washtubs crushed them as the fire and brimstone melted flesh, steel and stone. The valley ablaze in magma and fire, the mansion collapsed into a molten funeral pyre. The last thing Arthor saw and heard before he screamed his last, was Fujiko's face full of tears of rage as she laughed at his impending death.

Then as quickly as it had started, it was over. Fujiko slumped over and silently asked the horse to take her back with all speed. That she might say goodbye before she paid vengeance's price. Arthor Malfient and his weapons that were in the valley below, were no more. The cost was Fujiko's magical reserves were drained so low that her life hanging by a thread. It would be a miracle if she survived the trip back as her unconscious body bounced along, secured in the saddle, as the horse raced back towards Shuzen castle.

\/^^^^\/

Chapter 29

A Siren's Song

/\^^/\

It was shortly after 8:30 am when Gin Morioka finally got through to Shuzen Castle to talk to Tsukune and Moka. What he found out left him both shocked, relieved and troubled. He had told Tsukune what both he and his girlfriend San Otonashi had witnessed around 4:30am that morning. How they had been eating breakfast and drinking coffee together before having to start getting breakfast ready for the guests. When they had felt an aura so strong they thought a pissed off Dark Lord was blazing nearby before they saw Fujiko riding a Death Horse onto the beach right next to them before racing down the beach toward the cliffs and forest near the sunflower fields of the witches ranch.

What troubled Gin, was that Tsukune said that Yukari told him that the Death Horse was Fujiko's familiar. And that as drained as Yukari's moms magical reserves were, the horse might not be able to bring her back to them. As the horses existence in this plane was tied to her magic. If it drops enough the horse will start to lose its ability to stay in this plane of existence. If that happens Fujiko will die shortly afterwords… From having depleted all her magical reserves completely, by just continuing to have the horse in this plane. Gin had then told Tsukune that he would keep an eye out for them and would call back if he saw anything.

San had a look of horror on her face as Gin relaid to her what he found out. Before shooing him out of the kitchen by writing on her tablet she used to communicate. 'GET OUTSIDE AND KEEP A CLOSE WATCH FOR HER! ALERT ME IMMEDIATELY IF YOU SEE HER! AND STAY FOCUSED! IF YOU MISS HER BECAUSE YOU WERE OGLING SOME GIRL JOGGING ON THE BEACH I'LL CUT YOU OFF AND MAKE YOU SLEEP ON THE PORCH LIKE A DOG!' So Gin was now outside, nervously watching the beach in the direction of the cliffs.

San knew exactly how dire the situation really was, she had been among the top students at Yokai Academy when she attended. One of the things she was very grateful for was that over the last several days, ever since the hostage crisis incident, the talk about yokai had taken a very positive turn. So she was preparing herself to take a leap of faith, if things were as bad as she feared. To reveal herself in front of everyone, to use her gift to try and save Fujiko's life. While there had been a few that had asked her if she was the singing angel, the tv news reports managed to film during the Alucard incident. Noting to her tablet she used, as well as her face looked really close to, what the cameras had been able to catch. To which she would just write 'Believe me I'm no Angel.'

The last thing Gin expected to see that morning was a tv news crew pulling into the parking lot, before they began to set up on the beach.

"Shit… I hope they finish whatever it is their doing before Fujiko comes through." Gin muttered under his breath as he continued to monitor the cliffs on the far side of the beach.

They had just begun their live broadcast and were panning the cameras down the beach when Gin saw her. The Death Horse was racing down the cliff, leaving a trail of fire behind. Gin quickly growled in frustration as he raced inside to tell San. The last thing he saw before he entered was the horse stumbling as it hit the sand.

 **\/^^^^\/**

"Good Morning Japan. Were coming to you live from the beach with some news that I'm sure will bring joy to all our local surfers. At about 8:00am this morning a small uninhabited island about 396 kilometers off the south eastern coast of Japan, was struck by an asteroid causing some seismic activity. Scientists at the tsunami warning institute has issued a report that says that the only thing we can expect from the activity is an increase of about 6ft to the swells that normally hit the beach fore about an hour. The report said that the slightly bigger waves pose no danger and should be arriving on our shores in about 2 hours from now… Oh my... what is that?" The cute reporter said, as the cameras panned the beach to what had caught her attention.

The Camera had caught the Death Horse racing down the cliffs and leaping onto the beach at incredible speeds, before it seemed to start stumbling as if it was struggling to keep going. When it reached to about a quarter mile from the Inn, it slowed down to barely a walk, as it struggled to remain standing and moving. All while the cameraman continued to film what was happening and the reporter was reporting what they were seeing. A young woman raced past them towards the horse and rider with a young man following closely with a very nervous look on his face.

"I'm not sure what were seeing for sure… It appears to be some kind of yokai horse, with what looks like a young woman upon it that appears to be unconscious. The horse seems to be injured or something, as it appears to be struggling to be able to stand, let alone continue moving. Hey, were are you two going? It could be dangerous!" The reporter yelled as the young boy and girl raced pass them.

The cameraman continuing to film as the horse laid down on its legs. The fire in its eyes starting to dim as a shrill neighing sound was coming from it, trying to get its riders attention. The woman on the horse wasn't responding to the frantic cries of the horse. The other woman racing to the scene waving the boy to stay back before she let her wings erupt into view from the exposed part of her upper back. Shocking the news crew on the beach. The boy looking around at the crowd of witnesses nearby with eyes full of fear. Then they saw the winged girl begin to hover in the air over the woman who had been riding the horse as it disappeared in a puff of smoke. After a few short moments they began to hear the winged girls beautiful voice begin to sing. A voice only heard once before by the humans that stood gawking with wide eyes. The voice of the Angel that had helped in the fight against Alucard with a song.

"The yokai horse is down and seems to be frantically trying to get the woman's attention… Oh my God… That girl that that just raced past us now has wings and is starting to hover over the horse and rider. The young man that went with her has stopped and is looking around in our direction with what looks like terror on his face. Wait somethings happening… The yokai horse just vanished in a puff of smoke. I'm not sure if you can see this but the angelic girl appears to be saddened, crying over what she is seeing. Oh my… Now we can hear the angelic girl starting to sing. The voice sounds so beautiful and powerful. Her voice is so familiar… I find myself remembering the... Oh my God! It's the Angel from the Alucard incident almost 15-16 months ago." The reporter said as she continued to try to report what she was seeing to the live audience watching the broadcast.

 **\/^^^^\/**

 **(Last Night, Emperors Palace,Office of the Prime Minister. Shortly after Tsukune and Moka left to return to Shuzen Castle.)**

Prime Minister Toranaga along with Taka Hagimora and Ikki Tushanari, were sitting in his office after Tsukune and Moka had left to return to Shuzen Castle. The entire conversation they had with the two young vampires had been broadcast to the senate, who were now on speaker phone with the Prime minister.

"So, I for one am quite impressed. As a diplomat in the art of politics he showed wisdom well beyond what his age would assume to be found. He covered every fear that both sides have concerning open co-existence. Knowing that this young man is going to be the Dark Lord and headmaster of that school that teaches yokai how to co-exist with us. Fills me with hope for the future. Seeing how yokai already treat him like royalty when he comes across them already living and working among us. Tells me how strong his influence and respect among them already is. So tell me, what was your honest impression, your honest opinion of the meeting with them?" Prime minister asked.

"While I'm still a bit nervous about the strength and power many yokai possess. The amount of damage they could do in a short time without batting an eyelash, worry's me. But I have to agree with you about those two as well as his inner circle of friends. After everything I witnessed and heard over the last two days. I do believe that with him around a peaceful co-existence could be very possible. In my opinion, he covered pretty much every fear I have concerning yokai. And I believe him when he says that violations that threaten the peace by yokai will be harshly dealt with. I believe him when he says that they already are harshly dealt with. I found him to be so honest and filled with integrity, that I doubt that boy could lie to save his life." Ikki Tushanari said.

"Well I for one also believed him. He has an extremely strong passion to make it work for everyone. I sincerely believe that he would do everything in his power and then some to ensure that both yokai and humans prosper and benefit from an open co-existence. I found him charming, determined, passionate and under no illusion of the possibilities for things to go wrong. The young Lord knows exactly how much work is going to be needed to make it work. And he's ready to roll up his sleeves and do just that. I like him!" Taka Hagimora said.

"We agree with everything you all have just said. As it goes right now we are currently working on a bill that all parties concerned will be able to take great pride in signing. We've already scratched the parts that Lord Aono didn't like. As well as adding everything he was suggesting as we can fully see the long term benefits to come by adding them. With elections coming up soon, we feel this is the time to finalize this bill, sign it and have it on your desk first thing in the morning. The only requirement we want from you and the Emperor before we'll sign it. Is for the two of you to make Tsukune Aono a Lord here in Japan with all the rights and privileges. So not only the yokai will know he has authority to act here in Japan but also our citizens. Everyone will know that he can enforce the punishments that breaking the laws of the Nation as well as this bill. It will make his station of power here in Japan directly under the Emperor and the office of the Prime Minister." the speaker of the senate house said over the speaker phone.

"I think that is a good suggestion and I for one agree. What do you think Emperor Akihara?" Prime Minister Toranaga asked.

"I agree and am already ahead of you on the matter. The paperwork will be on your desk by morning." Emperor Akihara said.

"Then Prime Minister, you shall have the bill upon your desk by 5:00am tomorrow morning. All that will be left is for you to decide when and where to meet with Lord Aono to sign it into law." The senate speaker said cheerfully.

"Then I look forward to reading the bill first thing tomorrow and if it is up to where I believe Lord Aono will sign it. I will call Lord Aono to arrange a meeting to sign it into law in front of a press conference." Prime Minister Toranaga said with a smile.

 **\/^^^^\/**

One of the things that had caught Tsukune's attention within the Shuzen Castle, was that they were able to watch regular tv, as well as monster vision tv broadcasts. Which had shocked him as Shuzens Castle was beneath a great barrier just like the school. This of course surprised his relatives, since they didn't know that receiving signals from the outside world was pretty much impossible while under the barrier. Issa had merely laughed and told him that with as many businesses he owned in the outside world, it was rather easy for him to purchase enough cable to connect with the outside world. As well as hire a large temporary workforce to bury it all the way from the barrier to his Castle.

"I have internet, tv and phone line cables that are insulated from the barriers effects, just like the phone lines that connect to your schools office and payphones to the outside world. Mikogamy just didn't see a reason to add the other lines." Issa said chuckling with a proud look on his face.

"I think that really needs to change… a computer class would really help the students prepare for the growing technologically dependent world out there if they really want to live in the human world. Plus being able to watch some of the current shows and news could only help students understand part of the human culture more so they won't stick out as much when they go there." Tsukune said with a thoughtful look on his face as he began to reason out the possible benefits of adding those other lines.

While they were all watching the morning news to see how or if the humans had noticed what Fujiko had just unleashed upon a small island almost 400 kilometers off the coast of Japan. They had all found it to be a welcome distraction as they were worried sick about Fujiko Sendo.

It had surprisingly been Kokoa that had suggested it saying, "I wonder how the humans are going to view that kind of destruction? I think I'm going to go watch the Japanese news channel to find out. You all are welcome to join me as we wait for Fujiko to return, or stay here worrying yourselves sick when you know that until she returns there's nothing we can do."

The suggestion had made Issa proud of her. While he knew that Kokoa was looking for a way to keep her pride by finding a distraction to stay calm rather than show everyone just how worried for Yukari's mother she really was. She had shown that she was also taking everyone's emotional state into account and was trying to help them as well. But he would wait until later to give her some praise in private.

It was almost 10:30am when the news broadcast switched to a reporter at the beach the kids were all to familiar with causing everyone to take notice with a bit of fright, since Tsukune had relayed the message he had received from Gin and Gin had not called back yet. It was only a few moments into the broadcast when their fears were confirmed. Followed by watching their dear friend expose herself on live nationwide tv only adding to their worries.

Tsukune was just about to have Scarlet open a portal for all of them when Aqua got his attention while holding up the phone.

"Lord Aono, the Prime Minister is on the line for you." Aqua said in a professional voice while holding the phone out for him.

"Shit!" Tsukune said under his breath as he reached for the phone while trying to calm his voice.

"Good morning Prime Minister this is Tsukune Aono speaking." Tsukune said.

"Just thought you would want to know whats going on over here son. I have Taka Hagimora on the phones right now sending Mr. Tushanari and Capt. Toshihiro along with a swat team as well as a few of the Imperial Guard to ensure your friends safety. They are being informed that they are to be considered as personal friends of the Emperor himself. Their job will be to show our citizens that the Emperor is aware of them and personally welcomes them with full citizen status. Protected by the law! I myself will be making an appearance there within the hour with official paperwork and documents declaring such on a live tv news broadcast. Where I will make sure that everyone knows that aggressive actions against yokai in Japan will be met with extremely harsh punishment. I was hoping you and Lady Akashiya could join me for the news broadcast. As this will be us officially declaring everything we discussed yesterday. I know it's rushed, but I had our meeting we had, broadcast on a secure line with the Senate. The had it teletyped as they listened in and wrote a bill that had everything we discussed in it and signed it. Then they brought it to me early this morning. I carefully went through each page and I can honestly say that this is the kind of bill that not only I was hoping to see. But also the kind of bill that you would be very pleased with. All we need now is your signature and mine and it becomes law." Prime Minister Akihito Toranaga said to Tsukune over the phone.

"Everything, they accepted everything we discussed? Even the tax breaks for businesses?" Tsukune asked almost not believing what he was hearing.

'They did indeed, yes. Provided the Emperor and myself make you a recognized Lord in Japan with all due rights and privileges to officiate punishment to law breaking yokai. Which we were more than happy to agree with." The Prime Minister said joyfully.

"We'll all be there then, along with a news team from monster vision tv to broadcast this historic day to the yokai villages within the barrier." Tsukune said before hanging up with a look of both shock and joyous relief on his face.

"Everyone! We need to put on our best clothes right now before we go. The Prime Minister will be arriving there in an hour for an official news conference declaring The Yokai Rights Act into Law! Everything Moka and I discussed with him yesterday was agreed to and passed by the Senate. And with whats happening right now the Emperor and Prime Minister decided to declare and make it law today! In order to safeguard the lives of San and Gin as well as the Inn's owner and property where they work. Issa would you mind calling Monster vision tv and have them send a news team there at once." Tsukune said to the surprise and shock of everyone present.

"It will be my utmost pleasure my boy. Truly this is a day that will be talked about for centuries to come." Issa said as he took the phone and started dialing, while everyone scurried off to change.

 **\/^^^^\/**

Mariko Harledson the owner of the Seaside Inn had her suspicions of San being the Angel they had all seen fighting against Alucard. But when San wrote down that she wasn't an angel, Mariko had accepted it. To Mariko, San was like the daughter she had always wanted. Why she liked a pervert like Gin made her want to pull out her hair for awhile until she began to see that Gin did have a few good qualities to him. And that he was loyal to San in every way except for his wandering eyes that he kept saying just loved to appreciate the beauty of woman. It also seemed like the more time he was around San the less perverted he acted, like she was somehow able to bring out his best qualities. He was a good worker and didn't complain about the pay. Even had himself a good gig as a semi professional photographer, who's reputation for taking amazing photo's was growing very steadily.

So when Mariko noticed San was acting nervously that morning and even asking people what they thought about yokai. So when Mariko asked her if everything was ok, San had merely said that a friend of hers mother was in serious trouble, possibly dying, and that her friend was a yokai. Mariko found herself somewhat shocked that San actually knew a yokai enough to actually be friends with her.

It was almost 10:30am when Gin rushed in saying something bad was happening on the beach while saying the name Fujiko Sendo. At which San took off out the door like the Inn was on fire with Gin running closely behind her. So Mariko followed them out only to stop in shock at what she was seeing. A yokai horse with a woman riding on its back falling down onto the beach as San and Gin raced toward them, with a news crew capturing everything on camera. Mariko's eyes widened and her hands shot up to cover her mouth in unbelief and shock as she witnessed beautiful white wings like an angel, seem to explode from Sans back and lift her off the ground after she waved for Gin to stay back.

"Why San? Why did you lie to me and say you weren't an angel?" Mariko asked nobody, just herself.

"It because she's not an angel, she's a siren and she's not allowed to expose herself to humans." A voice of a man said quietly to her.

"Excuse me? And just who are you and how do you know that?" Mariko asked with alarm in her voice.

"Relax. My name is Akito Hibishu, I'm with the Imperial Department of Paranormal sciences. We've known about San and Gin for quite some time now. Monitoring them to not only keep citizens safe from them should they become aggressive for some reason or another. But to also keep them safe if by chance someone actually recognized them. Ever hear someone say, why would an angel be working at an inn. Aren't they supposed to be in heaven or flying through the sky's protecting us or something? That was one of us throwing doubt into peoples minds when they had in fact recognized her from the Alucard event." Akito said to her in a lowered tone.

"Did you just say that you were monitoring Gin as well? Is he a Siren too?" Mariko asked feeling a little faint as she kept turning her head from what was happening on the beach to the man beside her.

"No, he's a werewolf… um excuse me for a moment while I take this." Akito started to say before his cell phone started to ring.

Mariko then turned her attention back toward the beach, gulping as she repeated Akito's words to herself in her head. 'He's a werewolf.' She then began to hear the most beautiful voice start singing on the beach. The voice was bringing tears to her eyes from how lovely it sounded. The woman who's horse just seemed to disappear in a puff of smoke a few moments before, was now beginning to glow under the power of San's strong voice singing over her.

"Well I think you'll be happy to know that you're Inn is about to become world famous. A Swat team along with the Imperial Guard are on their way here along with the Prime Minister, A Dark Lord and every news agency in the region. Today they are making The Yokai Rights Act become Law! Right here in about an hour. As the first officially recognized business with yokai employee's you're about to get some very serious tax breaks along with a grant to repair, remodel and upgrade your inn." The man said to Mariko who just looked at him with a dazed expression before fainting from the information overload.

 **\/^^^^\/**

San Otonashi was running down the beach as she watched the Death Horse begin to evaporate back into the ethereal plane it came from in a puff of smoke. The dreaded sign that time was no longer a plentiful commodity, but extremely short for Yukari's mother. Waving a hand at Gin to stay back she brought forth her wings and flew the rest of the way. Shedding a few tears as she was sure she would have to leave the human world for exposing herself. Hoping against all hope that Mariko would still love her like a daughter… that she would let her return to her if she was able to return to the human world at all someday. But with the life of someone she held dear's mother in the balance, the choice was clearly already made for her. Pausing for a few moments to wipe her eyes and focus on what she needed to do before she opened her mouth and began to sing.

A/N; I wrote and own the lyrics.

A Mothers Love

A mothers love, caresses the heart

A mothers love, can never depart

Like true magic it's something to behold

Unconditional it's magic is so bold

A mothers love, defends her child fiercely

A mothers love, bathes the world in light.

A mothers love, guides her child dearly

As it teaches her child wrong from right.

A mothers love is a beautiful magic

So let that magic flow through you now

As you still have so much love to share

And a child who needs your loving care

The Magic of Love

Is the most beautiful, powerful

Force within the world

The Magic of Love

Changes everything, and I mean everything…

When it's loosed upon the world.

So show your magic… to the world.

Fujiko began to come back to consciousness, as San was halfway through her third encore of the song, with tears flowing down her face from the beauty of the sirens song. She felt her reserves being filled as she sung over her, bathing her in her powerful voice. Assuring her that she would see her baby, her daughter Yukari and her husband again. And much to her surprise and delight, at the end of the song she found two pairs of arms quickly wrapped around her, those of her daughter and husband.

 **\/^^^^\/**

Shuzen Castle was a rapid flurry of organized chaos as everyone was quickly getting ready. The maids stripping and redressing the humans at frightening speeds. Make up was applied perfectly at speeds that Tsukune's mother and aunt never would have believed possible, while Tsukune's grandmother Michiko Aono really seemed to be enjoying herself. Within 5 minutes they were all ready and heading over to Scarlet. When they were all there Scarlet opened up a portal to the Seaside Inn. Shocking a few people with their sudden appearance as they walked through.

Mariko who was just starting to awaken after fainting a moment ago, watching with wide eyes as the kids who saved her Inn just 2 years ago, walked through what looked like a rip in the fabric of reality. She watched the youngest of them along with a man start to run down the beach, hearing the young girl cry mom as she ran. Mariko then noticed the other kids looking around before they spotted her, greeting her with warm smiles as they made their way over to her.

"Ms. Harledson, it's a pleasure to see you again. We've all been meaning to visit but… well with school and everything we just haven't really had the time." Tsukune said in a warm, kind and gentle voice.

"Your… all yokai?" Mariko asked bewildered.

"Well other than my family that came through the portal with us, with the exception of my cousin Kyoko… now... Um yeah, you could say that." Tsukune said a bit nervously.

"Um… So let me see if I remember everyone here. Tsukune Aono, Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki, the young teen that ran down the beach with who I'm assuming was her father was Yukari Sendo. But where's Moka Akashiya? Was she not able to come?" Mariko asked as she pointed to each of the kids as she recalled their names."

"I'm right here Ms. Harledson. The pink haired version of me was a disguise created by my old rosary I used to wear. Sadly it was destroyed in the battle with Alucard… This is how I look with my new one." Moka said with a look of sadness beginning to show, as memories of that day began to replay in her mind.

"So that was you guy's huh?" Mariko asked as she looked upon the teens in awe.

"Yes… Though we won that day in the end… It was also the day I lost my mother." Moka said sadly.

"Your mother was one of the three Dark Lords that sacrificed themselves to finish Alucard once and for all. She was Akasha Bloodriver wasn't she?" Mariko asked as she looked upon Moka softly as she began to wrap her arms around the saddened vampire.

"Yes… That was my mother… my old disguise was a clone of her." Moka said before a few tears began to fall.

"Oh you poor child. I so sorry for your loss, please forgive me for bring up such a painful memory for you." Mariko said holding Moka in her arms as she tried to comfort her.

"Thank you." Moka said as she allowed herself to remain in her arms for a few moments more.

 **\/^^^^\/**

Gin was getting pretty scared for his girlfriend as he looked around. She had just exposed herself to the world on live tv. Even though Gin new that if she didn't do that, Yukari's mom would die. Her selfless act made him proud of her but it also scared him because of the possible repercussions it would likely bring from both the humans as well as the yokai realms overseeing authority. Best case scenario the yokai realm deems it excusable due to dire circumstances, and they only have to worry about the humans. Worst case scenario is their yanked out of the human world, tried for disobeying the law and handed some sort of sentence while the seaside inn becomes helpless from hateful humans attacking.

"Not good, Oh this is so not good… wait… is that Yukari and her dad?" Gin says nervously to himself.

Sans song finishes as Gin watches Yukari and her father race past him to throw their arms around Fujiko. He then looks back toward the Inn as San lands next to him, seeing a Swat team as well as several Imperial guard vehicles pulling into the mostly empty parking lot. Gin then transforms into his werewolf form, spreading his arms defensively to protect San and the witches behind him. Growling out a warning before he notices Tsukune walking up to them shaking his head with a wide smile.

"Tsukune?" Gin asked in his gruff werewolf voice.

"Relax Gin. The swat team and imperial guard are not here to harm anyone. There here to protect you and provide security for the Prime Minister, who's on his way here now along with news teams from every agency. Including monster vision tv. So you might want to go back inside and change before they get here." Tsukune said with a smirk.

"What? Why? The Prime Minister, coming here? Whats going on Tsukune?" Gin asked with a very confused look on his face that was matched by San who stood beside him now.

"In about 50 minutes the Yokai Rights Act will be signed into law! Right over there, on the deck of the seaside inn." Tsukune said with a huge smile.

Tsukune was loving the way his friends faces were morphing from confused to a happy shock. When he noticed the look on Fujiko's face, as she heard every word Tsukune had said to Gin and San. He nodded to her as both her husband and Yukari were confirming what she just heard. The three just froze for a few moments in stunned silence as Yukari told her mom that it's happening because of Tsukune and Moka's meeting with the Prime Minister in the Imperial Palace yesterday. Gin and San both hearing what Yukari said just blinked as their eyes remained locked on Tsukune as he started to scratch the back of his head. That was all it took for Gin as he launched himself at Tsukune, picking him up in a bear hug and howled as he twirled around excitably.

A few moments later Gin set Tsukune back down and returned to human form before racing back to the inn to change his clothes. Leaving Tsukune wiggling fingers in his ears to try to stop the ringing caused by all Gins howling, as San walked up and gave Tsukune a hug and a chaste kiss on his cheek before racing back to the inn herself. The Yukari pulled her wand out and used it to magically clean the clothes they had on after they got up. Before they joined Tsukune in walking back towards the inn.

 **\/^^^^\/**

All across the monster realm word was spreading fast. That after Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya had a meeting with the Prime Minister yesterday. The Senate of Japan got to work and handed the Prime Minister of Japan a bill for The Yokai Rights Act that had everything Lord Aono had suggested in it. And that Lord Aono and the Prime Minister were going to sign it into law between 11:30am and 12:00pm that very morning at a live press conference that Monster Vision Tv was invited to attend. It would be the first news broadcast Monster Vision Tv was to do live from the human world.

Yokai all across the yokai realm gathered in front of their tv's. Opening homes for their neighbors that didn't have one. Businesses and restaurants turning on every tv they had so everyone could watch. Teachers at Yokai academy that were back from their break to get everything ready for when the students would return were huddled around the set in the break room. All around the realm from the old to the young were gathered to watch the live broadcast. Smiling and full of good cheer as this meant the humans were done debating and there was going to be peace instead of war. There was sure to be a huge celebration throughout the realm after the conference and signing of the bill. Hopefully there won't be too much damage done within the villages as they celebrate.

 **\/^^^^\/**

It was about 11:15am by the time all the news teams were set up for the conference. With one team getting a lot of startled and confused looks as their equipment was quite strange looking. The camera was an eye the size of a basketball with two large ears, one on either side of the eye. Sitting on a swiveling tripod made of bones with Monster Vision Tv written in purple letters over a puke green background. No one stood behind it while the camera seemed to follow an energetic reporter that was pacing in front of it with a big grin on her face. She was soon approached by a reporter, who's team was set up next to hers on her right.

"Hello, I'm Brian Jone's, American journalist assigned with NBC Japan. I noticed that your equipment says monster vision tv. Does that mean your a journalist from the yokai realm?" Brian asked the excited and very attractive reporter.

"Why yes, yes I am!" The reporter answered practically bouncing on her feet.

"Well you seem quite excited to be here. Is this your first time reporting from the human world Ms. ?" Brian asked her.

"That's because I am excited. This is a historic day for us, we've never been able to do a live broadcast from the human world before. Oh and I'm so sorry, in my excitement I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sara, Sara Brightfire of M.V.T. news." Sara said smiling.

"Well then let me be the first to welcome you and your station Ms. Brightfire, I look forward to hopefully seeing you and your associates at more news events." Brian said warmly.

"On behalf of myself and everyone at monster vision tv, I'd like to thank you for your warm welcome Mr. Jones." Sara said

"You're very welcome. Maybe someday I can do a joint report with your station from within the yokai realm. Hopefully even get to interview one of your Dark Lords." Brian said.

"I think that could be arranged. Let me go ask Lord Aono, back in a jiff." Sara said before heading off to where a group of teens were hanging out with some adults and Lord Shuzen.

Brian recognized several of them from a news report just a few days ago. Where the yokai terrorist group Fairy Tail had attacked and only managed to destroy a single home and only slightly damage the one next to it before the attack force was wiped out. He was a little shocked when he noticed Sara stop and kneel before one of the teens instead of one of the adults. The teen quickly looking over in his direction before looking back at Sara with a warm smile as he replied to her query. A moment later and Sara was on her way back with a big smile on her face.

"Well he's even upped your request, though we'll need to get permission from our employers and sign a waiver. While there will be protection provided for your safety, he wants me personally to escort you for a few days through a few of our villages as well as yokai academy so you can record a mini documentary, ending with an interview with Lord Aono and dinner at Vlad's Impaled Delights in the vampire village of Lord Shuzen. You'll also get to interview several of the teachers at yokai academy, a few of the village leaders and Lord Shuzen as well." Sara said with a bright smile

"That's beyond...wow. That's more than I even dreamed. It's going to make my carrier. I can't begin to thank you enough." Brian said with an excited shocked look on his face.

"Excellent. After this news conference I'll introduce you so you can exchange some contact information." Sara said before adding "Is that the Prime Minister showing up?"

"Huh? Oh yes it is and I'll most definitely look forward to meeting him after this conference." Brian said before he began to move back over to where his team was standing.

They were all smiling wide and doing a few fist pumps and high fives as he returned. The station had been broadcasting the whole thing and called the crew to relay to Brian that he and his team had permission to go. The stations managers knew the ratings such a mini-documentary would bring were to high to ignore. Likewise Sara's manager called her phone and was pretty much saying the same thing to her. As they all waited for the Prime Minister to finish shaking hands with the Aono's party, on his way to the podium set up for the conference.

 **\/^^^^\/**

 **/\^^/\**

That's it for Chapter 29. I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to hearing from you.

Until next time I hope you all have a great day.

Johnny


	30. Signing of The Yokai Rights Act

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. This is my original fan fiction story based on the manga series created by **Akihisa Ikeda.** Its where the story continues on in my heart from where **Akihisa Ikeda** chose to end his story of **Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya.** I make no money from this in any way. This is just for fun and to increase my writing and story telling skills. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am in writing it. I would also like to thank you all for the positive reviews I've been getting as well as the favorites and follows on this story. THANK YOU!

 **\/^^^^\/**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Signing of The Yokai Rights Act.**

 **/\^^/\**

The Prime Minister handed Tsukune the bill they were about to sign as he began shaking the hands of everyone that had come with the young man. Tsukune, Moka and Issa taking the few moments to thoroughly read through the bill with their vampire eyes and intelligence. All three were astounded by the bill in their hands. It was everything they had hoped for, it was a bill that insured everyone's rights and safety, yokai and human alike. By the time the Prime Minister had made back over to them they were all smiling as Tsukune handed the bill back to The prime Minister while shaking his hand. Then the Prime Minister walked up to the podium and looked around at the gathered press as well as the civilians gathered behind them. He noticed the news reporter from Monster Vision Tv and smiled at her warmly.

"Before I begin I would like to take a moment to welcome the newest addition to the journalistic pool of Japan. Welcome Monster Vision Tv, I am honored you were able to come so that the entire yokai realm could witness this historic event. And I look forward to seeing more of your reporters covering news events throughout Japan in the future. I have here your official press pass badge as well as an operating license for Monster Vision Tv to lease and or purchase buildings for substations throughout Japan. Enabling your news reporters to get to the news scenes quickly, to catch the news as it unfolds. Would you please come up here and receive these Ms… um… Ms. Brightfire." Prime Minister Toranaga said in greeting with Tsukune helping him with her name as he stood beside him.

Sara Brightfire was so moved and overjoyed by the extremely warm welcome she and M.V.T. were receiving. She lost control of her human disguise as she excitably made her way up to the podium. Her long fox ears and bushy nine tails suddenly appearing, letting everyone know she was a kitsune. Both Tsukune and Toranaga merely chuckled as the excited kitsune finally made it to the podium.

"You know what, I think Ms. Brightfire has the right idea. Even if she didn't do it on purpose. I think it's about time that we start getting used to seeing the uniqueness and beauty of our yokai bretheren. So if the yokai present here are comfortable with revealing their true appearance rather than hiding behind a disguise. In fact I would encourage you to feel free to do so wherever you are. You have the right to be proud of who you are and what you are. For today is the day Japan acknowledges your rights! And your rights are fully protected and enforced by the law just like every other citizen." Prime Minister said as he handed Ms. Brightfire her press pass and a folder for her to give to her employers.

At this Tsukune and Moka removed their rosaries, revealing their true form and even using their wealth of power to bring forth their wings. Ruby, Yukari and the Sendo's took out their wands with Ruby also calling forth her wings. Issa, Kalua and Aqua removed thier rosaries as well while Kokoa stirred her aura causing her eyes to turn red and her fangs to grow. Kyoko also removed hers as she stood next to her parents. Mizore frosted over with her hands becoming ice claws while Yukio transformed into his true appearance of a frost drage. (thankful he was wearing the trench and boots The Almighty gave them at Nomen Tuum.) Kurumu revealed her wings, tail and horns while Gabe transformed into his golden armored angelic form radiating a Holy light. Gin took off his jacket, shoes and socks before loosening his belt and transformed into a werewolf. San let her wings come forth while writing I'm a Siren, he's an Angel with an arrow pointing to her right towards Gabe as she held up the sign. An attractive reporter from TBN Tokyo revealed herself to be a Lamia. And a girl in the crowd with her boyfriend looked at him nervously before revealing herself to be a Nekomusume, only to be surprised when her boyfriend had a nosebleed cause he thought she was so cute.

Roughly 25% of all the yokai living in Japan revealed themselves as they watched the Prime Ministers news conference on various tv's throughout the nation.

"Now before I and Mr. Aono sign this bill in my hand here, making it officially law. I have a title to bestow upon perhaps the noblest soul I've ever met. By the power vested in me by the great people of Japan along with the power of the Emperor of Japan. I Hereby declare and bestow upon Tsukune Aono the title of a Lord within the nation of Japan. With all rights and privileges due to his station. Including retainers of his choosing for enforcing the peace, exacting judgment on any and all yokai that threaten the peace. Investigating any and all attacks made upon yokai living peacefully in Japan as well as investigating discrimination claims against yokai. And let me say this before I continue. The Emperor himself has said that attacks and discrimination charges will be thoroughly investigated and harshly punished." Prime Minister Toranaga said in a serious voice.

I also have Imperial Medals of Valor to present for unwavering bravery and steadfast resolve that saved countless lives during the Alucard event. When I call your names please step forward. Moka Akashiya, … Tsukune Aono, … Kurumu Kurono, … Gin Morioka, … Kokoa Shuzen, … Ruby Tojo, ... San Otonashi, … Mizore Shirayuki, … Yukari Sendo. I would now also like to present on the behalf of a grateful nation the Medal of Honor along with the nations flag to Lord Issa Shuzen. The husband of the late Dark Lord Akasha Bloodriver who along with two other Dark Lords sacrificed their lives to rid the world of the threat of Alucard once and for all. I also have Medals and flags for Dark Lords Tohofuhai Huang and Tenmei Mikogami that I'll entrust Tsukune Aono to seeing that they are delivered to the proper families." Prime Minister Toranaga said.

"I'll see that the Huang family receive theirs, as for Mikogami's, we'll have a display case made and mounted at Yokai Academy in his honor." Tsukune said as he received them.

"Well then Lord Aono, I think the yokai rights act has waited long enough. Shall we now sign it into law?" The Prime Minister said lightheartedly with a warm smile as he held a pen out for Tsukune.

"Yes it has, lets make it law!" Tsukune said as he took the pen and signed it before affixing his personal stamp and a stamp of the Junsui Crest beside it. A moment later they were shaking hands while holding the bill up before the cameras. Both of them saying loudly over the cheering crowd. "IT IS LAW!"

I'm sure many of you are wondering what all is inside this bill. For that I'll let Lord Aono take the podium. Lord Aono." Prime Minister Toranaga said bowing to Tsukune.

"Thank you Prime Minister. As many of you have heard as you were either called to attend this ground breaking historic news conference. Or you heard about it from the various tv stations including Monster Vision Tv for those now watching in the yokai realm. My fiance and I were invited to the Emperors Palace to meet with the Prime Minister Akihito Toranaga along with the chief executive officer of the Imperial Department of Paranormal Sciences Taka Hagimora. As well as the chief inspector of the Imperial Guard Ikki Tushanari. Our meeting was being broadcast and teletyped directly to both the Emperor himself as well as the Senate. They showed me a rough draft of a bill that while had many good parts within it, also had some that were very disturbing when you look under the seemingly innocent wording. It was actually just a bit of a short sighted desire from the military leaders. The implications of that desire would have brought the world nations down upon us. It would have thrown us into a war Japan would not have survived. They were asking for all Yokai to serve in the regular military for a 5 year minimum. And while many yokai would be more than happy to do just that if not make a carrier out of it that they could be proud of. It would be tipping the delicate balance of power among the nations of the world. Which is something we cannot allow. However any yokai that would like to serve in some sort of military are more than encouraged to enlist with the national guard. While you can't be sent overseas as a military strike force. You will become a strong warning to any military force that would want to invade our beautiful homeland. You would also be extremely valuable assets for search and rescue missions after a natural disaster or terrorist attack. I also recommend and encourage many of you to think about police work as a way to serve the people of this nation, yokai and human alike. I believe it was the Captain of the Tokyo swat division that said he wished that he had Moka and myself on his payroll after the hostage crisis a few days ago. As you can see there are many humans that see just how valuable a yokai's natural talents can be. But that can also cause problems that this bill addresses. This bill ensures that yokai will not be mistreated or taken advantage of in some way that would or could cause the yokai to be treated like lesser citizens. Since many yokai already living among us in secret are hard working tax payers that deserve the same respect and protection as everyone else. After seeing what Fairy Tale did to 'convince' several communities of yokai to support them both terms of labor and money. You'd understand the precautions if you'd seen it.

Imagine whole villages held hostage under threat of a massacre if they didn't receive all the precious metals and gems found in the villages mines… Or just to make a few of the local mages and scientists come up with weapons or ways to control yokai against their will. Several peaceful villages that refused to join Fairy Tale were wiped out… slaughtered down to the last child. That must never happen again! But likewise yokai attacks on humans cannot be allowed or left unpunished either. In order for coexistence to work both human and yokai must be protected equally with strong punishments for violations to each others basic rights protected by the law. Believe me this bill has just that written in it and you don't want the kind of punishments that are written in here. There were also concerns over what kind of qualifications would be to be met for unrestricted and unsupervised movement of yokai among the general populace. As well as how do we start breaking down the barriers of fear that have divided humans and yokai for so long. How do we get humans used to seeing and meeting yokai in their true form and how do we get yokai used to interacting and building relationships of trust with humans, helping them to adjust to living in close quarters with them. We came up with a solution for both. If the yokai grew up in the human world and went to human schools with no serious violent episodes in their record or if they've lived in the human world for 5 years or more with no serious criminal or violent crimes they should be given an automatic unrestricted and unsupervised qualification. Other than that be a yokai accademy graduate and have at least a 1 year home/roommate stay with a human volunteer before they can get a work release. If we open a yokai/human university and give a tuition discount for human volunteers willing to sign a waiver and be responsible for helping the yokai assigned to them adjust to living with humans not just hiding among them. As well as to remind them of the rules when they start to let their instincts take over. The volunteers would first spend a semester at yokai accademy where they will be in a class of senior's looking to go to college and further their education. The semester would be a classes going over all the rules and punishments for breaking the rules as well as human customs and a class for the humans to learn yokai customs and taboos. I don't know how many times I accidentally offended one and nearly got killed because of it lol. They would be under the protection of volunteers from some of the vampire clans that would like to raise their family status among the vampire nobility.

After they graduate from the university with no serious problems they should be well adjusted to living with humans so restrictions then would be unwarranted. Sexual relations between them should be discouraged unless they've lived together for at least six months to a year and the feeling is mutual between the two. As for policing the project… a Human agent of the government project in charge of a team of yokai consisting of at least 1 vampire, 1 werewolf, a powerful witch or warlock along with a yokai that can fly like a siren or succubus preferred as both can subdue suspected subjects nonviolently with either a lullaby or a charm and yet also be able to respond with violence if it is absolutely necessary. I know there's probably a few succubi that would rather have a respectable job rather than working the water trade. And all applicants for the policing job. Would have to pass a background check from both sides, human as well as the yokai world.

As for yokai wanting to do manual labor instead of going to a university we'll be looking at highly recommended construction and or skilled manual job companies out there with a great customer satisfaction and quality and safety inspection records. That would have some employees willing to teach trade school classes at yokai academy. Along with having some human employee's willing to take them in after they graduate, with the incentive of being tax exempt for the 2 year minimum required homestay. The employers incentive will be receiving more consideration for Government contracts and larger tax breaks than what come with just being willing to hire yokai, for employers willing to pay half the teachers pay at the trade school. Which would also be a screening process for that company to hire the best fitting yokai for their company. Other companies can only receive tax breaks for hiring and providing employee's willing to house them for at least 2 years. All of that is in this bill. Some of the parts wont be ready for a while as the trade school at Yokai Academy as well as a human dorm building will need to be built first. Which also brings up something else that's not in this bill but I know there will be question addressed to me from the students, staff and board of directors at Yokai Academy. I know that the board wants me to bring in more humans to become students there at Yokai Academy. After the human dormitories are built along with the trade school buildings. I will consider accepting transfers for seniors only. They and their family will have to take a guided tour of the school, meet with the school staff and go through an interview process where all the pro's and con's of a human attending Yokai Academy at this time period. With one of the pro's being they would be qualified for the homestay project. But while every precaution will be made for their safety, it is by no means a guaranty. Younger yokai just like younger humans tend to react to perceived offenses, often before they think. After all Yokai Academy is a school for monsters and monsters will be monsters from time to time." Tsukune said seriously in a lighthearted way.

 **\/^^^^\/**

Throughout Japan and the yokai realm there was a loud round of applause. Fears and concerns were covered. Ways to afford a higher education for some were seeing a door of opportunity about to open for them. Company's and Businesses of all kinds were looking forward to examining the tax breaks they could receive along with possible grants. While all of the succubi working the water trade were flattered that Tsukune had shown concern for them. Only a few of them were seriously considering leaving the water trade. The rest of them liked being able to feed off all the lust the customers brought with them. Yokai throughout the realms were gasping with wide smiles. They couldn't believe how welcoming the bill had sounded to them as they were expecting requirements that would leave them as lower citizens for decades. Before they could reach the status of being seen as equals, in the eyes of the law.

Ageha Kurono saw everything as a reason to through a huge party as not only was the bill everything they could have ever dreamed. Her baby was publicly recognized as a hero to the world.

 **\/^^^^\/**

Kiria Yoshi watched the news with a snarl on his face. His eyes stared at the screen with seething hatred. What angered him the most was he realized as he was watching and listening to the once human scum that he hated with a passion. Was that once again Tsukune Aono was destroying everything he had been working so hard to build. Many of his troops started to go awol, deserting Fairy Tail like rats abandoning a sinking ship. And now after his display of power against a sizable force of his troops in the human world. Which made continued recruiting hard enough… that bill that they just passed into law… Will make recruiting yokai into Fairy Tail all but impossible. He would never be able to recruit the kind of numbers needed to not only kill Tsukune Aono and his bratty friends. He wouldn't have the numbers to strike fear into the very hearts of man to start a war.

It was Tsukune Aono and his friends that had brought Fairy Tail down when it was at it's peak of power. 60,000 strong that in less than 3 months was reduced to 10,000 scattered troops. It was Tsukune Aono and his friends that brought down the Floating Garden where the cream of the crop, the very elect members of Fairy Tail was going to safely watch the world burn as they controlled Alucard from within it's floating walls. And it was Tsukune Aono and his friends who with the help of the late Dark Lords vanquished Alucard once and for all. And as word spread that Fairy Tail had been defeated by a mere teenager and that the head of Fairy Tail was eaten by Alucard because they were deluded enough to believe they could ever control him. The numbers fell to less that 500 loyal troops. It had taken him over a year to silently bring the numbers up to 3500 troops. After the fiasco that was The Yokai Rights Act that Tsukune Aono and that Human signed into law… He would consider himself lucky if he still had the 500 loyal troops he discovered remaining true after the whole Alucard disaster.

Sitting beside him with the same seething rage burning in is eyes was Kuyo, his most trusted General. The only one who probably hates Tsukune Aono more than he did.

 **\/^^^^\/**


	31. Asylum for Information

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. This is my original fan fiction story based on the manga series created by **Akihisa Ikeda.** Its where the story continues on in my heart from where **Akihisa Ikeda** chose to end his story of **Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya.** I make no money from this in any way. This is just for fun and to increase my writing and story telling skills. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am in writing it. I would also like to thank you all for the positive reviews I've been getting as well as the favorites and follows on this story. THANK YOU!

 **\/^^^^\/**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Asylum for Information**

 **/\^^/\**

Fairy Tails 5th division General Tora Amagi was watching the news on Monster Vision Tv in a state of disbelief. She had joined Fairy Tail after the Alucard event had made the humans aware of the yokai realm. At the time, the recruiters made sense when they said that the humans would rather declare war than try to peacefully co-exist. That had been the only reason she joined and because of her power as a thunder beast she had been given rank very quickly. She had been loyal to a fault over the past 13 months since she joined and was one of Kiria's top trusted officers. All because she believed the lie's that were told to her.

When she had heard that the 4th division was sent to destroy the snow fairy village she began to wake up from the lies fairy tail had been selling her. When she was told the 4th division had been completely wiped out by 2 teenagers from yokai academy, she had been shocked but also allowed herself to take silent pleasure in Kiria's state of rage. When they sent the 3rd division to Nomen Tuum, only to be wiped out as well by a handful of teenagers from yokai academy, she began to wonder what they were teaching those kids. When her own division was ordered to go to Bracklewhyte Falls with orders to force the witches to join them or die by delivering the head of a 13 year old girl, one Yukari Sendo. She began to make plans to wipe out her own division and flee. It was one thing to prepare for a fight with the humans by recruiting yokai to their cause, even if it meant using some intimidation to do it. But to use brute force to wipe out any village that refused to join them… To demand that a village kill one of their own and a young teenager at that… That was beyond despicable… The mere thought put a sickening taste in her mouth and she wasn't about to dishonor her ancestors by blindly following through and obeying the orders Kiria gave her. Even if the witches and warlocks were only seen as half bloods. They were still yokai enough that the humans had tried to wipe them out before. That and their magics would be very beneficial should an actual war break out. The orders given to her showed a complete lack in foresight, one that would have the witches and warlocks joining forces with the humans if she was to follow her orders.

Luckily Kiria changed his plans at the last moment and her division was recalled. Instead Kiria sent Fairy Tails 2nd division to the human world while hers was put on hold for the time being. All the dots finally connected when she found out where in the human world the 2nd division had been sent. The attacks against the snow fairies and the succubus village as well as the one against the witch village that was put on hold for the time being was over Kiria's petty desire for revenge against one teenage boy, Tsukune Aono. Had she been able too… she would have left right then and there.

Though nothing could have prepared her for the horror of watching Tsukune Aono brutally destroy the 2nd division attack squad on Monster Vision Tv. She had heard of the devastating power of vampires and why they were considered the absolute top of the food chain, and the 2nd division had several of them in it. Including a few elder vampires, who's mere aura could bring fear to almost anyone around them. That was when she found out that vampires had different classes even among themselves. She now knew why Lord Shuzen wasn't all that worried about the humans attacking. Even she had heard about the lost royal line, the Junsui vampire as a child. She had always thought that the tales of their strength being strong enough to slap the three Dark Lords around like toddlers... was just exaggerated lore to make the story more interesting and scary for childhood bedtime stories. Now she knew they weren't exaggerated… they were understated to keep the stories from being too scary for children to hear at bedtime. And Kiria Yoshi just pissed one off, Tsukune Aono wasn't just some teenage human turned vampire… he was the heir to the Junsui Vampire Throne.

That revelation had her shaken to the core inside, and she knew that unless the humans declared war and started attacking soon… That the vampires were going to find them, sooner or later, and do the same thing to them, that Tsukune did to the 2nd division. She wasn't stupid enough to believe that they didn't already have information on pretty much everyone in Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail offices around the world had been and were still being raided by pissed off vampires. Word was out that there were very large bounties being offered for high ranking officers of Fairy Tail. The amount was listed by rank and name, hers was included in a wanted poster she came across on her way to Bracklewhyte Falls, with a 10,000,000 yen reward just for information on her whereabouts. It let her know that there would be no safe haven that she could run to. It let her know that it was time to make a serious choice. Stay in Fairy Tail even though the reason she had joined was now moot, or seek asylum and a clean slate for information on Kiria's location. In truth she never had any real love for Fairy Tail, in fact if it wasn't for them the humans still wouldn't be aware of them. When that thought crossed her mind, she got up from her chair and went over to one of the weather deck doors. Grabbed a wingsuit with wing extensions for longer glides. After putting it on, she stepped out and took a quick look around.

No one was paying any attention as they were all watching the news report of the Yokai Rights Act which now had several well known leaders in the yokai realm reading the copy that was put online right after the signing took place.

Seeing that every one was distracted. She quickly made her way over to the edge of Fairy Tails flying base and jumped off, extended the wings of the suit and began to glide toward the mainland near one of the portals to the yokai realm. With the altitude of the base and the extensions on the wings, she knew that making the 15 mile trip over the sea of Japan was possible. She only hoped that she would go unnoticed long enough for her to reach the vampire village.

'I hope he's as forgiving as I've heard… I hope he'll listen to what I have to say...' Tora thought to herself as she sliced through the air.

 **\/^^^^\/**

After the news conference was over, Tsukune and Moka and the rest of the gang walked over to meet Brian Jones of NBC Japan. Along the way they met Siya Omichi from TBN Tokyo, who was voted one of the most respected and attractive reporters in Japan for the last 5 years on an internet poll. They acknowledged her courage in revealing herself and were delightfully surprised when she said she received a call from her station offering her a raise if she would agree to sign an extension to her employment contract. Hearing that they all gave her a congradulatory hug and told her to keep in touch. Next was a teenage nekomusume and her human boyfriend that wanted to meet them and have their picture taken with them. The young couple blushing brightly the whole time as Siya took the picture for them.

After a few words of encouragement for the couple the gang finally made it over to NBC Japans news team where Sara Brightfire was talking to all of the NBC team excitedly.

"Lord Aono, You'll be happy to know that M.V.T. has happily agreed to sponsor NBC's tour of the yokai realm. Oh and NBC has already called and excitedly gave their go ahead to Mr. Jones and his team as well." Sara said practically bouncing with excitement and joy.

"That's sounds great Ms. Brightfire. I'm absolutely sure this will be a successful venture towards closing the gap of understanding between our worlds. And I would like to thank you Mr. Jones for not only giving Ms. Brightfire and Monster Vision TV a warm welcome here today, but for also having the courage to even think about wanting to do a joint report between your station and MVT from within the yokai realm. The fact that your crew looks just as excited as Ms. Brightfire also shows their courageous adventure seeking spirit as well." Tsukune said smiling warmly.

"Thank you Lord Aono. While I was only hoping to be able to give a quick peek inside the yokai realm and interview the new Dark Lords, if any of them were willing. You offered us an even better deal, a career making documentary from within the yokai realm. My team and I are very excited by this opportunity to give the world a view from under the barrier of the yokai realm." Brian said while shaking Tsukunes hand and offering his business card.

"I'll be sure to give you a call once I've secured some security for you and your crew. Then I'll contact Ms. Brightfire and have her deliver the required waivers for you, your crew and the management of your station to sign. After that Ms. Brightfire will be free to start your tour within the yokai realm." Tsukune said as he took Brian Jones card.

 **\/^^^^\/**

Upon returning to Shuzen Castle 3 hours after the signing had taken place. The guards informed them that several of the lesser clans leaders were waiting to talk about offering their support for security details at Yokai Academy. Issa just chuckled to himself and almost started to downright burst into a laughing fit when he saw Tsukunes face twist into exasperated shock that they would start showing up so soon. They had no idea that an exact copy of the bill was posted online and was being discussed and shown over MVT with some of the most feared lawyers from yokai realm going over it and smiling as they confirmed that everything Tsukune had said, was in fact, in the bill.

"I'll see to the lesser clans my boy. After all I'm still the acting headmaster and dark lord until you graduate high school. Heheh." Issa said as he turned towards where the lesser clans leaders were waiting.

"Thanks Issa, I'm not sure I'm ready to deal with more political pressures today." Tsukune said with a look of relief.

"Anytime son, in the last couple of days, you've accomplished more than most of us would have ever dreamed of. You've earned a break kid." Issa said with a proud voice and a warm chuckle as he continued to walk away.

"Tsukune… I'd like to volunteer myself for the security detail for the human news team." Aqua said before adding. "If Kiria or anyone else is thinking about trying something… Their men will think twice about following through with any attack plans when they see the humans being protected by the Black Devil, the most feared assassin Fairy Tail ever had employed."

Before Tsukune could respond one of the servants found them and got their attention.

"Lord Aono, there's a woman on the phone that says she will only speak to you. She claims to know where Kiria Yoshi is hiding and she wants to make a deal." The servant said grabbing every ones attention.

"Which phone is she on? Oh and did she at least give her name?" Tsukune asked as his face hardened at the thought of finally dealing with Kiria once and for all.

"In the master study Lord Aono. She claimed to be Fairy Tails 5th division leader, General Tora Amagi." The servant said while turning to lead him to the study.

While they all followed the servant toward the master study room of Lord Shuzen, Tsukune turned towards Aqua and said. "I'll leave you in charge of putting together an appropriate security team for the human news crew Aqua. And thank you for offering, it really means a lot to me that you're willing to do this."

Hearing Tsukune's response brought a warm blush on Aqua's face as she began to smile rather seductively before saying. "I know just who to recruit for this mission. They will be as safe as a baby dragon in its mothers lair." Aqua finished with a wink as Moka's eyebrow began to twitch rather aggressively. While Tsukune gulped nervously and began to walk a bit faster after the servant.

 **\/^^^^\/**

As they entered the master study every one except for the Shuzens and their servants were surprised with how repaired the room was. After all it was just a few days ago that Issa had all but destroyed that very room. Now the only thing that stood out was that everything was brand new.

Tsukune gave a soft impressed whistle as he looked around the room, before he walked up to the desk and pressed the speaker phone button so every one could hear the conversation.

"This is Tsukune Aono, you have my attention.. Tell me what you want." Tsukune said with a bit of hardness in his voice.

"I'm seeking asylum and a clean slate… I want to turn myself in under the condition that if the information I give you proves true, that I will be given a clean slate." Tora said in a hopeful but shaky voice.

At this Tsukune cocked an eyebrow and looked around at his friends with a questioning look.

"And why should my Tsukune even begin to think about granting such a thing? We don't even know why you're talking to us… If this is a trap… You'll wish we had just killed you quickly." Moka said with serious bite in the end.

"Look the only reason I even joined Fairy Tail after the whole Alucard event was because I believed the recruiters when they said that the humans would never desire peace. And since they now knew of our existence, we should be prepared to defend ourselves. That was the only reason I joined them… Even though it was Fairy Tail that caused the humans to find out about us in the first place. Which Kiria blamed on prior management. All I wanted was to be prepared for the worst and defend my people and the rest of the yokai realm. But then Kiria started attacking yokai villages and then even the human world… all for some stupid vendetta he has against you. That was what started having me taking a look for a way out… Then just today, you and the Prime Minister of Japan made every reason I had for joining fairy tail fall to pieces. I no longer have any reason to remain in an organization I despise. I want to be free from that accursed organization and those egotistical buffoons, Kiria and Kuyo." Tora said in a steady voice with only a hint of fear that came from her doubts that they would believe her.

To which Moka raised both eyebrows and looked at Tsukune, who just looked around at all of his friends before glancing back at the phone.

"Where and when do you want to meet. I also give you my word that if the information proves accurate and isn't a trap… You'll get your clean slate, but to atone for your trespasses you have to work under a human in the monster police force of the Yokai Rights Act. In other words under my direct supervision. Do you agree to those terms?" Tsukune asked with a smirk on his face.

"What? You're not only offering me clemency but a job where I'll be helping to keep the peace between the humans and yokai?" Tora asked in disbelief.

"Um hmm, that's what I said." Tsukune said with a chuckle.

"Is he for real?" Tora asked.

"That's our Tsukune for ya. He can go from an enemy to your best friend as long as he knows the reason behind a persons actions." Ruby said smiling at her master.

"Are you serious?" Tora replied

"Meh, we've all tried to kill him at least once… Once he found out our reasons for trying… he forgave us and became our best friend." Mizore said looking at Tsukune warmly.

"Well then you can come and get me right now. Oh and thank you for recommending this place. You're absolutely right, this is hands down the best dinning experience imaginable. I'll give Vlad all my weapons and await for you here." Tora said in a voice that sounded like a huge weight had been lifted from her.

 **\/^^^^\/**

"Sorry Vlad, I really didn't like having to hold you at sword point to use your phone but … I couldn't have you grabbing me either before I got a chance to turn myself in." Tora said as she sheathed her enchanted sword and handed it along with her boot knife and sidearm to Vlad.

"It's perfectly alright miss. So are you ready to eat now? I guaranty your taste buds will sing like the angels of heaven." Vlad said enthusiastically.

"Sounds wonderful Vlad, thank you." Tora replied as she made her way back to her table from his office.

 **\/^^^^\/**

They arrived at Vlad's Impaled Delights to find a sign on the door that read "Private Party! Will be open for every one later tonight." As they entered the restaurant they found Tora eating her 2nd helping of the daily special.

Tora looked to be in her mid to late 20's, long jet black hair with electric blue streaks that draped her shoulders in light waves. She had an athletic build clothed in a dark blue almost skin tight outfit that looked almost like a body suit. Over that she had a short skirt and a hooded cloak, with the hood pulled down. Knee high black boots that laced on the inner side of the boots. Her skin was a dark tan which made her eyes stand out in an almost hypnotic fashion. Her eyes were multi colored consisting primarily of gold, light brown and emerald green. While the whites of her eyes glowed with streaks of electric blue arcs that were constantly dancing, in a dangerously beautiful way.

They knew right away that she was one of 3, of possibly the rarest species of yokai on earth. Yokai that's primary element was electricity. One being a Raiden who's numbers were now in the lower double digits worldwide. Another being the North American Thunderbird, the electric cousins of the fiery Phoenix, which was now down to less than 300 worldwide. The 3rd only had maybe 160 left in it's worldwide population. The Thunder Beast, once revered as a God of War. Just knowing Fairy Tail had managed to recruit one of them was a bit frightening as all 3 of those species had massive destructive abilities that rivaled a fairly strong vampire. Though out of the three only the Thunder Beast had the physical strength to match one of the stronger members of the lesser vampire clans. While the Raiden's lightening strikes left a charge that they could seemingly teleport to. Which made them almost impossible to get close enough to kill as well as difficult to defend against as they could suddenly appear behind your guard and strike a deadly blow. The Thunderbird was exhausting to anyone it fought. It's lightening attacks were the strongest of the three and in order to permanently kill it you had to kill it over and over until it ran out of it's set amount of lives. To make matters worse… every time it revived it came back with stronger electrical attack capabilities, than when you killed it.

"Ah Lord Aono, may I interest you all in the house special of the day? Grilled Flurian steaks in a honey butter sauce with steamed vegetables and baked potatoes smothered in a creamy gravy that is to die for." Vlad said while kissing his fingertips at the end.

"That actually sounds really good Vlad, but first, hows are guest been doing?" Tsukune asked nodding toward Tora Amagi.

"Other than how she persuaded me to let her use my phone… She's been an absolute delight to have dinning in my establishment." Vlad said before adding. "All her weapons are in my office, the sword gives off a dreadful vibe from it's enchantments. The boot knife is top quality and workmanship, the handgun has bullets that have glyphs engraved in them and have a dark vibe as well."

"Thank you Vlad. Seeing how she seems peaceful and co-operative… I believe we'll accept your offer and enjoy our dinner here tonight while we get aquainted with Ms. Amagi." Tsukune said as they all started making their way towards the table where she sat eating with a look of pure bliss on her face.

Yukari on the other hand looked at Vlad and said. "Show me her weapons." She wanted to see the glyphs on the bullets as well as the sword. As she now knew that some of Malfient's weapons had already been delivered before her mother had destroyed Arthors home base in a horrific display of magical destruction.

After examining the weapons, Yukari joined them at the table where they were listening to the defecting general of Fairy Tails 5th division. She arrived in time to learn that Kiria Yoshi was on a floating fortress much like the floating garden, where they had gone to rescue Moka when she had been kidnapped. The one Kiria was on was were they had taken kidnapped human scientists and witches to develop some sort of power upgrade that would make a 'A' class yokai equal to an 'S' class yokai. Though the effects proved to be very temporary and killed the effected yokai within a few hours, so it was scraped. Instead they started working on ways to control yokai against their will. That also never went far as the Alucard event happened before they got any success and in the defeat of the floating garden and Alucard, the members of Fairy Tail that were on board killed all the kidnapped prisoners before fleeing in retaliation for their defeat. She was only slightly relieved to hear that there was only about 20 of those swords and less that 300 of those bullets on board and all of the bullets were handgun rounds. Though they were expecting to receive a large shipment of enchanted weapons and bullets later on that very day. Tora was a bit surprised when they all started to smirk and chuckle when she said that last part.

"If you're wondering why their not worried about the shipment you just mentioned… It's because my mother already dealt with Arthor Malfient and destroyed everything." Yukari said smugly.

Hearing this Tora's face went from puzzlement to outright glee as she started laughing as she pictured Kiria's face when he finds out.

"Oh how I almost wish I could be there when that pompous idiotic chimera hears about that hahaha" Tora roared in her state of laughter.

That of course got every one else laughing as they pictured the look on his face in their minds, with Moka having to give Tsukune the Hiemlich maneuver when he started to choke on his food.

It wasn't long before everything calmed back down at the table and Moka looked at Tora with a careful eye.

"Would you be willing to let Kurumu here look through your mind to verify everything you just told us? Know now that she's one of, if not the strongest succubus in the world. If your lying she will probably reduce your mind to a pile of goo before telling us everything you left out." Moka said as she watched Tora's reaction to what she just said and requested of her.

Tora had merely turned to Kurumu with a bit of shock on her face from hearing how powerful this young 18 year old was. She then nodded and stared Kurumu in the eye.

"I was going to look anyway… Tsukune can be a bit too trusting and forgiving at times. But with your open consent it is much easier and will spare you of a rather painful headache." Kurumu said cheerfully as her eyes began to glow a deep purple hue while a spaded tail rested itself against Tora's forehead.

A few moments later and Kurumu's tail receded and she looked at every one.

"Well?" Moka asked looking at Kurumu.

"It's true! She's really telling the truth… about everything." Kurumu said with a slightly shocked face.

"Asylum and clean slate granted!" Tsukune said as he looked at Tora seriously.

At that Tora began to sob huge tears of relief as she smiled and said thank you over and over again between sobs.

"I should be able to come up with something to counter act the sword and bullet enchantments by morning Tsukune." Yukari said with a determined look.

"I'm sure you will. Thanks Yukari, I'll see that you have everything you need." Tsukune said while Yukari started to blush as her perverted mind took over imagining ways Tsukune could thank her later.

"Aright… Now if a few people would quit ogling my Bloodmate! I think it's time for dessert, before we all head back to the castle." Moka said with her eyes twitching and beginning to glow crimson.

 **\/^^^^\/**

Yukari awoke very early in the morning and quickly wrote out the counter glyphs she came up with while in a lucid dream state. In the lucid dream state she had worked tirelessly for what had been the equivalent of almost a year. As time in a lucid dream flows differently than normal time. As she quietly prayed that she had come up with the right glyphs to counter the sword and bullets enchantments she felt a peace wash over her and a still small voice in her heart confirm her hypothesis. Feeling encouraged from that, she got dressed and made her way to the kitchen for some breakfast. For the rest of the day she would be crafting and enchanting a set for everybody that would be going.

She was halfway through her breakfast when Ruby joined her at the table.

"Good morning Yukari, did you sleep well?" Ruby asked while taking a seat after setting down a plate of scrambled eggs with sausage and bacon.

"Yes I did, though I could use your help after breakfast to get what I came up with done quickly." Yukari said as she passed her notes over to Ruby.

"Yukari, you're a genius!" Ruby said as she looked over the notes. To which Yukari just smiled as she chewed her mouthful of food.

 **\/^^^^\/**

Tsukune and Moka were a bit surprised when they awoke around 8:30am and they weren't greeted as they normally were by Ruby. Ever since she had become Tsukune's slave she had been very diligent in serving her new master with fresh clothes laid out for them and an offer of her blood to Tsukune first thing in the morning. Instead they had been awoken by Fujiko, the castles head servant. She presented Tsukune with a glass of Ruby's blood before going to the wardrobe to retrieve fresh clothes for them.

"Umm Fujiko, where's Ruby?" Moka asked while Tsukune drank the glass of blood, stocking up before Moka would have her favorite breakfast. That being Tsukune of course.

"She's with the young Ms. Yukari, assisting her with the counter enchantments in the castle forge. She asked me to bring that glass of her blood to you and lay out some fresh clothes." Fujiko said.

"Thank you Fujiko." Moka said as their clothes were laid out for them.

Once Tsukune was finished drinking his glass of blood and set the glass down on the end table next to the bed. Moka pounced on him and buried her fangs into his neck, moaning happily as she began to slowly savor her favorite snack.

"Mmmm, Thanks for the treat lover." Moka said as she licked the wound closed.

"Anything for you Moka." Tsukune replied with a wry smile on his face.

Then they both got up and proceeded to get dressed and head down towards the dinning room.

 **\/^^^^\/**

Yukari and Ruby were hard at work alchemizing the chosen metals together until they had the perfect blend. A new kind of metal that would allow magical currents to flow through it with less resistance than electricity through pure gold. With this new metal Yukari was calling 'etherium', they fashioned bracelets and mounted 3 dragon tears around a large bloodstone. The 3 tears would direct any magically harmful spell or enchantments energy into the bloodstone. The bloodstone would defuse the energy into harmless energy and give it to the wearer. This would increase the wearers natural strength, stamina and regeneration speed. The glyphs they placed on the bracelets coding the stones into their purpose as well as setting the determined strength of the enchantments. Those Yukari had set as high as she could and with the combined magic of Ruby and herself, along with the bracelets they were already wearing that had been safely increasing their magical reserves and potency, while cutting the cost on those reserves when they did cast spells. The result was truly mind blowing strong enchantments. The likes of which had never been seen outside of the heavenly realm.

They finally finished around noon. Both of them drained, excited and extremely hungry as the carried their creation towards the dinning room to meet up with everyone for lunch.

 **\/^^^^\/**

Since breakfast the dinning room had turned into a makeshift war room as Tora helped them make a fairly crude but detailed map of the flying base of operations, fairy tail was using. From that they began working on a plan of attack. Issa had a good suggestion of contacting the Prime Minister and sharing information to form a first ever joint military style attack. Have the witches provide as much protection as possible for the humans. With the humans providing a distraction with their fighter jets it would be a lot easier to board the flying base with little to no detection from the enemy. After they got on board and caused some serious damage to the crafts defenses, the fighters would then be able to shoot it down in a disintegrating fireball. The fall from such a height would kill any yokai that somehow survived the shrapnel and flames from the multiple explosions. We just have to make sure every one is off before the humans fire them at the flying base.

Before he could make the call Yukari and Ruby entered the dinning room and presented their handy work. There was enough for all of them, Tora included.

"These will nullify the enchantments on their swords as well as their bullets. Plus it will cause any spells cast against you to only strengthen you. That is if you run into any witches or warlocks onboard." Yukari said proudly.

"Thank you Yukari. I don't even want to think about what we'd have to do without you." Tsukune said as he gave her a hug.

He then called the Prime Minister to inform him of their plan.

The Prime Minister agreed and patched the video call through to Japans secretary of defense. Who patched it through to General Satou Akigami of the Japanese Air Force and Admiral James Kimble of the American Navy that was based in Japan. Admiral James Kimble patched it through to the Pentagon in the U.S. and the Pentagon patched it through to the President of the United States.

After carefully explaining the situation as it stood and informing the United States President of what Fairy Tails goals really were… To start a massive world war between the Humans and Yokai. A war no one would win and the aftermath would leave the world in such a state of ruin that rebuilding would take decades. The body count would be beyond horrific and due to the lack of anyone being able to clean up and dispose of the bodies of the dead fast enough… A plague of biblical proportions would spread like wildfire. In that the yokai realm would suffer less than the humans but by then who knows how many species of yokai would have already been wiped out. Upon hearing this the President gave the green light to the navy for the joint operation, putting Tsukune Aono in charge much to the Admirals chagrin.

"I've read the bill you signed into law with the Prime minister of Japan. I have to say that is one of the most favorable bills I've ever read. You took every one's fears into account and covered all the bases. I also hear that one of our reporters stationed in Japan is going to be able to do a documentary from within the yokai realm. I look forward to watching it after I talked with Mr. Jones this morning. He had a lot of good things to say about you Mr. Aono. I would like to extend to you an opportunity to visit me here in Washington. To meet and discuss with our leaders here about creating a similar bill that would work for the American people. Although I think the Senate and Congress here will want to wait a few years to see how things go in Japan. But… I still think they should meet you as soon as possible son. You've got heart and a lot of it. And that is something the world sorely needs right now. This is my personal phone number, call me anytime, for any reason and when your ready I'll make the arrangements for your visit." The President of the United States said.

"I'm honored Mr. President. If things go well today, I'll see about setting a date to visit over our next school break as I'm still in High School and our current break is almost over." Tsukune said.

"Hahaha… That's what I mean when I say you've got heart boy. Still in high school and already you're changing the world for the better and gaining the respect and attention of the world leaders. Heheh." The President said with a lighthearted chuckle.

"Admiral Kimble, I'd like to have Mr. and Mrs. Sendo as guests aboard the flagship of your part of the operation. They'll be able to shield your ships against attacks from Fairy Tail as well as from falling debris once it's blown out of the air. General Akigami, I'll have Ruby and Yukari giving support to your fighters. With Yukari riding on Scarlet after she transports our non flying team members aboard. Which means the ships will have 2 of the most powerful witches on earth protecting all the men onboard and the fighters in the sky will have the other 2 most powerful witches and a dragon providing cover for them. We'll go in and disarm the bases defenses as well as take out the most powerful yokai onboard fairy tails flying base. The witches will let you know when were clear and then the rest will be up to you guys. We'll be commencing our attack in 4 hours, happy hunting gentlemen." Tsukune said.

"Happy Hunting to you as well. I'll have a helicopter ready to transport the Sendo's to our flagship just as soon as they get here." The admiral said.

"I could authorize one of our fighters to carry her." General Akigami said as Yukari started to jump up and down excitedly.

"That sounds like a plan General. Yukari is currently jumping up and down excitedly at the prospect of riding in one of your fighters. I'll be sending them shortly in one of Lord Shuzens limo's." Tsukune said before signing off.

The temporary war room became a buzz of excitement as they ate lunch before the Sendos and Ruby left in the limo. Every one that received one of the Lords outfits went and put it on. Issa dressed in a bullet proof suit as did Aqua and Kahlua. Swords were strapped on their backs as they joined the others. Tsukune filled Scarlet with energy before he and Moka took to the sky's, flying quickly into one of the portals to the human world before heading out over the sea of Japan. Once they arrived at the floating base Scarlet will open a portal directly there, homing in on Tsukune's location.

 **\/^^^^\/**

 **/\^^/\**

Well that's a wrap for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it ;P

Please leave a review to let me know what your thoughts are on this chapter. And as always if you haven't already, don't forget to follow the story for future updates if you're enjoying my story. I also wouldn't mind you adding it to your favorite list if you're really enjoying it.

Have a great day :D

Johnny


	32. Unified Assault on Fairy Tale, Part 1

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. This is my original fan fiction story based on the manga series created by **Akihisa Ikeda.** Its where the story continues on in my heart from where **Akihisa Ikeda** chose to end his story of **Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya.** I make no money from this in any way. This is just for fun and to increase my writing and story telling skills. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am in writing it. I would also like to thank you all for the positive reviews I've been getting as well as the favorites and follows on this story. THANK YOU!

I also want to say sorry for the late update, darn writers block...arg! That and I really wanted to write a good battle scene, I hope I did alright with this lol. Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Thanks for reading! ;D

 **\/^^^^\/**

 **Chapter 32**

 **Unified Assault on Fairy Tale**

 **Part 1**

 **/\^^/\**

Ruby Tojo and the Sendo's arrived at the airforce base in the Shuzen limo an hour after they had left the Castle. An escort at the gate quickly led them to where a helicopter was waiting to take Yukari's Parents to the flagship of the American Naval Fleet that was joining in the attack. After a quick hug and kiss goodbye, Yukari's parents headed over to the helicopter and were on their way to their assigned position. While Yukari and Ruby were led to a briefing room where they were introduced to Japans finest fighter pilots. Listening as the General briefed his pilots on the mission they were about to partake in. At the end of the briefing the pilots all stood and shouted "Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!" Before heading toward the locker rooms to put on their flight suits.

"Captain Ikara, please take the young Ms. Sendo here to the storage room next to the pilots locker room. I believe you'll find a locker box there behind the cleaning supplies with flight suits in her size as well as a helmet and booster seat." General Akigami said with a knowing grin.

"Yes sir." Captain Ikara said with a nervous look as the General started to laugh.

"hahaha, what did you guys think I didn't know about you guys taking your kids every now and then for a joy ride. Pilots have been doing that for as long as we've had planes to fly in. Hell I used to take my own son up when he was just a kid." General Akigami said as he started escorting Ruby to the operations control plane.

Upon reaching the destination Ruby would be able to jump out the rear of the plane and take her appointed position with a headset giving her communication with the control plane. Ruby was quite impressed with the amount of electronic equipment that was on board, radar screens, drone control stations with video monitors, weather doppler radar stations. Basically everything needed to run a successful military strike while being close enough to actually see what was going on but far enough back that they wouldn't be a likely target. In the back of the plane there was a walled off area where they could load small crates of supplies or an elite special forces team to parachute off the rear of the plane over designated areas. As the plane started powering up, Ruby took a seat and buckled in. Her thoughts focused on her mission, keep the humans safe and let none escape.

 **\/^^^^\/**

 **Previous day, late afternoon, Fairy Tale's flying base;**

Kiria Yoshi started pacing back and forth in his office. The shipment of weapons from Arthor Malfient should have arrived hours ago and he was growing concerned. With the Yokai Act Bill now enacted and made law in the nation of Japan, desertion went from a trickle to a flood. He had been forced to send Kuyo to investigate what was taking the shipment so long, after he discovered that his 5th division general Tora Amagi had left the base and her whereabouts were unknown. The holding cells on board were now filled with yokai that were attempting to leave. Their reasons of course was that with the Yokai rights act that was just signed into law, there wasn't going to be any war against the humans. That and they didn't want to stick around and wind up facing off against a Junsui Vampire. Kiria was beyond frustrated and enraged. He needed those weapons as what they did have was not enough for the 297 yokai that were still being loyal. He looked at his clock and growled deep in his chest as it read 4:45pm. Jumping slightly when the phone on his desk startled him.

"What news do you have for me." Kiria asked as he answered the phone.

"Everything was destroyed. The entire area is molten and poisonous. Looks like a major magical war zone as the area reeks of intense magical power." Kuyo said growling as his eyes were still scanning the area.

"FUCK! Get back as soon as you can." Kiria hissed between clenched teeth.

2 hrs later his phone rang again.

"What is it now?" Kiria growled into the phone after picking it up from among the pieces of his destroyed desk.

"I'm stranded here! The building where my airships parked is crawling with vampires. I'll try to find another way there but it might take a day or two." Kuyo growled, narrowing his eyes as he watched several vampires going through the doors. "Another thing… Yukari Sendo appears to be very much alive and in good health. It would seem that our assassin failed somehow."

"WHAT! Are you sure? We saw the feed, we watched her get run through before Aono's newest bimbo killed our assassin… Nothing on earth should have been able to save her!" Kiria replied in a shrill voice.

"I'm looking at her on the news right now. She's standing behind Tsukune and the Prime Minister as they signed the bill into law." Kuyo said in a hiss before sipping some more tea in the coffee shop across the street from where the vampires were raiding one of Fairy Tales last remaining businesses.

The next thing Kuyo heard was a stream of obscenities mixed with a few screams from some poor unlucky fool before the phone went dead with a sudden crunching sound.

 **\/^^^^\/**

 ***Back to the present.***

Yukari quickly changed into the child sized flight suit before examining her reflection in the mirror. Twisting and turning while while posing her body as sexually as possible, giggling to herself as her mind twisted with perverted fantasy's. A knock on the door quickly brought her to reality with a startled yelp before she ran to the door and followed Captain Ikara out of the building. The entire base was a buzz of activity and excitement as vehicles carrying pilots were scrambling quickly in an organized chaos to deliver the pilots to their assigned fighters. The sky's were mostly clear with only a few small clouds lazily drifting overhead. It was perfect weather for the joint military operation they were about to commence.

Yukari was looking around with starry eyes at the different fighters as the transport vehicle she was sitting on started to slow down next to an F-18 outfitted for 2 seats. Seeing the fighter jet she would be flying in Yukari was practically drooling as she looked over the sleek aerodynamic design of the human flying war aircraft. Her sharp intellect squealing with excitement in anticipation of all the data she would learn about the fighter by just riding in it. She practically flew off the transport vehicle when it finally stopped to take a closer look at it from every angle before looking at Captain Ikara, who was chuckling to himself as he watched her.

Captain Ikara had been watching the young witch with mixed emotions, wary of the power his young companion for the mission wielded and amusement as he watched her excitement grow as the transport drove them through the airfield to where their fighter for the mission was waiting. Seeing her bounce in her seat as they approached their F-18 reminded him of how excited his own son acted when he took him for a ride. He couldn't help but start to chuckle when she started zipping all around the fighter, looking at it from every angle with awe written all over her face.

"She's beautiful!" Yukari said when she turned back to where Captain Ikara was watching her with a booster seat and 2 helmets in his hands.

Captain Ikara smiled as he looked at the fighter. "Yes she is. Well shall we?" He said as he stood next to the ladder.

"You bet." Yukari said as she started climbing up to the cockpit.

"Here, your going to need this." Ikara said as he handed Yukari the booster seat.

"Fine… but don't tell anyone… ok." Yukari growled while glaring at the booster seat that just reminded her of how young she really was.

"Hahaha, my son said the exact same thing last week. I guess there really isn't much difference between humans and yokai after all. Heheheh." Ikara laughed as he helped her get buckled in.

A few moments later they were taxing toward the runway. Yukari's eyes growing wide as the fighter started vibrating as it powered up with the brakes on awaiting the final clearance for take off.

"Tower this is Fighter 107 requesting clearance to launch." Captain Ikara said over the radio.

"Fighter 107 you are clear to launch when ready. Happy hunting Captain!" Tower replied.

An excited scream filled the cockpit as Yukari was slammed to the back of her seat from the force created by the jet propelling itself down the runway and into the air.

 **\/^^^^\/**

Fujiko and Tamanori landed onboard the U.S. Navy flagship of the 7th fleet, the USS Enterprise CVN-65. Where they were greeted by Chief petty officer Tim Conners.

(A/N; Yes I know the Enterprise has been decommissioned but that was the ship I served upon when I was in the NAVY. So I wanted to pay homage to my old home lol.)

"Welcome aboard, please follow me and I'll lead you both to the briefing room." He said with a wary smile and nervous handshake.

The Sendo's accepted the handshake with warm smiles before following the Chief petty officer off the flight deck. Upon entering the base of the tower they went up a steep stairway and entered into the briefing room where 90 pilots and 8 monitors were set up for video briefing with the rest of the fleet, the Prime Minister of Japan and the President of the United States, who greeted the two witches warmly via live feed.

After the quick briefing she ship became a buzz of activity as general quarters was sounded throughout the fleet. Through the commotion the Sendo's heard an excited scream come from their enchanted earpieces that kept them in touch with the rest of the group, causing them to gasp in fright for a moment before they started chuckling at their daughters exuberant state of excitement, as they continued to climb up the stairs to get to the bridge. Upon entering they found themselves in awe of the disciplined activity going on throughout the room. Radar screens sitting in front of aircraft controllers, a boatswains mate at the helm, another flashing signals to the rest of the fleet and relaying the return signals to the Admiral. The Air Boss watching the flight deck as A-6E's and A-6A's followed an S-3E onto the catapults awaiting to be launched. Behind them F-16's and F-15's were lining up. Within a half an hour the assault force was in the air and in route to join the Japanese airforce.

 **\/^^^^\/**

Tsukune and Moka were soaring high in the sky, riding the strong current of air above the small scattered clouds while keeping their youki condensed to themselves. Looking down they could see the thin white trails following the pinhead sized specks that made up the American fleet as they assumed their positions for their part of the attack. Off to the right they saw what looked like a swarm of tiny dots, flying in tight formation about 30 miles out. Directly ahead and about half a mile under their current altitude was the flying base of Fairy Tail. In a matter of moments they would be landing on the flying base, at that time Scarlet would open up a portal to their whereabouts and the rest of the team would arrive. Then all hell was going to break out as the fighting began. Tsukune and Moka silently prayed that all their friends as well as the humans would come out of this attack whole and in good health.

Their decent was swift and silent as they watched several members of Fairy Tail quickly running to defense guns and missile launchers, their eyes fixed on the human fighters approaching from the northeast. About 60 tengo with assault rifles spread their wings along with a few man-bats, humanoid hornet type yokai and a fire drage took off to fight the approaching human forces. The look on the Fairy Tail forces that were still on the deck when Tsukune and Moka landed and released their full youki as Tsukune said "Scarlet now." Was a priceless look of shock and fear as a large portal opened up next to the 2 vampires. Out of the portal came Scarlet along with Issa, Akua, Kahlua and Kokoa Shuzen. Followed by Kurumu, Gabe, Mizore, Yukio along with a few of the Shuzen Castle guards.

Scarlet taking her full Dragon form while laying a thick blanket of fire hot enough to melt steel instantly. The ensuing explosions sending shock waves throughout the flying base.

 **\/^^^^\/**

Kiria was beside himself when he noticed the human fighters approaching. He had no idea how the humans had discovered his base of operations, but he knew that he was about to lose even more of his loyal solders. He quickly sounded the alert which sent the flying base into a frenzy of activity as most of the yokai were furiously running to man the bases defenses. While others that were capable of flight were grabbing weapons before running to one of the weather decks. He knew he would lose most if not all of the yokai that were capable of flight as they were only armed with assault rifles. They would have to get close if those were to be effective while the humans could fire safely at a distance. The only advantage his flying yokai would have was maneuverability. That advantage would cost the humans probably a third of their fighters he estimated as he headed to the main control room to oversee the battle. Kiria was just entering the room when the whole base shook from several explosions around the weather deck.

That was when he felt it, huge vampiric auras with massive killing intent flooding the area. They had found him and invited the humans to watch as they destroyed everything he had worked so hard to accomplish. A sneer of sheer hate warped his face as he growled out one name "Aono."

 **\/^^^^\/**

Ruby had jumped out of the back of the plane and began soaring as fast as she could towards the area the fighters would engage the enemy yokai. Gripping her wand tightly as she summoned a huge amount of spirit birds to attack them when she finally arrived at her assigned strategic location for the operation. She could hear Yukari summoning golden washtubs and defensive shields through her earpiece.

Yukari was glad her magical enhancement bracelets she designed were working flawlessly as the fight in the air began. She was now casting her spells left and right continuously. She knew her end of things was going to be hard pressed and leave her exhausted when it was all said and done after realizing that hitting her targets with golden washtubs was quite hard with highly agile flying targets. After a while she was mostly concentrating on her defensive wards to protect the fighters that were flying in and out of range of the assault rifles as well as the flames from the fire drage.

Captain Ikari started his 3rd run, rolling and twisting his fighter at full attack speed with his trigger finger squeezing long bursts of incendiary rounds into the enemy combatants. His adrenaline was running full tilt as he watched his guns drop one of them from the sky just before the air around the fighter began to shimmer and spark as the shields Yukari cast over them began deflecting bullets. It was a weird experience that left him in awe of the young witch sitting behind him as he glanced around, noticing the beautiful shimmer surrounding two other fighters behind them. The shimmers reminded him of soap bubbles like the kind kids play toys made and yet they were nothing like it. Watching sparks flashing upon them as they vaporized the bullets hitting the fields was a fearsome sight that filled him with awe. Of course seeing a large flying dragon enter the fray, breathing fire upon several of the flying yokai as Yukari cheered was enough to make him gulp loudly with saucer wide eyes.

Yukari's cheers quickly became panic cries of cease fire as she cast her shields around Scarlet. It seemed a few of the pilots forgot that a dragon would be joining them and started shooting at her. Due to Yukari having to shift her shields from the fighters to cover Scarlet a few of them took some damage from the assault rifles being fired at them. One of the took heavy damage as bullets rained into the jet intake and destroyed the jet engine.

Tom Shoeman had been making his run through the yokai flyers after his squadron joined the Japanese fighters already engaged. When a large fire breathing dragon showed up on scene and startled him and a few of the pilots from his squadron, they turned their guns upon her. The transparent multi colored shield that had been protecting their fighters suddenly vanished when they started firing on the dragon. They watched as their bullets suddenly lit up in huge sparks all over a massive shield around the dragon as their radios began to scream "Cease fire, cease fire! Scarlet's not a target but an important ally you morons!" in a young voice. But at the same time their fighters started getting pelted with small arms fire. Tom barely had time to take his finger off the trigger before his jet engine was hit with a spray of bullets through the intake manifold and burst into flames. Thinking quickly he ejected as his fighter started to plummet down towards the sea below. The next thing Tom saw filled him with terror, one of the tengu flew through and slashed his parachute causing it to collapse, sending him on a free fall towards certain death.

Scarlet had been momentarily blinded by the sparks lighting up shield that had suddenly surrounded her when a few fighter jets mistook her for an enemy combatant and fired upon her. She was quite grateful for the assist. Since the power she would have had to use up to heal herself might have drained her to much to get everyone she dropped off at the flying base back home when they were done. Her eyes quickly focused with alarm when she saw the ejected pilots parachute get slashed from the claws of one of the enemy tengu. Folding her wings tightly to her she began to dive toward the plummeting pilot, spitting a blast of fire at the tengu's wings with precision on her way down. Giving her wings a mighty flap for increased speed she quickly caught up to the endangered human and grabbed the back of his ejection seat with one of her massive clawed front feet while tearing the parachute free with the other to avoid getting ensnared and tangled up in the lines.

The look upon the humans face when he finally noticed her was priceless, Scarlet couldn't help the chuckle that rumbled through her body as she turned toward the American fleet to drop off the stunned pilot before returning to the fight.

 **\/^^^^\/**

The Air Boss had just started to scramble a rescue helicopter after hearing one of his pilots ejecting. They were watching the location beacon flashing on one of the screens as the helicopter crew were running across the flight deck towards their aircraft. Everyone on the bridge stared at the screen when the signal began to move at a fairly rapid pace of 40 mph towards them. Grabbing his binoculars the Air Boss began scanning the sky's ahead of them. At first all he saw was a small dot on the horizon but as it got closer the Air Boss found himself squeezing his binoculars until his knuckles turned white. While he had been briefed that a dragon would be with them… to actually see one approaching was still rather unsettling. Especially when said dragon was slightly bigger than their largest fighter jet with twice the wingspan. He quickly canceled the helicopter rescue with a shaky voice as the dragon started descending to land on the flight deck with the downed pilot in its grip.

Fujiko Sendo chuckled softly as she watched the reaction of the crew inside the bridge as Scarlet approached the aircraft carrier. She quickly turned to the Admiral and signed "You might want to remind everyone that Lord Aono's familiar is a Dragon. That she's on our side sir."

"Right… Attention all hands. The Dragon is to be treated as V.I.P. Any weapons pointed in her direction or firing of said weapons will be met with harsh punishment. I repeat the Dragon is V.I.P." The Admiral said over the ships intercom system.

The Marines that had already taken strategic spots along the flight deck relaxed their weapons and gulped with wide nervous eyes. About 4 minutes later Scarlet landed on the center of the flight deck and set Tom Shoeman down gently before transforming into a beautiful young woman.

"Are you ok? I hope I didn't scare you to badly." Scarlet said in a calming voice while undoing his safety harness so Tom could get out of his seat.

"Th...Thanks...s...s..sorry for firing my guns on you earlier. Thanks for saving my hide back there. I owe you one big time Ms…. um...dragon…?" Tom said rather shakily but sincerely.

"No harm done and you're very welcome. If you want to repay me you can do it by standing tall as a voice for peace. Peace for everyone who wants to live peacefully." Scarlet replied with a smile.

"You got it." Tom replied back with an equally wide smile and an outstretched hand.

"Well… I've got to get back to the front. I'm glad you're ok. See ya!" Scarlet said before turning away and leaping into the air while returning her form to that of a great dragon. Flying back toward the front lines with her speed increasing to upwards of 800 mph.

 **\/^^^^\/**

A lot of thoughts had been running through Tsukune's mind on their way to the base. The planned attack of all his friends home towns, the attack on his parents home, turning his cousin into a ghoul… forcing him to turn her into a vampire… The assassination attempt on Yukari… All of these things that happened was due to the leader of Fairy Tail. Kiria Yoshi ordered all of it just to get back at him. Which made everything that happened his fault. Kiria may have the larger amount of blame but it was still his fault that his friends and family had been targeted. It was this guilt that weighed heavily on Tsukunes soul. Even though he had heard it all before about how it wasn't his fault, he knew that it was. He knew he had done nothing wrong and would do it all again if he had too… But he also knew that every action has it's consequences. He should have anticipated what followed… done more to prevent it…

Now that they were there he quickly found all his thoughts being derailed by a firm slap to the back of his head shortly after Scarlet brought everyone through her portal.

"What?" Tsukune said as he snapped his head to the side to find Moka glaring at him.

"You are not to blame for anything that has happened! There is no way you could have foreseen what those madmen would do. YOU ARE NOT GOD TSUKUNE! Now place all that guilt where it belongs… right on Kiria Yoshi's head. If you cannot do that then stay right here, none of us need you with us in there if your head isn't in the right place my love. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let you take one more step with your thought clouded with guilt." Moka yelled at him.

"How… did you know what I was thinking?" Tsukune said looking down while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"We're bloodmates my love. We can feel each others emotions and if the emotions are strong enough we can know exactly whats causing them. I cannot let you fight in this state of mind. I..I..I can't lose you..." Moka said with her eyes tearing up.

"But it is my fault… Everything that has happened was done to get revenge on me. If it wasn't for m..." Tsukune was saying before finding himself slamming into the wall from one of Moka's signature roundhouse kicks to the head.

"Are you saying you regret saving billions of lives? If it wasn't for you I would have never been rescued, Alucard would still be destroying the world… both sides of it as well. The Yokai Rights Act would have never happened and these hate mongering pricks would have started a war between us that no one would survive. You are my hero Tsukune but you'd rather wallow in self hatred and loathing than stand tall, full of pride that you can be proud of… The pride that comes from doing the right thing. Now gather your pride and cast off that bullshit or so help me we will destroy this place by MY BEATING SOME PRIDE INTO YOU!" Moka growled loudly.

Tsukune gulped heavily, he knew she was right because he couldn't think of any kind of a comeback to justify his feeling of guilt. She had just knocked down every reason he had to feel guilty with her stone cold logic. So he took a deep breath and straightened his stance, leveled his shoulders, raised his head and narrowed his eyes. Shifting into a look of fierce determination, all doubt and self loathing completely washed away from his mindset.

"Thank you Moka. Have I told you how much I love you today?" Tsukune said with a smile.

"You're welcome my love and I love you as well. Now how about we finish what we started and make this world a safer place." Moka replied before turning toward the door where everyone else had already entered.

"Yes, lets do that!" Tsukune said firmly as he fell into step beside her.

 **\/^^^^\/**

 **/\^^/\**

Sorry about leaving you all with a cliffhanger… but I wanted to post something so you all know I'm still working on finishing this story. I'm also going to re-post several back chapters where I've fixed Akua's name, as I've been spelling her name as Aqua. (When I'll have all those chapters fixed I'm not sure but I will fix them soon.)

Anyway I look forward to your thoughts on this chapter and I hope to have part 2 finished sooner than the last chapter.

As always I thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day/night. ;D


End file.
